


No debió existir

by neah30



Series: Sin evitar [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Gen, Naruto is Just Naruto, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neah30/pseuds/neah30
Summary: Reliquias de otro tiempo, Yoriichi como Retsu deberán ajustarse de nuevo al ritmo de vida de una Konoha estable... sin sus clanes de respaldo... sin conspiraciones o dramas familiares pero nuevos problemas en el horizonte.Son demasiado viejos mental y emocionalmente para esto.
Series: Sin evitar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051751
Kudos: 10





	1. Principio

Fue un pésimo cumpleaños. 

Lo que fue su peor día con una emboscada sorpresa, ahora es solo historia relatada en libros como el inicio de la primera guerra shinobi y la muerte del shodaime hokage a manos de las otras sombras. 

Sentada en la cama del hospital, aun distante y con el sentimiento profundo de desapego que no extrañaba de sus primeros años de vida... Senju Retsu, reencarnación e hija directa de Senju Hashirama esta en una crisis existencial en esos momentos desde que despertó de su pequeño lapso en coma. 

Yoriichi, su buen amigo e hijo de Uchiha Madara esta sentado justo al lado de su cama, con el gesto en blanco y tan tranquilo... pero solo de años de conocerse, ella sabe el tipo de conflictos que esta viviendo ahora que tiene la oportunidad de bajar la guardia a su lado. 

Están solos en un mundo mas de 50 años en el futuro, Shiro utilizo un sello sin probar para sacarlos del alcance de sus perseguidores (entre ellos, Zetsu Negro, una presencia que Yoriichi explico como un ser obsesionado con matarlo) terminando en las fronteras de Konoha desde donde los trajeron hasta el pueblo, fue ingresada al hospital mientras Yoriichi tuvo que luchar solo con T&I para probar sus identidades. 

Hiruzen, el tonto estudiante competitivo de Tobirama ha envejecido, madurado y perdido tanto de lo que lo caracterizaba... era ahora el Sandaime, han ocurrido tres grandes guerras y Konoha se ha mantenido a flote después de otros tantos pequeños incidentes que no necesitan explicarle, ella nació sabiendo todo lo que paso en el tiempo que se saltaron... pero se callo, dejo que le explicaran a grandes rasgos los acontecimientos y lloro. 

Lloro porque esta demasiado cansada y vieja mentalmente para volver a ajustarse a este tiempo.

También lamento a los que murieron ya sea en ese evento... como su padre, como cada hombre que conoció durante su tiempo en esas fronteras... sino también los que fallecieron en ese lapso en otros eventos... como Tobirama, la desaparición de Madara y su sensei. 

-Saldremos adelante- Yoriichi rompe el silencio, arrastrándose hasta poder alcanzar su mano en un fuerte apretón. 

Retsu abre la boca, la cierra y se guarda cualquier desesperado comentario que quisiera brotar de todo este mar de emociones... aprieta el agarre tan duro como cuando la recibió, le sonríe ligeramente -Por supuesto que saldremos, solo es un momento depresivo nada mas- promete no sumergirse mucho, no tanto como cuando fue tan pequeña y que el clan la despreciaba.

Dejo tantas cosas inconclusas, tantas tramas políticas dentro y fuera del complejo Senju... supone que debería sentirse aliviada de que cualquier pretensión por su futuro quizás fue arruinada con su supuesta muerte hace tantos años... pero ahora ¿Qué significaría para el pueblo? no es tonta para pensar que su presencia, en un momento en que su clan esta extinto (porque Tsunade esta fuera y sin ánimos de prosperar) no será foco de atención para los grandes peces.

Era hija del shodaime y muy fuerte aun en su época, con un kekei genkai raro. 

Que decir de Yoriichi, cuya posición de heredero era muy firme en el pasado y ahora... con un clan masacrado, un niño de la edad como único sobreviviente, no fuera igualmente utilizado a favor de la aldea en un momento en que sabe serán importantes.

-Kami, Yoriichi, en verdad...- hace un puchero -me alegro que estés aquí conmigo- susurra agradecida indicando que se siente a su lado para poder abrazarlo fuerte, como los hermanos que no son. 

Por ahora no forzara nada, pero quizás, en un futuro cuando no tengan tantos ojos y oídos para atestiguar... era momento de hablar con Yoriichi sobre la historia de naruto, sobre todo si su sharingan quizás sea amenaza para los enemigos a venir... necesitara advertirle.

Pero no ahora, no ahora que necesita sobrellevar este nuevo dolor.

Y suspira contenta en los brazos de Yoriichi.


	2. Fuera

Sanar rápidamente le dio la desventaja de ser dada de alta antes de sentirse lista para salir y enfrentar el mundo nuevamente, Retsu desea esconderse mas tiempo en esa habitación… pero ahora, a comparación del inicio de su vida... no puede fingir que el resto del mundo no existe, no cuando Yoriichi esta allá afuera bastante solo.

Este era su segundo día, aun siente el peso de la tristeza... el recuerdo de los que perdió… eso se añade al conteo de personas que extrañara en el futuro próximo, se pregunta cuanto de esto soportara y confía en que no se rompa... sabe que mejorara, tiene que mejorar.

Es demasiado vieja para volver a adaptarse. 

La puerta suena para dar paso a una de las enfermeras, una educada sonrisa en sus labios -Senju-hime- la llama con excesiva educación, un goteo de respeto ya sea por su nombre o por quien se parece, no lo sabe, tampoco le interesa preguntar -Aquí tiene sus pertenencias- le entrega un bolso con el tintinear de pergamino -su ropa fue dañada sin salvación ¿desea que le traiga algo a su medida?- 

Retsu niega suavemente -Lo que necesito, aquí lo tengo- ofrece, después de todo, estuvo mucho tiempo estacionada en las fronteras e iba preparada con pertenencias de todo tipo, solo le duele un poco haber perdido a Mae durante la pelea, espera que como le dijo Saru-kun, este entre las cosas selladas en lo que queda del complejo Senju abandonado.

Uno al que tendrá que acceder después del hospital. 

La enfermera parpadea, pero le sonríe al dejarla sola. 

Entrar al baño, lavarse y vestirse con algo sencillo... pantalón azul, camisa interior a juego, una media yukata gris con el escudo Senju bordado en su cuello y sandalias... mira su espejo con algo como resignación, adelgazo bastante durante su patrulla... agregándole su estado de coma... seguro necesita mucha grasa que recuperar, también debe volver a programar su entrenamiento para regresar a su forma sana. 

Su cabello es tan lacio, sonríe triste al ver su aspecto en general... Hashirama, su apariencia es todo de el y si no fuera por cariño... ahora si cortaría su cabello, pero se detiene de hacerlo, en su honor lo mantendrá en su largo aunque ligeramente cortara sus puntas (ya queda mas allá de su espalda)… así que saca un kunai, comenzando a realizar el trabajo de reducirlo a mediación... el mantenimiento es sencillo, una buena herencia genética hace eso. 

Lo deja suelto para que se seque, sale consciente de que hay visitas en su habitación.

-Senju-hime- su voz es mas grave, Sarutobi le da una sonrisa paternal llena de cariño desde donde esta sentado en el sofá al lado de lo que fue su cama... no se ve a Yoriichi por ninguna parte, por lo que le dijo en la mañana antes de marcharse, estaría resolviendo algunas cosas del clan y empezando a buscar un tentativo reencuentro con el superviviente (uno que regresaría de misión hoy). 

-Estoy segura no me llamabas así antes- Retsu le dice sin verdadero entusiasmo. 

-Bueno, era joven- Hiruzen se encoge de hombros.

-Un joven bastante molesto, sabes, esperaba poder patearte de nuevo cuando regresara de la patrulla- 

-Seguro perdería-

-Estabas mejorando, para llegar a Hokage, seguro mejoraste mucho ¿no?-

-Fueron años muy oscuros, debía mejorar para sobrevivir-

-Los extrañe tanto, no había día en que no pensara en todos ustedes- admite con una sonrisa, mirando al anciano con la imagen de su juventud superpuesta -Tobirama, las raras veces que escribía, solo era sobre ustedes- 

-Todos también te extrañamos, Hatake-sensei siempre se culpo... Madara-sama nunca se recupero... y Shiro....- suspira Hiruzen de manera ausente, al ponerse de pie -¿Que te parece un paseo con este anciano?- 

Tomo el brazo ofrecido después de ajustar cada pergamino en sus lugares predilectos en su cuerpo, Retsu de buena gana se dejo guiar fuera de la habitación siendo consciente de cuantos anbu siguen su estela... el hospital era limpio, sencillo y solitario... obviamente lo tenían en una parte custodiada, cuando salieron de la puerta, el sonido mas vivo la baño. 

-Esto era una casa cuando abandone-dice al mirar a lo largo, no era una visitante en el pasado pero las veces que vio desde afuera... o que acompaño a alguno de sus compañeros... era pequeño y rustico. 

-Se ha reconstruido al menos una vez...- Hiruzen le ofrece saludando a cualquiera que se tope en el camino, personas que no eran sutiles en observarlos como si fueran lo mas interesante en el hospital -Y se hizo con las especificaciones del Shodaime-

Su corazón late, conforme es consciente de lo cercas de la salida, la gente mirando y susurrando en un comportamiento diferente al pasado -Kami, esto es mas grande- 

Hiruzen le da un apretón cuando quedaron fuera del hospital, el pueblo era aun mas ruidoso con varios arboles salpicados en todas partes... Retsu no evita sonreír al ver que hay tantos parches de parques a lo largo de lo que ve de la calle, al menos sus áreas verdes se han respetado como lo sugirió.

Le pican los ojos del mero recuerdo. 

-No creo que vaya a terminar de ver la aldea en un día ¿verdad?-

-Hemos crecido mucho- admite Hiruzen al dar los primeros pasos fuera. 

-Nunca termine de aprenderme los alrededores antes-

Una risa divertida -Tendrás tiempo-

-Eso espero-Retsu suspira al mirar alrededor con entusiasmo -Sabes, no pensé que la gente supiera quien soy-no es acusación, pero puede escuchar a los civiles susurrando furiosamente ante su pantalla... como en el hospital... casi la ven como una aparición a la que deben idolatrar. 

-Es una aldea shinobi, los chismes vuelan rápido-

-Eso nunca cambiara ¿no?-

Hiruzen tararea nada comprometido ni asustado por la fuga de información, solo le aprieta la mano en consuelo -Envié una carta a Tsunade, se espera que venga en cualquier momento de la próxima semana- 

-Sabes, recibí una carta de ella antes de todo el desastre del salto en el tiempo- le dice con un suspiro, Retsu no sabe ahora que tipo de relaciona puedan tener - ¿No estará enojada si voy al complejo sin esperarla?-

-Es tu herencia también, no creo que se moleste-

-Bueno, eso espero, te culpare si es lo contrario-

Una risa divertida del anciano.

-La aldea esta ubicada de otra manera ¿verdad?-

-Si, los complejos se movieron bastante algunos a los bordes y otros pocos se mantuvieron, el Senju vendió mucha de sus hectáreas y al final... solo quedo un mínimo espacio- Hiruzen explica girando en una de las calles.

Retsu suspira pacientemente, era mala con la orientación, ahora debía aprender de nuevo donde queda su casa... se quedaron en silencio largo tiempo, hasta que llegaron a una zona bardeada bastante abandonada con un sello de papel justo en la puerta. 

-Los sellos de dominio- dice al acariciar el fuinjutsu con cariño, un legado que no aprendió mas que lo básico aunque espera seguir practicando... aun cuando no hay un Tobirama esperando resultados... esta comprometida con los diversos pergaminos de estudio que trae consigo.

Quito el sello con algo de su sangre, la matriz se extendió por toda la pared en un crujido, con algo de su chakra y saltando al marco para bañarlo... activo las trampas básicas y otras barreras... aterriza silenciosamente -Supongo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- murmura al ver las puertas abiertas.

Hiruzen le da una palmada -Puedo ofrecerte ayuda-

-No hay nada que un clon de madera no pueda ayudar- Retsu desestima, no queriendo ser grosera pero desea pasar este tiempo sola -Le podrías decir a Yoriichi donde estoy ¿por favor?-

Sarutobi inclina la cabeza, seguro pensando que tiene de diferencia uno de otro... pero sabe son unidos por lo que acepta de buena gana, con una ligera despedida la deja sola... tiene trabajo que hacer, también para insertar a tales prometedores shinobis a sus filas tan pronto como sea posible. 

Retsu lo mira irse, pero siente que hay tantos aun esperando -Ninguno de ustedes podrá pasar sin permiso, pero pueden desplegarse alrededor- dice en voz alta antes de entrar por las puertas entre abiertas, lo que la recibe es algo que le quita el aliento.

Es tan pequeño a lo que acostumbraba, es solo la casa principal... pero por lo que ve, fue reconstruida al ser diferente de lo que recuerda y al dar los pasos tentativos... cierra la puerta a su espalda, se queda torpemente en el lugar y se siente tan fuera de si misma... suspira al barrer alrededor de ese jardín maltratado, tiene trabajo por hacer y entra mas en el terreno. 

Aterrizando después de media hora de inspección general... adivina que esto es solo el 10% de lo que antes era el complejo Senju, aparte de la enorme casa principal... esta el almacén de armas... la herrería… el laboratorio de Tobirama (uno que solo supo de rumores y por el enorme letrero que vio)… sorprendentemente, su propia cabaña humilde esta en la parte mas alejada... parece que todo se movió a ella, era bastante extraño. 

Cada una de estos edificios tienen su propio sello de dominio, Retsu decide no retirarlo hasta que este segura pueda mantenerlos a flote... por lo que primeramente pone en su agenda para restaurar el terreno como prioridad, también despejar su área de entrenamiento (una que igualmente es familiar) y vivirá en su cabaña de nuevo (espera que no sea un almacén).

Aplaude al llegar de nuevo al área principal, con las señales de mano... el chakra comienza a moverse para formar tres copias suyas de madera -Ya saben que hacer- dice al ordenarle a dispersarse... ella mientras camina a su cabaña, en la que ve el sello que retira con un sentimiento de anticipación. 

Lo que la recibe es la casa que dejo atrás, su corazón se aprieta al ver todo en su lugar como recuerda con una capa gruesa gris… detecta un enorme pergamino con un moño empolvado al lado de la puerta junto a Mae... Parece preservada, como si solo hubieran pasado los meses que sabe estuvo fuera antes del nefasto día.

Casi se imagina a Hashirama entrando por el patio con una enorme sonrisa, Tobirama sentado en la mesa que sirve de escritorio con un gesto exasperado... Shiro asaltando su alacena en búsqueda de comida... su sensei asomándose en la ventana de su jardín con ganas de no estar ahí... su chakra se agita, pero no lo deja salir. 

No evita llorar de nuevo extrañándolos tanto. 

Entra con cuidado, sin quitarse los zapatos como siempre, va al pergamino cuyo mensaje de Cumpleaños en la letra de Hashirama apenas es visible... sus lagrimas caen manchando el piso... entonces se dirige a la papelería del escritorio, donde la letra de Tobirama es firme y toma el pergamino que esta arriba de todo.

Tiene la ultima fecha, parece una bitácora.. no... un diario. 

¿Tobirama se mudo aquí o solo se escondía a escribir? se pregunta con incertidumbre mirando alrededor, limpiándose las lagrimas comienza a leer.


	3. Un paso a la vez

Pasar a través de la letra de Tobirama fue algo cansado.

Puede que no sea el mas optimista, pero el Nidaime de alguna forma era idealista y lo ultimo que escribió fue sobre las negociaciones de lo que seria conocido como su muerte. 

Sonríe con tristeza al dejar de leer lo que fue una de las mas largas entradas de esta bitácora, con una despedida rutinaria y con la esperanza de volver para arreglar el asunto con el clan... pero no volvió, lo que sea estuviera mal con el Senju no es explicado.

Retsu solo suspira.

Casi se imagina al regio hombre sentado donde esta, redactando con cara seria y sinceramente le hubiera gustado conocerlo con mas profundidad, apenas comenzaban a tratarse familiarmente y este es solo otro de los arrepentimientos acumulados en su interior.

Otra de las cosas inconclusas. 

Sentada en el polvoriento escritorio resopla para mirar su pequeño hogar detenido en el tiempo... supone que para saber el motivo de que el hombre hiciera de este su punto de trabajo sin alentar ningún cambio, debería leer las fechas mas antiguas.

Pero estos documentos solo son las ultimas fechas, en el escritorio guardado hay solo al menos meses... supone que debe curiosear en los pergaminos al fondo fuertemente sellados, pero para eso tendrá que ser otro día en el que no estuviera rodeada de mugre, necesita limpiar si quiere pasar la noche. 

-Estoy de regreso- murmura al dejar los papeles en el lugar donde los encontró, se pone de pie con fluidez con un estirón y mira a la ventana para calcular cuanto tiempo de luz tiene antes de que comience a anochecer. 

Al buscar un trapo para comenzar a sacudir el interior, Retsu planea empezar a entrenar esta misma noche y con los clones dispersos para atender el terreno de cualquier alimaña o hierba alta, espera que todo este listo para cuando termine de limpiar el hogar. 

Retsu se mueve a través de la casa con años de costumbre, casi se derrumba de solo pensar cuanto estuvo esperando regresar a casa... divagaciones peligrosas que la hacen retener lagrimas traicioneras, se concentra en retirar el polvo... no hay nada en la alacena... las ropas que encontró eran las pocas que dejo atrás, le extraña que no las movieran pero tampoco le quedan mas por lo que deberá sacarlas, preguntarle al Saru-kun donde puede donar… suspira encontrando tantos recuerdos y misterios... al final, cuando el atardecer brilla por la ventana es un hecho que su casa es capaz de volver a ser habitada. 

Mira a Mae y el enorme pergamino un largo tiempo.

Pasa sus dedos en la superficie del acero grueso, luego en los acabados exquisitos del rollo capaz de ser usado como arma igualmente efectiva... sonríe para si misma con nostalgia, Hashirama le había prometido enseñarle como usarlo en combate y como ordenar todas sus pertenencias para dejar de usar tantos pequeños pergaminos.

-Supongo que tendré que aprenderlo por mi misma- dice a la nada dando palmadas a la artesanía. 

Polvorienta, algo hambrienta y cansada mentalmente, Retsu decide que debe salir a comer... si quiere recuperar peso, necesita eso para empezar... sacudiéndose ligeramente el polvo, agitando su cabello que no ha peinado fuera del camino, sale de su pequeña casa con las pocas monedas que Saru-kun tuvo la decencia de darle.

Al parecer las cuentas del Senju están congeladas, Tsunade ha hecho mal uso y necesita largas discusiones con el Hokage para al menos que le den lo necesario de su manutención antes de que sea enviada a misiones… pero eso, igualmente esta programado para el transcurso de la semana, mientras le dieron dinero para que haga su despensa y con su casa aun en las viejas costumbres... no tiene necesidad de luz, el pozo de agua que alimenta la casa debería estarlo revisando un clon en ese momento. 

Mira con satisfacción que la hierba ya no esta tan alta, su chakra canta al clon que esta realizando ese trabajo... al llegar a la puerta no deja de girar para mirar el complejo en su totalidad, aun tiene una punzada de pena de verlo tan reducido y abandonado, pero ya llegara ahí con el tiempo... también debe conectar con los arboles, para animarlos a reverdecer... suspira, seguirá sacando pendientes si se queda mas tiempo mirando. 

Seria capaz de hacer todo en una noche... aunque no puede hacer tantos clones como su padre (algo en lo que llegara cuando crezca), podría realizar otros cuatro para terminar... pero no desea quedarse sin quehacer durante el tiempo de ajuste, era mejor ocuparse que tener tiempo para pensar. 

Parpadea cuando siente a alguien conocido viniendo a su puerta, sonríe con cariño pero también con incertidumbre al no sentirlo solo -Yoriichi- grita al abrir de golpe, echándose encima del niño con algo de la poca alegría que pudo reunir -tengo hambre, vamos a comer- pide con ojos de cachorro e ignorando a los que ven su escena. 

Yoriichi parpadea, aun bajo su agarre inclina la cabeza -Me parece bien- dice fácilmente.

Apartándose, ahora gira para mirar a los extraños... unos que sabe quienes son, pero que difícilmente se parecen a sus imágenes en 2D -Estos quienes son- cuestiona solo para mantener la fachada, inclinando la cabeza aun cuando reconoce los rasgos de uno de los clanes. 

-El equipo siete- Yoriichi a su lado dice secamente.

-¿Solo vas a decir eso?- el rubio grita indignado, con la boca abierta a su amigo, al parecer no le cae bien y es tonto considerando que apenas lo conoce, quizás por ser pariente de su eterno rival -Soy Uzumaki Naruto ¡el próximo Hokage! créelo- 

Parpadea, Retsu frunce el ceño -Suerte con eso entonces- desestima con una sonrisa ahora mirando al resto con paciencia.

-Haruno Sakura- la rosada levanta la barbilla dándole un vistazo retador, al parecer la ha señalado como rival ¿Porque? no le interesa saber. 

-Uchiha Sasuke- el ultimo de los niños dice secamente, cruzándose los brazos y a la defensiva. 

-Hatake Kakashi-

Parpadea al adulto inexpresivo, Retsu si no hubiera estado años con sensei no hubiera notado la diferencia -No tienes la postura de un Hatake-

-Le dije- Yoriichi acepta de buena gana antes de cualquier queja -Parece que su clan también se extinguió hace años-

-Oh, lamento tu perdida- Retsu dice con sinceridad, puede no haber entrado a su territorio pero sensei así como su compañero de clases eran orgullosos de su legado que ver a uno de los suyos sin nada de ellos era triste.

Kakashi parece en conflicto, algo apenas visible en su aura mostrando un buen entrenamiento sobre emociones -No hay problema, Senju-hime-

-Esperen, esta niña es un Senju- Sakura grita señalándola groseramente, Naruto afirma aun cuando obviamente no sabe el peso de esa informacion... Sasuke oscurece sus ojos.

-Bueno, el logo esta en la puerta ¿no?- señala a sus espaldas, la puerta de madera vieja tiene el símbolo enorme, solo el rubio parece desconocer de nuevo el valor histórico de su legado -¿Que has hecho Yoriichi?-

-Nada-

-Supongo que no dijiste a donde venias ni quien era ¿verdad?-

Su amigo se encoge de hombros indiferente, ojos distantes y nada interesado en cortesías cuando seguro hay tanto que pensar. 

Un suspiro, masajeando el puente de nariz con insistencia pensando que los dos son malos socializando -Soy Senju Retsu, confió que saben la información general de nuestra situación-

-Si- Hatake contesta al igual que el hosco Uchiha, Uzumaki y Haruno parecen bastante perdidos, quizás solo se vieron arrastrados a este evento sin saber a lo que iban. 

-Bien, creo que tengo hambre- cambia bruscamente el tema -¿Comer?- pide a su amigo que afirma solemnemente. 

-Espera, ¿Quién es este?- Naruto brinca señalando a su amigo.

Retsu abre sus ojos en sorpresa, girándose para ver al samurái -¿Yoriichi?-

Se encoge de hombros de nuevo. 

-Un Uchiha- Sasuke escupe con furia, como si negara la información y dándole un vistazo desdeñoso a su amigo y luego a su espada... a primera vista Yoriichi no da el aspecto amenazante, Retsu sabe que estos niños los están subestimando. 

La rosada como el rubio parpadean, el ultimo mas por ignorancia... la kunoichi se sonroja seguro imaginándose escenarios de romance ahora con dos Uchiha en la ecuación. 

-Parece amargado por eso, Sasuke-kun- dice sin filtro, Retsu lee la postura y es como esperaba de alguien huraño. 

Chasquea los dientes irritado el que supuestamente era el ultimo Uchiha.

-Mah, solo es la sorpresa, Senju-hime- kakashi disculpa. 

Sakura parece salir de su sueño, fulminándola como si fuera un criminal y susurrando sobre la injusticia de una princesa mugrienta tratando a los príncipes tan amistosamente algo que prefirió ignorar. 

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me voy Kakashi-sensei- escupe Sasuke repentinamente girándose para dar la espalda pero el Hatake obstaculiza su camino.

-No seas grosero, Sasuke-kun, es tu pariente y necesitas darle la bienvenida-

-No es necesario, ya he visto el estado del compuesto y las legalidades, hasta que sea aprobado, no tengo porque forzar mi estancia en su casa- Yoriichi dice suavemente tensando al niño que obviamente no sabia sobre lo que hablaba.

Kakashi se detiene sorprendido de sus palabras. 

-Puedo darle la bienvenida en mi clan- Retsu se inserta indiferente aunque alegre que no le negaron la entrada a su clan como ve que están haciendo al Uchiha, ¿Tendrá que ver que el otro Senju vivo no este en la aldea? ¿O algo mas? -Y seguro necesita pensar, apenas vienen de una misión y le soltaron la noticia, Saru-kun nunca fue considerado-

-¿Saru-kun?- pregunto torpemente Sakura.

-El Sandaime- Retsu explica con una sonrisa.

Sakura como Naruto parecen desconcertados, otra evidencia que no saben nada de sus circustancias... Kakashi parece divertido con el sobrenombre al hokage y Sasuke bufa indiferente nada divertido con nada. 

-Es nuestra responsabilidad como equipo mostrarle la aldea, Senju-hime y Uchiha-san- 

Sasuke ahora esta tenso, igualmente irritado y a punto de estallar. 

-No es necesario- Retsu dice con un tono de mando cortando cualquier intento por insertarse entre ellos -Tu chico tiene un problema, tus otros hijos parecen perdidos... Hatake, a menos que sea una misión oficial, no necesitamos esto ahora e informa bien a tus genin-

Los chicos están sorprendidos por su demanda mientras Kakashi parpadea en su único ojo visible, Yoriichi esta contento con ver alrededor de su complejo. 

-Además, solo quiero comer- sonríe alegre de nuevo encendida de emoción -Tengo grasa que recuperar-

Sakura parece escandalizada, Naruto parece precavido y Sasuke… de verdad esta por encenderse de ira o envidia. 

Pero antes de insistir, una sombra aterriza a su lado con varias bolsas -Senju-hime, Sandaime-sama envía esto- dice antes de desaparecer.

-Vaya, comida a la puerta ¡Genial!- canturrea al llamar con su chakra a uno de sus clones que pronto aparece en su puerta y hace brincar al equipo siete -problema resuelto chicos, vamos Yoriichi ¡tengo hambre!- toma la mano de su amigo para arrastrarlo a la puerta con su clon con bolsas en mano -Nos vemos- se despide.

-Mañana los buscare- Yoriichi promete antes de que se cierre la enorme puerta. 

Suspira aliviada, contacto con el canon no era tan divertido como cualquiera esperaría -En serio ¿Qué piensan en darnos esa escolta? estoy segura con Anbu es suficiente-

-Quieren que me familiarice con Sasuke-kun- explica suavemente al entrar al complejo, se detuvo a inspeccionar y hacer comparativas... Yoriichi suspira, tantos cambios y ahora su hogar no es nada familiar además de lejano al Senju. 

-Bueno, supongo que lamento interrumpirte- caminan rodeando la casa principal, saludando a su clon de pasada. 

-Esta bien, no iba para ningún lado- admite Yoriichi sincero, no fue muy bien el reencuentro y Sasuke parecía casi dispuesto a atacarlo cuando se presentaron. 

-¿Que hiciste en todo tu día fuera de mi?-

Yoriichi se encoge de hombros, conociéndolo seguro estuvo vagando hasta que lo encontraron -Oh, tu casa esta igual-

-Si, al parecer lo estuvo ocupando Tobirama antes de ser sellada supongo que meses después de su muerte-

El Uchiha se detiene al darle una mirada de sorpresa.

-Si, un misterio que tengo tiempo para resolver- dice al entrar a su casa ahora limpia, tan familiar y de nuevo el sentimiento de esperar ver a Hashirama o cualquiera en su mesa es doloroso -Los extraño tanto-

-También-

Sacando la bolsa de comida caliente, Retsu suspira contenta por el pensamiento de Saru-kun a sus necesidades -Tsunade vendrá la otra semana, será difícil- informa al romper sus palillos, su estomago ruge al dar la primera mordida de la carne. 

-¿De verdad?- Yoriichi suspira descontento, comiendo con mas lentitud -No recuerdo mucho de ella- admite.

-Nieta de Hashi, me escribió una carta antes de todo este desastre... espero resistencia- 

-No creo que te odie-

-No lo sabremos hasta que este aquí, espero que no se moleste por haber abierto el complejo- Retsu suspira -¿Como te fue con el tuyo?-

El rostro de Yoriichi se oscurece -Solo vi el exterior, no es nada a como era antes y se siente como un panteon... el chico no ha hecho nada para restaurar, también tiene todo los documentos atrasados... se espera que tome el poder o entrene a Sasuke- informa.

Esta sorprendida de lo avanzado que va y lo problemático que parece a comparación de su situación -Lo lamento tanto, Yoriichi-

Yoriichi le sonríe tristemente. 

-Como grandes clanes terminamos con apenas dos miembros-

El Uchiha suspira al morder su arroz. 

Retsu duda, era el momento perfecto para hablar sobre sus conocimientos... pero se detiene, con un nudo en el estomago, saboreando la comida con amargura y pensando ¿Qué hacer? -Sabes, tengo una cosa que contarte- 

Yoriichi parpadea con toda su atención. 

Decide que aunque no le contara todo Naruto, porque esta es su vida con sus decisiones que prefiere tomar en el momento sin basarse en lo que sabe como algo tallado en piedra, deberá contarle en quien no confiar y como sus ojos serán codiciados.

Era momento de dar un paso al futuro.


	4. Avanza

Mae se ajusta naturalmente en sus manos, la perdida muscular que sufrió ante sus días en coma y posteriores de recuperación se notan en la manera en que debe acostumbrarse de nuevo, tiene que ajustar mayor chakra si desea completar una rutina de katas... con su control en el cuerpo, gracias a años de adoctrinamiento para funcionar similar a Hashirama, le permite que pueda mejorarse con un buen horario. 

Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo expuesta en las fronteras de Kumo le ha dejado secuelas de estar nerviosa constantemente, despertó después de una pesadilla y casi apuñala a Yoriichi al desconocerlo entre las sombras... se obligo a actuar normal, a funcionar a como era antes de dejar la aldea y ciertamente es difícil.

Muy diferente a las otras situaciones de estrés que vivió en misiones con su equipo. 

Da un arco con un giro, la enorme espada se agita provocando oleada de un viento cortante... el chakra fluye, llamando la madera en otro de los balances y se detiene... suspira bajando el arma a la que seguro todavía se ve ridícula en manejar por la diferencia de tamaño.

Guardando a Mae en uno de los pergaminos pequeños en la bolsa de su cadera, se gira para enfrentar el enorme rollo de papel con una sonrisa... primero se ajustara a llevarlo, para eso deberá cargarlo en todo momento para que su peso sea nada y le ayude a recuperar masa... ahora solo jugueteara con este, midiendo su duración como escudo y el tipo de daño que hace usarlo como proyectil o arma. 

Después vera que tipo de sellos tiene dentro y como puede empezar a abandonar todos los pequeños a favor de este. 

Empieza torpemente al acomodar el peso en su espalda gracias a las correas bien versadas para shinobis, el agarre debió de ser corregido al menos tres veces antes de encontrar la manera correcta de agarrarlo con una mano... desenfundarlo de su espalda... y hacer un arco perfecto, repetirlo hasta que sienta satisfacción para avanzar en la siguiente fase. 

Los arboles se agitan testigos de su entrenamiento, Retsu en su vestimenta típica para entrenar (pantalón, camisa de cuello azul oscuro con un kimono gris arriba de todo) y la trenza apretada en su cabello... taijutsu es el siguiente, uno en el que convoco otro clon (porque tiene tres limpiando el complejo)… Bukijutsu, en el que se da cuenta que sus reservas están bajas y necesita comprar.

Pero no quiere salir, es una cobarde que se ha escondido y atrasado un problema inevitable de enfrentar el mundo... pero calla esas voces, también la que le dice lo mala amiga que es al dejar a Yoriichi por su cuenta fuera después de soltarle información general de Naruto (A grandes rasgos a lo que va el mundo, no menciono detalles pequeños como incidentes... muertes... misiones, porque sinceramente ya no se acuerda de eso).

Las horas comienzan a deslizarse, se detiene solo por el recordatorio de su estomago para comer. 

Mirando el cielo asume que es medio día, sonríe para si misma de lo comprometida que esta... en otra vida no soñaría con despertarse al alba para entrenar... recogiendo sus pertenencias fácilmente, casi sueña con que Hashirama rompa entre los arboles para abrazarla, pero nunca llega y eso duele. 

Al salir del campo de entrenamiento, la vista del pequeño complejo solitario de vida es todavía algo para deprimirse, negando porque eso la guiaría a una depresión... una muy diferente a la que sufrió sus primeros años de vida... camina rumbo a su casa para poder tomar una comida sencilla (sobras de ayer), un baño, alistarse y aunque no quiera, necesita salir e ir a una de las tantas citas a la torre. 

Igualmente buscara a Yoriichi en el camino, no debe extender su mala amistad mucho tiempo.

Al salir, agitando su cabello húmedo fuera del camino... lo único que cambio de su aspecto (gracias a una dotación variada de pantalones y camisas de cuello azules) era su kimono rojo que ajusta su cinturón fuertemente, se asegura de llevar su bolsa de armas medio vacía con el pergamino de Mae a la mano y algo de dinero... suspira penosamente al tomar el enorme rollo de papel al que debe acostumbrarse para amarrarlo a su espalda antes de salir de su casa. 

Espera crecer pronto, Yoriichi o el equipo siete (por lo que vio) es alto a comparación (no quiere pensar en la probabilidad que su vida haya arruinado de alguna manera el crecimiento, no lo descarta, medicamente su ritmo era peligroso a su edad). 

Con el corazón agitado mira la puerta, suspira y al despedirse de sus clones trabajando, sale del complejo con un suspiro de alivio... a comparación de antes, cuya puerta quedaba en el corazón de lo que era la aldea... el complejo esta rodeado de vegetación muy lejos de la vida civil, prefiere rastrear a Yoriichi primero y consciente de los anbu siguiéndola, camina por la calle solitaria. 

Cuando ve las primeras casas, la gente no duda en voltear a inspeccionarla... seguro es una imagen curiosa de una niña cargando un pergamino que seguro no han visto desde la época de los fundadores... puede escucharlos susurrar furiosamente a su paso conforme mas se adentra, hay algunos shinobis que pasan "casualmente" en su camino y finge que no los ve. 

La vestimenta no parece haber cambiado, pero aun se ve anticuada a comparación, sinceramente, no le importa tampoco y solo silba su camino tranquilo a donde siente a su buen amigo... esta tan lejos, tal vez su complejo es el que esta muy lejos, el pergamino en su espalda ya casi no se siente y esta contenta cuando huele comida ¡siempre es mejor comer otra vez! salta el resto del camino -Yoriichi- canturrea alegremente.

Aun cuando ha soltado información delicada sobre lo que vendrá, se siente fatal de ser una mala amiga, pero le da alegría verlo. 

Ojos sin emoción la miran, trata de no tener un escalofrió bajo su foco pero no esta molesto... no pueden enojarse uno con el otro... son los gemelos que tanto extrañan después de todo, por lo que le da una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida desde ese banco en ese puesto de lo que dice su letrero de ramen... tampoco esta solo. 

-Buenos dias, Senju-hime- Hatake le da un ondeo alegre, Sasuke solo la mira de reojo pero le vuelve a dar la espalda infeliz.

-¿Días? y ¿Tus otros chicos?- pregunta alegremente al quitarse el gran pergamino de la espalda atrayendo ahora si las miradas de los presentes sobre todo del hosco Uchiha, dejándolo en un ruido sordo justo al lado de lo que tomara como su lugar junto a Yoriichi mira al pálido hombre expectante. 

-Parece pesado- Hatake dice con un tono compuesto, como si no hubiera titubeado su único ojo a la vista de algo que parece haber pasado por alto o que quizás pensó no era tan pesado.

-Es pesado, necesito acostumbrarme si quiero usarlo- dice con un encogimiento de hombros, parpadea a la envidia de Sasuke que se gira de mal humor y solo sonríe a Yoriichi -Lamento por su piso, señor, cóbrele a Saru-kun- sonríe descarada al que esta detrás del mostrador.

-Sandaime-sama- Kakashi le corrige haciendo que el comerciante sonría nervioso. 

-Entonces...- Retsu mira al hombre, tan parecido y diferente a su sensei con ojo critico -¿Tus otros hijos?-

-Están en una misión- el hombre se encoge indiferente, dando una sonrisa de ojo... pero es obvio que esta involucrado en el proyecto de que su hosco estudiante acepte a Yoriichi, aun cuando su amigo esta feliz con mirar el techo ajeno. 

-Bueno, oiga... quiero algo con carne ¿podría?- la Senju mira al comerciante en un drástico cambio de enfoque, girándose en su asiento -huele delicioso ¿Tu plato Yoriichi?-

-Apenas pediré-

-Oh, bueno, ándale que parece bueno si huele así- canturrea tan casual, muy normal y le sonríe a su buen amigo que actúa igual a siempre, como si la platica de anoche no existiera -Entonces, tengo que ir a la torre... burocracia me espera- hace un puchero. 

Yoriichi era una persona que ya tenia días acostumbrándose a la nueva aldea, pero aun parece sorprenderse con cualquier cosa que ve o saborea... es el caso del ramen al proyectar solo en sus ojos un brillo de asombro entre movimientos elegantes, algo que Retsu mira silenciosamente y con diversión… un gesto que los otros dos, no detectan. 

-Madara hubiera gustado de esto ¿verdad?- dice conversacional ante su enorme plato de caldo caliente, ignorando como salta Hatake en su asiento y a Sasuke tensándose (El comerciante solo parpadea perdido).

-Si- Yoriichi acepta. 

Sonríe ante la imagen del regio hombre, tomando el primer bocado con hambre aunque haya comido antes -Esta muy rico- susurra -Madara probaría todo lo de este menú, escogería su favorito y lo tendríamos durante un mes en la mesa- relata con seguridad -Secuestraria al chef...- señala al comerciante divertido por tal idea -O le ofrecería trabajo en el clan- 

La pequeña sonrisa de su amigo es visible para ella ante sus divagaciones. 

-El hombre trataría de correrme, pero ahí estaré como la peste que soy- canturrea sonriente, por un momento ignorando cuantos oídos están escuchando -Entonces Hashi escucharía de tal cosa, haría lo mismo pero se aseguraría de aprenderlo a preparar... siempre fue bueno en la cocina-

-Tobirama-san no estaría contento con eso- inserta Yoriichi entre otro fluido bocado. 

Afirmando con palillos en la boca a tal escenario hipotético -No, seguro criticaría las grasas y trataría de esconder los ingredientes o cambiarlo por algo sano- fue corto el tiempo en que la acepto, pero fue suficiente para adivinar como se comportaría -cuerpo sano, mente sana... su lema de siempre- 

Sorbe el caldo sin elegancia, Retsu suspira contenta al poner el plato vacío en el mostrador pero la tristeza pasa en oleadas... no los volvería a ver mas que solo leer en registros o escasas fotos que seguro se han perdido en el tiempo. 

-Es tan extraño oírlos hablar de personas legendarias de esa manera -Hatake comenta casualmente, un ojo alegre mientras su estudiante picotea su plato a medio comer. 

-Lo sé, para ustedes Hashirama es el gran dios shinobi… Madara es el demonio Uchiha- Retsu comenta ahorrándose otros detalles como la legendaria rivalidad entre ambos, o el hecho que históricamente, el ultimo era un desertor en momentos de necesidad como fue la primera guerra -Para nosotros fueron nuestros padres- murmura, aun cuando el Shodaime ocupo ese espacio los últimos años. 

El cocinero brinca con gesto desencajado, no sabe que pero Hatake le hizo señas para que no divulgara la información a otros civiles... suspira al mirar ahora a los dos apagados niños que casi combinan con la oscuridad natural de Sasuke -Lamento traer recuerdos tristes- ofrece. 

Retsu niega -No hay problema, no podemos superar la perdida ignorándola… aun cuando deseo tal cosa- murmura con un suspiro, ajena a lo que sus palabras provocan -Ahora ¿un postre?-

-Acabas de comer-

-De hecho venia comida, pero siempre es bueno un segundo desayuno- guiñe un ojo a Yoriichi -además, el tipo de entrenamiento que llevo... necesito calorías, con tantos días perdidos, hay que recuperarse si deseo volver a misiones-

-No creo que necesite llevar un ritmo tan ajetreado- Hatake le recuerda al verla salir de su asiento fácilmente dejando dinero en el mostrador -Son tiempos de paz- le recuerda, como alguien que igualmente se acostumbro a abandonar las líneas a fuerzas. 

Se encoge de hombros sin ganas de explicar que es difícil dejar una costumbre además, aun cuando ya nadie espera nada de ella... Retsu siente un vacío en bajar la velocidad... creció siendo acechada, cazada y al final, en medio de conflictos en diferentes fronteras, no puede abandonar el hecho que ahora es un veterano de guerra con otras costumbres y muy paranoica. 

Yoriichi intercambia una mirada de entendimiento.

-Bien, los dejo- levanta el pergamino fluidamente, ajustando el peso en su espalda -Sean felices, nos vemos en la noche, Yoriichi- levanta dos dedos antes de usar parpadeo, cree que hubo una tienda de dango de camino. 

XXXXX

Descongelar cuentas es aburrido, le lleva la mayoría del tiempo y se pregunta si Yoriichi ya hizo el proceso en lo que estaba en coma... resopla un cabello rebelde ahora fuera de su peinado bajo, esta aburrida mientras bosteza para leer el siguiente documento. 

Sentada en el primer sótano de la torre, en un cubículo de tantos en ese lugar... el piso no ha cambiado desde que fue diseñado, aun recuerda el plano cuando se lo mostraron... hubiera deseado ver la construcción, pero no le permitían acercarse al lugar (el motivo de tal distanciamiento es una de las incógnitas sin resolver)

Las cuentas Senju se ven empobrecidas antes de que fueran confiscadas. 

Supone que aunque Hashirama nunca mostro su debilidad por las apuestas delante de su persona, Tsunade si estuvo bastante expuesta al ver como dejo las arcas de la familia. 

Las rentas están completamente abandonadas, algo que debe reactivar.

Los negocios que patrocinaron en su mayoría han desaparecido, los que persisten deben de ser notificados sobre devolver el porcentaje correspondiente... además de negociar los años pasados. 

Y debe estar agradecida de que el banco shinobi haya sido creado durante su estancia, porque estaría perdida de los procesos si no fuera porque ayudo a crearlos... una discusión con Tobirama muy profunda... sinceramente no sabia que el conocimiento administrativo fuera de utilidad en una vida de guerras. 

-¿Algo mas, Senju-hime?- pregunta el shinobi de escritorio que le ayudo con las cuentas, al principio incrédulo que una niña... aun con el respaldo del Sandaime... supiera sobre el control monetario, pero ahora, sonríe cuidadoso. 

-No, por ahora me llevare esto... hare partes y lo regresare tan pronto como pueda, uno no puede vivir de limosnas del Sandaime-

-No son limosnas, Retsu-hime- alguien interrumpe desde la entrada del cubículo, haciendo al chunnin nervioso mientras ella levanta la vista secamente -Es un préstamo, si te sirve de consuelo- 

-Bien, va a la pila de deudas ¿Nadie entreno a Tsunade en esto?- pregunta sinceramente curioso.

Sarutobi le da una mirada al chunnin que se retira rápidamente, ingresando mas al cubículo con varios sellos de privacidad... le da un gesto cansado -No era la heredera, Retsu-hime, pero repentinamente fue la unica sobreviviente... hizo lo que pudo sin pedir ayuda a otros clanes- se encoge de hombros incierto.

-Deuda entre clanes hubiera sido el menor de los males- Retsu niega para si misma mirando la pila de documentos para revisar -El Uchiha hubiera ayudado si se lo pedia-

-Las relaciones se deterioraron, Retsu-hime, cuando Madara se fue solo empeoro-

Guardando todo en el enorme pergamino, ya que era el único que contenía algunos sellos vacíos (y asombrada que hubiera ocupados, por lo que asume misterios que debe descubrir sola), suspira al adivinar algo que noto durante su estancia comiendo ramen -¿Es la razón por la que nos miran raro?-

-Para todos el Uchiha y el Senju son rivales-

Un bufido, tal rivalidad no era nada visible en sus tiempos o ¿quizás fue ciega al respecto? después de todo socializar no era su fuerte a menos que fuera obligado como todas esas invitaciones que recibió en una temporada.

-¿Cuanto tiempo el pueblo sabe de nuestra existencia?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido, ajustando el pergamino en su espalda. 

-Los rumores circularon rápido, sobre todo al ver un segundo Uchiha- críptico explica el Sandaime, riendo paternal -Te pareces tanto a él-

-Soy su hija- es su única respuesta recogiendo su cabello en un mejor peinado sin prestar atención. 

El viejo niega divertido -Se espera una prueba de reubicación, Retsu-hime-

Parpadea al detener su partida del cubículo. 

-Tu y yo sabemos, que no estas al nivel de un chunnin-

Hace una mueca, supone que sin el Shodaime evitándolo, ahora no puede cubrir las nulas ganas de subir en la jerarquía shinobi. 

-Tu examen sin embargo será después del chunnin-

Se detiene, fingiendo que no conoce el termino aun cuando ya lo discutió con Yoriichi -¿Examen?-

-Si, es algo que Tobirama diseño, pero fue propuesto al final de la primera guerra- explica al caminar a su lado a través de los cubículos donde algunos están ocupados. 

-Supongo que no hay muchas promociones de campo-

-No, no las hay- admite el Sandaime al llegar al primer piso -así que tómalo con calma, estarás fuera de servicio al menos las siguientes semanas... también será el tiempo en que puedas conocer a Tsunade-

Hace una mueca de dolor, no solo por el recuerdo de inactividad y encerrada en la aldea (aunque le servirá para poner todo en orden, tal vez ajustar su casa para recibir energía eléctrica)… sino por el hecho de que conocerá a la nieta de Hashi. 

Ambos se quedan mirando desde el marco de la puerta al sótano en silencio, las luces del atardecer entran por la ventana y el ir o venir de shinobis por los corredores, algunos los miran con detenimiento... ya sea a ella o al pergamino... o simplemente saludar a su Hokage -Nunca había estado en la torre- rompe el silencio. 

-Lo sé-

-Nunca sabré porque-

Hiruzen parpadea sorprendido.

-Mi clan me guardo muchos secretos, espero resolverlos mas adelante con la bitácora de Tobirama- explica, tampoco pudo decir "diario" porque eso es muy femenino para alguien tan hosco. 

-¿Bitácora de Tobirama-sensei?- Sarutobi ahora abre los ojos aun mas asombrado. 

-La encontré en mi casa, una que tampoco se porque fue ocupada por el hombre- le explica con un suspiro al comenzar a caminar a la salida.

-Naruto pregunto sobre su herencia-

-Bueno, es un Uzumaki que no parece ni sabe lo que un Uzumaki debe hacer-

-Era un secreto que teníamos guardado hasta que fuera chunnin-

-Yoriichi no sabia- defiende porque eso también se lo dijo anoche, al parecer no tener reacción a un Uzumaki rubio fue algo que le hizo sospechar -además, teníamos a Shiro como para no hacer tal comparación en el momento en que los presentaron, Saru-kun- le recuerda en castigo. 

El Sandaime le da una mirada cansada, como si hubiera hecho su trabajo mas difícil. 

-Nos vemos, Saru-kun y no me uses de pretexto para salirte de tu trabajo- canturrea al dar pasos a la salida sin culpa ni vergüenza, tiene una rutina nocturna que hacer y quizás pasar por la cena.


	5. Otro día

Jadea por aire mientras se sienta de golpe con rapidez entre las sombras de su pequeña casa, Retsu esta sudando a mares... limpiándose apenas con la mano, escanea hasta reconocer su propia casa... niega para si misma nada divertida, las pesadillas no parecen menguar y eran peor que la primera matanza que realizo agregando la sensación de desapego, aun piensa que despertara en la cabaña de las fronteras. 

Esta estresada, quizás un poco depresiva. 

Tal vez tenga mucho que ver la carga de trabajo que tiene, la limpieza de un clan que apenas usa mas allá del campo de entrenamiento y su casa, ser observada constantemente ya sea por guardias anbu, shinobis al azar o el pueblo que aunque desconoce todas las circunstancias del salto en el tiempo, saben que es un Senju salido de la nada y reclamando una herencia años muerta.

Como un animal exhibido y para alguien recién salido de una zona de guerra, no era saludable para su psique.

Ha pasado una semana desde que salió del hospital, una larga semana y el peso invisible sobre su pecho es constante, solo se obliga a dormir porque no es saludable estar tanto tiempo en vigilia... y aunque entrenada para pasar días sin sueño o funcional con tan poco gracias al chakra en misiones... no quiere eso para si misma en su propia casa. 

El tiempo lo cura todo.

Es en lo único en que puede confiar, resistir y seguir adelante. 

-¿Retsu?- un Yoriichi despeinado se sienta a su lado. 

Ella se ríe, porque el desastre de su cabello es tan salvaje e imposible de no notar aun con la noche, suspira peinandolo con sus manos -Estoy bien, solo una pesadilla- ofrece al rendirse en acomodar el rebelde pelo de su amigo. 

La mano cálida del Uchiha se desliza para ofrecerle un apretón de consuelo. 

Sonríe con tristeza, ambos tuvieron la misma perdida pero es ella la que causa molestias durante la noche y saber que casi lo apuñalo el otro día aun es una carga en su consciencia -lo lamento, duerme, ahorita te acompañare- promete.

Lo escucha acomodarse, pero nunca la suelta... Retsu se acomoda recogiendo sus rodillas hasta que estén debajo de su barbilla, mirando en la noche y tratando de despejar el sentimiento que dejo la pesadilla... comienza con sus planes para el día, su rutina es variada donde lo único constante son los entrenamientos en la mañana y la noche... la tarde son para salir a buscar a su amigo (uno que igual que ella esta fuera del servicio activo), monitorear su tentativo acoplamiento con su pariente y viajar a la torre para arreglar sus finanzas entre otros pequeños viajes a varios comercios (como la herrería, surtir sus armas)… ha evitado con éxito conocer gente nueva, espera seguir de esa manera. 

Bosteza aliviada del olvido de un día ocupado, se acomoda aun con la mano de Yoriichi contra la suya y duerme pensando en que tipo de conspiraciones estará Saru-kun y porque no ha visto al resto del consejo cuando eran conocidos en su pasado. 

Extraña tanto a Hashirama. 

XXXXX

Sentarse a meditar era una obligación al principio de cada entrenamiento. 

Aumentar sus ya grandes reservas de chakra al removerlas, estirarlas y extenderlas por todo el suelo... conectar con cada árbol del complejo, dándole ese verdor que necesitan para aumentar la estética... ser consciente del entorno natural a un nivel personal, con cada respiración las ramas se agitan y el viento se tranquiliza. 

Son los principios del Senjutsu. 

Pero no debe arriesgarse a realizar el siguiente paso sin supervisión, fue una advertencia dura de Tobirama y Hashirama cuando se dieron cuenta del nivel de sincronización que tenia al entorno... pero no era tan difícil cuando sientes el Chakra y viviste una vida sin tantas energías circulando alrededor.

Los siente venir a su puerta, le extraña considerando lo temprano que es... pero no se mueve sabiendo que sus clones pueden atender. 

Esta sentada en medio del claro con las piernas cruzadas, engalana un kimono ahora en color blanco con el Simbolo Senju en su cuello... su cabello por ahora esta suelto... si alguien que conociera a los fundadores viniera en ese momento, no podían evitar compararla con Hashirama, pero no es el caso, pasa al menos una media hora silenciosa en esa postura. 

Los escucha aun estando tan lejos, no evita enojarse por tal distracción y con una orden de su chakra, uno de los arboles se agitan en el camino de los ruidosos... solo hacen mas ruido... pero se callan repentinamente, seguro Yoriichi ya les dijo el objetivo de que las ramas los azotaran. 

Vuelve al ritmo tranquilo de respiraciones. 

Ignora fácilmente las personas brotando al claro, seguro mirándola, Retsu inhala... exhala... otros diez minutos mas al compas de los arboles, antes de abrir los ojos -Nunca hagan tanto ruido en casa ajena- regaña con dureza a los genin parados al margen, con un Yoriichi distante. 

Naruto brinca a la defensiva, señalando groseramente -Solo por eso nos atacaste ¡estas loca, niña!-

-En primera, no grites, te escucho... en segunda, somos de la misma edad, pero la falta de nutrientes me hizo crecer lento, espero corregirlo con la buena alimentación- amonesta al ponerse de pie fluidamente -Y Buenos dias- saluda. 

Sakura es la única que regresa el saludo aunque rígido y de mala gana. 

La Senju empieza ligeros calentamientos, no es que sean necesarios con chakra, pero le gusta hacerlos -por lo que veo, falta alguien ¿Hatake?- dice en medio de una plancha. 

-Tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde- Yoriichi explica entrando al claro para realizar lo mismo -Espero no te moleste, tiende a ser aburrido esperarlo- 

-Supongo que esta bien- afirma la Senju al estirarse -¿No van a entrenar?- pregunta curiosa a los obviamente incomodos genin, unos mas evidentes que otros. 

-Por supuesto ¡porque seré el mejor Hokage!-

-Sabes que ser Hokage no es solo fuerza ¿verdad?- 

Naruto se detiene de lo que sea iba a hacer al brincar dentro del claro de entrenamiento.

-Diplomacia, administración de la aldea en general y otras cosas que generan una pila de documentos para firmar, Hashi siempre se quejo que no tomo el sombrero para eso- sonríe con cariño en medio de una vuelta, aterrizando silenciosa y exhalando -Muchas matemáticas, historia, politica... eso es aparte de ser fuerte- 

-¡Como sabes! seguro estas mintiendo-

-Su padre era el shodaime, idiota- Sasuke habla por primera vez, apartándose para ir directo a donde Yoriichi calentaba... obviamente lo prefiere que a ellos... supone que el menor de los males. 

Al menos Naruto y Sakura parecen menos perdidos con su historia, ambos se ven incomodos como si apenas recordaran el peso de su nombre y su herencia... tontos. 

-Y como mi padre, me toco verlo trabajar tantos horas aun en la noche- rompe el silencio al sonreír insegura, mirando a los Uchiha -Hay otro claro limpio mas adelante, si quieren repasar cosas de clan- ofrece a los dos niños, Sasuke obviamente esta en conflicto... pero Yoriichi solo afirma para caminar delante, esperando sin ver ser seguido.

Sakura parece triste ante la falta de sus dos enamorados, mientras Naruto se esta burlando del gesto de su rival que a regañadientes arrastra los pies... seguro un buen avance para su amistad ¿verdad?

Considerando que su entrenamiento solitario esta ahora arruinado, no se puede enojar con su amigo, pero mira a los dos genin ahí parados sin hacer nada -¿Entrenar?- pone sus manos en la cadera.

-Kakashi-sensei no nos obliga a entrenar- Sakura le señala altiva, como si volviera a olvidar su herencia y solo quisiera molestarla. 

-Entonces pierden valioso tiempo esperándolo ¿Haciendo nada?- Retsu aun cuando sabia, ahora con lo vivido y su experiencia, no evita el tono escandalizado de tal derroche de tiempo. 

-Yo planeo bromas-

Sakura se sonroja tontamente como si recordara que observar a Sasuke y Yoriichi no fuera una perdida del todo.

-Kami, será un milagro si llegan a la adultez- murmura para si misma, la Senju aprieta los labios con disgusto -Vamos a ver su taijutsu-

-¿De verdad?- Naruto es el único entusiasmado. 

-Entonces, Sakura, serás la siguiente-

-No eres nuestro sensei-

-Pero seré tu compañera en alguna misión en el futuro... lo ultimo que quiero es tener una inútil cuidándome la espalda-

Sakura se ve escandalizada por su rudo comentario y furiosa por el insulto dado. 

-Claro, que si te retiras del servicio para ser ama de casa... muchas vidas serán salvadas- dice cruelmente, una habilidad que Retsu rara vez saca con desconocidos, pero trata de controlarse para mirar al rubio que parece enojado por sus palabras, como si no fuera la realidad y la rosada gruñe en voz baja-Anda, Naruto, ven con todo-

Clones de sombra llenan el claro, "Pégale, Naruto" Sakura alienta con saña, pero para Retsu... aunque los números es molesto, el niño no tiene una base confiable y su taijutsu esta roto, sin disciplina, golpeando a lo tonto y bastante lento… ella no tarda en despejar el claro con simple fluidez, habiendo enfrentado cosas peores y estar tanto tiempo en guardia fuera de la aldea, este niño no era rival.

Pisa fuerte el estomago de Naruto que jadea por aire, dos ramas sujetan sus manos evitando que haga clones y la mira furioso -Eres bastante lamentable-

-No, no lo soy-

-Es una critica constructiva, niño, déjame explicar- advierte severamente apretando su pie en el estomago, siendo consciente de Sakura al borde del claro dispuesta a entrar en cualquier momento -Tu taijutsu es pobre, no tienes buena base y confías completamente en la suerte de dar un golpe... debes corregirlo, te sugiero hacer katas durante todo el tiempo que esperas a tu sensei- 

Naruto frunce el ceño -No eres mi jefa-

-Y te digo lo mismo que a tu kunoichi, confiar la espalda a alguien como tu... no será apreciado, si quieres ser Hokage, empieza a pulirte que la suerte no lo es todo- regaña, Retsu se quita pensando en que quizás era el poder del protagonista que hizo de este inútil ser el pilar de la aldea -Ahora, tu, Sakura-

La rosada no se ve confiada, quizás ha meditado que a pesar de tener la misma edad... son tan diferentes en capacidades... pero de todas maneras lo intento, duro menos que el rubio y también fue decepcionante. 

-Tienes un buen control de chakra, pero es mínimo, busca la manera de aumentar tus reservas- le dice a la niña al ayudarla a levantarse, ajena a sus miradas asombradas de ambos genin -Tienes buena teoría del taijutsu, pero el poder detrás de tus golpes es triste... tampoco veo masa muscular...-

-Soy una kunoichi, soy apoyo y estoy a dieta-

-¿Y por eso estarás dependiendo de tus chicos?- Retsu se burla levantando la mano para callar quejas -Somos las que siempre estamos en riesgo en el campo, Sakura, a nosotras la mayoría de los shinobis solo nos quieren violar...- dice sinceramente, espera que haya cambiado en estos tiempos, pero ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces fue observada de una manera incorrecta aun cuando es una niña -¿Dieta? en serio no es recomendable, ni sano para la vida de una kunoichi... bien, quieres ser apoyo pero no seas una carga- ofrece.

-¿Que es violar?- Naruto cuestiona.

Ella se gira para buscar su pergamino, pero escucha bien como Sakura se lo explica -Al menos han intentado hacérmelo durante varias misiones y era mas chica, Kumo e Iwa apuntan sobre todo a los de linaje... supongo que en eso estas a salvo, niña, pero aun no falta el que usa esto como un método de humillar a una buena kunoichi- razona casualmente al ajustar su pergamino en la espalda, guardara a Mae para la noche. 

-Mah, creo que fuiste dura con tus comentarios, Retsu-hime-

Aun con su postura casual en el borde del claro, Hatake no solo ha usado su nombre si no que su único ojo se ve enojado. 

Parpadea Senju al no comprende su irritación, hasta que ve a la llorosa Sakura y Naruto pálido tratando de consolar -Kami, ¿Nadie les ha contado los riesgos de la profesión?- 

-Si, pero no tenias que decirlo de esa manera- Hatake dice moderadamente, mirando a sus alumnos -Chicos, vayan a buscar a Sasuke… en un momento los alcanzo- canturrea. 

Retsu suspira pacientemente, encogiéndose de hombros indiferente y la postura del hombre se tensa aun mas cuando los niños al fin salen del lugar. 

-Te agradecería que no hables de esto con los genin-

Esta sorprendida ante la postura, aunque no tanto porque un Hatake siempre es protector pero no de esta manera, desinformando a sus hijos pero hacer comparaciones con sensei no era justo -No lo lamento, son cosas que pasaron y ciertamente he perdido sensibilidad, supongo que sobreestime a los genin verdes de esta generación ¿no?- ofrece planamente para cerrar el tema. 

-Me gustaría que te ahorraras este tipo de comentarios en el futuro, las generaciones crecidas en tiempo de paz no necesitan saber eso- insiste el hombre a unos pasos delante de ella como si quisiera intimidarla. 

-¿Sobreprotegerlos? Bueno, eres el sensei, son tus errores- Retsu canturrea con una sonrisa desinteresada, Hatake solo se endurece todavía mas.

-No pensé que tuviera que cuidarlos de ti-

-Y yo no pensé que fueran delicados, pero no vamos a llegar a nada echando culpas- Retsu murmura con un girar de ojos -Ahorrémonos dramas, si no quieres que tus hijos se expongan al encanto de la realidad... llega temprano y entrénalos, porque serán presas si salen con esas bases-

-¿En verdad eres hija del Shodaime?-

Se tensa ante tal comentario dicho con desdén, los arboles se aquietan ante tal desfachatez pero controla su temperamento -¿Dudas solo porque herí los sentimiento de tus alumnos?-

-Lo describían como alguien considerado, con tacto e idealista...- Hatake continua -Pensé en un principio que eras de esa manera, pero ahora, veo una parte bastante satírico si crees que tus palabras no dañan a las personas... no todos los niños son como tu, hime-

El nudo en su garganta se aprieta, el dolor amenaza con desbordarse gracias a este atisbo de comparación que llena su vaso figurativo de agua... se gira para enfrentar a Kakashi, su personaje favorito antes de ahora -Soy su hija, pero eso no significa que sea igual... aun cuando todos intentaron amoldarme para ser su copia... NO soy como él, Hashirama es mi padre, lo amo pero no soy él... pensé que no harías este tipo de comentarios, considerando tu propia historia ¿no?- espeta. 

Kakashi abre su ojo, luego lo entrecierra con el instinto asesino azotando el ambiente insinuando cual equivocada era su respuesta.

Pero ella empuja su propio, marchitando arboles a su paso y dañando su trabajo ya hecho en el complejo... casi sonríe al verlo dudar, pero se mantiene firme, digno de alguien con la experiencia como el copy nin -ahora te agradecería que te marcharas, pensaras en lo que has provocado solo por ser sincera con tus niños y antes de sacar cosas de los padres en el futuro... intenta superar tu propio complejo- 

El copy nin se movió, pero Yoriichi ya estaba en medio con su espada en el cuello deteniéndolo en su avance. 

-Fuera- Retsu repite con la barbilla en alto.

Kakashi retrocede un tanto avergonzado e incrédulo de sus propias acciones, desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Yoriichi enfunda su espada tranquilamente girándose para acercarse a donde ella esta para envolverla en un abrazo apretado.

-Soy tan patética- gimotea llorando de nuevo -Lo siento, parece que siempre estoy llorando ¿no?-

Yoriichi no dice nada, solo la aprieta.

-Íbamos tan bien... para ser los protagonistas, tenían tantas debilidades y solo me deje llevar en los consejos-

Un suspiro, el Uchiha no se aparta -lo siento, no pensé que traerlos al complejo fuera problemático-

-Nadie lo sabia, espere un mejor recibimiento... pero fue la gota que derramo mi vaso ¿no?-

-Si-

-Ahora tengo que levantar los arboles de nuevo-

-Lo haces mas tarde-

No lo hizo, paso el resto de su día sumergiéndose en restaurar el clan... estudiar al fin sus pergaminos ya sea aun guardados en su casa o los que traia consigo durante su patrulla en las fronteras antes del salto en el tiempo... comió en su casa, entreno durante la noche... era el primer día que Yoriichi permaneció a su lado. 

XXXXXX

Al parecer no solo afecto los arboles de su clan, el bosque así como a los alrededores hasta muy adentrado el pueblo recibieron un golpe de otoño fuera de tiempo... Retsu estaba sumamente avergonzada ante tal informe dado de la boca del Sandaime la mañana siguiente. 

Sentados en el jardin principal del clan, justo enfrente de las grandes puertas cerradas, ha colocado una sencilla mesa de madera pulida hecha por su propio mokuton... esto siempre funciono para afinar sus habilidades en los detalles, algo que normalmente pasaba al momento en que convocaba a un hombre de madera... ahora un punto en donde se derrite de vergüenza bajo la mirada de su antiguo rival. 

Pero no tiene porque sentirse de esa manera, fue Retsu la que fue insultada en su propia casa y de la peor manera en el peor momento, ha tenido tanto que sobrellevar que seguro comenzara a derrumbarse como una pirámide de naipes ante cualquier provocación -En mi defensa, empezó él- replica con los brazos cruzados. 

Un suspiro, en Sandaime niega con los hombros caídos sorbiendo su taza con cuidado, obviamente no va a decir nada para guiar la platica a una conclusión. 

Retsu cierra la boca, prefiriendo que el silencio incomodo se extienda... mirando de vez en cuando las puertas donde los anbu que deberían estar cuidando al hokage revolotean al otro lado, no los dejo pasar porque es insultante que piensen que dañaría a su conocido -Han idealizado bastante al Senju ¿no?-

-No es idealizar, cuando el Senju fue un clan de personas comprometidas y valientes, Retsu-hime-

-No es lo que yo vi mientras crecía, Saru-kun, aun Tobirama no me veía bien hasta los últimos años- le recuerda, pero no explica mucho su pasado y como los Uchiha la salvaron del abandono -Pero ese no es el punto, decir tal tontería, un Hatake siempre fue un protector... pero nunca en la forma en que Kakashi lo demostró-

-Debes comprender que son otros tiempos, los jounin-sensei normalmente cuidan a sus genin de eso hasta que sea demasiado tarde-

-Nunca mejorara si los protegen de todas las posibilidades, la humanidad siempre ha tenido un don de hacer atrocidades uno al otro... y un shinobi no se beneficiara si no les dicen que esperar, Saru-kun- regaña al dar un sorbo de su taza -pero yo no soy sensei, son sus culpas para cargar-

-Aun vomitabas después de tres matanzas, Retsu-hime- le recuerda.

Pero en vez de avergonzarla, Senju se encoge de hombros -Y hubiera agradecido que alguien me dijera como se sentía cortar carne o huele la sangre... quizás que como Kunoichi, los tipo de peligros que hay... ninguna niña debería ser mirada como lo hicieron conmigo, son traumas que supere porque también era fuerte para defenderme pero ¿Ahora? la naturaleza no cambia con los años, hay bestias allá afuera y tus kunoichi genin están a dieta y enamoradas, Sarutobi, las romperán y no será agradable-

-Las cosas no son como cuando estamos en guerra, Retsu-hime, los niños tendrán tiempo para madurar y obtener experiencia... Kakashi-kun cometió el error de reaccionar mal, pero tu, tampoco fuiste muy amable con sus hijos- 

Gira los ojos impaciente, quizás entienda un poco la postura de Danzo ante la terquedad de este viejo en proteger niños de simples consejos -Lo entiendo- dice de mala gana -Los tienes muy protegidos porque no hay guerra pero al final, nada bueno vendrá de esto... pero es tu decisión, no me involucrare en nada que tenga que ver con tus genin- promete.

-No tiene que ser de esa manera, haz amigos de tu edad-

Bufa, porque de nuevo creen que ella era sociable, ese era Yoriichi quien aunque callado siempre era bueno haciendo amistad... ahora mismo debe estar con el equipo siete, se imagina a su amigo ajeno a la incomodidad que el resto debe tener a su alrededor... una habilidad única -No hay nadie de mi edad ahora, Saru-kun, solo Yoriichi- desestima.

Un gesto melancólico en el Sandaime. 

Retsu suspira negándose a pensar que ya existen tan pocos que la entiendan, ahora solo su buen amigo -Estoy a medio camino de limpiar las finanzas, también he limpiado mucha de la maleza... pero no creo que sea capaz de abrir alguna de las otras casas en el terreno o siquiera empezar a leer la bitácora de Tobirama de nuevo- cambia el tema.

El Sandaime le da una mirada sucia por dirigir la conversación lejos del problema, pero se endereza fluidamente -Avanzas muy rápido en todo el manejo del Senju, Retsu-hime, todos están sorprendidos por tu adaptación a tus circunstancias- señala alrededor, tan limpio y despejado aun cuando los arboles están algo tristes. 

Se encoge de hombros -Hashi siempre huía a mi casa con trabajo, lo ayudaba mucho porque siempre lloriqueaba... -sonríe ante los diversos recuerdos que ama con todo el corazón -Tobirama nunca lo perdono por involucrarme en cosas del heredero- tampoco dirá que ayudo a formar los procesos, nadie sabe de su vida pasada ahora (solo Yoriichi). 

-En el consejo creen que tu y Yoriichi deberían ser nombrados jefes de clan-suelta casualmente el anciano. 

Deja caer la boca escandalizada, el malestar de su pelea con Hatake, su discusión anterior o su agenda... todo olvidado por el horror de tal tontería -Debes estar bromeando-

-¿No lo esperabas?- le arquea una ceja incrédulo, como si juzgara su reacción como algo divertida considerando lo que ha estado haciendo y como ha manejado cosas que uno no llevaría por el placer de hacerlo. 

-Ni siquiera lo pensé, sinceramente he idealizado que Tsunade vendrá y me quitara- murmura un tanto asustada de tal responsabilidad, puede estar manejando cosas delicadas... pero ser oficialmente jefe de un clan casi extinto, no era algo bueno en sus términos. 

Mucha política, cuando ella lo evito toda su vida. 

Una risa divertida, burbujeante y altiva al dejar su taza con cuidado -Retsu-hime, muchos esperan tanto de ti... que esto es lo mínimo que pueden hacer, darte el lugar que mereces-

Tristeza viene el oleadas, una voz rencorosa se burla de todos los Senju que la hicieron menos durante toda su infancia... pero lo apaga rápidamente -Te diré lo mismo que al Hatake, no soy mi padre-advierte. 

-Pero ibas para ese rumbo, eres fuerte y serás poderosa cuando seas mayor... superaras a Tsunade-

-Kami, no compares a la familia, nunca resulta bueno eso-

El Sandaime parpadea, pero suaviza su expresión -Entiendo, pero muchos vemos que eres capaz... llevas una semana fuera del hospital, días llevando documentos de clan y levantando el complejo... has demostrado tanto en tan poco tiempo... serás un buen líder-

-Un líder de clan extinto- dice amargamente pero deja de estar a la defensiva -Pero te recuerdo, que eso no es decisión del consejo de la aldea... lo discutiré con Tsunade cuando llegue, asumiendo que le han enviado una carta haciendo tal solicitud ¿verdad?- 

-Si-

-Espero que no este tan enojada porque la bastarda la remplace-

-No te digas de esa manera-

-Lo era, lo soy- Retsu dice suavemente antes de desviarse a las puertas con sorpresa, inclina la cabeza ignorando a su invitado unos largos segundos... la furia invade su sistema ante el sentimiento de chakra -Sarutobi Hiruzen... porque hay alguien que se siente como Hashi entre tus anbu- pide con voz dura. 

Parpadea con asombro quizás olvidando su habilidad de sensor, Hiruzen parece incomodo pero se recompone bebiendo su taza fría -Es clasificado-

-Hiruzen- advierte quebrando la cerámica de sus pocos vasos. 

-No es...-

Gruñe ferozmente, azotando su cabeza en dirección a la puerta siente someter al anbu bajo las ramas gruesas de arboles que no estaban ahi... las puertas se abren de golpe, sus clones ya están alrededor abandonando sus actividades de restauracion... ven el momento exacto en que alguien es lanzado a unos metros de la mesa de reuniones. 

-Lo presentas o lo hago- pide tranquilamente, siendo rodeada por anbu que pululan nerviosos. 

Un suspiro paciente del hokage -No es necesario que hicieras eso, Retsu-hime-

-Sabes que mi paciencia esta al limite, ahora dime, quien es este- pregunta con fingida tranquilidad, sonriendo alegre pero el peligro en su aura es potente... puede que no este al nivel hokage, pero enfrento tantos monstruos que puede ser un poco arrogante ¿no? 

Y aunque sabe quien esta detrás de la mascara, el tipo de atrocidades que se han hecho por el bien de traer el legado del shodaime de nuevo al pueblo... no evita el malestar que naturalmente esto provoca cuando enfrenta uno de estos resultados, culpen que quizás este sensible. 

Otro largo suspiro -Ponte de pie, Gato- Sarutobi ordena resuelto -El resto, esta despedido- ahuyenta fácilmente, con renuencia, el anbu comienza a abandonar.

Retsu siente que todos se marchan, pero aun envía a sus clones a realizar barridos cuando se cierra la puerta... nunca seria tonta como para no pensar que Danzo intentaría infiltrarse y burlar sus sentidos (o es ella paranoica). 

-Este es Kinoe- Sarutobi empieza, dando señas para que el chico se quite la mascara... mostrando alguien joven que aunque similar en algunas cosas con Hashi... era muy diferente -No te diré mucho, pero este es el resultado de un experimento ilegal que desmantelamos... único sobreviviente-

De nuevo quiere llorar, mirando fijamente al hombre y sabiendo que como ella alguna vez... no tiene nombre mas que solo lo asignado por el hokage -¿Porque no lo ha adoptado el clan?- prefiere enfocarse en legalidades, es mas fácil.

El jovencito se tensa, aun cuando su rostro es carente de emoción. 

Hiruzen arquea la ceja -¿Perdón?-

-Tiene los genes de Hashi, es un Senju de sangre sea cual sea su origen ¿Por qué no lo ha adoptado el clan? ¿Tsunade sabe que existe?- pregunta con dureza y acusador.

El rostro del Sandaime se cierra de golpe, poniéndose de pie casualmente -Nunca creí prudente anunciar su existencia, Retsu-hime...- admite con ojos cansados -pero supongo que tienes razón, debe ser adoptado por el clan Senju- 

Retsu inclina la cabeza, sintiendo todo esto resolverse demasiado fácil, se masajea el puente de la nariz -Al menos el pueblo dejara de mirarme como una novedad, con otro Senju alrededor seria mas facil... como con Yoriichi y Sasuke, por lo menos hasta que regrese Tsunade- murmura. 

-Te enviare los documentos-

-Por supuesto, buscare la manera de hacerle espacio en el complejo sin tener que abrir alguna de las casas selladas- Retsu planea, porque de nuevo, no esta preparada para abrir la casa principal y los otros eran zonas de trabajo, no hogares. 

-Piensa sobre hacer amigos de tu edad, Retsu-hime... y anima los arboles, el otoño no es adecuado para esta temporada-

-Esta bien, Saru-kun, la próxima vez visítame sin tener algo urgente para platicar y tampoco como pretexto-

El anciano se burla al darles la espalda, para ir a la puerta que se abre con un empujón de los arboles nuevos en la salida... cerrándose de nuevo bajo su mando, Retsu ahora mira al inseguro Kinoe que parecía tan perdido con ser abandonado de esta manera a su merced. 

-Tienes el mokuton- dice algo obvio, sintió el tipo de resistencia cuando lo atrapo pero fueron rotas fácilmente. 

El hombre parpadea -No es tan fuerte como el de Senju-hime-dice servicial, un tono plano y aun incierto. 

-Senju Tenzo, ese será tu nombre- afirma aun sentada en la silla con tranquilidad. 

-ESPERE- el hombre grita un tanto urgido y bastante escandalizado -Yo, no creo que deba tomar una decisión de esa manera-

-El hokage no hizo resistencia-

-Pero, yo, no... no creo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ser Senju-

Arquea la ceja ante el idealismo del clan, el joven parece marchitarse bajo su mirada... supone que es valida su inquietud -Supongo que debería preguntarte primero ¿no? Eres grande para tomar tus decisiones y solo te arrebate como un juguete, lamento eso, pero me dio coraje sentir a Hashi cuando lo extraño tanto- sonríe con tristeza.

-Yo lo lamento, Retsu-hime- ofrece incierto el hombre. 

-No hay problema, muchos cambios en menos de dos semanas- desestima con un suspiro -Entonces ¿quieres ser parte del clan Senju?-

-Yo ¿Puedo pensarlo?- dice con una voz mas controlada, ella afirma y rápidamente se pone la mascara para huir de su presencia.

Retsu se pregunta si lo asusto.

Tenia muchas cosas que hacer para darle vuela al asunto.


	6. Bandera blanca

Es una mala amiga. 

La consciencia es una molestia dos días después de la visita del Hokage, tres del incidente con Hatake que la han hecho reflexionar de su comportamiento y previo abandono a Yoriichi a merced del exterior… suspira penosamente encorvada en el escritorio lleno de archivos por revisar y entregar a la torre... luego se endereza, relajándose contra la silla para mirar el techo con ausencia, recién bañada y con solo las capas de una yukata que usa solo en su casa de color roja (regalo de Hashi) sigue pensando en el problema de comportamiento que ha mostrado. 

Si, seguramente la locura la esta alcanzando. 

Ríe amarga por la mala broma interna para bostezar enorme con el sueño de días de horas interrumpidas de descanso, las pesadillas han menguado... aun cuando de vez en cuando despierta desorientada... ya no es violencia lo que la persigue, sino pensamientos de lo que debe hacer para reparar lo que sea haya roto por que disculpas nunca saldrán de su boca. 

Si, tal vez fue dura y a la defensiva, su hermana siempre le dijo que su habilidad con las palabras cuando esta acorralada no era buena.

Pero el hombre no la soltó aun cuando dio hoscas salidas del tema, realizar comparaciones con padres tampoco ayudo cuando extraña tanto al hombre (o hombres, tiene mucho de no pensar en su padre anterior). 

-Pero encerrada no resolveré nada- murmura para si misma con pesadez, no enfrentar problemas era su lema pero no es opcional de nuevo en su actual situación… no puede ignorar mas al equipo siete, aun cuando lo preferiría, porque ahora son parte de la rutina de Yoriichi.

Y Sasuke es el único pariente de Yoriichi.

No puede dejarlo solo con el problema, eran hermanos honorarios después de todo y los mejores amigos que han pasado tantas cosas juntos... lucharon en el mismo equipo genin... se hizo genin por ella, así que no, no esta alargando esta tontearía.

Levantándose con una nueva resolución, decide cambiarse por algo digno de salir... con su pantalón azul, camisa a juego de cuello alto, la yukata ahora es celeste siempre con el símbolo en el cuello de su clan... mirando el espejo, le da una sonrisa de reconocimiento y al tener el cabello aun húmedo, decide mejor dejarlo libre por ahora (puede que últimamente lo use mas de esa manera). 

Toma algo de dinero, comer en la calle es una obligación aun cuando tiene la alacena llena... El pergamino es tomado con fluidez (uno al que ya ha sacado los archivos aunque no ha revisado los ocupados misteriosamente) para colocarlo en su espalda en un peso ya asimilado, abre la puerta, uno de los clones le da un gesto frustrado -Espero avance cuando vuelva- canturrea al señalar el escritorio.

-Conste que es contra mi voluntad- replica ingeniosa la copia al entrar a la casa para trabajar en los documentos para enviar ese día, los últimos si tiene suerte para al fin dejar de depender del Sandaime (aunque la comodidad de comida hasta su puerta la extrañara).

Los anbu revolotean tan pronto cruza el marco, sonríe alegremente al brincar al primer árbol apresurando su paso por la zona deshabitada alrededor de su complejo... el primer techo es pisado, sus guardaespaldas la siguen de cercas y es de esa manera que llega al área donde detecta a su buen amigo.

Un campo de entrenamiento familiar aun cuando nunca lo haya pisado, eso sucede aun con tantos años desde que vio una serie ahora realidad.

Detiene el escalofrió que provoca ser mirada de mala manera por el jounin quien es el único… además de su amigo... quien se dio cuenta de su inminente llegada. 

-Hola a todos- canta divertida en voz alta, aterrizando en sus pies con naturalidad y sin pena.

Yoriichi es el que da el paso a su dirección desde donde el equipo siete esta reunido -¿Terminaste?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero no hay nada que un clon no pueda hacer- 

Una sombra de la sonrisa mas tranquila del samurái, dándole un apretón en su hombro en entender el tipo de esfuerzo que hizo para salir de su cómodo aislamiento.

-Entonces ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunta interesada, mirando a los genin con curiosidad.

Sakura parece roja, rehuyendo de su mirada... Naruto tiene un gesto perdido, entre interponerse en el camino o huir... Sasuke es el único completamente aburrido y poco dispuesto a entender el tipo de drama que sucede entre sus compañeros. 

-Repasando bases, Senju-hime-

Parpadea ante la respuesta en un tono normal del Hatake detrás de sus hijos aun cuando su único ojo resplandece en incomodidad o molestia, bueno al menos son los dos dispuestos a fingir que están bien y no entrar a tema de disculpas o emociones.

Retsu sonríe emocionada con naturalidad, aliviada de nuevo de no conversar de cosas que ya pasaron -Que bien ¡Es mejor ahora que nunca!-

El copy-nin da una mirada de ojo falsa, su postura encorvada y agraciado... ignorando como Sakura y Naruto lanzan mirandas inciertas, seguro no olvidan la pelea tan fácil como los involucrados (que solo fingen olvidar).

Retsu se detiene de castigar la postura del adulto, no es digno de un Hatake y sensei debe estar revolcándose en su tumba. 

-Es una perdida de tiempo ¡Estamos con técnicas de clan!- Sasuke reclama con los puños a sus lados, mirando a su pariente como si fuera un traidor por permitir tales distracciones cuando ha visto el beneficio de tener un compañero de clan dispuesto a enseñarle. 

-Un equipo perfecto, es uno que no tenga integrantes débiles- regaña Retsu con las manos en la cadera viendo las sombras del Uchiha hosco -Y estoy segura Yoriichi puede repasarlo durante la noche- añade antes de que alguien tome mal su comentario. 

Yoriichi la mira sorprendido, después de todo, son los momentos que pasan juntos.

Sonriendo comprensiva, aprieta la mano de su amigo -Estaré bien, es mejor limar las asperezas... y por lo que veo... Sasuke es toda una aspereza-

Naruto se ríe en voz alta, Sakura parpadea al fin mirándola directamente… Yoriichi niega con paciencia mientras Hatake arquea la ceja mirando al hosco Uchiha con los brazos cruzados. 

-Bien, equipo siete... es hora de misiones- el copy nin aplaude con falsa alegría, haciendo que sus genin se encorven de mala gana ante la idea de trabajar. 

Apartados de la discusión de misiones, donde Hatake ya trae varios pergaminos como un horario para el resto del día... Retsu se para torpemente, insegura, no ha estado tanto tiempo con esta gente para saber como insertarse y ya quiere volver a casa. 

-Es fácil, solo es de seguirlos- Yoriichi le comenta con voz baja, sonriendo al adivinar sus penas. 

-Suena aburrido- hace un puchero, siguiendo al equipo siete fuera del campo de entrenamiento sin involucrarse activamente en su rutina... verlos jugar, olvidarlos, era tranquilizante, no seria obligada a socializar y Hatake parece cómodo con caminar a una distancia segura a su lado. 

-Es la mejor manera de conocer la aldea-

Hace una mueca ante lo floja que ha sido, tiene el pretexto de levantar un clan y archivos ¿verdad? eso sin contar el coma -Supongo que estoy atrasada en todo ¿no?-

El samurái se encoge de hombros -Estabas en coma, tampoco eres muy sociable y te conozco bien para decirlo- le sonríe con cariño aun cuando suena a insulto. 

Gira los ojos, pero le da un codazo cariñoso a su amigo porque de nuevo, nunca podrán enojarse entre ellos -¿Como te va con tu complejo?- pregunta intrigada -Soy una mala amiga por nunca preguntarte- 

-Has tenido cosas con que lidiar, Retsu- Yoriichi como siempre la disculpa, quizás hasta ve la razón desde su punto de vista -Pero no he forzado nada en el complejo, estarán deliberando mi postura en los próximos días- 

Sonríe con tristeza por las complicaciones para su herencia Uchiha, cuando ella ya ha avanzado mucho a pesar de los días en coma que debieron atrasarle -Si ocupas ayuda para trabajarlo, cuenta conmigo- 

El samurái afirma con una pequeña sonrisa, buscando su mano para apretarla e ir de esa manera. 

-Tu pariente no deja de mirarnos feo ¿Sabe lo que esta pasando legalmente?- llegan al borde de casas, donde muchos se girar para verlos a ellos... tomado de la mano... con un aura tranquila detrás del equipo siete. 

-Si, no es muy feliz-

Como decirle que Sasuke nunca es feliz, pero Retsu solo suspira dándole una mirada divertida al hosco Uchiha que sigue mirando para atrás aun cuando el copy nin se ha burlado bastante de su actitud -Tsunade seguro lo tomara mal o eso pienso, ser líder de clan no era mi aspiración y si puedo, escapare de eso-

-Saru-kun no parece dispuesto a negociarlo-

-Pero no depende de el, negocios del clan, son negocios del clan y nadie debe involucrarse... tal vez necesites discutirlo con Sasuke-

Yoriichi parpadea.

-Necesitas explicarle tu postura, fuiste heredero, entrenaste para eso pero es decisión de ambos si tomar el consejo del Hokage- ofrece con una ceja arqueada, su amigo a veces olvida que no todos entienden su serenidad como ella o Shiro en su momento. 

-Veo, hablare con el- afirma el rebelde chunnin con suavidad -Estas volviendo ¿no?-

Parpadea ante tal comentario pero tal vez tiene razón, ya se esta comportando como ella y sonríe alegre -Al parecer, estoy volviendo a la normalidad... aunque agradecería horas de sueño y menos pesadillas-

-Ya vendrán- 

-Los extraño tanto y perdona por dejarte sola en tu propio dolor-

Un apretón de manos fuerte entre ellos es lo único que se necesita para entender.

Ambos pueden ser reencarnados, con la misma edad física… pero Yoriichi ha demostrado ser mas fuerte emocionalmente, ha madurado en una época hostil mientras ella era un civil en tiempo de paz... no evita compararse y sentirse avergonzada de lo débil que ha sido no solo ahora... sino en otros momentos y apoyarse en su amigo para superarlo. 

XXXXX

La misión es trabajo en el campo.

Un área tan distinta a su época, puede ver como se extienden las cosechas ante sus ojos fuera de las paredes... tararea contenta ante el gran tamaño y mira desde la rama del árbol que ha elegido pasar a sentarse con felicidad cómoda… desde aquí podía ver a los genin quejándose en lo que supone debería ser voz baja, Yoriichi esta en la base dormitando junto a su pergamino. 

Esta por dejarse caer para dormir con su amigo, cuando siente el peso de su rama cambiar y la presencia del Hatake ahora sentado a una distancia en esa rama fingir que lee su peculiar libro. 

-Sabes, tus chicos les falta ingenio... el rubio puede hacer clones para recoger la cosecha-

Un suspiro largo, un ojo la mira con algo de dificultad al tener que girarse -Vengo en paz-

Parpadea, frunce el ceño ante la postura del hombre adulto con las palmas mostradas a su dirección -¿Mi tono fue agresivo?- pregunta porque según ella fue solo una observación ¿verdad?

Kakashi se encoge de hombros al mirar al horizonte de nuevo -Creo que no, pero prometiste que te retirarías de aconsejar a mis hijos ¿no?-

No recuerda muy bien la discusión, pero Retsu asume que puede resumirse de esa manera al bufar escandalosamente, agitando sus pies en el aire y mirando el campo -Y aquí pensé que no eras rencoroso-

El hombre no dice nada unos largos segundos, inseguro aun cuando lo oculta tan bien en su apariencia jovial aburrida -Solo me disculpo por perder la compostura, arremeter con un aliado shinobi no es aceptable- ofrece incierto, como ofrecer disculpas no fueran algo normal. 

-Menos en su casa- canturrea amablemente Retsu, aun en el horizonte.

Kakashi se aclara la garganta, ahora balanceando sus propios pies en lo alto de esa rama -Usted tampoco ayudo con sus comentarios-

-No me conoces, Hatake, asumiste que siempre soy alegría desbordante e inocencia- murmura la Senju con un largo suspiro, ser idealizada no era agradable -No me disculpare, porque hubiera agradecido tales consejos cuando empecé esta mierda...- dice ignorando el escalofrió por su única mala palabra que provoco en el shinobi-pero mediré mis comentarios futuros para no traumar a las futuras generaciones... merecen ser felices mientras puedan- ofrece sinceramente.

Un bufido, el hombre supone no esperaba un cierre rápido al asunto al haberlo abordado una vez por todas.

-Los sensei nunca cambian, eso te puedo decir- murmura con un largo suspiro al recuerdo del hombre cuya postura al inicio no era la mejor, pero conforme crecieron como equipo, mejoro y no tuvo la oportunidad de protegerlos de ser expuestos, considerando cuantos intentos de asesinato sufrió dentro de la aldea. 

Kakashi aprieta el agarre de la rama, mirando el suelo unos largos segundos -Entonces ¿Ignorar sentimientos y seguir adelante?-

-Por supuesto, si no entorpecen algo importante ¿Para que tratarlas?- 

Una risa divertida del copy-nin, ahora girándose para mirarla con mas alivio en su único ojo -es mejor escucharlo en voz alta-

Se encoge de hombros desinteresada, también contenta de haber arreglado lo que sea rompió … aunque signifique no hablar profundamente sobre mierda emocional... continuar por el camino alegre, sobre todo si el equipo siete será su cruz para cargar en el futuro por Yoriichi. 

-¿Como te enteraste de mi padre?-

Se encoge de hombros Retsu ante la pregunta repentina, aun cuando su corazón de agita de miedo por el recordatorio de haber mencionado algo que se supone no debe saber.

Pero Kakashi no lo estaba teniendo, solo frunce el ceño al mirarla intensamente pero se relaja de golpe, llegando a una conclusión -Supongo que dejaremos este misterio para mas adelante- cede.

-Chico listo, no podemos causar otro drama tan pronto ¿Verdad?-Se burla descaradamente, con una media sonrisa digna de Madara en dirección al inesperado compañero. 

Una sonrisa de ojo comprensiva, pero también aunque inseguro de dejar el tema tampoco dispuesto a sumergirse en esas cosas cuando ya han dicho que nada emocional era lo mejor para tratar -Por supuesto que no, los arboles no resistirían de nuevo-

Un bufido avergonzado, los daños de su ira eran demasiado exagerados pero culpa su herencia monstruosa, Hashirama a veces le contaba los tipos de berrinches que hizo durante su tiempo entrenando y como los arboles no eran lo mismo de siempre después -Como lo toman tus chicos- pregunta enfocándose de nuevo en los infelices genin. 

Hatake ahora con su libro a la vista tararea -Sakura te tiene algo de miedo, pero ha dejado de estar a dieta y tomar en serio su entrenamiento... Naruto parece igualmente inspirado, aunque creo que su meta es proteger la virtud de su compañera... Sasuke es el único que no esta en la misma línea de pensamientos, parece mas celoso de saber que ustedes... mocosos de la misma edad... enfrentaron a su sensei y lo hicieron correr fuera del complejo- 

Retsu aprieta los labios aunque ya sabia sobre la envidia, no pueden permitir que aumente si quieren ayudar en algo a cambiar el destino por el bien de la única familia de su amigo -¿Has hablado con él al respecto?- 

-Pensé que no te involucrarías- le vuelve a recordar hojeando su libro desinteresado.

Chasquea los dientes infeliz, pueden dejar el agua bajo el puente pero nunca olvidara -Yo no me involucrare en la crianza, pero... ¿Yoriichi, escuchaste?- pregunta al mirar la base del árbol. 

Los ojos sin emociones del Uchiha están abiertos mirándola -Si, estoy intentando llegar a eso, es bastante terco-

-Digno Uchiha, si ocupas ayuda, búscame- 

Hatake frunce el ceño entre ambos. 

-Emociones fuertes son peligrosas para los Uchiha, algo de clan- Retsu le explica escuetamente viendo al hombre sorprenderse por sus palabras -Nunca es bueno dejar a uno obsesionarse, parece que nadie lo ha corregido- suspira descontenta. 

Ahora el horror y culpa se agitan en Kakashi que considera sus palabras.


	7. Uchiha Yoriichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo general de la vida vista en el punto de vista del inseparable amigo de Retsu.

Hubo una vez un samurái deshonrado cuyas habilidades prodigiosas serian recordadas por tantas generaciones entre los slayers como la respiración original.

El Hashira solar, Tsugikuni Yoriichi. 

El hombre vago por el mundo para encontrar un sentido a esta pena, una respuesta que encontró en el lugar menos esperado gracias a una humilde familia que ocupo su casa (una casa donde murió su mujer e hijo)… entonces continuo viajando, sin detenerse, ayudando a los que pudiera con su espada, disfrutando lo que la vida le daba en ocasiones solo por temporada y viendo cada fase de las personas mala o buena. 

Se lleno de experiencia. 

Llego a viejo, tan viejo que sus articulaciones en ocasiones dolía, Yoriichi no comprendía como es que sus habilidades nunca erosionaron... siempre vio el mundo transparente mejor que el normal... siempre tuvo unos buenos reflejos... siempre identifico un demonio aun disfrazado... nunca encontró de nuevo a Muzan, pero si vio a su hermano.

Uno que amaba y extrañaba cada día. 

Michikatsu no ha cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que se encontraron, solo que ahora aparte de la juventud tenia ojos de mas llenos de desdén y un aura enfermiza cargada de emociones que golpearon su corazón de tristeza.

Parados entre la maleza de una zona abandonada, un lugar con un castillo en el fondo, Yoriichi sintió la pena al desenfundar su espada como siempre... sus huesos crujieron... no estaba tan sano últimamente… pero aguanto firme mientras intercambiaba unas pocas palabras con su gemelo.

Lo ultimo que recuerda es respirar, apuntar su arma y cortar.

Lo ultimo que recuerda es lamentar que su hermano haya amado mas el poder que a si mismo... que a él.

Luego absoluta oscuridad. 

Yoriichi no comprende la primera vez que despierta, no llora ni entra en pánico reinando en su postura al mundo… solo suspira cansado cuando al final de tantos meses se da cuenta de su posición, asume que los dioses lo quieren de esa manera y toma esta oportunidad con serenidad.

Tiene un padre, de nuevo es algún tipo de noble y no ve señas de una madre.

Pero el vacío de Michikatsu se resiente peor, porque no hay hermano que supla esta falta. 

Sus días pasan viviendo una fase llena de tranquilidad, Oto-san es un hombre grande, con ojos asombrados y parece amarlo con todo el corazón demostrándolo en cada minuto que este a su alcance sin regañarlo por no hablar no importa cuanto la otra gente señale su atraso en ese aspecto, lo defiende ante todos sin chistear.

Yoriichi a veces se pregunta que tiene diferencia un padre del anterior, porque el otro no pudo apreciarlos por igual de esta manera.

Oto-san le explica una noche a sus tres años su posición como heredero de un clan shinobi así como lo que se espera de él, algunos sirvientes creen que es demasiado pronto o que debería usar otras palabras... no estaba hablando con un adulto, sino con un niño, pero ninguno lo dice en voz alta... Madara es temperamental e impaciente con los tontos. 

Yoriichi lo deja hablar fluidamente, entiende su posición y suspira un tanto triste. 

Shinobi no era una profesión que deseaba, conoció a varios durante sus días vagando por el mundo, no eran amable ni con honor... pero era lo que querían de el.

Su padre lo amaba profundamente y sabe lo destruiría si lo abandona como hizo con la familia Tsugikuni en su momento... así que acepto de buena gana este destino, los dioses lo pusieron ahí y ahí se iba a quedar. 

Entonces esa misma noche, mientras Oto-san lo arropaba para dormir en su lecho compartido, Yoriichi dice sus primeras palabras... le cuenta sobre su vida pasada. 

XXXXX XXXXXX

En la actualidad, en la pequeña casa de lo que queda del complejo Senju.

Yoriichi camina silencioso fuera del hogar, sentándose en perfecto seiza en un cojín mullido y acompañado de una taza cálida de té, su cabello es suelto y rebelde... sus ropas una sencilla Yukata... la noche era agradable, cálida en su piel. 

Mira la luna con la nada en su rostro.

Hay mucho que pensar. 

Nunca pensó terminar en esta situación, en ese entonces su única preocupación era alcanzar a Retsu, sacarla del peligro y quitarse de encima a ese ser negro empeñado en entorpecer su retirada... recuerda perfectamente ese día, lleno de emociones de miedo e ira terminando con una inminente perdida. 

No deja pensar en los "hubiera" y en cuanto extraña la comodidad no solo de su época bien conocida, sino la calidez de un clan que cuidar y proteger... un padre a quien emular, proteger... pero de nuevo, su destino lo ha lanzado a un tiempo en que quizás lo necesiten mas.

Sasuke lo necesita. 

Retsu lo necesita también. 

Como alguien tan solo, termino con personas preciosas en esta vida, aun cuando perdió otras tan importantes, es lo que le impulsan a continuar... ama a su gemela, aun cuando no lo sea... ama al pequeño chico, aun cuando no lo quiera... Yoriichi es capaz de seguir adelante, adaptarse y levantar el clan que su Oto-san le encomendó al tenerlo como hijo. 

-Yoriichi- Retsu llama a su lado.

Yoriichi se gira para darle la bienvenida, igualmente lavada despues de horas entrenando por su parte, extraña perderse esos momentos pero de nuevo, Sasuke ocupa el mejor cuidado considerando lo descuidado que lo han dejado en todas las enseñanzas del clan. 

-Sabes, hoy inspeccione los sellos del pergamino... tengo espadas nuevas- canturrea alegremente, dándole una sonrisa que aprecia bastante. 

El samurái trata de sonreír en respuesta, pero aun con dos vidas, expresarse sigue siendo difícil -suena bueno-

-Había algo de Madara ¿Lo quieres?- le dice suavemente.

Su corazón se aprieta al recuerdo de su Oto-san, la ultima vez que lo vio le hizo prometer que regresaría, ahora solo es una figura que abandono la aldea en un momento de necesidad... le enoja que lo borren por solo una falta... pero Yoriichi soporta, la deshonra no debió de caer en él pero lo hizo de esa manera -Yo, es tu regalo-

Su cabello es tan lacio, Yoriichi le gusta cuando lo trae de esa manera aun cuando sabe cuanto odia el largo, mira como ella le aprieta la mano cálidamente, un consuelo que esta gustoso por recibir -Es lo mínimo que te debo, he sido una completa molestia ¿Y Tu?-

-No es tu culpa- el samurai admite con un negar suave de cabeza, ambos son reencarnados pero comprende... aun cuando casi no hablan de sus propias historias a fondo tan seguido, ya sea por respeto o privacidad... que crecieron en momentos diferentes del mundo, una madurez tan distinta.

-De nadie es culpa- murmura Retsu.

No evita extender su mano para tocarla, en ocasiones solo espera que se aleje como lo hizo Michikatsu o que lo mire como él lo hizo, pero es tan real y sus ojos son llenos de calidez, no hay día en que no agradezca el haberla encontrado -Bien-

Ella aprieta su mano ahora en su mejilla, se ilumina como alguna vez hizo Hashirama-san y es tan increíble saber que era así antes de ser su hija, la ve levantarse de golpe... brincar al interior de la casa... para luego salir dejándose caer en su lugar, empujándolo para hacerle espacio en el pequeño cojín y Yoriichi lo permite con alegría cuando le coloca una funda en su regazo.

-Es una espada, como la tuya, pero mas afilada con inscripciones- Retsu explica resuelta al mirarlo para que abra el presente... que aunque es de ella... se lo esta dando porque hay tan poco de Madara hoy en día. 

Oto-san siempre proyecto ser un hombre regio, tan imponente y terrorífico… pero Yoriichi conocido al entregado padre, el que haría cualquier cosa por él quiera o no... un artesano, un herrero y ahora ve uno de sus pocos trabajos entre sus manos.

Las pequeñas lagrimas no evitan salir de sus ojos.

Un llanto que no ha podido repetir desde ese día en que Retsu despertó, mientras ve la hoja tan similar a su propia espada... tiene su nombre grabado en pulcra letra… sonríe con tristeza porque conociendo a su padre, lo hizo para molestar a Retsu y Hashirama-san, hacerla que luchara con algo con "Madara" escrito seria digno de una pelea.

Ahora entiende la impaciencia de Oto-san para que Retsu regresara y abriera su presente. 

-Es bonita ¿no?- Retsu pregunta repentinamente. 

Yoriichi acepta de buena gana, aun llorando silenciosamente... apreciando el suave brazo rodeándolo pero sin molestarlo en interrumpir el seguir viendo la hoja -Tengo una espada nueva- susurra.

-La tienes- 

-Lo extraño tanto- 

XXXXX

Sus días empiezan fáciles. 

A veces entrena con Retsu, esta es una de esas veces considerando que tiene una espada nueva a la que ajustarse... bailan uno al lado del otro, Mae es un tanto tosca pero en las manos de su amiga parece no pesar nada. 

Al terminar, se ducha primero... al salir ve a Retsu con un desayuno sencillo, niega porque ella ya parece estar repartiendo clones para empezar la adaptación de la luz al pequeño hogar -Baño- interrumpe.

Retsu le hace un puchero, termina su plato y se pone de pie -Te llego una carta de la torre, creo que es tu respuesta- le informa al agitarle el cabello para desaparecer en el baño.

Yoriichi suspira, mira a los clones alegres que se detienen... saludan... se dispersan desapareciendo de su vista, el complejo ahora ya no parece tan abandonado gracias a su trabajo duro, pero comprende la necesidad de revisar los mínimos detalles para tener a sus copias constantemente convocadas para patrullas alrededor. 

Al sentarse con el pergamino en mano, Yoriichi ve el escritorio, los archivos acomodados y sabe también tiene trabajo por hacer en ese ramo, de todas maneras espera que se una a él en su vigilia al equipo siete. 

Suspira ante la noticia de que comenzara a administrar la herencia de manera oficial del clan Uchiha como el shinobi de mayor rango actualmente, abandonando el pergamino para desayunar... debe hablarlo con Sasuke, enseñarle los hilos y volver a conversar su lugar como heredero cuando se haga chunnin. 

-¿Me podrías acompañar a la torre?-

Retsu apenas salía del baño, con una yukata y la toalla en el largo cabello se detiene con curiosidad.

-Temo que empezare con eso- señala el escritorio.

Un gesto avergonzado la ilumina pero se recompone para sonreírle maravillosamente -Por supuesto, aunque pensé que ya... bueno... sabes que... no importa lo que pensara ¡Te acompaño! quizás hasta te pueda hacer un escritorio aquí ¡trabajaríamos uno al lado del otro!- 

-Tratare de realizarlo con Sasuke- Yoriichi dice al final de sus divagaciones con un suspiro.

Retsu se detiene al soltar un largo suspiro triste, pero no se enoja ni le reclama, solo afirma entendiendo su posición y si quiere ser mas cercano al niño.

XXXXX

Sasuke ya lo espera en la zona de entrenamiento.

Parece enojado por su tardanza.

Yoriichi no reacciona cuando el niño lo encara.

-Llegas tarde- se queja con los brazos cruzados.

Inclinando la cabeza, con el peso de su espada en la cadera y vestido como siempre le ha gustado solo que el Uchiha bordado en la espalda... el samurái comprende, ahora que al fin el chico lo ha medio aceptado, perder precioso tiempo de entrenamiento no era aceptable -Lo siento, debí pasar a la torre... desde hoy soy administrador del clan- explica. 

Sasuke se detiene, parece mirar confundido y luego el pergamino que tiene extendido en la mano... un pergamino que Retsu le facilito para cargar las finanzas del clan. 

-Te enseñare y en el futuro, decidiremos quien liderara el clan-

-No me interesa-

Yoriichi se detiene con un parpadeo.

-Te dije, ahora mi prioridad es acabar con él, puedes encargarte del clan tu mismo-

Un suspiro por las prioridades invertidas del jovencito, aun cuando lo han hablado, la venganza no parece ser soltada prontamente -No es la solución- murmura.

Sasuke lo fulmina. 

-Te dije, emociones son peligrosas para un Uchiha y las obsesiones, peor-

-Que vas a saber, si pareces no tener sentimientos- gruñe el niño en su rostro.

Yoriichi no se inquieta, se lo han dicho antes, por lo que solo mira largamente los otros ojos negros sin pestañear... Sasuke es pequeño en estatura, ahora que lo piensa, Retsu ha crecido algo ¿verdad?... regresa al presente con el chasquear de dientes de su único pariente. 

-De todas maneras, es tu deber aprender y tu derecho saber el monto de lo heredado- comienza inflexible el samurái, Sasuke retrocede un tanto sorprendido por la vehemencia en su palabras -Comenzaremos durante la noche...-

-Entrenamos en la noche- protesta acaloradamente. 

Yoriichi esta por replicar pero se detiene, girándose ante la llegada del joven Naruto... en la historia de Retsu, el protagonista y jinchuriki, como Mito-sama alguna vez lo fue y se siente de esa manera, al menos ahora entiende... inclina la cabeza ante los ojos azules mirando a Sasuke con envidia ¿porque? 

-Uzumaki-san ¿Has hablado con el Hokage?- pregunta fácilmente.

Su pariente se eriza al ser ignorado, pero se retira al mirar el intercambio con verdadero interés.

El rubio parpadea emocionado de ser visto, salta alegremente a donde Yoriichi y se apaga con un suspiro -No quiere decirme nada, ¡Pero ya busque en la biblioteca! en verdad había una isla de nosotros-

Afirma, el samurai a veces agradece que Shiro no viniera con ellos solo para ahorrarle el dolor de saber que como ellos... su clan, no, su isla fue extinguida a la fuerza. 

No entiende porque rechazan darle su herencia, según entendía, Mito debió de dejar algo para que un Uzumaki pudiera empezar en el pueblo ¿verdad? a veces se pregunta si Saru-kun esta siendo prudente en sus decisiones. 

Sakura es la ultima, parece buscar alrededor, al no encontrar lo que fuera, brinca en dirección a ellos saludándolos efusivamente... e ignorando a Naruto... Yoriichi solo escucha por cortesía, aun cuando Sasuke gruñe maldiciones.

Se le ocurre una idea -Puedo enseñarte el taijutsu de tu clan- ofrece a Naruto.

-¿Que?- tartamudea el rubio incredulo.

Sasuke se gira para mirarlo con advertencia y Sakura parpadea.

-Shiro-kun era un Uzumaki, compañero de equipo.... grabe algunas katas- dice suavemente.

-¿En serio?- Naruto ahora invade su espacio personal, el calor del chakra es abrumador.

Yoriichi resiste al afirmar -Solo dejare algo para trabajar a Sasuke-kun- promete.

Su pariente parece desinflarse, supone que contento con no ser ignorado a favor de Naruto. 

-¿Tendrás algo para mi?- Sakura le sonríe, pero no es las sonrisas de Retsu que son cálidas.

-Meditar, necesitas aumentar tus reservas- ofrece. 

Yoriichi toma el mando del equipo siete durante la espera a Kakashi-san en estos últimos días, es mas animado que las primeras veces que vino... solo viéndose uno al otro incómodamente… con Sasuke rechazándolo a mirarlo, Naruto preguntando o durmiendo y Sakura solo mirándolo. 

Es mas activo y quizás gracias a la muestra que dio Retsu del mundo afuera. 

Cuando llega Kakashi, Sasuke ya ha asimilado en nuevo jutsu de fuego... Naruto se ha aprendido las fases de una de las katas... Sakura ha dormitado algunas veces, pero su chakra se ha removido.

-Mah, me vas a quitar el trabajo- dice el hombre con pasos lánguidos a donde cuida a los genin. 

Yoriichi se detiene para mirar al hombre, otro de los protagonistas y poseedor de un sharingan, no evita inclinar la cabeza -También puedo enseñarte-

El Hatake se detiene de su burla al abrir su único ojo.

-También grabe katas Hatake, puedo aun corregirte y que la herencia no muera-

-No-

Yoriichi parpadea confundido ante la seriedad del hombre, se ha puesto a la defensiva y rehúye su mirada -¿Porque?-

-No quiero nada del Hatake-

El Uchiha entiende, Retsu le conto en algo su pasado, pero es triste cuando su sensei no merece el olvido... un clan tan digno no merece acabar -Si quieres alguna vez-

-Lo tengo- Kakashi interrumpe, al iluminarse falsamente -Bien queridos niños, vamos a ver que les enseño Yoriichi-senpai-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A petición de Esamantha3!  
> A pesar de no contestar, si leo tus comentarios y gracias por leerme en todas las plataformas.


	8. Rutina

Tsunade no ha llegado. 

Hoy es otro día en que no se presente a pesar que la semana que Saru-kun prometió ya paso. 

Retsu medita sobre la tardanza de su pariente con un gesto tranquilo, mirando el gran mercado tan diferente a los pequeños puestos que empezaban a abrir en el pasado, hay tanta gente caminando o shinobis conversando y tiene la mejor vista en el tejado que han elegido como base para vigilar.

Ha decidido acompañar de nuevo al equipo siete en alguna de sus misiones. 

Los niños aun la tratan como si fuera a explotar... excepto Sasuke, que no importa cuanto converse con él su amigo esta poco dispuesto a darle miradas menos que celosas... Hatake es educado, hasta divertido en intercambiar pequeñas conversaciones, pero aun hay esa aspereza de no olvidar su discusión a pesar del acuerdo de no tocar nada de emociones.

Se llevan bien.

Debe llevarse bien, por Yoriichi. 

Una agradable actividad que inserta en su rutina ajetreada con el bien de no perder tanto contacto con el exterior y no ser una mala amiga. 

Sentada entre Kakashi y Yoriichi con su pergamino recargado a su costado, el trio improbable esta comiendo Takoyaki de las recién descongeladas arcas del clan Senju, un gran paso para su independencia de Saru-kun y uno de los trabajos que tendrá constantemente de ahora en adelante... ahora esta en proceso de esclarecer rentas y patrocinios... pero ya puede acceder al dinero sin pedir permiso de nadie. 

Merecía algún tipo de pequeña celebración. 

Mientras ve a los genin haciendo las compras del anciano civil de ocasión, Retsu no evita guiar sus divagaciones hasta la ausencia de Tenzo, no se ha presentado con su respuesta y le da vergüenza regresar los documentos de adopción en blanco a Saru-kun después del drama que hizo. 

Suspira ruidosamente ganándose una mirada de los dos acompañantes, pero se encoge de hombros ya con el plato vacío de su platillo favorito, Kakashi le ofrece uno y ¿Quién es ella para rechazar? tomándolo con una sonrisa feliz.

Vuelve al inicio de todo al saborear la masa de harina de trigo y pulpo... la notable ausencia de Tsunade y como esto no ayuda ante las presiones del consejo... a través de Saru-kun... para que tome su lugar ante el resto de los clanes, todos quieren algo de ellos y aunque han sido vistos alrededor del pueblo durante tantos días bajo tantos ojos, seguro quieren una presentación oficial de sus estados.

Para todos son un Uchiha y Senju salido de la nada, el circulo de los que saben su verdadera procedencia es pequeño... el equipo siete, el consejo y el Hokage... un puñado al que no confía del todo, considerando el bocaza de Naruto y la agenda personal de Danzo.

No hay temor a que alguien los identifique, aun en su época fueron un equipo aislado del resto del pueblo y cualquiera que haya cumplido con ellos en sus pocas reuniones con otros genin o invitaciones de clanes... ya han fallecido; es bastante triste que su falta de ganas de socializar o las ganas de ser el sucio secreto Senju sea útil hoy en día.

-Mah, Retsu-hime, pensar tanto tan temprano es malo para la salud-

Parpadea de nuevo al presente -Es tarde, Kakashi-kun...- murmura al agitar sus pies en el vacío de la altura, su plato ahora abandonado a su lado y buscando/encontrando a los genin. 

-Sea cual sea, pensar tanto hará que te arrugues joven- 

Bufa incrédula que sea eso la preocupación real de este vago, pero suspira para encogerse de hombros -Tengo buenos genes, Hashi aun en sus mas de 40 era bien parecido- afirma confiada, sonriendo con cariño ante la mera mención del hombre. 

Kakashi arquea la ceja divertido por su respuesta -Son valientes en tomar deberes de clan tan en serio- dice tranquilamente, desviando su mirada a donde sus estudiantes revolotean discutiendo de nuevo entre ellos.

Retsu hace una mueca, seguro este hombre de aspecto taciturno esta pensando en su propia postura y como el clan Hatake ha perdido nombre en todos lados... suspira un tanto infeliz en la memoria de su sensei... pero no puede empujarlo a que tome sus deberes si el propio Hokage no lo obliga (¿Y no es injusto? ellos recién llegados fueron empujados a legalidades (¿o fue por voluntad propia para no pensar? quizás)).

Yoriichi esta contento con terminar de comer, mirando a la aparente nada debajo de sus pies... ya no hay tantos anbu revoloteando, pero aun existe la sombra pasando casualmente en sus sentidos que ambos prefieren rechazar en reconocer como siempre. 

-La postura de los chicos ha cambiado-murmura ya poco dispuesta a sumergirse en divagaciones de responsabilidades eternas o en los traumas del copy-nin, noto el cambio... es sutil, casi mínimo, pero ahí esta bajo sus ojos entrenados (¿Y no es aterrador? tener tal experiencia para saber la diferencia). 

-Los he pasado por algunas katas de clan- Yoriichi habla por primera vez, con su voz plana y ojos distantes a las calles de la aldea bajo sus pies, con su plato vacío en sus manos. 

Retsu tararea tomando el plato para ponerlos juntos con el fin de tirarlos en su lugar igualmente toma el del Hatake para juntarlos en un impulso casual -supongo que lamento perderme eso-

El antes samurái la voltea a mirar con ojos serios -No lo lamentes, creo que los niños están poco dispuestos a cooperar cuando estas- 

Retsu sonríe, porque a pesar del duro comentario, Yoriichi nunca tendría malas intenciones en decir lo obvio -Supongo que tienes razón, los pongo nerviosos-

-Eso suele suceder cuando secas arboles tantas hectáreas- canturrea Kakashi.

Su buen amigo parpadea, la enfoca y afirma silencioso en un apoyo causando una risa en voz baja del Hatake... Retsu gira los ojos enviando un gesto venenoso al jounin.

Un halcón llama en los cielos repentinamente tensándolos, Kakashi abandona toda travesura para mirarlo contemplativo... ambas reencarnaciones solo se miran entre ellos asumiendo que significa la señal, puesto que en sus tiempos no era aplicada de esa manera. 

Igualmente Retsu no evita comparar, para alguien que vio esta escena hace tanto tiempo puede estar borrosa pero sabe que debería ser diferente ¿verdad? pero ahora esta pasando y no puede mas que parpadear ante lo que significa. 

-¿Yoriichi, podrías cuidar a los genin por mi?- pide el jounin al ponerse de pie fluidamente. 

No le insulta que confié mas en su amigo, hasta ella confía mas en Yoriichi el bienestar de niños como son el equipo siete con el que parece no se lleva bien simbólicamente (porque a ella no le importa, son ellos los que parecen importarles). 

Yoriichi afirma de buena gana.

-Gracias por la comida, Retsu-hime- Kakashi levanta la mano al despedirse.

Empezaba la esperada saga de los exámenes chunnin, Retsu aun sentada al lado de su amigo solo tenia un sentimiento de anticipación y resignación a quizas quedar involucrada a cierto grado… sus intenciones eran simples, si le afectan directamente actuara en consecuencia… sino, los dejara ser y a comparación de Yoriichi, no tenia nada personal entre esas personas afectadas en esta futura lucha. 

Egoísta, pero simplemente no le importa. 

XXXXX

-Quiero ver tu espada- Naruto la señala groseramente tan pronto como Yoriichi acarreo al equipo siete de la torre... para entregar la misión completa y recibir el pago... al área de entrenamiento vacía.

-Buenas tardes a ti también- Retsu replica sentada en uno de los troncos en los que alguna vez estuvo amarrado el protagonista, mirando con diversión la frustración de dicho personaje.

-Como sea, quiero ver tu espada- el rubio insiste con los brazos cruzados. 

-Esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas, chico- murmura con ojo agudo, aun en su promesa de no entremeterse con estos niños es imposible no corregir cosas como al etiqueta básica en la que se están dirigiendo a ella.

El rubio frunce el ceño, mordiéndose la mejilla infantilmente pero rechaza empezar de buena manera… Sasuke al otro lado bufa, pero igualmente la mira como si fuera su obligación obedecer la orden dada... Sakura esta parada al margen tan poco amistosa de verla ahi presente ¿Por qué a ella la ven como un invasor o rival a golpear? 

Tararea al mirar alrededor de nuevo ajena al disgusto de los niños, entiende mucho su postura, su actitud tampoco ha sido muy amistosa, pero no es su culpa, no le gusta platicar mucho y el incidente con su sensei seguro no ayudo a su imagen. 

-Ninguno pedirá las cosas educadas- pregunta un tanto cansada, Yoriichi parece cómodo con dejarlos ser en sus dramas-Deben mejorar eso, de verdad- añade con un largo bostezo, espera poder dormir temprano ese día -¿Para que quieres ver la espada?- pregunta inclinando la cabeza. 

Sakura ha marcado la línea entre ellas, mirando ceñuda como el resto de los niños... incluido su buen amigo... la rodeaban con ciertos grados de curiosidad o interés. 

-Porque no puedes tener una mas increíble que Yoriichi-senpai- grita Sakura siendo apoyada por Naruto, Sasuke se niega a mirarlos.

Sonríe a su amigo, al ya ser considerado como senpai una posición que no envidia, ciertamente esta feliz con el trabajo que tiene para agregar mocosos a la ecuación (no importa si son de la misma edad física) -¿Increíble? Tus espadas siempre han sido mas elegantes, Yoriichi- dice divertida. 

Su amigo parpadea, la enfoca y le sonríe. 

-No nos ignores- Naruto se queja airadamente. 

-No necesito mostrar para comparar, Yoriichi y yo nos enfocamos en diferentes posturas con la espada- se encoge de hombros aburrida de explicar, funcionan de manera diferente y aunque esta segura puede manejar cualquier arma... no necesita la aprobación de nadie, menos de genin.

Naruto frunce el ceño burlón -Porque seguro Yoriichi-senpai es mejor- canturrea con Sakura apoyando en una sonrisa presumida, pero Retsu solo se encoge de hombros nada dispuesta a morder el anzuelo.

-Dejala en paz, Naruto, ella no va a ceder- Sasuke es el que parece al borde de su paciencia ocasionando que la rosada se congelara en horror. 

Retsu solo suspira, pero su amigo sigue soñando despierto.

El rubio aprieta los labios de nuevo -Entonces enséñanos lo que tienes en el pergamino- ahora cambia bruscamente señalando el rollo recargado en el tronco que usa por asiento. 

Arquea la ceja curiosa, estos niños no le hablan bien durante sus pocas reuniones y le exigen como si fueran amigos... dignos protagonistas, un complejo molesto para ella. 

Pero un Anbu se mueve, Yoriichi como Retsu se giran para mirar a una de las sombras inclinarse a una distancia respetuosa asustando a los genin (aunque Sasuke es mejor ocultándolo).

-Senju-hime, Sandaime-sama la solicita en la torre-

-Salvada por la campana- aliviada de no tener idea de como tratar y suavizar a estos niños sin tener que regañarlos airadamente rompiendo la promesa con el Hatake, Retsu salta al suelo silenciosamente -Yoriichi, sabes donde buscarme si necesitas ayuda mas tarde con los números- 

Su amigo parpadea, sonriendo agradecido por su disposición aun cuando Sasuke le lanza un gesto venenoso... para ser alguien poco dispuesto a tomar la postura administrativa, es celoso con dejar entrar gente fuera del clan a ordenar finanzas Uchiha. 

-Nos vemos, equipo siete- levantando el enorme rollo que coloca en su espalda, se despide al reunir chakra necesario en sus pies saltando al primer árbol... la parte de anbu que le corresponde se van con ella, junto con el mensajero, tarareando una canción que no existe ahora, Retsu salta ahora tejados fijando su atencion en la torre.

Puede sentir a la mayoría de los jounin aun reunidos en uno de los pisos, Retsu va directo a la ventana del ultimo, Sandaime no esta solo… aterrizando en el afeitar de la ventana en la oficina del hokage, da un paso al interior sin mirar con todas sus fuerzas la pared de los cuadros de los antecesores.

-Así que esta es la niña-

Parpadea con dureza ante la invasión de su espacio apenas acercándose al frente del escritorio de su viejo rival... el olor a aceites, sudor y hierbas la envuelve... un rostro marcado con la edad, pero con tatuajes rojos en los pómulos … cabello blanco rebelde, tapando su paso e inspeccionándola descaradamente -es un tanto pequeña como la imaginaba-

Retsu retrocede un largo paso, mantiene el rostro educado antes de ver al que esta detrás del escritorio -Buenas tardes, Saru-kun ¿este quien es?- señala con el pulgar al hombre que hace un jadeo entre insultado o divertido.

Dando un gran giro atrás, tomando una postura dramática, el de cabello blanco muestra una sonrisa de suficiencia -Este no es cualquiera, niña... Yo soy... -

-Jiraya- Sarutobi suspira a través de su pipa deteniendo al hombre de lo que sea fuera su presentación.

Trata de no reaccionar al nombre y solo se cruza de brazos interrogante. 

-Fue uno de mis estudiantes y compañero de Tsunade- continua el Hokage quitando la ceniza de su pipa, con ojos cansados la miran detenidamente -Me temo que viene en representación de Tsunade-

-Poco dispuesta a conocerme ¿no?- murmura un tanto aliviada de no enfrentar esto otro día mas, ahora mas oficial al ser llamada a la oficina, le dará tiempo pero a la vez la pone en una posición critica -Esto no será agradable para el consejo ¿verdad?- pregunta.

El Sandaime niega cansado, seguro adivinando discusiones futuras. 

-Deben entender su postura, creció siendo comparada no solo con su abuelo... sino contigo... cada momento, en cada oportunidad... Retsu-hime siempre fue mejor que ella... heredo el mokuton como el talento natural del shodaime... algo que debió de pertenecer a algo mas que un bastardo-

-Jiraya- advierte Sarutobi.

El peliblanco retrocede avergonzado al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-Esta bien, se que soy un bastardo- murmura Retsu desinteresada.

Hay mejores cosas en las que pensar, seguro con la muerte de ambos, el clan se puso pesado con la familia de Hashi, lo sabia de antemano por el canon, pero ahora con ella en la historia seguro fue peor ya que era la prueba viviente de que los genes Uzumaki fueron los que bloquearon la herencia. 

O esa es su teoría. 

-De verdad, comparar a la familia, no es saludable- niega para si misma masajeando el puente de la nariz.

-Estoy seguro que entenderás mas al leer la bitácora de Tobirama-sensei, Retsu-hime- Hiruzen dice tranquilamente. 

-Una bitácora que no he tenido el valor de leer a profundidad, temo la mierda que encuentre-

-Idioma- castiga Jiraya un tanto perdido -¿Hay una bitácora del nidaime?- no evita preguntar.

-Si, pero eso no es lo importante...- espanta desinteresada al enfocar al sabio sapo Tsunade no regresa- resume la conversación. 

-No, lo lamento- el peliblanco suspira. 

-Bueno-

-¿Bueno?- Jiraya como Sarutobi cuestionan con la ceja arqueada.

-Si, no es como si pudiera hacer algo- se encoge de hombros indiferente, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna cosa venenosa al respecto.

-Estoy seguro que puedes ir a buscarla, Retsu-hime-

Ella le arquea la ceja curiosa al anciano ahora con sus dedos entrelazados.

-No creo que sea prudente, ella fue firme en usarme como mensajero para no venir... sensei- Jiraya trata de interceder pero es ignorado cuando el hokage solo tiene ojos para ella. 

-¿De verdad piensas dejar a la familia?- intenta de nuevo el viejo.

-Sabes muy bien que mi familia no es la de sangre, Saru-kun- le recuerda con los brazos cruzados, levantando la barbilla y dando una digna imagen de Tobirama con su mal genio... aun cuando se parezca tanto al shodaime. 

Jiraya se congela ante la fricción, obviamente se da cuenta que hay historia, una que probablemente solo sepa el lado de su compañera de equipo y da un paso atrás para no interceder. 

-Mejor ordénalo, iré a buscarla pero no la obligare a que sea por asuntos del clan... uno que aparentemente abandono-

-¿Le quitaras el nombre?- pregunta Hiruzen. 

-¡No puede hacer eso!- Jiraya muerde el anzuelo lanzado por el manipulador viejo. 

Gira los ojos impaciente -No soy tan cruel para quitarle el nombre de clan, aunque debería por como ha pagado su legado al botarlo fácilmente-

-Ella ha vivido por cosas difíciles- protesta ofendido el sabio sapo, dando un paso para mirarla con severidad. 

Pero ha visto peores personas dándole oscuras miradas, Mu y A, como para amedrentarse por el sannin -Como todos los jodidos shinobis, unos ven mas mierda que otros pero aquí están ¿no?-

Jiraya muerde su lengua bajando la cabeza avergonzado, Sarutobi suspira cansado y frustrado. 

Trata de controlarse, al parecer si le afecta el rechazo de Tsunade aun cuando esta aliviada de no enfrentarla, se obliga a relajarse para darles la oportunidad -¿Darás la orden?- prefiere preguntar mirando fijamente a su rival -Solo dala, pero no será bonito enfrentarla cuando obviamente creció odiándome- 

-Quiero que la traigas, también que la convenzas de tomar el sombrero- Hiruzen dice abiertamente ocasionando que Jiraya se ahogue con el aire con sorpresa. 

-¿Me crees con tanto carisma?- pregunta divertida, la jovialidad fácilmente instalada como una mascara que esconde el malestar de todo lo que esto significa -Saben que no tengo el don como Hashi ¿verdad?-

-Te subestimas, Retsu-hime, tienes tu propio encanto y aunque duro, confió en que lo logres-

Bufa al negar para nada divertida de que le pongan una responsabilidad que no era suya, se supone que es Naruto quien debe encantar a la sannin de volver -Se supone que estoy fuera de servicio-

-Considéralo un favor a un viejo rival- canturrea el viejo manipulador, ignorando de nuevo a su estudiante con ojos abiertos por lo dicho tan casualmente, pocos saben de su rivalidad -No iras sola, uno siempre se entero de tu falta de orientación-

Gira los ojos.

-Gato- llama resuelto, el chakra silenciado de Hashi brilla nervioso a sus sentidos, Retsu no se mueve ante la aparición del hombre que la ha estado evitando -Quiero que te quites la mascara, esto contara como una misión personal-

El hombre aunque firme como un roble, esta incomodo con su posición ahora delante de ella sin mascara y con una pregunta sin respuesta... parpadea antes de darle un gesto acusador al viejo, Retsu se esta cansando de esta reunión -No pongas esto como si fuera del clan, Saru-kun-

El viejo tiene el descaro de sonreírle -Cuéntalo como un empujón, también tu primer movimiento como líder de clan Senju-

-Kami, no he aceptado nada en voz alta- Retsu señala. 

-No necesitas, ya lo hiciste-

Se detiene, analiza sus pasos y gime en voz alta con el corazón en la garganta lleno de amargura -Maldita sea, te has hecho bueno en manipular situaciones- acusa. 

-Aprendí del mejor- 

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- Jiraya dice tentativamente, aun mira al desenmascarado anbu para darles un gesto perdido. 

-Política, con mi comentario casual... doy mi postura como líder sin aceptarlo, algo que fue muy común en el pasado- murmura traicionada Retsu.

-Solo es algo que confirma lo que ya has estado haciendo, Retsu-hime- 

-A la mierda, le estoy advirtiendo a Yoriichi-

-Idioma-

XXXXX  
Mira a Yoriichi con un gesto de culpa al abrazarlo con todo empacado en su enorme pergamino.

-Esto no va como esperaba- dice al separarse, porque esta misión no debería de existir. 

-No es una historia, es nuestra vida-

Una en la que no deberían de existir, pero es de esa manera ahora -dejare dos clones alrededor del complejo- hace las señales pertinentes con un sacrificio mínimo de sangre para convocar un rosario de madera rojo, era bueno que su convocación no eran seres vivos, seria un inconveniente con el salto de tiempo -Rómpelo y aquí estaré, no espero tardarme tanto, pero lo que sea... Orochimaru estará por el pueblo-

-Ten mucho cuidado fuera-

-Te traeré un recuerdo-

Yoriichi le sonríe tenuemente al darle un apretón en el hombro -Se paciente-

-Soy paciente- dice ofendida. 

-Para algunas situaciones- señala Yoriichi sin maldad alguna -Tiendes a decir cosas hirientes cuando te enojas o te acorralan-

Bufa pero no puede negar tanto, solo que antes nadie la molestaba lo suficiente o toleraban su mordacidad... choque cultural donde la línea de ser bastarda Senju no es una barrera suficiente para los idiotas ahora -Prometo ser paciente-

Yoriichi afirma.

-Ten cuidado con Saru-kun, se hizo bueno en manipulaciones-

Su amigo vuelve a afirmar. 

La puerta de su casa suena cuidadosamente, sabe quien es desde que se acerco al complejo -Se siente tanto como Hashi- murmura al negar con un suspiro, ajustando la correa de su pergamino le da un saludo a su amigo de nuevo -nos vemos-

Tenzo espera afuera torpemente, uno de sus clones lo esta incomodando por diversión pero al verla, se marcha con un ademan burlón.

Era momento de empezar esta misión.


	9. Viaje

-Relájate, Retsu-hime- 

Retsu no voltea a enfrentar al inesperado miembro de su equipo prefiriendo saltar de rama en rama sin la intención de reducir la velocidad, Jiraya es el único señalando su cambio de actitud tan pronto salieron de las puertas del pueblo... Tenzo por su parte parece contento con el ritmo que permitir el tiempo de cualquier ociosa conversación. 

-Nadie nos persigue, Retsu-hime- intenta de nuevo el sannin. 

Ella bufa, se ha quedado callada, como siempre hacia cuando le tocaba patrulla con personas que no eran su equipo.

-Retsu-hime- llama el viejo al interceptarla, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto preocupado -No es necesario ir rápido, Tsunade suele durar semanas en un solo punto y estoy seguro la encontraremos antes de que se mude- malinterpreta el motivo de su urgencia.

Tenzo se mantiene al margen, casi deseando pasar desapercibido. 

Retsu solo suspira descontenta al detenerse de golpe resistiendo el arremeter contra el viejo, la adrenalina y el chakra bombean en su cuerpo para darle rendimiento, extendiendo sus sentidos al entorno solo por costumbre ante enemigos invisibles -No es por Tsunade- murmura con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva además, no tiene urgencia por enfrentar a su pariente -Solo es un habito- admite con un encogimiento de hombros. 

-¿Un habito?- Jiraya parece incrédulo -Era un habito correr tan pronto sales de la puerta y estar tan a la defensiva como para casi arremeter contra mi... porque lo note, Retsu-hime, me viste unos segundos como un posible enemigo- señala acusador aunque un brillo de asombro en sus ojos. 

-Eres un veterano de guerra, deberías saberlo mejor ¿no?- no era del todo mentira, despierta tiene menos de un mes, lo ultimo que vio fue a Mu intentando matarla junto con A y para ella, lavarse la paranoia de vivir en un punto delicado de sus fronteras todavía es algo difícil algunas veces. 

El sannin se tensa al igual que Tenzo. 

-Supongo que tienes razón, Sensei dijo que tenias que acostumbrarte a tiempos de paz-lo dice con una voz tan comprensiva o lejana, el sabio sapo seguro recuerda su propio ajuste al mundo menos sangriento y a su lado, Tenzo esta tan firme sin expresiones pero es su chakra que lo delata. 

Un largo suspiro de alivio, como de culpa de traerles viejos traumas... también un tanto fastidiada ante el Sandaime y sus teorías, aunque no del todo erróneas sobre sus malestares psicológicos... pero era preferible que estos se aferraban a tal insinuación, tampoco les va a contar su triste historia de cacería por su parentesco y linaje.

O del miedo de las otras aldeas porque aspiraba a convertirse en un monstruo como Hashirama. 

-Supongo que podemos llevarlo lento- ofrece indulgente aun cuando mira detrás de su hombro un pequeño chakra pasando por la carretera, un civil, asume. 

-Por supuesto, Retsu-hime, disfruta la vista y siempre puedo enseñarte lo que se ha convertido el mundo moderno- canturrea Jiraya con una sonrisa mas brillante -Asi que no necesitas estar tan alerta, estas ante uno de los sannin y que decir de un anbu ¡danos crédito!-

Gira los ojos porque de nuevo, ese no es el problema, era costumbre -No prometo un cambio instantáneo, pero lo intentare- espeta un tanto impaciente.

El sabio sapo no parecía feliz por su falta de compromiso, pero dejo el tema por la paz... dando una mirada, continuaron el camino otra media hora antes de elegir un lugar donde detenerse a comer... Retsu se mantiene atenta mientras de su pergamino saca algo de Tokoyaki, repartiéndolo sin dudar a sus compañeros de viaje y se queda en silencio, divagando tantas cosas al azar como para tener un seguimiento. 

-¿Que hay entre ustedes?- Jiraya, como el hablador del equipo, comienza con un plato de bolas de harina entre sus manos como si las viera en consideración. 

-¿Perdone?- Retsu inclina la cabeza con curiosidad, ha terminado su plato y es infeliz de saber que sus reservas no serán suficientes porque no tenia contado al sapo. 

-Este es un anbu, no espero una conversación extendida de alguien con un largo servicio activo, pero se esta esforzando en pasar desapercibido... y no deja de mirarte- Jiraya la apunta con uno de los palillos. 

-No la estoy mirando-el antes Kinoe se defiende con voz plana. 

-Oh, puede hablar-se burla el peliblanco mirándolo con diversión -Y si la estas mirando, estoy seguro no tienes oportunidad, es una niña apenas crecida ¡Aunque aspira a ser un encanto con unos años!- mueve las cejas. 

-No hables de esa manera de ella- Tenzo oscurece su rostro en algo feo, el instinto asesino viene en oleadas. 

Jiraya ríe a carcajadas ante el repentino gesto protector de alguien silencioso -Kami, si tuvieras mas años, seguro temería-

-Jiraya, deja al niño... Tenzo, no muerdas el anzuelo- Retsu aplaca con el ceño fruncido por tal choque, suspira tranquilamente -Y es algo del clan, Jiraya, nada que sea de tu interés- castiga. 

-Que ruda, Retsu-hime-El descarado hombre sonríe como una mierda y con la boca llena. 

Gira los ojos -No lo soy, Tenzo, no es necesario actuar como si fuera a romperte...-

-No es por eso-

-Lo que sea, el punto es que no actúes de esa manera, esta no es una misión y estoy dispuesta a conocerte, tampoco voy a obligarte a responder mi propuesta así que relájate-

-OOh una propuesta- Jiraya empieza pero se calla al esquivar unos palillos -bien, me callo- murmura de mala gana. 

El antes anbu afirma silencioso, pero aun esta tan incomodo por la atención… Retsu se pregunta que proyecta para que sea tan precavido o respetuoso, suspira, entender personas no era su fuerte y si quería hablar con ella, bueno, ahí estaría para escuchar ¿no? -Ahora ¿Te vas a comer eso?- pregunta repentinamente señalando la comida sin tocar. 

-Si- Tenzo afirma como si recordara la comida.

Retsu era infeliz, hubiera deseado que se lo diera pero ni modo.

Jiraya bufa como si supiera cual era la intención de su pregunta, pero sus ojos se enfocan en el rollo apoyado cerca del Senju -¿Que tanto traes en ese pergamino?-

-Todo-

-¿No te da miedo que lances ropa en vez de armas?-

Sonríe ante un temor valido, pero se encoge de hombros -He entrenado bien- ofrece a medias, deseaba ponerlo a prueba pero hasta ahora, la misión en verdad es tranquila y no se queja (pero esta acostumbrada a ser abordada a estas alturas). 

-Una cosa como esas, sabes, son difíciles de hacer hoy en día- Jiraya señala el pergamino en consideración. 

Afirma, Hashirama una vez le conto que su propio pergamino era una novedad y que hacer el suyo tomo su tiempo por lo mismo, suspira un tanto nostálgica (aunque no debe ser tan dificil si Tenten alguna vez en el futuro lo usara). 

-Yo soy un maestro fuinjutsu, me interesaría investigarlo-

Ella frunce el ceño a la defensiva.

-No digo que ahora, puede ser en el futuro-

-Lo pensare- Retsu responde sin comprometerse, no le gusta que estudien sus cosas. 

Jiraya gira los ojos, pero se queda en silencio.

XXXXX

El primer pueblo que abordan es algo rustico. 

Puede notar las diferencias en instantes, aunque son mirados con precaución, no era miedo como estaba acostumbrada... las calles eran ajetreadas de aldeanos viajando de un lado a otro... hay varios puestos colocados estratégicamente y Retsu no evita mirar alrededor con curiosidad.

-Hay shinobis por el área- informa casualmente, mirando un adorno que puede ir muy bien con la espada de Yoriichi. 

Tenzo parpadea curioso, aun callado pero mas cercano y atento... Jiraya suspira -Sensei en verdad no estaba exagerando con tus dones- susurra un tanto exasperado, como si hubiera esperado que toda su fama fuera una mentira -Mientras no se metan con nosotros, podemos seguir adelante-

Esta no era una orden normal en sus tiempos, pero comprando el mejor adorno rojo con cuentas azules, lo deja ser al continuar su camino alrededor... era el primer pueblo, espera comprar recuerdos para el ingrato equipo siete mas adelante. 

-Podemos pasar la noche en una de las casas- Jiraya se detienen al margen de la calle, mirando alrededor como digna persona entrenada y cuidadosa... no importa el tiempo de paz... ese era un buen rasgo para que perdurara. 

-Dos habitaciones-el anbu dice repentinamente a sus espaldas. 

-Con una esta bien-Retsu interrumpe un tanto exasperada, no era que faltara dinero, pero era ideal compartir una habitación que gastar en dos. 

-No creo que sea de caballeros-

-Somos shinobis…- Retsu se divierte ante el repentino gesto protector del que la evito las primeras horas de viaje, era un tanto divertido para ver -además, puedo ser mas accesible con la seguridad pero aun soy paranoica-

-Pero, Retsu-hime-

-Esta bien compartir, Tenzo-kun-

Duda el hombre de happuri, acercándose cuidadosamente -Es solo...- se inclina bajo la mirada graciosa del sannin -Jiraya es reconocido como un pervertido-

-Ey, nunca le haría nada a una niña... no son mi tipo- protesta el sapo ofendido.

Tenzo lo mira como si no le creyera. 

-Sabes, estoy bastante incrédulo de que piensen eso de mi... si, soy un super pervertido, pero tengo limites-

-Eso no tranquiliza a nadie- dice secamente Retsu, incrédula del orgullo de aceptar tal cosa en la calle del sapo. 

-Bueno, pues es un hecho que no estoy detrás de mocosas planas- señala groseramente a la Senju poco impresionada -pero déjame decirte que no solo soy un super pervertido... soy el mejor escritor de novelas eróticas de la historia-

Un bufido, Tenzo se queda callado pero su gesto es gracioso que indigna al sabio. 

-¿Novelas eróticas?- Retsu sabe a lo que se refiere, pero se supone que no y debe actuar en consecuencia.

Tenzo le tapa los oídos en una velocidad que trato de no responder con violencia y la aleja del sannin, interponiéndose entre ambos. 

Jiraya gira los ojos -Kami, eres una madre gallina- niega para si mismo divertido -Mira chico, aceptare no explicar mi obra de arte... pero déjame decirte, que me ofende muchísimo tu actitud- 

-Gracias por la preocupación de mi virtud, Tenzo-kun, pero estaré bien, en serio y si Jiraya hace algo... no habrá lugar para esconderse- acaricia el brazo del antes anbu en consolación. 

Jiraya solo levanta su vista al cielo por paciencia.

XXXXX  
-Espero que no este escribiendo lo que creo que escribe- Tenzo dice en algún punto del viaje que han decidido tomar a pie. 

Retsu escucha pero prefiere dejarlos platicar a sus espaldas.

-Es inspiración niño-

-Quemare sus notas-

-¡No te atreverías!-

-Ni lo notarias hasta tarde-

Jiraya dejo de tomar apuntes misteriosos (aunque Retsu sabia para que, aunque no sabe que es lo que lo inspiraría en medio de la nada) 

XXXXX

Ha aprendido a relajarse. 

Es durante la ultima semana que deja de estar en alerta para cumplir con la promesa de ser pasiva, en verdad disfrutar el viaje y vaya que se tomo su tiempo... la hija del Shodaime suspira contenta, como si le quitaran una atadura invisible y aunque no es tonta para estar muy descuidada, tampoco entrara a la defensiva asesina tan pronto algo suceda. 

Aprecia a sus compañeros de misión. 

Aprendió mucho de Tenzo, aunque elige estar callado... el hombre es considerado, amable y ciertamente le gusta observar fachadas que ven durante su estancia en las aldeas cada vez mas modernas conforme se acercan a una de las ciudades con mas fluidez económica... también en protector. 

No han tocado el tema de adopción, pero esta bien por el momento. 

Jiraya por su parte es un idiota de buen corazón, el hablador del equipo un poco después de ella... que se ha soltado un poco mas... es paciente para explicarle las nuevas costumbres, aunque un tanto desobligado, no se aleja mucho de su responsabilidad ni babea por cualquier dama como sabe lo hace delante de Naruto en algún futuro alterno (tendrá mucho que ver con el asedio de Tenzo para mantenerlo en una línea educada). 

No han tenido accidentes que la obliguen a luchar por su vida, ni acosos incomodos como alguna vez fue objeto, shinobis pasan de largo y para Retsu, aun era inquietante cuanto esperaba ser reconocida y perseguida.

Era tan liberador no tener que matar. 

Su entrenamiento es el mínimo, pero esta bien, Retsu confía en no oxidarse y no perder su propio ritmo cuando regresen a la aldea... no evita pensar en lo que estará pasando en la aldea ¿Cómo le ira a Yoriichi? en estos momentos quizás ya estén a la espera de las finales... ¿La maldición ya fue dada? suspira descontenta de no poder informarse sin parecer sospechosa. 

Compro adornos para el pelo en forma de Sakura, un monedero mas fácil de llevar, una muñequera con pesas y un tanto lujoso... cuando llegaron a la aldea principal, la inminente sensación de pesar al saber que pronto enfrentaría a Tsunade se amortiguo ante lo que vio en un puesto en la calle comercial. 

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Jiraya interesado.

Ella niega, pero acaricia unos aretes entre varios, pero estos en forma de hanafuda tan simbólicos como los recordaba -Madara me regalo unos, no eran como estos, por supuesto pero Tobirama no dejo que me los pusiera hasta que fuera Chunnin, aun los tengo guardados en el cajón- empieza contemplativa, quizás era momento de perforarse aunque lamentablemente Madara no vera usarlos -Pero, Yoriichi se vería bien con uno de estos- no solo bien, era lo único que le faltaba para completar su imagen. 

-Supongo que si- Tenzo dice incierto.

No duda en comprarlos aun cuando cree que se los dieron bastante caros, los guarda con vehemencia entre sus ropas y suspira al detectar al borde de sus sentidos una luz tan atrayente de chakra... no necesita ser presentado... ella reconoce a un Senju aun en la distancia.

-Puedo sentirla- dice finalmente al girarse a sus dos compañeros -Maldita sea, no estoy lista- admite nerviosa.

-Lo harás bien- optimista, Tenzo alienta. 

Jiraya no dice nada, pero le sonríe inseguro.


	10. Familia

-Te ves mas pequeña a como imaginaba- una voz borracha dice apuntándola groseramente. 

Retsu mantiene la postura casual, su enorme pergamino a su lado y una mirada plana en un intento de opacar su molestia del tipo de lugar en el que se encuentran actualmente... hay tanto ruido, tantas presencias abrumándola con olores golpeando sus sentidos y desea salir de un lugar tan vulnerable, pero tercamente se mantiene, ahí esta Tsunade y no puede abandonar la oportunidad.

No estaba segura de esto, al ver a la mujer aferrarse a una botella como si fuera su vida.... dándole miradas como si fuera un fantasma y tanto desdén que dolería si le importara.

Aun no se sentía capaz de entablar algo con esta niña tan indispuesta.

Pero a mal paso darle prisa, era mejor abordar el problema aun con su renuencia. 

-Me han dicho- afirma porque Jiraya, un hombre extrañamente modoso, sentado en medio de esa pequeña mesa llena de botellas la saludo de esa manera cuando se conocieron. 

Tenzo prefiere estar de pie, como esa chica ¿Shizune? al otro lado de la borracha. 

-Sabes, crecí escuchando todo de ti- canturrea con la botella Tsunade, aun cuando sus palabras se arrastran, su postura en esa silla es firme y en sus ojos la profundidad de una vida viviendo en la sombra de otros -Y ahora aquí estas, después de que envié un mensaje claro de que no me importa lo que suceda en el pueblo- explica tranquilamente.

Un suspiro impaciente ¿Cómo abordar esto? Era tan mala con las palabras, su estomago estaba hecho nudo y si la descuidan vomitaría, nunca le gusto este tipo de enfrentamientos menos si implican emociones y viejos traumas donde ella era el centro de todo el mal, Retsu masajea el puente de la nariz con insistencia -¿Sellos de privacidad?-

-Puestos, Retsu-hime-

-Y hasta ya la llamas con tanto respeto, Jiraya, que impresionante- Tsunade le da una sonrisa venenosa a su compañero de equipo dando otro nivel de incomodidad no importa cuanto Shizune susurre advertencias para no ser grosera -Ahora, dime, ¿Qué quieres, Retsu-hime?- el honorifico suena a insulto en su lengua, sus ojos centellan y la botella se agita entre sus dedos. 

-Es sencillo, regresar al pueblo y toma el sombrero- lanzo sin miramientos, solo se retuvo de hacer una mueca porque ahora se da cuenta que no era lo correcto con lo que empezar.

Jiraya se golpeo la frente con fuerza, Tenzo no reacciono pero su chakra se agito en angustia y el pánico de Shizune que aprieta al pobre cerdito como si fuera su vida en peligro era tan obvio que solo son el resultado de su mal movimiento.

Y lo mas preocupante, era el silencio de Tsunade y el asombroso control de su chakra. 

-No tiene nada que ver con el clan, al parecer el liderazgo ya cayo en mi- se recarga en la mesa con falsa seguridad aun cuando internamente esta gritando, Retsu hubiera preferido sacar a Mae por consuelo y Yoriichi era mejor que ella en este tipo de situaciones -Pero Saru-kun... el Sandaime...- se corrige rápidamente sin parpadear ni mirar el caos que esta alrededor con cada pico de intensión asesina que flota en la nada de Tsunade -Quiere que regreses y tomes el sombrero, suplirlo en sus obligaciones-

Cruzándose de brazos, la eterna perdedora le da un gesto irónico -Sencilla y al grano- sonríe de manera lobuna -Pero no estoy regresando y menos por ser Hokage- escupe como maldición el puesto por el que muchos de sus conocidos lucharon y murieron. 

-Y no es mi intención tal cosa, obviamente no eres tan responsable para un puesto de ese calibre- amonesta con un gesto de piedra tan digno como el Nidaime. 

Shizune da un paso delante, pero la rubia la detiene de defenderla con una sonrisa hosca -Eres bastante dura, en verdad se nota que pasaste por Tobi-ojisan-

-¿Que te puedo decir? Su encanto era contagioso- sonrie alegremente, Retsu no dice nada de como la mirada esmeralda huye a su imagen -Pero el viejo necesita ayuda en ese ramo, en este momento, el pueblo que Hashi construyo te necesita- 

-Debes estar loca si piensas que esas palabras me convencerán, niña- su tono era compuesto, el tinte de borracha borrado y sus ojos centellan peligrosos. 

-Se que no- Retsu replica con el mismo ingenio sin ofenderse, porque físicamente todavía era una niña y ¿eso no era ridículo? que estas personas ni siquiera la trataran como a un niño porque su fama pesa mas que su apariencia -No tengo el carisma para convencerte, si, puedo parecer a Hashirama, pero no me considero un idealista...- dice aburrida agitando la mano con desdén -Ni creo que seas capaz de ablandar tu corazón cuando han pasado años endureciéndolo, Tsunade-chan-

-Soy mayor que tu, mocosa-

-Bueno, suerte probándolo- canturrea con una sonrisa alegre apenas esquivando la botella que pasa volando al lado de su cabeza, Retsu le da una sonrisa de mierda -Puedes solo regresar y terminar con esto, quizás entrenar a un Hokage en este tiempo para que puedas retirarte tan rápido como puedas- pide, porque sinceramente esta preocupada que dañe el canon con Jiraya aquí cuando debería estar entrenando a Naruto. 

También esta un tanto angustiada por Yoriichi. 

-¿Me estas dando un plan de salida?- incrédula Tsunade retrocede.

Retsu no reacciona ante lo amenazante que puede ser una simple pregunta, solo sonríe enorme en complicidad -Por supuesto, si quieres terminar tu vida lejos de la aldea que hizo Hashi ¿Quién soy yo para detenerte?-

Tsunade la había estado mirando como si fuera un fantasma, pero su gesto se oscureció al oír su comentario tan sincero -No entiendes, nunca entenderías- niega efusivamente.

-Quizás- acepta Retsu ante la sorpresa del resto -No voy a recriminarte, todos sienten diferentes cumbres del dolor emocional... para ti tu quiebre fueron ciertas situaciones... pero te recuerdo, que todos hemos pasado por eso y no te estoy pidiendo que lo superes, solo que cuides a la aldea un tiempo- finaliza un tanto inspiradora.

Casi contenta de no insultar a nadie en el proceso. 

-¿Porque no lo tomas tu?- cambia el tema repentinamente Tsunade, mirándola en consideración -Puedes ser una mocosa, pero en kiri gobierna uno- puntualiza -Eres estudiante de dos Hokage, por lo que sensei me informo... capaz de levantar las finanzas del clan sola en días… bien puedes tomar el sombrero y tu misma acabar con esto, sin meterme en tanta mierda- su comentario era tan despectivo. 

¿Ser Hokage? ni loca, pero decirlo en voz alta seria utilizado en su contra, Retsu suspira con un gesto decepcionado digno de un anciano viendo a su nieta mas joven ser terca -Tsunade...-

-Te dije, me contaron tanto de ti, crecí ensombrecida por tus logros... a tus doce y parece que nadie te replica- su gesto es de piedra, Tsunade obviamente le duele aceptarlo -bien puedes cargar el legado de mi abuelo y por lo que se, tu padre-

Bueno, auch, esta niña en verdad le esta lanzando todo y ¿Cómo negarlo sin ser despectiva? -Entonces ¿Tomaras el orden del clan? ¿Levantaras el nombre que al parecer has tirado por los suelos?-

Tsunade su pone de pie burlona y ofendida de que sus errores sean lanzados de esa manera -No quiero nada...-

Ella igualmente se pone de pie, maldice la diferencia de estatura pero asegura que su gesto sea sombrío que coincide con su ¿sobrina? -Toma uno o otro, Tsunade, hay dos cosas que necesitan un Senju... y no me vengas con cosas como que yo puedo con todo... por que no, me falta entrenar, me falta crecer como para cargar con un legado que quizás ni estaba planeado para mi... porque déjame decirte que soy un bastardo, Tsunade, así que elige- escupe impaciente aun cuando muerde tanto de su veneno para no salir.

Una sonrisa torcida en los rasgos de la sannin, como si toda diplomacia ya hubiera terminado en ese momento y encontrara divertido que ella misma se llamara bastarda -Vamos Shizune, ya termine aquí- da la espalda agitando sus coletas en el aire. 

-Pero Tsunade- la joven con el cerdito duda al saber lo delicado de la situación. 

-Te daré tiempo para pensar niña- escupe ya no importando si el sello de privacidad fue roto. 

-No hay nada que pensar-

-No seas cobarde- 

En un parpadeo, la mesa que hasta ahora estaba entre ellas sale disparada causando gritos de disgusto o miedo, Tsunade demuestra un atisbo de su potente presencia alzándose como una montaña ante Retsu plantada firme solo por pura terquedad de no mostrar debilidad -En verdad te crees con derecho de juzgarme-

-Creí decirte que no, no tengo derecho a juzgarte, pero ¿Qué me estas mostrando? te estoy dando salidas, opciones, pero prefieres huir... esconderte no te queda, mujer, eres nieta de Hashirama y aunque duela, su voluntad de fuego debe quedar en alguna parte de ti ¿no?-

-¿Y Tu sabrás de voluntad de fuego?-

-No porque quiera- escupe Retsu con una amargura que tenia tantos años de no saborear, pero se controla, fulmina a la sorprendida rubia -Pero es lo que nos queda de ellos, decide, te estoy dando tiempo para que pienses y te estoy persiguiendo- amenaza con un dedo altivo Retsu -Vamos, Jiraya, Tenzo, ya termine aquí- se gira airada. 

Tiembla por adrenalina, por coraje pero sobre todo por recuerdos. 

Sabia en lo que se convirtió en Tsunade, pero en nombre de Hashirama, esto era vergonzoso para presenciar en persona... ella que fue rechazada teniendo que darle lecciones a la honrada nieta, ultima de la familia principal... que ironía. 

Pisotea fuera del local, apenas consciente del terror de los pobres civiles... mentalmente anota pasar a pagar algo de daños... pero ahora no, necesita aire, aclarar su mente y esta contenta de no decir nada que pueda empeorar. 

-Fue mejor de lo esperado- escucha a Jiraya susurrar, no sabe que expresión se gano de Tenzo, pero este bufo -Pudo haber sido peor, lo juro, Tsunade se detuvo bastante-

Y eso era raro.

Entonces se detiene de golpe en medio de una de las calles menos transitadas de esa ciudad llena de casinos, pasa la mano por su rostro y gime fuertemente -Dime que no me propuse como un jodido hokage- susurra aterrada ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos, encorvándose dolorosamente. 

-Lo hiciste- Tenzo susurra de manera formal. 

Aun con la oscuridad gracias a apretar las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos, Retsu susurra un débil -Espero que no sea idea de Saru-kun, que hubiera adivinado mi boca floja-

-No creo que espere que tomes su lugar- Jiraya canturrea alegremente. 

-Maldita sea, ¿Cuántas probabilidades es que sea la opción que elija Tsunade?-

-Ninguna-

-No quiero ser Hokage, soy muy joven para eso- miente, sabe que esta vieja, pero la responsabilidad del sombrero en verdad la asusta... nunca tuvo algo tan grande como un puesto comercial, jefe de equipo en patrullas -Kami, quiero esconderme y morir-

El insolente de Jiraya se ríe a carcajadas, Tenzo le da una palmada torpe de consuelo. 

Odia tanto al Sandaime.


	11. Terceros

Lamenta tener que recordar, Tsunade en el tejado lujoso de su hotel, mira los cielos con ojos tristes repasando cada momento de su infancia... ahora, cuando analiza puede ver claramente las fracturas, el daño que tuvo su familia y a la que fue tan ciega. 

Hubo unos momentos que el abuelo simplemente desaparecía ya sea cortos o largos periodos de tiempo, la abuela lloraba desconsolada, sus tíos se enojaban por cualquier motivo... pero la mantenían fuera de todo esto, fue hasta un poco mayor que supo que todo es entorno a una niña mayor... una mentada Retsu.

Se encontró imposible conocerla, en el complejo lleno de familiares, siempre perdió la pista... pero recuerda escribirle una carta, rogo al abuelo para que se la diera con mentiras de querer ser amigas... le duele saber que Hashirama la abrazo tan fuerte esa vez, quizás esperaba que se llevaran bien aun cuando en su fea letra escribió cosas desagradables a su edad. 

Entonces su abuelo murió.

Y el nombre de Retsu comenzó a ser constante durante todo su crecimiento. 

Siempre imagino a un monstruo, porque no importa lo que hiciera, nunca llegaría a cumplir los estándares que ella cumplió a la edad de doce... un bastardo, siempre la llamaron, pero un bastardo que apuntaba a ser igual a su venerable abuelo, un bastardo que tenia no solo su habilidad natural sino su mokuton... Tsunade odiaba cada vez que se lo echaban en cara, odiaba las miradas comparándola y odiaba como no pudo traer una simple sonrisa en su abuela. 

Nunca le dijo, pero sus otros primos le informaron que Retsu existió como prueba que su abuela Mito arruino la línea del shodaime. 

¿Por qué su abuelo hizo eso a su abuela? 

El tío tobirama nunca explico, se negó a explicarle aun cuando la mencionaba tanto con un tinte de añoranza o arrepentimiento y todos sus familiares murieron con el secreto de la existencia de Retsu... pero de algo estaba segura, ese monstruo no debería de existir si hizo tan infeliz a su familia. 

Entonces, cuando pensó haber superado todo esto, cuando ahogo sus penas en alcohol y apuestas lejos de la aldea que tantos malos recuerdos traían… la carta de Sensei le revelo que ella volvió… de alguna forma, la famosa Retsu apareció de nuevo en la actualidad y le pedía que viniera a conocerla.

Negó.

No respondió pero de todas formas leía cada actualización que sensei se empeñaba en enviar.

Que despertó, mostrando su rápida sanación ante los ojos sorprendidos de los médicos (como su abuelo). 

Como tomo las finanzas, levantándolas fácilmente en solo días (como el nidaime). 

De como su abandonado complejo ya estaba levantado bajo la ayuda de clones de madera.

De como cabreo al mocoso Hatake y seco tantos arboles bajo su solo temperamento. 

De como el consejo la quería como líder. 

Se harto, busco a Jiraya y lo hizo el mensajero de que no le importa lo que el consejo quería o formalidades, que hicieran lo que quisieran y si querían a la mocosa como líder de un clan muerto... que fuera de esa manera, no regresaría. 

Ahora ve que quizás eran manipulaciones de sensei. 

Tsunade sonríe amarga a los cielos, conocerla no fue agradable para su herido corazón, fue ver muchos fantasmas en ella... su aspecto de su abuelo, sus sonrisas y alegrías momentáneas… pero también el tío Tobirama.

No era como imaginaba, era una mocosa con una postura de veterano... era una muñeca, vestida como tiempos de antaño y su cabello castaño... como él... sujeto en una apretada trenza... tan delicada, escondiendo una potencia detrás de su pequeño marco, Tsunade no duda de su poder, puede sentirlo de un Senju a otro.

No es un sensor.

Pero puede sentir lo que Retsu dejo flotar a su alrededor, no tan llamativo pero fácil de juzgar para Tsunade. 

Conocerla fue traer recuerdos, sentimientos y envidia... ella era con la que siempre comparaban, lo que no logro ser y lo que no logro nacer por culpa de Uzumaki.

Y a pesara de sus emociones, le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

(le dio la oportunidad de mostrarle su personalidad)

-No quiero verte ahora, Jiraya- dice repentinamente sabiendo quien aterriza detrás de ella, en esa solitaria noche calurosa y triste. 

El eco de una risa nerviosa, el hombre se sienta a su lado en una distancia prudente sabiéndola enojada -No es momento para estar solos-

-Pensé que estabas de su parte- acusa sin mirarlo, apretando los puños y de nuevo conteniéndose de ser agresiva (Y es tonto, como esa pequeña niña la disuade de no irse a los golpes, como a pesar de odiarla o que no esta ahora, quiere que no la vea con decepción con esos ojos como su abuelo). 

-Hime, no seas sentida, tu siempre serás el numero uno-

Resopla ante el infraganti coqueteo, Tsunade chasquea los dientes ya sea por la compañía, que le aliviaron sus palabras o porque no hay licor a su alcance... quizás una combinación de los tres. 

-La pequeña hime ahora es un desastre en su habitación, jura que no esta lista para ser hokage- le dice como un secreto, conspirador y alegre.

La eterna perdedora aprieta los labios en completo disgusto. 

-Acusa que sensei es el culpable, si no fuera un viejo ahora, lo patearía… al parecer la pequeña hime era su rival ¿tu crees? sensei era mayor y aun así la perseguía por todo el pueblo ¡que escandalo! Todos esperaran que se quedara con ella al final de todo-

-¿Ella te dijo tanto?- Tsunade no se detiene de preguntar. 

-No, fue sensei- su tono es serio repentinamente, Jiraya seguro le dirá algo que no le gustara -Ella no me contara nada, solo insinuaciones, pero sin pistas firmes... sensei igual fue un tanto vago... - un suspiro audible -Son dos niños fuera de su tiempo, hime, aunque no he conocido al Uchiha mas que en ligeras menciones de la pequeña hime-

La eterna perdedora sigue mirando la luna, sus pensamientos traidores no dejan de pensar en que quizás esta siendo dura... pero... no, esta haciendo bien, no tiene mas que dar a Konoha y menos por ella. 

-Tsunade, no puedes dejarla con tantas responsabilidades, no la puedes dejar sola y menos con el sombrero-

-No me manipules, Jiraya-

-No te manipulo, pero lo vi... al principio del viaje no bajaba la guardia, estaba tan tensa... era peor que un veterano de guerra, Hime, necesita vivir antes de tomar toda la responsabilidad de un clan y menos de un pueblo- le explica con un tono plano, como si recordara y doliera tal descubrimiento -Una niña no debería comportarse de esa manera, hime... Y si, hay tantos niños como el mocoso Kakashi, que superaron la guerra... pero, si la hubieras visto, era como si esperara ser perseguida y eso, no se explica con su experiencia- se detiene.

Tsunade rechaza sentir pena o preguntar.

Un suspiro decepcionado de su compañero, Jiraya siempre tuvo un corazón sangrante -Una niña no debería verte a los ojos y decirte todo eso sin pestañear... a un sannin de todas las personas...-

-Esa niña es un monstruo- interrumpe la que antes era la ultima Senju. 

-Uno del que no es culpable, Hime, alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Qué hay detrás de todos sus logros? ¿Qué hay detrás de su sombra? o ¿Por qué la historia apenas la cuenta?- Jiraya se pone de pie, su mirada es pesada a ella y la ignora -Konoha espera mucho de ella, Hime, sensei me lo dijo... no se que pasado tuvo, fue malo e igual con altas expectativas... ella no te considera familia, el Senju en general y ¿no es eso extraño?-

Lo es, también recuerda como hablo de la voluntad de fuego y como llama al abuelo por un diminutivo de su nombre, no como un padre y que decir del tío tobirama... ahí hay un muro con el clan, uno que Tsunade duda querer saber y llámenla cobarde, pero hay cosas que merecen ser ocultas. 

-no puedes abandonarla-

-No eres quien para aconsejarme- escupe, Tsunade tan pronto se escucha cierra sus ojos arrepentida de dar un golpe tan bajo. 

-No, no lo soy- Jiraya dice después del incomodo silencio -Solo no hagas algo de lo que también puedas arrepentirte, otro pecado mas a la lista no será bueno para nadie- le advierte antes de marcharse sin ninguna despedida ni insinuaciones.

La que fue alguna vez ultima Senju, mira de nuevo la luna y maldice airadamente.


	12. Inesperado

Era otra hermosa mañana en un pueblo extranjero.

Retsu ha estado paseando alrededor de los mercados, tratando de normalizar su actitud un poco mas.

Suspira ruidosamente recién salida del baño y vestida con solo la primera capa de ropa (camisa sin mangas, pantalón azul oscuro) y secando su cabello se detiene en el marco de la lujosa ventana en el hotel que han seleccionado... siempre mirando los alrededores casualmente, vigilante de cada llama de chakra y recordándose constantemente que nadie la conoce, tomando los consejos de Jiraya para tratar de disfrutar simplemente del paisaje (es triste, fue una civil despreocupada alguna vez y ahora... era una niña que no puede dejar de mirar encima de su hombro). 

Han sido bastante días en ese lugar, 

Se preocupa mucho por lo que este pasando en la aldea, en como Jiraya esta ahí con ellos cuando debería estar enseñando a su ahijado una técnica que le ayudara contra Gaara... Niega para si misma, no ayudara en nada preocuparse por algo que no puede evitar... Ambos, Jiraya y ella, decidieron darle tiempo a Tsunade y es lo que hacen actualmente, esperar a que la niña razone para regresar a la aldea lo antes posible. 

Tiene la esperanza que no la deje con el sombrero, prefiere lidiar con un clan extinto que una aldea. 

Al sentarse en su cama, Retsu aparta la toalla para acariciar su largo cabello... divagando de nuevo en la vergüenza de haberse quebrado ese día de enfrentamiento, darse cuenta lo que ha prometido a Tsunade y con esto reflexionar todo lo que ha reclamado, las responsabilidades que ha tomado y lo que esto significa a largo plazo en su vida... no solo líder de clan... sino kunoichi y finaliza con el estigma de ser hija de una leyenda. 

Por un momento, sintió su posición de nuevo en esta historia. 

Sabe el mundo esta en pausa desde que despertó, repentinamente es consciente de que nadie los ha abordado directamente en el pueblo y que en el momento en que los hagan oficiales... en el momento en que vuelvan a estar en lista activa y presentados ante los otros clanes mayores mas allá del equipo siete o los sannin... su destino comenzara a caminar mas rápido, a una incógnita que le aterra.

Yoriichi le recomendó no ver esto como una historia, sino como su vida, pero es imposible no comparar y asustarse de lo que ha hecho con solo respirar. 

-Es mejor salir, antes de que me vuelva loca- niega para si misma divertida, poniéndose de pie para colocarse ahora un kimono rojo con el símbolo del clan en el cuello, era mejor apartar cosas que no puede afectar actualmente... agarra su rollo, instalándolo en su espalda fluidamente... al salir de la habitación, no le extraña toparse con Tenzo ya preparado para salir -Buen día ¿listo?- pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no hay novedades sobre Tsunade-hime- le informa algo que ya sabia. 

Puede sentirla bastante lejos de donde están, angustiada y en un lio de emociones apenas perceptibles para un sensor capaz como ella. 

Caminando por el corredor, Retsu suspira de todas maneras -No quiero tomar una posición mas agresiva- susurra porque no seria lo ideal, pero ¿Cómo enfrentarla sin empeorar la situacion? 

Tenzo le da una torpe palmada en el hombro en un intento de ser casual, aun hay asperezas en el anbu pero es mas relajado actualmente -Jiraya dijo que nos encontraríamos mas adelante- susurra.

Retsu le ofrece otra sonrisa al salir del edificio, enfrentando a la multitud de esta mañana y pensando en lo que deberán desayunar... caminar por la carretera aun la pone nerviosa, no deja de extender sus sentidos y andan mirando alrededor, olfateando... simplemente mirando... hasta llegar a uno de los puestos que se le antojo su exhibición, siempre arroz con algo... este algo ahora fue un poco de camarones salteados y una bebida fresca (siempre revisadas de antemano, aun cuando sabe su propio organismo entrenado para asimilar todo... por consejos de Hashi... nunca fallaran). 

El comerciante los recibe, no sin antes darle unas miradas en su aspecto. 

Colocando el pergamino fluidamente y con cuidado de no romper el piso, Retsu toma asiento en la mejor posición defendible del pequeño local ordenando el desayuno con una sonrisa amistosa que relaja a los civiles... Tenzo suspira, pero toma su asiento fluidamente.

-Entonces ¿Cómo descansaste?- abre la conversación casual, aunque desea continuar sondeando información de Konoha en general, Retsu sabe que no es el lugar correcto para tales intercambios sin sellos de privacidad al alcance, planea pedirle a Jiraya que le de algunos consejos para guiar su aprendizaje de Fuinjutsu mas allá de los sellos básicos de bomba y almacenamiento.

-Bien, aunque Jiraya-sama fue una molestia- tuerce la nariz con disgusto y un sonrojo, Tenzo evita mirarla directamente no pudiendo explicar ahora cual fue el problema. 

Retsu finge inocencia, aun cuando adivina que tipo de actividades el sapo intento disuadir al pobre anbu de nuevo, lo ha hecho constantemente desde que están varados en esa aldea -Te digo, eres bienvenido a dormir en mi habitación- ofrece de nuevo. 

Mortificado le niega -No, respetare su privacidad mientras pueda- jura con la espalda recta, ojos decididos y Retsu le divierte su actitud. 

Ninguno de los dos ha mencionado la adopción de clan en el aire, era mejor de esta manera.

Lo siente venir al borde de sus sentidos callándola en medio de una discusión sobre comidas, son dos sensaciones fuertes con emociones controladas.

-¿Retsu-hime?- pregunta Tenzo cuidadosamente sin abandonar sus palillos, en un volumen tan bajo para no ser escuchado por los otros comensales. 

-Shinobis, unos fuertes si puedo sentirlos tan claro- informa con un suspiro al picotear su alimento con los palillos, en sintonía del entorno -Es tan extraño dejarlos ir- murmura un tanto inquieta.

Tenzo le da unas palmadas encima de la mesa, en su pequeña mano -También me cuesta, he sido mas anbu que shinobi regular- acepta de buena gana. 

Retsu suspira por este consuelo, supone que olvida que el hombre esta en su mismo barco de ajuste -Entonces....- se vuelve a detener, las dos firmas parecen venir a esta dirección y frunce el ceño girándose ligeramente para mirar la puerta -Yo, no quiero alertarte, pero vienen acá con bastante urgencia- murmura insegura, ha mantenido su firma en el promedio para no alertar a posibles sensores en el área (aunque le han dicho que son raros los que tengan tan largo alcance como ella, pudo bajar la guardia pero no tanto).

Se obligo a actuar normal, aun cuando sabe que están afuera, el local tenia su actividad rutinaria... fueron segundos de incertidumbre, Retsu contuvo la respiración mirando a Tenzo a sabiendas de mantenerse alerta, una voz le avisaba que era imposible que fuera por ella ¿Quizás vienen por su compañero? era el único con el símbolo de la hoja y bastante llamativo para cualquier rastreador decente que viniera persiguiendo a shinobis en general de su aldea. 

La comida ha quedado ligeramente olvidada, la ahora niña viaja su mirada a su pergamino mas cerca de si misma... sin quitar su atención de la entrada, Tenzo aguarda y los ven entrar fluidamente... no reacciona, pero siente el pánico anidando en su estomago al reconocer capas de Akatsuki.

El anbu como ella se queda quietos cuando el dúo ignoran al comerciante, así como asustan al resto de los pocos clientes con su mera esencia y la enorme oz en el hombro de uno de ellos... esos ojos extraños caen en su mesa tan rápido, el compañero sonríe ferozmente entrando fluidamente rumbo a su dirección. 

-Es esta la pequeña perra que llamo tu atención tan rápido, es poco para desviarte pero seria digno para Jashin si me lo permites- olfatea el de la oz, parados casualmente al lado de su mesa. 

-Cuidado con tus palabras- ofendido el anbu suelta con una mirada oscura al que hablo, poniéndose de pie resuelto. 

-Oh ¿Me obligaras pequeña mierda?-

-Hida, es suficiente- la voz grave del que no ha dejado de mirarla interrumpe. 

-Tenzo, siéntate- ordena resuelta aun cuando quiere correr a esconderse, ¿Jiraya donde diablos estaba? -¿Que se le ofrece?-

Un bufido del moreno con solo sus ojos tóxicos al descubierto considerando a ambos largamente, Hidan se cruza de brazos pero adivina que esto es importante para maldecir airadamente -No solo el hombre, pero eres tu el que mas se siente como él y el símbolo Senju exhibido con orgullo ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Konoha logro ocultarlos? Estoy seguro fueron cazados en las guerras para evitar algo como tu, niña-

Su corazón ahora cae fríamente ante el destino de todo su clan, uno que no amo en vida pero era importante para Hashi y Tobirama dicho en un tono insignificante... como si fuera historia antigua... Retsu de todas maneras mantiene su postura firme sin evitar los ojos de su curioso espectador.

-Te pareces tanto a él, un verdadero monstruo y que lo diga yo, es importante- continua ajeno el que no se ha presentado, pero adivina que es Kakuzu... con sus ojos lleno de experiencia todavía pesados en ella.

-Un monstruo de verdad ¡Genial! vamos a matarla para Jashin- Hidan intenta pero es silenciado con una mirada. 

-Hashirama nunca fue un monstruo- susurra. 

-Claro que lo fue, también tuvo a uno pequeño, uno que pensamos había muerto junto con él, pero estas aquí, niña, quizás solo fue una trampa y eres su semilla- acusa tan lejos de la realidad, Kakuzu parece distante hasta molesto mientras Hidan gira los ojos impaciente. 

Teorías que no sabe si Saru-kun alimentara sobre su existencia, suspira ruidosamente triste de que su desayuno este olvidado -¿Intentara matarme?- pregunta directa.

Kakuzu inclina su cabeza con un brillo divertido, como si su comentario fuera una bruma graciosa -Tienes tanto de él, puedo sentirlo aun cuando lo ocultas bastante bien... ambos de ustedes no deberían permitirse caminar en este mundo... pueden convertirse o engendrar a uno como su shodaime- 

Tenzo se prepara al igual que ella se tensa preparada bajo la mirada atenta de los dos akatsukis. 

-Maldita sea ¡Si! un digno sacrificio a Jashin si lo que malditamente dices es verdad ¡No se quien sea ese shodaime! pero que te haya pateado el trasero ¡debe ser un digno sa...- sangre salpica desde su garganta, Hidan tropieza con un gesto acusador a su compañero por tal violenta manera de silenciarlo. 

-Pero no me interesa quedar en medio de los sannin de la hoja, no me pagan para eso- Kakuzu arrastra a su compañero fuera del camino ante el aterrizaje sorprendente de Tsunade y Jiraya entre la mesa y los akatsuki.

-Un buen plan, una pelea innecesaria- la voz de la eterna perdedora era firme en la soledad del local. 

-Konoha lo tenia bastante escondido ¿Tu prima? ¿Hija?-

Un bufido, Tsunade se cruza de brazos negándose a responder tal tontería. 

Kakuzu empuja su curiosidad lejos, dándole una ultima mirada a la niña mas que al hombre... ella era su calca... su imagen... solo por la nostalgia que despertó, el hombre se gira arrastrando a Hidan irritado en su camino sin alguna despedida, esto, merece ser informado al jefe y esperar ordenes para el futuro... no se debe permitir la segunda venida de alguien como el shodaime y no se equivoca en adivinar, que esa niña lo será. 

-Esto fue estresante- Jiraya rompe el incomodo silencio.

Retsu suspira aliviada, se deja caer en la mesa casi arrollando su olvidada comida -Y pensé que nadie me perseguiría ahora, al menos no adivinan lo que soy del shodaime... perderían la cabeza- ríe amargada de que quizás la pausa se ha levantado con este inesperado encuentro y mira a Tsunade, los dramas estaban lejos de acabar ese día.


	13. Curar

Para Retsu, este es un viaje bastante incomodo de regreso aunque mas rápido también. 

Es como estar en una prueba, cada paso que da o actividad que realiza, es siempre analizado por la distante Tsunade, no han intentado conversar directamente desde las negociaciones y sus otros compañeros aunque profesionales, están bastante incomodos en medio de lo que sea este pasando. 

Pero a la ahora niña no le importa mucho reparar la situación, hay cosas que no fluirán normales entre ellas y no lo forzara a que funcione aunque sean Senju… aprendió a vivir en un clan llenos de desconocidos, de esa experiencia que le dejo la capacidad de ignorar malas miradas o pretensiones, al menos solo es Tsunade ahora hasta que Tenzo elija aceptar. 

Y Tsunade no vivirá en el complejo. 

Saltando entre arboles a máxima velocidad, Retsu no deja que su alegría infinita mengue bajo presiones, el peso del sombrero le fue quitado (aunque sospecha que de mala gana y que tiene mucho que ver Jiraya en el asunto) y regresaran a tiempo a la aldea para los dramas que vienen a continuación. 

Espera que el destino encuentre su camino de nuevo, que Naruto conecte con el sabio sapo y aprenda a tiempo una de las técnicas mas importantes de esta temporada... eso espera.

-Descansaremos un momento- Tsunade dice repentinamente deteniendo de golpe la carrera. 

-Por fin, Kami, tenia años de no ir a esta velocidad- Jiraya se queja, aterrizando en el suelo para dejarse caer sin gracia con un suspiro.

Tenzo como el mas callado no dice nada, solo se instala al lado de Retsu como una sombra protectora... una posición que ha estado tomando con mas fuerza desde que la eterna perdedora se unió a su grupo (o quizás desde antes, solo que ahora se volvió mas intenso). 

Shizune sonríe nerviosa como siempre a su alrededor, apretando al cerdito en su agarre y colocándose al lado de su mentor. 

-Algo de comer en ese pergamino tuyo- Jiraya pide señalándole su rollo. 

-Por supuesto ¡Llene el arca!- canturrea Retsu al desenvolver fluidamente el pergamino para aplicar chakra en el símbolo deseado, entre una cortina de humo alimentos cálidos a la orden.

Ama el fuinjutsu por las facilidades, deseaba poder avanzar en su aprendizaje pero prefirió no mover la calma entre el equipo... quizás, mas adelante, acose al sabio sapo aunque teme le pida de nuevo revisar su pergamino. 

Acomodados en un medio circulo en ese claro repleto de frondosos arboles en una aparente calma, mira lo convocado que no eran mas que simples bolas de arroz con camarón frito; lo reparte de manera equitativa entre el grupo.

Tsunade puede no decir nada, pero se ha quedado quieta no solo mirando la comida entregada fácilmente sino al pergamino que vuelve a estar envuelto a su costado, lo ha hecho varias veces con ojos de familiaridad.

-Espero llegar a Konoha a descansar- Jiraya empieza conversacional.

-Un baño, un cambio y a dormir- sonríe soñadora Retsu sentada delante del sabio sapo que afirma igualmente apoyando la idea de un descanso merecido.

Aunque los dos saben que quizás no sea de todo el correcto, la política es una cosa complicada y es seguro comenzara a moverse tan pronto lleguen interrumpiendo sus planes de vagancia. 

Tenzo no comenta nada al respecto. 

-Mocosa...- Llama Tsunade directamente, mirándola en consideración -Ese pergamino ¿De donde lo sacaste?-

Parpadea, inclinando la cabeza en duda pero al no detectar malicia prefiere continuar educada la conversación iniciada -Bueno, fue un regalo cuando me ascendieron a Chunnin... uno que se atraso, debo decir, apenas lo recupere cuando abrí el complejo- explica Retsu.

Jiraya, Shizune y Tenzo observan con cuidado el intercambio. 

Un bufido de la sannin, mirando su comida unos largos segundos como si considerara algunas cosas que recuerda -Eso estaba en la casa que en la que Tobi-ojisan vivía- comenta entre bocados, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Retsu se siente titubear ante la confirmación de sus sospechas sobre su primer sensei, recordándole que tiene muchos documentos que dejo pendientes de revisar junto con su diario -Era mi casa antes de ser de Tobirama- informa al mirar su plato. 

La rubia levanta las cejas sorprendida, conectando puntos pero no decirlos en voz alta... solo sombras de malos recuerdos la opacan ligeramente, negando para aclarar su mente suspira -No abriste el resto del complejo- 

-No, solo restaure los alrededores pero a excepción de lo que fue mi casa, todo sigue bajo sellos-

-¿Porque?-

-¿Porque que?-

-Porque vivir en la pequeña choza y no reclamar la casa principal, ahora te pertenece todo... no tengo intenciones de reclamar nada-

-Tsunade, puede que no estemos en buenos términos o que todo te traiga recuerdos, pero nunca te quitare derecho a visitar el complejo y nunca pisare el suelo de la familia principal- le recuerda Retsu con un agitar de mano descuidada, un bocado de camarón y le sonríe.

La rubia parece ligeramente sorprendida por su aceptación de buena gana, la línea de bastarda que no piensa cruzar no importa que sea ahora dueña de todo lo que fue el Senju.

-Jiraya-sama, creo que deberíamos colocar trampas-repentinamente Tenzo se levanta de su asiento dejando el plato limpio en donde fue su lugar, sin mirar a las damas que no parpadean ante su voz. 

-Pero...-

-Vamos a colocar trampas- insiste ahora shizune con mando, llevándose a rastras al sabio sapo, Tenzo y el pobre cerdito. 

La eterna perdedora niega para si misma, mirando donde los dos hombres se fueron en un esfuerzo por dejarlas solas -El chico es Senju ¿verdad?-

-No por voluntad propia-

Tsunade suspira apenada, saboreando un poco de arroz -Lo invitaste al clan-

-Si-

-Pero no ha aceptado ¿no?-

-Al parecer lo intimida llevar el nombre Senju, cree que no será suficiente- Retsu informa de buena gana -No lo obligare, le daré el tiempo que necesite- 

-Te has tomado bastante libertades desde antes de tomar el liderazgo-

-No quería pensar, Tsunade, trabajar era mi mejor opción y sin posibilidades de ir a misiones, tome lo que pude- informa Retsu con añoranza a su ahora plato vacío. 

Comprensión, la eterna perdedora suelta un largo suspiro-Por lo que sé, estabas dispuesta a quitarme el nombre-

Retsu no evita darle una mirada venenosa a donde Jiraya se marcho -Nunca pensé quitarte el nombre, aunque debería por la forma en que desplazaste tu herencia... -

-No entenderías- corta Tsunade con molestia.

Predice que si continua con esta línea, terminaran rompiendo el frágil equilibrio de su relaciona -¿Que quieres preguntar en verdad?- cuestiona directamente, el sondeo es obvio pero sabe que si continua por el camino largo podría decir algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir. 

Una sonrisa divertida, la antes ultima Senju recuerda a alguien en ella -En verdad, hubiera preferido seguir con el interrogatorio-

-¿Y romper algo en el camino?- 

-No podemos evitar sacar todo, Mocosa-

-No, pero todo con el debido tiempo, se que aun te molesto y respeto que soportes... al menos conozcámonos antes de saltar al cuello ¿no?-

-Probablemente nos evitaremos tan pronto como llegue al pueblo-

-Quizás, pero no eres una persona cobarde, vendrás alguna vez al complejo-

-Me acusaste de eso- le recuerda la rubia. 

-Y aquí estas rumbo a la aldea, puedes dudar y dar la espalda cuando te acorralan... pero puedo ver mucho del clan en ti-

La sannin duda unos largos segundos -¿Porque hablas del clan como si no pertenecieras?-

-Soy un bastardo, Tsunade, pudieron hablar mejor cuando pensaron que estaba muerta... pero en vida... nunca vi al Senju como familia- ofrece secamente Retsu, recordando cuantos años estuvo entre tanta gente pero realmente sola... sin Madara interviniendo, probablemente hubiera seguido en el abandono (y no quiere pensar en eso, porque no quiere dañar la imagen de Hashirama en su mente).

Tsunade parpadea con dureza, relaja los hombros un poco -Supongo que no todo fue fácil para ti-

-¿Pensaste que lo fue?-

-Siendo sincera, si, para mi, fuiste la que robo y daño a mi familia... al final, nunca fui suficiente-

¿Cómo defenderse de la primera parte sin sonar tonta? Retsu suspira ruidosamente.

-No entiendo como el abuelo fue capaz de hacerle esto a la abuela- Tsunade continua con decepción, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a la nada en recuerdos distantes.

Se congela ante lo dicho, el malestar gobierna en su estomago de nuevo ante tal comentario y enfrentar su naturaleza de concepción que pensó era cosa del pasado, pero la rubia parece no saber... no le extraña... era algo que solo los mayores sabían en su época, los niños solo seguían el ejemplo pero seguro no sabían la verdad -Hashirama amaba a Mito-

-Si la amaba ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué la hizo llorar tanto?-

-¿Es esto lo que quieres saber?-

-Si, quiero entender porque-

Retsu sonríe con tristeza, recordar esa época sigue siendo tan duro y su nudo amargo se profundiza, hubiera esperado no contarlo -Fui el producto de algo ruin hecho a Hashirama, Tsunade... mi existencia no era intencional- lanza sin miramientos.

Tsunade abre los ojos con un jadeo de sorpresa al entender lo no dicho. 

-También soy el recuerdo de que Mito fue la que interrumpió la herencia de Hashi, lo que ella no pudo darle al clan y eso la destrozo- añade Retsu mirando directamente a los ojos a la mujer.

La sannin palidece.

-No te contare toda mi triste historia, creo que eso es suficiente ¿no?- se pone de pie fluidamente como si todo su cuerpo no pesara ante el recordatorio de un pecado que no pidió -Aunque te aseguro, no estoy orgullosa de lo que seré a partir de este momento... liderar nunca fue mi destino... creo que todos querían fue fuera mas un arma y un seguro para que Hashi existiera en las siguientes generaciones... me impusieron la voluntad de fuego-

Ambas se miran largamente. 

Retsu es consciente que Tenzo, Shizune y Jiraya aguardan a una distancia educada para no escuchar pero cercas para intervenir en el caso que su platica escara a algo mayor, pero viendo a la nieta de Hashi con la mirada perdida... ese fuego de odio quizás ha comenzado a menguar. 

Para ser una conversación superficial, quizás arreglaron algo entre ellas. 

-A veces el abuelo parecía amarte más que a cualquiera- Tsunade dice en un suspiro poniéndose de pie, menos tensa y violenta, sus ojos son suaves a ella pro primera vez -Y Tobi-ojisan decidió vivir en tu casa como un castigo autoimpuesto, ahora, comprendo todo-

Una ligera carcajada ante lo divulgado tan casualmente, Retsu le sonríe como si nada doliera... tratando de entender la actitud de Tobirama, pero supone que las respuestas están en la bitácora -¿Era esto lo que querías saber?-

-Si, principalmente, era lo que quería-

-Al menos no rompimos nada ¿no?-

Tsunade resopla al cruzarse de brazos -Sigo pensando que eres odiosa-

Retsu le da una sonrisa descarada a la rubia, con sus dedos en símbolo de paz -No podemos borrar una larga historia con pequeñas revelaciones-

-¿Crees que fueron pequeñas?- la eterna perdedora entrecierra sus ojos ante la subestimación de algo tan serio, Tsunade esta ofendida y deseaba poder odiar a la niña solo por existir como al parecer hizo todo su clan en el pasado... pero aparte de lo que ya odiaba, no cree poder culparla de nacer ¿verdad?

-No, no lo fueron, creo que hasta te dije de mas- Retsu se encoge de hombros, mirando alrededor unos segundos incomodos -Es mejor que avancemos, quiero llegar a casa- 

XXXXX

La aldea era como la dejo.

Picos de chakra vibraban constante, indicando un pueblo lleno de shinobis… era bastante oscuro, los porteros no dejaban de mirarlos con asombro y reverencia... entrando después de registrarse, Jiraya y Tenzo discutían a sus espaldas sobre cualquier cosa que exploto entre ellos mientras ellas hablaban de corazón a corazón. 

-Por fin, casa- canturrea al andar por los tejados. 

-Ha cambiado-

-No se con que lo comparas, para mi, era demasiado pequeña- inserta Retsu con una inclinación de cabeza, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada... pero de nuevo, ha estado limitándose en pasearse por el pueblo (solo cuando esta con el equipo siete en sus misiones). 

Tsunade la mira divertida, su relación mejoro considerablemente... para haber sido dura al inicio, tiene el corazón sangrante de Hashirama y era un alivio, sinceramente seria frustrante no llevarse bien con el futuro hokage ¿no? 

Paseando por el pueblo, saltando tejados, Retsu esta sorprendida de rastrear a Yoriichi en el complejo Uchiha (Uno que visito pocas veces, Sasuke era un ser territorial que no le gustaba que extranjeros pisaran su tierra sagrada... no es que le importara mucho... pero respeto limitar su asistencia al lugar).

-Sucede algo Retsu-hime- pregunta interesado el sabio sapo.

Parpadea enfocándose de nuevo en el camino -Solo que Yoriichi esta en el complejo Uchiha- rebela sinceramente. 

Tsunade tararea -Oh ese Uchiha hijo de Madara ¿no?-

Shizune como Tenzo casi tropiezan por la revelación, Retsu reflexiona si los anbu que estuvieron alrededor cuando Yoriichi contacto al hokage no divulgaron nada de sus verdaderas identidades mas allá de ser un Senju y Uchiha al azar, suspira, supone que debió de preguntar bien a Saru-kun al respecto. 

Pero lo hizo en el pasado, pregunto sobre el pueblo sabiendo... Saru-kun sin embargo no ha dicho su ascendencia fuera del circulo de confianza. 

Supone que no sabe como funciona de verdad el molino de rumores, que es lo que hay a su alrededor fuera del equipo siete... aterrizando delante de la enorme torre del hokage, suspira ruidosamente -Si, ese es mi mejor amigo- acepta de buena gana.

-Un Uchiha y Senju-dice lentamente Tenzo. 

-Quizás todos lo olvidaron, pero Madara, Hashirama, Yoriichi y yo éramos unidos- rebela al subir los escalones como personas educadas, hubieran ahorrado tiempo por la ventana, pero nadie esta por señalarlo. 

-No lo recuerdo de esa manera- frunce el ceño Tsunade -Aunque Madara... creo que ese hombre un poco- acepta de mala gana... Jiraya igualmente hace caras de concentración, casi intentando recordar esos tiempos borrosos de su juventud. 

Pero fallaron, ciertamente como niños no vieron mas allá de sus propios hogares y dramas infantiles. 

-Es normal que no lo hagan, Madara solía ser un idiota la mayoría del tiempo evitando socializar fuera de mi pequeña casa y Hashirama- canturrea Retsu haciendo a los otros carcajearse -un buen idiota antisocial, eso si- susurra con tristeza al negar cuando llegaron al piso del hokage. 

Apenas tocaron la puerta, el Sandaime los recibe con un gesto cansado.

-Me alegra que cumplieras la petición de este anciano, Retsu-hime- sonríe detrás del escritorio con el paisaje de la aldea dormida a sus espaldas -Bienvenida Tsunade- saluda enfocándose en la rubia.

-No fue del todo mi logro, NO tengo el carisma de Hashi- Retsu interrumpe antes de cualquier cosa recordando de nuevo a esta gente que puede parecer pero no es el Shodaime ¿Por qué lo olvidan? -Culpo a Jiraya, supo manejarla mejor-

-Te subestimas, pequeña hime- El sabio sapo dice avergonzado de que le adjunten el logro. 

-No me subestimo, es la verdad y lo sabes- chasquea los dientes desinteresada. 

Una risa rompe lo que seria una discusión, Sarutobi levanta la mano callándolos -Sea quien sea, lograron el objetivo, espero estés lista para recibir el sombrero, Tsunade-

La rubia se cruza de brazos, encogiéndose de hombros -Por lo que se, este pueblo ocupa más que un Senju... cuidare el pueblo... sin embargo, quiero entrenar a mi remplazo lo antes posible-

Hiruzen levanta las cejas.

-Todavía no me siento capaz, Sensei, además aun tengo fobia a la sangre y el pueblo merece a alguien mejor- susurra con un lamento. 

Retsu supone que esto fue parte del acuerdo que puede o no haber tratado ese ultimo día en esa ciudad en la que estuvieron, asume que fue culpa de Jiraya. 

-Ya veo, supongo que es justo ¿A quien tienes considerado?-

Tsunade sonríe con suavidad -Aunque la mocosa tiene aptitudes y cumple los requisitos...- señala a una Retsu en pánico -Creo que aun hay otro mocoso entrenado por un hokage ¿no? bien podemos empezar por ese rumbo-

Hiruzen, como el resto de la sala abre los ojos ante la insinuación, no hay muchos de esos actualmente.

-No creo que le agrade la idea- Tenzo dice débilmente, pálido como el papel. 

-Ya lo veremos, entonces- Tsunade se vuelve a encoger de hombros desinteresada. 

Retsu se pregunta si de nuevo debería sentirse culpable de adelantar destinos en el mundo, pero abandona la sensación tonta rápidamente… era mejor Kakashi que ella delante de un pueblo. 

-Igualmente entrenare a la mocosa en mis tiempos libres-

-No es necesario- Retsu salta repentinamente.

-Mocosa, se por Jiraya y Sensei que has estado enseñándote sola... mereces un sensei- Tsunade chasquea los dientes. 

Hace una mueca, sus maestros ya murieron como para aceptar un remplazo tan pronto en su duelo... además, era el lugar de Sakura -Soy autodidacta, me han dejado muchos pergaminos en mi casa- ofrece con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Se que tienes mucho en tu plato, pero estoy interesada en sondearte así como darte mi propia herencia- la eterna perdedora dice con terquedad. 

-Aunque si necesitare ayuda con el fuinjutsu y senjutsu, no deseo cruzar la línea de Mito-sama, es lo mínimo que le debo al respetar no aprender lo que ella dejo al mundo-

El Sandaime se aclara la garganta -Aunque creo que es noble tu actitud, Retsu-hime, creo que debes aceptar aunque sea una mínima tutoría y actualizaciones de ninjutsu medico-

Un suspiro sufrido, derrumbándose en resignación -Bien, aceptare tu ofrecimiento... aunque estarás ocupada, Tsuna-chan, bien puedo ayudarte en mis propios tiempos libres-canturrea.

La eterna perdedora parpadea sorprendida por el diminutivo dado de golpe, pero sonríe divertida de nuevo mostrando cuan amable puede ser al superar sus prejuicios -Por supuesto mocosa, además, mi abuela no estará molesta en pasarte algo de lo suyo... ella no te odio del todo- 

Retsu abre sus ojos sorprendida.

-Pero esta bien, no te daré la herencia de Mito ya tienes suficiente con lo que te dejo el abuelo y Tobi-ojisan, bien puedo buscar a alguien que lo reciba-

Aunque estaría genial tener el sello Yin, no lo extrañara, ya era un pequeño monstruo no necesita agregar mas cosas a su arsenal... se sentiría mal también tener algo de Mito-sama en su persona, no importa si no fue odiada, fue el motivo de tantas tristezas de la Uzumaki -Puedes tener hijos- ofrece repentinamente.

Bufa la rubia -nunca- gruñe. 

-Mala, bien podías ahorrarme el trabajo de aumentar el clan en el futuro-

Gira los ojos impaciente Tsunade, los hombres se remueven incomodos por el repentino tema.

-Tsunade, Jiraya los espero mañana por la mañana...- Sarutobi se aclara la garganta ante el silencio pesado en la sala -Tenzo, puedes regresar al servicio e igualmente, quiero una respuesta a la solicitud de Retsu-hime...-

-No lo presiones, Saru-kun-

-Bien, de todas maneras- el sandaime dice descarado al despedir a la mayoría de la sala con excepción de ella -Retsu-hime, Yoriichi ahora esta entrenando a Sasuke-kun, como sabrás estamos en medio de una pausa del examen chunnin- le explica sabiendo que iría a buscarlo, además de no informarle si hay algo mal, pero lo entiende no es Uchiha.

-¿Todos están bien? ¿El equipo siete paso?- pregunta fingiendo que no sabe e interés en los únicos genin que ha tratado. 

El sandaime afirma -En la totalidad del equipo paso a las finales- le informa.

Retsu esta asombrada -¿Hasta su kunoichi?- pregunta. 

-Hasta su kunoichi- acepta el sandaime de buena gana. 

Esta segura eso no sucedía en el canon, pero se muerde tal comentario -Bueno- se encoge de hombros -Yoriichi siempre fue un buen senpai- sonríe con cariño al logro de su amigo.

-Creo que fueron tus palabras los que los hicieron moverse, Retsu-hime-

Desestima rapidamente tal logro. 

Sarutobi niega para si mismo -Mañana le pediré el reporte a Jiraya, pero ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Qué te pareció el mundo?-

Se encoge de hombros -Fue dificil acostumbrarse a no ser perseguida, pero al final, el mundo ha cambiado y es bastante relajante... Saru-kun- informa escuetamente -Y nos encontramos con dos shinobis raros...- porque no debe saber del akatsuki -uno me reconoció como algo de Hashi, aunque el escudo del Senju se lo confirmo... no creo que el mundo este feliz de saber que existo aun cuando no han visto de lo que soy capaz-

Sarutobi la mira un largo momento. 

-Asumieron que soy prima o hija de Tsunade, pero no que soy el mismo pequeño monstruo de hace generaciones- Retsu sonríe amargamente.

-No eres un monstruo-

-Para los demás, lo fuimos- Retsu afirma sin miedo al tipo de fama que tenían en ese tiempo -antes mandaron a cazarme, lo volverán a hacer cuando confirmen nuestra identidad- sabia que era mas por ella que Yoriichi, pero nunca debe desestimar el tipo de peso que tiene ahora Madara. 

-Las defensas del pueblo se mejoraron mucho desde que te fuiste y también del complejo Senju, no te molestaran dentro-

-Pero ¿fuera? no es que me moleste, estoy acostumbrada, pero sinceramente me hubiera gustado realizar viajes mas tranquila... una ambición tonta... después de todo ¿Cómo me presentaras oficialmente ante el pueblo, Saru-kun?- 

El sandaime da un gesto culpable -El consejo quiere que los presente como lo que son, Retsu-hime... no un senju o uchiha simple o un pariente escondido, sino como hijos de sus dos importantes fundadores- 

-Seremos de nuevo la bandera de Konoha ¿no?-

-Lo lamento-

Retsu solo se encoge de hombros, sabe son palabras vacías, como hokage debe ver la posición del pueblo y si divulgarlos como hijos de sus fundadores les trae beneficios... lo harán, seguro el pueblo mismo no se lo esperara cuando sepan quienes en verdad son -Debes mover bien los rumores, ese hombre ya debería estar pasando la información por todo el país del fuego- 

Hiruzen sonríe, aunque pensando en darle utilidad a Jiraya para que su red de información distribuya lo que quieren que sepan los demás pueblos... era mejor de esta manera y no como el consejo quería, meterlos a los exámenes chunnin seria injusto para el resto de los participantes -Ve a descansar, Retsu-hime- suspira. 

-Es muy tarde para andar trabajando, Saru-kun- dice antes de salir mirando las torres de papeles que hizo a Tsunade casi arrepentirse en el momento, pudo ocultarlo bien, pero su chakra era mortificado. 

-El trabajo no acaba, Retsu-hime-

-No, nunca acaba, pero se estableció un horario de trabajo ¿No te lo pasaron?-

El Sandaime palidece ante lo dicho, con la boca abierta de horror -Recibí el sombrero en medio de una guerra, Retsu-hime- explica ahogadamente. 

-Oh, bueno, hay un manual de trabajo para el Hokage, creo que tengo una copia en mi casa- ofrece indulgente. 

-¿Porque tienes algo de eso en tu casa?-

-Bueno ¿Dónde crees que se planeo? Hashi era una persona que se quejaba mucho, Saru-kun, así que lo tuvimos que idear... solo es el borrador- se encoge de hombros indiferente sin explicar el tipo de peso que tuvo al respecto -además, dudo que sepas donde tiene oculto el manual de trabajo de la torre ¿no?-

Un suspiro ruidoso, Sarutobi se ve cansado de su vida de solo saber que pudo haber gestionado mejor su tiempo -No, no se donde guardan eso en esta oficina, Retsu-hime-

-Bueno, se lo daré a Tsunade para que lo traiga mañana ¡pero quiero que me lo regresen!-

-Retsu-hime, no te puedo regresar algo que es de la torre del hokage-

Un puchero, niega para si mismo -Entonces encuentra el oficial-

-No creo...-

-Hashirama le gustaba esconder las cosas, Saru-kun, pero era bastante malo... un lugar inesperado y obvio, ahí debe de estar varios de los manuales-

-¿Había mas?-

-Por supuesto, se organizo cada departamento, reducir documentación y control para evitar extravíos o malversación- se encoge indiferente -deben estar juntos, aunque nunca visite su oficina para saber donde- admite.

El Sandaime parece querer gritarle, luego se derrumba fatigado y poco dispuesto a discutir -Kami, creo que necesito descansar-

-Hazlo, igualmente tengo una copia de todo- canturrea Retsu con una sonrisa brillante, deben estar en el escritorio y si Tobirama no movió nada, seguro será fácil de encontrar. 

Divertido el sandaime se pone de pie -Sabes mucho, Retsu-hime, sobre el manejo de la aldea, bien puedo sugerirle a Tsunade que...-

-No-

-Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar- protesta el anciano caminando fuera de la oficina con anbu pululando alrededor. 

-El sombrero no es algo a lo que aspiro, pero ayudare de ser necesario- murmura al bajar las escaleras.

-Tienes un clan que reestablecer, entrenamientos que concluir o empezar, una fama con la que lidiar y de todas maneras te ofreces... eres bastante amable... -

-O tonta- ofrece Retsu al seguir bajando tranquilamente, el silencio de la torre es profundo y aunque los shinobis nunca duermen... es pacifico. 

-No creo que seas tonta, pero supongo que Tsunade estará agradecida de tener ayuda mas allá de este viejo-

-Eres un manipulador-

-Aprendí del mejor- el viejo continua ante el aire fresco de la noche -No subestimes tu logro, Retsu-hime, puede no ser lo mismo a tu padre, pero tienes tu encanto-

Bufa incrédula. 

Una risa divertida del anciano -Te convocare de ser necesario y espero los manuales con Tsunade- dice al inclinar la cabeza en saludo a su alumna, alguien que espera delante de la torre saliendo de las sombras. 

Ella sonríe en despedida del viejo, camina al que puede considerar su pariente -Bien, creo que te recibiré en mi casita, a menos que duermas entre el polvo de la casa principal-

Un bufido, Tsunade a su lado en pasos cuidadosos se encoge de hombros -Supongo que funcionara, sinceramente no creo ser capaz de siquiera quitarle los sellos- cede. 

-Supongo que bien se puede quedar de esa manera-

-Mocosa, era sincera cuando te dije que deberías usar la casa principal-

-Es una casa enorme para mi sola, seria aterrador-

-Eres tonta, una kunoichi no tiene miedo a los muertos-

-No, supongo que no, pero si a los recuerdos.... aun cuando nunca estuve en la casa principal-

-Solo, no quiero que abandones la casa principal, puede no ser grato para mi... pero, al menos inténtalo cuando me mude al complejo del Hokage-

Baja los hombros ante la petición, supone que si piensa en el futuro necesitara algo mas grande para su familia, bien puede dejarle la casa a Tenzo cuando decida aceptar (si es que acepta)-Lo pensare- acepta de buena gana.

-Ahora ¿Qué manuales hablaba sensei?-

-Unos que te facilitaran la vida como Hokage-

-Oh, eso me encantara entonces-

-Por supuesto-

Caminan conversando de varias cosas entre la noche, sin prisa y casuales... casi como si ese muro en el inicio no existiera... los anbu pululaban alrededor, algunos shinobis en las sombras se detuvieron y borrachos les pasaban de largo... cuando llegaron al extremo donde esta su clan, ya era bastante tarde. 

-Nunca pensé regresar a esta casa- Tsunade pasa sus manos por el marco de la puerta cerrada. 

Retsu no dice nada para romper la nostalgia, pero la puerta se abre mostrando a uno de sus clones de madera insolente -Llegamos- saluda.

La sannin parpadea ante la copia dándoles entrada, entonces a pesar de la noche, aprecia que el complejo esta como lo dejo hace tanto tiempo -Hiciste un buen trabajo-

-Por supuesto-

-Jefe, hubo algunos intentos de seguridad en los bordes, se trataron con tiempo y no hubo filtraciones- otra de sus copias informo repentinamente. 

-Oh, eso suena mal-murmura con algo de miedo, al menos sus precauciones de instalar arboles venenosos ante provocaciones fue un buena idea... bendito sea el mokuton con la capacidad de mutar la vegetación a su antojo. 

-De hecho es muy malo, ¿Quién se atreve a intentar hacerlo contigo ausente?- Tsunade hierve ante tal cosa. 

-Alguien que pensó seria fácil- murmura Retsu, encogiéndose de hombros aunque tiene dos acusados en mente que pudieran haberse interesado en lo que tiene su hogar ahora que le quito los sellos de nuevo -pero no lo hicieron, ahora ¿Baño o dormir?-

-Eres muy despreocupada-

-No, simplemente tengo sueño-

-Bien, de todas maneras informare al hokage en la mañana-

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Shizune?-

XXXXX


	14. Continuar

Era tan extraño despertar con Tsunade en su pequeña casa, sus instintos casi arremeten ante el desconocido chakra pero lo aplaco antes de ser un problema verdadero... mirar alrededor con pereza esa hermosa mañana de nuevo en su hogar, Retsu sin embargo debe empezar su mañana pronto, por lo que se sienta a considerar sus opciones. 

Antes de revisar sus pendientes del clan, debe visitar a sus conocidos para entregarles sus presentes.

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Tengo un horario cuando estoy en casa- admite con un estirar placido, para la reencarnada era importante regresar a los entrenamientos y ahora ajustar sus aprendizajes para que las responsabilidades del clan (que en su mayoría son financieras) no interrumpieran nada. 

La rubia aun recostada, se mueve para recargarse en su mano con un gesto de consideración -No creo que te lo debas llevar tan duro ¿no?-

No era la primera vez que se lo dicen, pero Retsu ya esta de pie con otro bostezo -Siempre tuve un ritmo de entrenamiento difícil, Tsuna-chan, no creo poder detenerme aunque quisiera...- se gira para mirarla con una sonrisa -además, aunque sin clan para acosarme... hay bastantes esperando algo de mi-

Tsunade suspira al sentarse -Seré hokage, puedo detenerlos-ofrece con seriedad, porque como alguna vez sufrio... entiende que la pequeña, imagen de su abuelo, tendra peores acosos y presiones por el tipo de legado que carga. 

Espanta conmovida de su repentino interés en protegerle cuando su inicio fue nefasto, Retsu niega con un encoger de hombros -Tsuna-chan, esta bien, puedo luchar mis guerras- murmura aunque recuerda que Hashi hizo lo mismo -pero no solo hablaba de konoha... las aldeas no les gusta la amenaza de un segundo shodaime- suspira recordando que será un hecho de nuevo, aunque espera que sea diferente a antaño. 

Ahora se supone es difícil filtrarse a la aldea y el clan siempre fue un fuerte, uno que debe activar de nuevo si los codiciosos andan merodeando el compuesto para quizás robar documentos (es solo sospechas). 

Un suspiro, la rubia agita su cabello fuera del camino -Bien- cede de mala gana aunque comprendiendo la importancia de no detenerse -Solo no te esfuerces ¿quieres?-

-Solo lo normal, como te dije, ya estoy acostumbrada a un ritmo-

-Uno muy duro, si pudiste seguirnos el paso a Jiraya y a mi-

-Pobre Shizune y Tenzo, fueron los que pagaron las prisas-

Tsunade se suelta su cabello para acomodarlo -Estarán bien- espanta la preocupación de los dos shinobis -además uno es anbu, no le queda quejarse-

-¿Entrenaras conmigo?- dice Retsu al detenerse de apretar su trenza, mirando a la rubia igualmente preparándose para salir.

-Por supuesto, me interesa examinar tu nivel... también deseo sondear el tipo de conocimiento que tienes de ninjutsu medico así como fuinjutsu, aunque esto ultimo solo se lo general... tendrás que acercarte a Jiraya si quieres profundizar-

-Esta bien, Tobirama me dejo un calendario y Hashirama me facilito varios pergaminos... solo debo buscarlos- murmura para si misma, su tiempo siempre fue administrado por otras personas y le dejaron un legado que cumplirá.

Tsunade parece detenerse con ojos asombrados, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa triste antes de continuar finalizando su arreglo -De todas maneras ofrezco a Jiraya- canturrea al mirarla con las manos en la cadera -¿No estarán en la casa principal? Esos documentos que dices tener- explica. 

-Espero que no, si me dices que Tobirama estuvo aquí mucho tiempo, quizás no movió mis almacenes personales- Retsu mira el rincón cuyo escritorio estaba limpio, ahí una vez trabajo Hashirama… luego ella... al final, Tobirama... además ha atrasado mucho el revisar a profundidad los diferentes sellos de almacén desplegados alrededor. 

-La abuela no movió nada después de que murió Tobi-ojisan- Tsunade le revela.

-Lo supuse-

-Bien, es mejor empezar, Sensei me espera para mi fatídico destino- dramática la sannin resopla al caminar rumbo a la salida.

-Te daré un pergamino para que lleves a Saru-kun- le recuerda Retsu con un suspiro mirando de nuevo el escritorio que revisara para tal cosa, espera que este a la mano, sino pobre Sandaime. 

Tsunade tararea en silenciosa confirmación. 

Con un clon desplegado por costumbre para hacerlo encargado de la limpieza del hogar, Retsu sale siguiendo a su pariente inesperado... sabe se esta apegando, algo muy rápido, pero considerando que ya tiene una imagen de la personalidad de Tsunade antes de siquiera existir, era fácil burlar tal muro de desconfianza. 

La rubia sin embargo llego a lo que alguna vez fue la calle principal, se podía ver todo lo que son ahora los terrenos de un prospero linaje -El clan fue golpeado con dureza en todas sus guerras- admite como malos recuerdos.

-Lamento que vivieras a través de todo eso, Tsuna-chan-le da un apretón de consuelo, un tanto culpable por regresarla al nido de sus traumas. 

Un bufido al andar de nuevo como si nada, Tsunade ignora los fantasmas persiguiéndola constantemente en cada giro de este lugar.

Su claro de entrenamiento esta como lo dejo, nerviosa al sentir esto como un examen... debería estar acostumbrada a las pruebas, Tobirama cuando supero lo que sea tenia por ella fue bastante firme en probarla cada vez que podía.

La sannin se coloco del otro lado, una sonrisa suplanta las sombras de los recuerdos y la reta con una invitación para que empezara. 

XXXXX

Tsunade nunca vio a su abuelo luchando, menos entrenando... Tobi-ojisan apenas le dedicaba tiempo entre proyectos, pero de alguna manera... puede ver de ambos en la mocosa, cuanto tiempo le dedicaron a formarla y no evita sentir un atisbo de envidia.

Ha luchado contra uno de los sannin con tres clones corriendo en el complejo. 

Ella es todo lo que no fue. 

Puede actuar normal, tratar de darle una oportunidad, pero para la sannin, fueron años de vivir en su sombra como para superarlo tan rápido... pero lo intentara, por lo que muerde la amargura para sonreír satisfecha de lo que ha mostrado este examen. 

-Has dominado a la perfección el ninjutsu de regeneración del abuelo- empieza al cruzarse de brazos con un largo suspiro, recuerda que eso era otro de los linajes exclusivos que no heredo... ella tuvo que crear un ninjutsu que simulara tal cosa, pero no era perfecto.

No era como Hashirama. 

La mocosa parpadea sentada en el suelo entre ramas torcidas, apenas hay rastro de sangre o suciedad de lo que fueron heridas... sonríe igual a su abuelo, encogiéndose de hombros desinteresada como si tal logro no fuera nada. 

Apretando la sonrisa para no decir algo acido, Tsunade niega para si misma a la imagen de su entrañable abuelo -Las técnicas del mokuton son bastante buenas, se nota el tiempo que pasaste con Hashirama- agrega con un vistazo alrededor, donde los arboles torcidos ahora inundan el claro. 

-Si, fueron intensos al respecto- ella le dice tarareando igualmente mirando alrededor del desastre -será difícil de limpiar- no lo dice solo por la madera, sino por el piso cuarteado bajo sus puños. 

-Creo que tomara mas tiempo para analizar tu Bukijutsu, junto con Kenjutsu-

-Mis favoritos-

-No seas presumida mocosa- gira los ojos impaciente, Tsunade acorta la distancia para darle un gesto descuidado -Y sin heridas, creo que tu ninjutsu medico igualmente debe esperar-

-No me molesta entrenar contigo, Tsuna-chan-

Bufa, no pensó acostumbrarse a su nombre reducido pero al parecer lo hace (porque ella es como él, un motivante para no odiarla a pesar de toda la amargura o envidias) -Bien, porque me vendría bien entrenar ahora que seré hokage ¿En verdad no quieres el sombrero?-

-No, un bastardo no aspira a tanto-

Tsunade niega con la tristeza -No te menosprecies, mocosa- castiga al darle la mano para que se levante. 

-No me menosprecio, es un hecho-

Y cuanta culpa puede cubrir todas sus emociones, la mocosa obviamente ha vivido con la idea de no solo ser un bastardo... sino un remplazo de su abuelo... ¿Qué clase de planes tenia el clan para ella? ¿Cómo fueron tan crueles para imponerle un peso tan grande? Ahora entendía un poco el comportamiento del abuelo, amarla no era difícil si no guardaba rencores hasta el punto de odiar todo lo que fue el Senju. 

Y Tobi-ojisan siempre guardo culpas.

Los únicos dos que la amaron dentro del clan, Jiraya tenia razon... ella no vio al Senju como familia porque nunca se comportaron como tal. 

Pero estos son temas que esta dispuesta a no tratar si no es necesario.

-Bien, vamos a lavarnos y marcharnos a nuestros respectivos compromisos- Retsu rompe con un estirón perezoso.

Tsunade sonríe divertida un tanto aliviada de salir del rumbo de sus pensamientos -Desayunamos en el camino, invito-

-Oh en serio- sus ojos se iluminan ante la promesa de comida gratis.

-Por supuesto, igual debo rastrear a Shizune por lo que pido lavarme primero- añade con un guiño la sannin al comenzar a andar fuera del campo de entrenamiento. 

-No creo que Tenzo se nos una ¿verdad?-

-El mocoso es inseguro, espero que venga pronto- Tsunade murmura caminando con tranquilidad. 

-No tanto, no tengo donde guardarlo en el complejo-

-Y ahí volvemos al hecho que puedes abrir la casa principal-

-Supongo- Retsu murmura pateando una piedra de mal humor.

Tsunade comprende la renuencia de ocupar la casa principal, una que le negaron por la naturaleza de su concepción (y siente que no le esta diciendo todo) y lamenta tanto que no quiera heredar la artes Uzumaki, supone que tendra tiempo de convencerla.

Al menos que adopte el sello Yin, porque lo ultimo que quiere es que llegue una pelea que la lleve al borde y como a su abuelo... la mate al final no importa que tan grandiosa pueda ser en el futuro.

XXXXX

Retsu no tardo en rastrear al equipo siete ahora divididos. 

Le sorprende que sea Kakashi el que este tomando a los dos genin restantes, considerando que los Uchiha están en un entrenamiento personal en el que seguro no fue invitado... un grato cambio, que espera de todo corazón sea para mejorar. 

Sentada casualmente en la cima de uno de los arboles, con la mejor vista del sufrimiento de los dos genin ahora practicando taijutsu... se ha mantenido escondida simplemente dejándolos continuar, seria malo quitarles la inspiración. 

-Bien niños, es hora de continuar con la cacería de los perros-

-No sensei- gime Sakura patéticamente, Naruto tiembla como si recordara algo horrendo.

-Bueno, ustedes querían algo serio ¡Mi manada es seria! así que...- haciendo señales de mano en rápida sucesión, el copy nin invoca un grupo de perros que se ven divertidos con sus chalecos personalizados -Manada ¡a cazar!- canturrea.

La kunoichi ya esta corriendo a los arboles y Naruto da un grito antes de saltar lejos de una mandíbula tan cercanas, ambos gritando su odio a su nefasto sensei. 

Retsu suelta un resoplido divertida. 

-Entonces es verdad que volviste- el copy nin canturrea, aterrizando silencioso en el árbol cercano. 

-Si, los rumores circulan rápido- dice de mala gana, considerando las horas que llegaron y la hora que es, de verdad el molino de chismes trabaja fluidamente. 

-Bueno, trajiste a uno de los sannin contigo-

-No fue mi logro, de eso estoy segura- murmura al girar los ojos impaciente. 

Una risa divertida del Hatake-Creo que te informaron donde esta Yoriichi- señala.

-Si, lo sé- añade al ponerse de pie, quitando su enorme pergamino de la espalda para abrirlo a la altura donde coloco los presentes -Les traje algo de mi viaje- tararea. 

Parpadea curioso el adulto.

-Espero que les guste, si no, no me digan- canturrea al lanzarle no solo el destinado para el adulto, sino para los otros niños -Ya sabes para quien es cada uno-

-Quien sabe, Naruto puede gustarle el prendedor-

Gira los ojos al enrollar su pergamino -No seas inteligente, lo sabré- amenaza.

-Como usted diga, Hime- replica jovialmente con una arruga alegre en su insolente único ojo -Y felicidades por no contar con guardias anbu- agrega. 

Y era la verdad, no sentir a su guardia fue una novedad grata. 

Retsu le da una ultima mirada sucia, antes de continuar su camino lejos de la zona de entrenamiento... curiosamente puede sentir a Jiraya cercas, donde el foco de chakra del kyubi esta en el bosque, al parecer el destino se hizo cargo (o el sannin decidió ser directo). 

Viajar al complejo Uchiha fue fácil sin contratiempos. 

Cruzar la muralla sin resistencia es curioso, aun no se acostumbra a tal falta de seguridad, pero considerando que el Uchiha era aun mas grande que en sus tiempos, supone que mucho se perdió del complejo original cuando lo trasladaron a ese punto de la aldea. 

En la parte mas profunda del enorme terreno pudo sentirlos, tampoco estaban solos... el radiante chakra venenoso de un bijuu, otro menor que el kyubi pero sobresaliente a sus sentidos... Retsu se detiene en uno de los arboles a una distancia considerada, inclina la cabeza y suprime su propia esencia. 

Viaja mas lento.

Tampoco hay anbu alrededor.

Parada en la cima de uno de los arboles, tan cerca para ver a Yoriichi trabajando con Sasuke… puede ver escondido a un pequeño pelirrojo, seria bueno ocultándose si ellos no fueran capaces de ser sensores naturales. 

Uno de sus personajes favoritos en persona, uno que en esos momentos es un desequilibrado ansioso por demostrarse al matar a las personas fuertes que puede o no ser importantes para otros... en el caso de los Uchiha fácilmente identificados a sus ojos extranjeros. 

Se inclina con una sonrisa -Sabes, es ilegal entrar a terrenos de un clan en konoha- canturrea casualmente en su rama -Yoriichi es amable en dejarte ver- añade rápidamente. 

Ojos verdes borrosos la enfocan rápidamente, no reacciona sorprendido de ser atrapado pero puede sentir su arena agitándose para obedecer su mandato. 

-Buenos días, suna-nin- ondea la mano alegremente.

-Tu tampoco estabas en el examen-acusa con su voz suave pero llena de emociones oscuras. 

-Vaya, directo al grano- sentándose en la rama como si fueran amigos de la vida, Retsu se encoge de hombros -Bueno, ya soy chunnin ¿Por qué estaría en el examen?- ofrece un tanto alerta. 

-Tu nombre-

-Bueno, que grosero, primero el tuyo, no invitado-san- 

Ojos borrosos se entrecierran, las marcas oscuras alrededor ayudan mucho al ambiente maniaco aun cuando su gesto es tranquilo -Gaara- da sin resistencia y orgulloso. 

-Gaara-kun, mi nombre es Retsu- omite deliberadamente el Senju, no seria divertido ser reconocida rápido ¿verdad?

Además, reflexiona que esta escena era mas tarde en el mes ¿no? 

Se quedan mirando uno al otro considerables segundos.

-Te matare- decidió el pelirrojo repentinamente. 

Para Retsu no fue del todo increíble tal decisión, después de todo no solo se ha acercado tanto al jinchuriki sin ser detectado y es obviamente conocida de los Uchiha. 

-Es mejor que te vayas, Gaara-kun-

La arena se mueve alrededor, formando una nube peligrosa con aroma a sangre y la Senju inclina su cabeza curiosa.

-Retsu- la voz de Yoriichi interrumpe, parado al lado de Gaara como si siempre estuviera ahí.

El pelirrojo salta sorprendido, ya sea porque no lo sintió o su arena no lo repelió.

Pero el antes hashira carece de intensiones asesinas, algo que muchos en su tiempo consideraron peligroso porque los enemigos no podían anticiparlo.

-Hola, Yoriichi, te extrañe-

Una sombra de sonrisa del Uchiha, antes de girarse para mirar al pelirrojo tenso -Gaara-kun, por favor, retírate de las instalaciones- finaliza.

Retsu mantiene su sonrisa divertida, al parecer su amigo ha decidido desalojarlo ahora que distrajo a Sasuke en otra cosa... o será para interrumpirla y saludarla al fin... no lo sabe, aun para ella es difícil predecirlo. 

El jinchuriki parece desequilibrado, mirándolos a ambos como si fueran un objetivo mejor que el único que participa en los examenes... pero cualquier emoción se encierra al enderezarse con la arena arrastrándose al regreso de su calabaza. 

-Prometo matarlos- Gaara da su saludo espeluznante antes de marcharse entre arena. 

-El drama es cosa de los shinobi ¿no?-

-Somos shinobis, Retsu-

-Entonces somos dramáticos también- canturrea al mirar a su amigo, para saltar y ser atrapada en un abrazo que extraño tanto -¡Les traje un regalo!- dice al separarse para sacar su pergamino buscando los sellos de almacenamientos.

Yoriichi se congelo al mirar lo ofrecido.

-Siento que son lo que quieres ¿no? ahora igual me puedo perforar para lucir tu regalo- Retsu canturrea, de nuevo tiene que buscarlos y espera que estén en alguna parte de su casa.

Acariciando los aretes de hanafuda con nostalgia, su amigo le da una grata sonrisa -Gracias-

-De nada, ahora, tengo mucho que contarte-

Yoriichi como ella caminan al claro, donde Sasuke parece fulminarla con vehemencia como si esperara a que interrumpiera su entrenamiento.

-Te traje un regalo- grita al lanzarle el presente sin miramientos -de nada- canturrea al apartarse ajena a los ojos sorprendidos del niño -bueno, te diré, Tsunade tiene el mismo corazón sangrante de Hashi... - empieza al sentarse al borde del claro en la sombra de un árbol, su pergamino justo a su lado.

Su amigo escucha silencioso aceptando esa pausa sentandose fluidamente con su espada en el regazo, dejando a Sasuke trabajar en sus katas por el momento. 

Como si el encuentro con otro jinchuriki no los hubiera afectado del todo. 

Y ambos se aprietan las manos en consuelo, el canon ha cambiado solo pocos grados, pero eso apenas se necesita para un futuro distinto.

Solo el tiempo dirá si fue para bien. 

Deteniéndose de su pequeña aventura fuera de la aldea, revelando tanto a su buen amigo de sus pensamientos al respecto y su regreso con un pariente que puede llegar a ser cercano en el futuro... Retsu suspira al notar el disgusto de Sasuke de ser ignorado tanto tiempo y lo que hasta ahora nota con resignación -Entonces Orochimaru lo logro-

-Si, lo hizo-

Y esta es una constante, el sello de la maldición latente al temperamento de un niño amargado. 

No se siente insultada de que no le dijeran tan pronto llego, es ajena al equipo siete y Yoriichi tiende a dejarla hablar sin interrumpirle.

-Tsunade esta aquí, Jiraya también, quizás puedan programar una revisión-

Yoriichi la mira con cansancio, una pequeña sonrisa de alivio de saber que puede haber aunque sea una solucion... al menos provisional... sobre la maldición en el otro superviviente.

-Ese hombre también nos buscaba- admite el antiguo hashira -Pensaba que estaríamos en el examen-

Bufa ante tal cosa -Era de esperar- acepta de buena gana, nada intimidada de ser un objetivo de alguien tan ambicioso.

-Sospecho el porque sabe algo tan privado como nuestro parentesco, cuando el resto de la aldea apenas conoces nuestra existencia- 

-No es de dudar, también intentaron entrar al complejo, Yoriichi, no te preocupes, mis clones lograron espantarlo junto con mis plantas mas imaginativas... sin embargo, deberé activar pronto las salas de sangre mas fuertes- un dato que Hashirama le dijo alguna vez, su mokuton es después de todo un importante activo para estas medidas. 

-No se detendrán-

-No, no lo harán- aprieta la mano con fuerza -pero no nos alcanzaran-

Yoriichi suspira cansado, pero firme de no soltarla en lo que resta de su vida. 

Suspira Retsu sabe nadie escucha a pesar de que Sasuke sigue lanzando miradas impaciente a los dos sentados debajo de un árbol, no puede atrasar una noticia consecuencia de su aventura fuera -Konoha desea que seamos de nuevo algo para presumir, Yoriichi, no se cuando... pero nos presentaran como lo que somos, hijo de los fundadores-

Tarareando al ponerse de pie, el hashira no muestra su molestia ante esto... solo comprensión de que fueron informados por accidente de la decisión del consejo-Ese hombre que te encontraste, solo facilitara la distribución de rumores ¿no?-

-Si, Kakuzu solo será una pieza importante para distribuir nuestra existencia- Retsu se inclina al árbol, mirando los cielos sintiendo a su amigo ir a dirigir de nuevo a Sasuke bajo un estricto entrenamiento. 

Esto ahora son sus vidas. 


	15. Bitácora

-Quiero que tomes una plaza en el hospital-

Retsu se detiene de recoger sus armas utilizadas para ese examen de bukijutsu, Mae descansa en uno de los arboles cercanos y su pergamino esta tumbado en el suelo extendido para almacenar lo usado en una costumbre de años -No me gusto ejercer- con la mano en la cadera admite. 

Tsunade se cruza de brazos alzando su pecho, niega efusivamente -Tus conocimientos se desperdiciaran si no se usan, mocosa- 

-Los aprendí porque me obligaron, bueno, no ofrecí demasiada resistencia... fue útil en las misiones, pero nunca me imagine estacionarme en el hospital- suspira al agacharse para guardar los shurikens fácilmente en el rollo, sin mirar a la que se alza a unos pasos.

No tiene ambiciones, nunca las tuvo y aunque la prepararon para cualquier misterioso destino, ella no gusto de tener un sueño a alcanzar.

Quizás solo llegar a una edad suficiente para retirarse y crear una familia. 

-No te pediré tantas horas, eres jefe de clan y aunque carente de miembros, sigue teniendo trabajo por realizar- la rubia se acerca casualmente agachándose para mirarla directamente a los ojos -serias muy útil, podrías al menos considerarlo- 

Un suspiro, mirando a la rubia directo a los ojos -Sabes que no me negare, solo avísame con tiempo para colocarlo en mi rutina y ajustarme-

Una sonrisa suave de Tsunade, cuyo alivio de no ser rechazada es visible en su chakra -Eres bastante ordenada ¿no?-

-Por supuesto, Tobirama era lo único que me alagaba-tararea al levantarse para arrastrar mas de sus armas al pergamino, recordando con orgullo como sorprendió al hombre con su administración de tiempos. 

La sannin paso a revolverle el cabello con fuerza -Me tengo que marchar antes- dice al dar un paso atrás -Te debo la comida-

Retsu hace un puchero.

La eterna perdedora bufa divertida -No pongas esa cara, si me desocupo antes... que no creo... te buscare para cenar ¿quieres?-

-¿Algo con carne?-

-Si, algo con carne- Tsunade cede resignada a solo conocer un poco mas a la extraña hija de su abuelo (y no deja de sorprenderse, como su comportamiento en casa es solo un poco diferente a la que tuvo durante el viaje) -sensei se esta volviendo loco con la transición-

-¿Esta de mal humor?- canturrea sabiendo que sus pergaminos, unos que gracias a kami no estaban tan perdidos entre sus pertenencias que le alegro saber seguían en su lugar, fueron entregados a Saru-kun y con esto, enterarse que siempre hubo un proceso. 

-Enterarse que estuvo trabajando mal todo su mando, causo un gran daño, pequeña hime- Jiraya irrumpe a través de los arboles, Tsunade niega para si misma aunque divertida.

Una sonrisa descarada de Retsu ante la idea de lo mal que la esta pasando su viejo rival -Buenos día- saluda sin pretensiones. 

-Kami si eres mala- Jiraya resopla con una pequeña sonrisa -Y buen día, pequeña hime- 

-Bien, los dejo- se despide la sannin tarareando sobre tener que buscar a Shizune.

-Sabes eres un tanto espeluznante... entrenar mientras tus clones andan por el terreno es una gran muestra de habilidad-

Una risa divertida, enrollando al fin el pergamino cargado -Son las mismas capacidades que Hashi tenia a mi edad- dice pomposa al colocar el pergamino fluidamente en su espalda, caminar hasta Mae que toma con una mano.

-¿De verdad?- cuestiona intrigado.

-Si- suspira Retsu al girarse para mirar directamente al sannin -Entonces ¿A que debemos tu visita?-

Parpadeando fuera de uno de los cortes mas profundos en el suelo, evidencia de su entrenamiento, Jiraya le sonríe -Bueno, Hime me comento que estas interesada en fuinjutsu-

-No es que estuviera interesada, bueno quizás un poco, fue mas Hashi y Tobirama dándome la asignación- ofrece sinceramente, nunca tuvo control de lo que aprendía -no estoy cómoda dejándolo a medias-

Jiraya tararea, caminando detrás de ella rumbo a su casa -Has estado practicando-

-Mucho, tarde bastante en mejorar mi caligrafía- admite con un suspiro, recordando su tiempo practicando bajo la atenta mirada de Hashi -Cuando fui asignada a la frontera, traía conmigo lo básico … se esperaba que diera resultados al regresar- explica al abrir su casa, puede sentir a Tsunade lavándose y entra sin quitarse los zapatos. 

Jiraya es el único sin el impulso de castigarla por pisar el suelo con las sandalias, solo entra con un largo suspiro -Entonces ¿Cuál era tu avance?-

-Almacenamiento y bombas, básico de las salas del clan-admite mirando su almacén, no ha adaptado mucho su hogar a la electricidad que ya circula, quizás debería comenzar a comprar un micro y un refrigerador - Eso son los pergaminos que traía conmigo cuando sucedió todo el desastre- señala una de las mesas bajas al lado de la cama. 

Puede tener su gran pergamino para descartar los pequeños durante sus viajes, pero aun los guarda y usa con todo lo que trajo antes del salto del tiempo... entre ellos, lo que se supone estudiaba en el momento. 

-¿Traías todo eso?- cuestiona Jiraya casi respirando con reverencia al menos 10 rollos con bases de fuinjutsu bien explicado y escrito. 

Se encoge de hombros para comenzar a preparar algo ligero para desayunar -Según tengo aun mas rollos, casi fui un almacén de todas las disciplinas que querían que aprendiera... no he revisado a fondo, pero creo que todo sigue igual... solo agregando lo que sea Tobirama guardo en mi ausencia- añade al encender la mecha para empezar. 

Jiraya se queda en completo silencio, no le extraña que al girarse lo vea sentado en su futón con todo los rollos abiertos para ser leídos con avidez... supone que todo lo que tenia consigo se considero perdido.

-Kami, lo invite para que te ayudara no para que se distrajera- Tsunade sale secándose el cabello. 

-Esta bien, me da tiempo para preparar algo... solo hay camarones salteados ¿Quieres?-

-Se ve bien- la sannin admite olfateando la mesa, tomando uno y echándolo a la boca -Y saben bien, pero tengo que irme, Shizune debe estar vuelta loca-se despide para comenzar a caminar a la puerta -no te extrañe si los convocamos, mocosa, aunque el nombramiento se atrasara para después de los exámenes… quiero que ya estén colocados en posición para cuando suceda-

Tararea al acomodar la mesa, Jiraya puede estar leyendo pero es consciente de lo que platican -se supone que nos pondrán examen después-

-Algo innecesario considerando su experiencia en campo... Kami, estuviste en las fronteras meses y te enfrentaste a los que serian los Nidaime de Iwa y Kumo...- levanta el dedo acusador la eterna perdedora, luego suspira -no entiendo porque sensei cede al capricho del consejo- gruñe de mal humor colocándose las sandalias. 

-Quizás solo querían ver con sus propios ojos nuestro avance, muchos creían en nuestro tiempo que éramos mentirosos- 

-Tonterías, entrenas conmigo y soportas- Tsunade chasquea los dientes bastante segura de sus capacidades en el corto tiempo -Nos vemos tarde y por kami, quítate las sandalias en el interior-

Retsu saluda con descaro, la rubia gira impaciente para salir de la casa. 

-Entonces es verdad que sobreviviste a los Nidaime-

-Apenas, tuvieron que sacarme al final-

Jiraya enrolla uno de los pergaminos con una pequeña sonrisa -un logro para tu edad ¿no?-

-Quizás-se encoge de hombros nada interesada de revivir traumas, fue nefasto y una de sus pesadillas recurrentes cuando tiene malos días, suspira al colocar el arroz en la mesa.

-Bien, examinando todos los rollos que asumo ya leíste- el viejo se pone de pie fluidamente, mirando alrededor los pergaminos que en algún momento organizo -Creo que eres capaz de empezar la practica-

-Algo que nunca debe hacerse solo-

-Por supuesto, el fuinjutsu es peligroso y complicado... todo atado a la voluntad de quien lo usa- suspira el viejo como si recordara su propio y doloroso aprendizaje -Me hubiera venido bien algo como eso- señala los pergaminos con añoranza. 

-Comemos, luego vemos un horario que se ajuste-

-¿Crees que no tengo tiempo? puedo ser solicitado, pero en estos momentos sensei esta enfocado en Hime-

-Te rastree en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete-

-Oh, en verdad eres buena-

-Sensor natural, no lo olvides-

-Como olvidarlo cuando viajamos juntos, pequeña hime-

Sonríe al pasarle un plato para comenzar el desayuno sin invitaciones innecesarias, una cordialidad dada sin pensar mucho para Retsu. 

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas que me tomara mi tiempo?- pregunta Jiraya comiendo con una sonrisa de mierda.

-Un estudiante- ofrece sin mentiras. 

-¿De verdad?- ojos agudos se clavan en ella mientras come un bocado de arroz. 

-Hay un Uzumaki sin entrenar, Jiraya, Saru-kun debió de haberte dicho ¿no?-

-Oh, si, tu amigo adelanto muchos planes...- el sannin ríe agraciado del recuerdo, el filo perdiéndose de su mirada -Ciertamente debo de agradecerle, negarle la herencia al niño nunca me pareció correcto-

-Shiro estuviera vuelto loco si viera al descuidado Uzumaki-

-Tu compañero de equipo, ¿verdad?-

-Y hermano de Mito-sama-

Ojos asombrados de Jiraya -Eso no lo sabia-

-Al parecer omiten bastante de la historia, Jiraya- espanta Retsu con un suspiro -Tampoco ayuda como acabo Shiro- aprieta los labios en disgusto -Después de todo, siempre se culpo por nuestra desaparición- añade amarga. 

-Lo lamento, pequeña hime-

-El pasado es pasado, no se puede arreglar- decirlo en voz alta no ayuda mucho su tristeza al recuerdo del alegre pelirrojo, pero niega -Entonces ¿Qué tiempo se te ajusta? probablemente en el futuro tendré una plaza en el hospital y aun la administración del clan es mínima-

-Bueno, el chico necesita mucho trabajo en estos momentos... además quiero pasarle otra de sus herencias- admite avergonzado al bajar la mirada a la mesa. 

Parpadea fingiendo que no sabe a lo que se refiere -No me molesta si te enfocas totalmente en el niño antes de quizás juntarnos- admite con una sonrisa, tampoco quiere acaparar un tiempo que sabe no es suyo... en estos momentos debería estar pasando cada hora con Naruto y asegurándose que invoque algo bueno para su enfrentamiento con Gaara (si es que hay). 

-¿De verdad?-

-Puedo continuar practicando lo que ya tengo, no, no activare nada fuera de ojos expertos- añade -Pero puedo ocupar bien mi tiempo avanzando con todo lo demás-

-Pequeña hime, probablemente entres a servicio activo-

-Uno que como líder de clan no será tan solicitado, mis servicios serán altos... Jiraya... no importa lo que quiera el consejo, deben tratarme como a otro líder del pueblo-

-Has pensado en todo ¿no?-

-Por supuesto, además con Tsunade en el mando, quiere que ocupe una plaza en el hospital ya sea para actualizarme o para enseñar las técnicas que se han perdido con el tiempo-

-Oh, bueno, veo que tienes bastantes planes-silba Jiraya mirándola con respeto. 

-Por supuesto, fuinjutsu puedo continuar como estaba... y entonces ¿Volvemos a hablar de la agenda?- Retsu se queda pensativa ante sus opciones, atrasarlo no es molestia ya tiene bastante en su plato con su entrenamiento regular... deberes financieros... agregando que quizás pasara mucho tiempo viendo los pergaminos de Tobirama y activando las salas de sangre del complejo.

Eso sin contar la finalización de adaptar agua y luz a su pequeña casa, uno que ya empezaron sus clones. 

-Esta decidido, cuando Naruto llegue a la practica, los reuniré a ambos-

-Puede pasar bastante tiempo-

-Lo hará, el niño no tiene una pizca de conocimiento de fuinjutsu- Jiraya suspira como si mirara el trabajo difícil por delante, con Naruto, si, parecía un destino complicado -¿Me podrías prestar alguno de tus pergaminos? Tiene una buena teoría y puede empezar con eso-

-Por supuesto, pero como te los llevas me los entregas... dañados y te acusare con Tsunade-

-Bueno, que cruel- Jiraya dice al ponerse de pie con su plato limpio, sonriendo al girarse para recoger al menos dos pergaminos -Pasare la amenaza al pupilo- canturrea.

Gira los ojos, Retsu aun le dará el infierno si daña alguna de las herencias de aprendizaje que le dieron antes de...

-Cuando el niño supere estos, vendré por el resto cuando sea necesario… de verdad, esto ahorra mucho tiempo- Jiraya continua ajeno a lo que ha provocado su petición. 

Suspira impaciente, mirando al viejo con agudeza -Solo espero que retenga algo, no se ve muy inteligente-

-Nah, estará bien- el sannin despide fácilmente acomodando todo en su lugar antes de enderezarse con un gesto serio -Un día invitare al mocoso Uchiha a comer, se merece mi agradecimiento... ha ayudado mucho a Naruto en aprender pequeñas cosas de su familia-

-Shiro siempre fue muy comunicativo de su cultura, no prometemos darle toda su herencia Uzumaki... pero al menos algunas katas y cuentos, le harán conectar a lo que fue Uzu en su momento-

Jiraya da una sonrisa torcida pero son sus ojos agradecidos y tristes. 

Retsu se queda repentinamente sola en su casa, suspira descontenta antes de ponerse de pie para lavar los platos con tranquilidad... en algún punto de la tarde, buscara a Yoriichi, pero ahora... debe empezar con armar las salas de sangre. 

También acomodar sus pergaminos que removió al buscar los que Saru-kun necesitaba. 

Tenia varios días complicados. 

XXXXX

El chakra vibra alrededor de ella, sentada bajo el enorme árbol que fue el ancla de esta parte de las salas de sangre... sabe que se redujeron... donde antes había al menos 20 arboles distribuidos alrededor del terreno, ahora solo hay 2... alcanzar uno, sentarse, sincronizar su chakra y verter mucho de si misma en la conexión que revivirá una de las mas fuertes protecciones que Uzumaki Mito le dio de regalo a Hashirama para su clan cuando se casaron.

Le incomoda saber sobre esto.

Prometió dejar en paz la herencia de alguien a quien daño con solo existir.

Pero esto era importante, esto se lo enseño Hashirama como usuario del mokuton. 

Un legado que promete traspasar al siguiente usuario de mokuton (uno no sabe, al menos hasta que tenga hijos, si heredara el gen). 

Paso a sentir todo alrededor, calcular exactamente hasta donde abarca su territorio y encender las paredes de madera a ser algo fuerte, difíciles de superar... los arboles crecieron en los bordes, hasta los que instalo en la puerta en un golpe de ira cuando conoció a Tenzo florecieron conectados por primera vez al entorno como una fortaleza viva.

Las propias plantas que ayudaron a la pequeña invasión en su ausencia se marchitaron, suplidas por algo mas inocente de ver... sus clones flotaban en sus sentidos... era consciente que alerto a varios fuera de sus paredes, pero no se movió de su lugar en medio de un trabajo importante.

Todo por el bien de atrasar el revisar los pergaminos dispersos de lo que fue el área de trabajo de Tobirama antes de morir. 

Empezó a sentirse adolorida, la cabeza le palpitaba y cuando finalizo, abriendo los ojos con un gemido... no esperaba que hubiera oscurecido tanto, ha perdido un valioso día de manera inesperada.

Suspiro descontenta, aun no podía levantarse... había drenado la mitad de sus reservas, pero nada que la haga preocuparse, sin embargo es la sensibilidad... aumentada por la natural en el aire aun chispeante de su intervención… lo que le trae molestias. 

Estuvo tan tentada a dar el paso al senjutsu.

Pero no quiere convertirse en árbol sin supervisión. 

-Maldita sea mocosa ¡Que estabas haciendo!- Tsunade aterriza como un vendaval en el claro bajo el floreciente árbol, de cercas... Saru-kun, Jiraya, Yoriichi y ¿Kakashi?

-Salas de clan- admite escuetamente con voz rasposa. 

-¿De verdad?- Jiraya, como si recordara lo que hablaron tenia los ojos saltones girándose alrededor... seguro buscando el sello que pueda abarcar todo el territorio y sentirse desde donde sea que estaban.

-Alertaste a todos mis shinobis, Retsu-hime- Saru-kun admite con un suspiro cansado. 

Retsu sonríe escuetamente cansada, Yoriichi ya esta a su lado ayudándole a estar erguida.

Tsunade suspira frustrada, masajeándose el puente de la nariz -¿No pudo esperar hasta que al menos alguien estuviera aquí contigo?-

-No pensé que tardara tanto ni que fuera llamativo- protesta con un ceño fruncido.

-¿De verdad?- Hatake dice divertido, como si todo fuera un espectáculo que no se perdería por nada. 

-Bueno, Hashi nunca me conto como se veía… no pensé que sin un usuario del mokuton inexistente durante años, tendría que verter mucho trabajo al ancla- murmura con un encogimiento de hombros, tropezando rumbo a su pequeña casa. 

Un hosco silencio cae en el pequeño grupo, Retsu no sabe que esta mal con todos... además tiene hambre, algo de sueño y quiere dormir... no tiene nada que ver con sus reservas de chakra, sino con el proceso que hizo y estar sensible.

-¿Era necesario?- Saru-kun pregunta tan pronto estaban en su casa, ella en el futon y todos dispersos alrededor de su casa.

(Hatake no despistaba la curiosidad al barrer todo el lugar con su único ojo, apreciando el escritorio con papelería acomodada que puede o no verse desde su posición, no es nada delicado, solo contaduría). 

-Sensei, te lo dije ¿no? alguien intento entrar al complejo durante el viaje- Tsunade muerde exasperada a su viejo sensei, insultada de que haga la pregunta cuando ya dijo los motivos en una reunión privada. 

Retsu suspira cansada, Yorichi amablemente le coloca un plato de comida en su regazo y se comparten miradas de comprensión y alivio mientras los adultos se intercambian otras mas serias llenas de sospechas. 

-Mis clones no son mentirosos, Saru-kun- dice al sorber un poco de agua contenta de tener el estomago lleno. 

-No dudo de tu veracidad- el todavía hokage admite con un largo suspiro -Solo no nos asustes tanto, Retsu-hime, la situación actual y con shinobis extranjeros en la aldea... no podemos permitirnos una alarma en falso-

-Esta bien- Retsu bosteza considerablemente. 

-Disipa tus clones, mocosa, creo que ya va siendo hora de descansar ¿no?-

Parpadea perezosa, sus clones son autónomos pueden seguir trabajando sin su orden ni consciencia... seguro fueron los que le abrieron a esta multitud la puerta. 

-Me quedare, sensei y yo ya estábamos terminando después de todo-

Saru-kun bufa, pero no rechaza al dar las buenas noches... Jiraya ríe entre dientes caminando contento a la puerta y Hatake es el primero en marcharse sin mirar atrás. 

-Un gusto conocerte, chico, la cuidare- Tsunade dice al agitar el cabello espinoso de Yoriichi que afirma al ponerse de pie.

-Nos vemos mañana- sonríe a su amigo al ver a la rubia funcionar como guía del grupo a la salida. 

Disipar los clones la relajaron mucho, no sabia cuanta tensión tenían sobre ella hasta que dejaron de existir... acomodándose con un suspiro... se duerme en instantes. 


	16. Bitacora II

_"Touka hizo algo imperdonable... el horror de sus acciones son una carga pesada no solo para mi, sino para el clan completo ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué pretendía traicionarnos de esta manera? ¡Éramos primos! ¡Crecimos juntos! pero lo hizo y sonrió por eso._

_Touka ya no es la misma de antes, la paz la ha cambiado y no para bien._

_Hashirama estuvo tan cerca de matarla cuando volvió en si, todos estábamos dispuestos a dejar que lo hiciera, pero se detuvo... se detuvo y le ordeno aislarse en la parte mas lejana del complejo para nunca mostrar su cara delante de él nuevamente._

_¿Cómo_ _puede darle piedad? Su hermano era una persona de gran corazón, no se merecía tal bajeza, pero de todas maneras lo perdono._

_Me he comprometido a ser su carcelero, a siempre estar al pendiente que nunca salga de su área y darle el mínimo de provisiones… siempre estaré presente durante el resto de su vida y siempre le recordare su pecado"_

Retsu cierra sus ojos con fuerza soltando un pesado aliento, entre sus manos el pergamino con una entrada tan corta y con una caligrafía desesperada además de furiosa... describía el punto de partida de su vida... uno en el que debería continuar leyendo si quería entender que se estuvo desarrollando lejos de sus ojos, que era lo que pensaban ellos de su existencia, pero ¿Tiene el valor? ¿Quiere saber?

Bien puede saltarse todo esto.

Porque ya nada de lo que se escribió puede afectarle, nadie de los que participaron están vivos actualmente... los posibles planes que Tobirama escribió ya no son efectivos... y en ocasiones el pasado estaba bien ahí, en el pasado. 

Mirando alrededor de su futon, los diversos pergaminos dispersos por orden... quizás solo debería buscar la fecha de su desaparición y empezar su lectura desde ahí. 

Le interesa mas el motivo por el que su casa, una donde vivió la mayor traidora del clan Senju, paso a ser uno de los edificios mejor conservados del complejo... el refugio de alguien tan orgulloso y enigmático como Tobirama. 

Pero... se detiene aun con el pergamino con esa entrada esta en sus manos... suspira dudosa porque tiene tiempo, Tsunade la ha condenado a estar en cama el resto del día porque "Fue muy descuidado de tu parte y no me importa tu resistencia o absurdas piscinas de chakra ¡debes reposar!" y aunque puede hacer otras cosas... de verdad saltarse toda esta entrada, no puede ignorarlo.

Le pica saber. 

-Maldita sea mi morbo- dice en voz alta al concentrarse en otra entrada del mismo pergamino, con fechas posteriores se dio cuenta que eran pequeñas, como si Tobirama escribiera solo para desahogarse y dando un resumen de su día... la mayoría no tenia mas que insultos, ya sea a Madara (con su estúpida boda) o su hermano (que se alegraba estuviera recuperando su brillo aunque fuera molesto)… no mencionaba a Touka. 

Paso otros tres pergaminos bastante aburridos (entrenamiento, planeación y mas clanes uniéndose a su aldea). 

En el cuarto, volvió a mencionar a su madre, como si fuera la maldición que prefería ignorar el resto de sus días. 

" _Ella me lo dijo en mi cara, como si fuera un orgullo que su vientre se hinchara con un hijo de su hermano poco dispuesto... no pude contenerme, la abofetee y deseaba poder hacerle mas pero me contuve, rechace verla y hablarle dejándole solo las provisiones para no verla otros dos meses... ¿Cómo le diré a Hashirama o Mito? "_

" _Le he contado a Hashirama, no creo que lo este tomando muy bien, pero no dijo ni dio la orden de nada concentrándose por primera vez en los archivos del clan sin protestar… como su hermano, lo comprendo y no le cuestiono, solo seguiremos tratando a Touka igual que siempre y sobre ese bastardo... solo espero que no nazca "_

Retsu no evita hacer una mueca, su corazón se aprieta dolorosamente y sus ojos quieren lagrimear, leer sobre la indiferencia de Hashi es mas difícil de lo que pensó y la actitud de Tobirama ciertamente no le sorprendió. 

_"Touka anuncio orgullosamente que fue una niña, una que no me atreví a ver"_

_"No creo que Hashirama me este escuchando, esta bien, estoy dispuesto a salvarlo de la pena de conocer al bastardo, no lo he visto... pero Touka es muy bocal al respecto, aunque no le pregunte siempre le ha dicho cuanto se parecen... además la niña brilla en sus sentidos como lo hace su hermano... él no necesita verla para saber, que Touka cumplió lo que quería"_

_"La vi a través de la ventana, no puedo quitarme su imagen de mi mente"_

_"Touka se suicido, dejo a su hija y una carta llena de promesas de venganza... pero la niña no parece dispuesta a cumplirlas, no sabe que tipo de vida llevaron a puerta cerrada... No esta dispuesto a preguntar, tampoco a cambiar su estatus de no querida ahora sin su madre... es una niña que no debió de nacer, merece ser olvidada y lejos de los ojos de su hermano"_

_"Aun recuerdo los buenos tiempos con Touka, aun no creo que haya dejado el mundo como lo hizo y los haya traicionado tan profundamente... prefiero recordarla como fue, no en lo que se convirtió y como murió"_

_"La niña sigue creciendo, sigue mirándolo con ojos vacíos de emociones cada vez que le abre la puerta para sus provisiones... una parte de si mismo quiere cambiar ese desplante, se parece tanto a su hermano que duele verla con ese gesto distante y sin apego... no, no hará nada, la niña no es Hashirama"_

_"La niña ha empezado a vagar alrededor del complejo, alienta a todos a mantener la distancia y no hablarle, es mejor que mantenga su desapego... es mejor para el clan olvidarla"_

_"La niña ha salido del clan, Madara la ha conocido y causado un revuelo... como se atreve a interferir en asuntos del clan Senju... Hashirama no debio de recordarla, solo causara problemas con Mito... tambien se entero que no tiene nombre, Touka al parecer nunca le dio uno... pero sinceramente no le importa, una niña que no merecía nacer tampoco merece un nombre dado por el clan"_

_"Ahora entiendo la mirada vacía de la niña, puede ver una vida detrás de sus jóvenes ojos, quiere saber mas pero se detiene de diseccionarla... Madara nunca le permitiría disponer de ella como lo que quiere... pero esta bien, lo asignaron como maestro y si eso mantiene feliz al Uchiha, que sea de esa manera... bien puede ser útil para el clan"_

-Creo que no es buena idea continuar por esta línea- ríe amargamente al limpiarse las pocas lagrimas que lograron formarse, cerrando el pergamino entre sus dedos apretados y respirando para controlarse... si eso le afectan, cortas entradas en el diario del Nidaime, no quiere saber como enfrentara el resto. 

Si, emocionalmente es muy débil. 

Recordar dichos días tampoco fue muy feliz. 

Y saber que Madara ya no existe, que nunca podrá devolverle todo lo que hizo por ella... es tan injusto. 

Retsu debe de dejar de divagar... alejar los malos pensamientos y ocuparse en algo... por lo que amontona los rollos entre sus manos para ponerse de pie fluidamente sin dejar nada atrás, abrir los cajones del escritorio y volverlos a sellar en donde estaban.

Suspira al ver el desastre de sus anteriores búsquedas, uno que ha atrasado en catalogar y que ahora es lo suficientemente bueno para distraerla de sus emociones. 

Separa de los pergaminos que estaban sueltos, unos crujientes por que estuvieron expuestos al tiempo antes de que la casa fuera sellada... las ultimas entradas del diario de Tobirama fueron puestos a un lado, mientras identificaba lo demás. 

Saca todo de los cajones, se sienta en el suelo bajo la sombra del escritorio y empieza a ver. 

Pronto lo que leyó se olvida. 

Tobirama parece que trabajo mucho en casa, hay presupuestos de áreas publicas, impuestos recogidos y reducidos por la guerra, gastos de armas, comercios detenidos en las fronteras o perdidos por shinobis enemigos... leyes pendientes por aprobar... todo y cada uno de estos fueron amontonados en la cima del escritorio para entregarlo a la torre en cuanto Tsunade la de de alta. 

Solo no los revuelve con lo que actualmente lleva de finanzas del clan que también están arriba. 

Al final, entre el polvo que inevitablemente agito, sus cajones estaban limpios, exponiendo tanto fuinjutsu... uno los reconoce de su tiempo, si nada cambio todo lo que aprendió durante años sigue almacenado … pero hay tantos nuevos, estos asume son todas las entradas del diario de Tobirama o hasta proyectos, el hombre parecía tener una manía de escribir. 

Al parecer no acabara pronto de revisarlo todo. 

Siente que alguien se acerca al complejo, hace una mueca pero no se mueve de su lugar... solo se pone de pie para acomodar las pilas y asegurarse que nada de su trabajo actual se traspapele con lo que enviara directamente a la torre del hokage. 

-¿Que estas haciendo levantada?- una voz llama desde la puerta. 

Levanta el rostro con una sonrisa descarada a Tsunade -Estoy acomodando el escritorio-

-Mocosa, te dije que reposo-

-Pero me aburrí- no era mentira, mirar el techo y perderse en pensamientos no era favorable para alguien que tendía a vagar cerca de viejos recuerdos o traumas. 

Aunque leer la bitácora por morbo tampoco fue buena idea. 

-Y no hice actividad extenuante-

-Pero abriste fuinjutsu ¿no?- acusa con las manos en la cadera, dando miradas obvias al escritorio lleno. 

-Mis piscinas de chakra están bien, yo estoy bien-

Tsunade le da una mirada disgustada por tal defensa pero niega frustrada e impaciente -Eres tan problemática, mocosa- dice en voz alta con resignación -Vamos, Shizune, no te quedes atrás… la mocosa seguro tiene hambre- habla por encima del hombro, entrando para darle el paso a la siguiente visita. 

La sobrina del enamorado de Tsunade le da una mirada de saludo, como de disculpas por la rudeza de su mentor, parece siempre actuar con cuidado alrededor de Retsu... tampoco comprende como es que se llevan bien a pesar de todo lo que hay de historia.

-Como te fue en tu día- pregunta Retsu al tropezar en la mesa con emoción de ver lo que trajeron de comer, Shizune saca todo de manera ordenada repartiendo los alimentos sin pestañear y se aparta para buscar algo de beber. 

Tsunade suspira ruidosamente ante su presencia en la mesa, obviamente la prefiere en la cama pero no esta dispuesta a discutir de nuevo por pequeñeces -El consejo son un montón de idiotas, solo hacen complicadas las cosas- despide fácilmente sin revelar asuntos delicados. 

Retsu tararea escuchando.

-Lo que si, es que insisten en que deben empezar a salir mas de sus áreas… Mocosa... no se si es sincero, pero están preocupados porque tu y el Uchiha no han tenido la iniciativa de conversar con personas ajenas al equipo siete y nosotros, ni a conocer a los otros shinobis- apunta con los palillos -Temen que como lideres de clan, se inclinen a favorecer a ese equipo- se burla como si recordara discusiones tontas.

Seguro temen que Kakashi sea favorecido políticamente para ser el siguiente hokage, algo que Retsu desconoce pueda ser peligroso para el resto de los contendientes (Danzo)… después de todo aconsejo que entrenara a su remplazo si quiere retirarse rápido del puesto, pero nunca le dijo si lo haría. 

-Entonces quieren que socialicemos porque tienen miedo que como clan, tengamos favoritos- arquea la ceja divertida Retsu de tal tontería, la política siempre fue divertida de ver no de ejercer.

La sannin la inmoviliza con una mirada cruda -No es broma, Mocosa, es un miedo valido... puede ser extinto, casi olvidados... pero el Uchiha y Senju son fundadores, solo esto es valido para tener el respaldo de varios clanes en cualquier idea que ustedes mocosos tengan-

-Y destapando nuestro parentesco-

-El peso de sus palabras serán mas firmes que el consejo entero- finaliza la rubia seriamente. 

-¿No hay presión?-

Tsunade gira los ojos ante su comentario irónico, pero niega al comer otro bocado tranquilamente -Solo sal y haz amigos, mocosa, de preferencia de todos los clanes- aconseja como si supiera por experiencia propia. 

Retsu bufa, pero no dice nada al respecto -Puede esperar después de que el consejo decida presentarnos ¿no?-

-De preferencia antes, mocosa-

-No es tan fácil- murmura Retsu cruzándose de brazos. 

-¿Porque? Eres bastante amigable, Retsu-hime- Shizune interrumpe por primera vez.

Parpadeando, Retsu suspira -No me gusta socializar-

Un bufido incrédulo de ambas mayores. 

XXXXX

Retsu ha estado trabajando en finanzas.

Es aburrido, pero su obligación y era mejor avanzar que volver a pensar.

Tsunade se ha llevado todo lo que saco para la torre del hokage, también le aseguro que en cualquier momento los estarían invocando para darles su posición como shinobis y probablemente ponerle fecha a la reunión de clanes. 

Promete política por todos lados. 

Y todavía falta el desarrollo de los exámenes chunnin. 

Parpadea cuando siente a alguien venir a su puerta, considerando que no tiene clones por disposición medica (o Tsunade siendo exagerada), Retsu bufa al ponerse de pie para atender... era frustrante que tenga que caminar, puede ser una entusiasta del entrenamiento (uno que no tuvo hoy) pero la mayoría de las veces le gusta volver a su yo perezoso. 

El complejo esta silencioso como siempre.

Tan abierto, limpio y cuidado.

Retsu camina bajo el sol con un largo bostezo, sin prisa y con sueño. 

Al abrir la puerta, aprecia la figura anciana de un conocido... puede haber cambiado, tener tantas vendas en su rostro y crecido en altura, pero Retsu lo recuerda como un niño prepotente, orgulloso e infantil, solo por eso no se deja intimidar por su presencia.

Ni por lo que sabe es capaz de hacer en nombre de la aldea. 

-¿Danzo?-

El viejo arquea la única ceja visible -Es bueno saber que no ha olvidado, Senju-sama- su voz es mas baja y grave, el peso de su presencia es oscura y maliciosa... la cortesía no es sincero en los tintes de su chakra.

-No has cambiado nada- Miente fácilmente la ahora niña.

Shimura la mira, oliendo su mentira pero no dice nada -Prefiero que me llame con respeto, soy del consejo de la aldea después de todo- se recarga en su bastón con un gesto penitente. 

-Te has amargado más ¿no?- dice casualmente recargándose en el marco de su puerta, sin ofrecer entrada y aunque casual... a la defensiva. 

-Estos no son tus tiempos, Senju-sama, será mejor que se adapte y respete a quienes están en posición de mando- le dice tan casual, con una sonrisa fraternal pero es su chakra lo que le informa cuanto de una amenaza es. 

Retsu bufa, un tanto enojada pero poco dispuesta a morder la provocación -Entonces ¿A que debemos tu visita?- 

-Prefiero no discutirlo en la calle-

La Senju entrecierra sus ojos, pero sabe que no puede rechazar el no darle la entrada... cortesía mínima, por lo que se aparta para darle entrada -Sin embargo, el resto se queda afuera-

-Senju-sama, no se a lo que se refiere-

-Te recuerdo que soy un sensor natural, Danzo, puedo sentir a tus sombras insistentes alrededor... pueden intentarlo, pero no pasaran del muro- le recuerda al cerrar la puerta de golpe, los descarados intentaron entrar por encima de ella ¿Creen que los arboles están de adorno? 

Danzo la mira, pero se niega a comentar nada al continuar al interior.

Un suspiro cansado, Retsu niega y aunque sabe será regañada... no puede simplemente dejar al viejo solo para preparar té, llama dos clones de madera que se dispersan en el complejo... Danzo parece cómodo con invitarse a su pequeño comedor al aire libre delante de la casa principal e ignorarla por un momento para solo ver alrededor.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo-

-Por supuesto-

Danzo tararea casualmente, mirándola directamente -Espero que estés informada de lo que la aldea espera de ustedes-

-Lo general, si- 

-Tienen un papel importante, Senju-sama, puede ser líder de clan, pero quiero que tome todas las misiones que pueda alrededor de los países elementales- 

Arquea la ceja algo incrédula de lo directo de esto, pero niega divertida al inclinar su cabeza en consideración -¿De verdad me estas ordenando?- replica divertida -Hay leyes que protegen a los clanes, Danzo, pareces olvidarlo, soy líder y aunque disponible para misiones, es mi decisión si las tomo o no-

Disgusto del anciano sale en oleadas, dándole una mirada penetrante bastante potente para un tuerto -Soy concejal Shimura para ti, Senju-sama- escupe con rudeza, antes de suspirar para llamar a su paciencia fingida -Es tu deber con tu pueblo dejar en claro al resto tu poder y posición-

Un suspiro -Ya es suficiente con que el resto de las aldeas sepan mi existencia, quizás después mi verdadero origen... ¿Crees que no lo saben? muchos siguen vivos afuera, muchos no necesitan pruebas para recordar nuestra postura, Danzo- señala con disgusto. 

-Tienes el poder para poner a las otras aldeas de rodillas y rechazas hacerlo ¿Porque?-

-Y porque debería hacerlo- replica de regreso sin molestarse en darle respuestas profundas a alguien que de todas maneras no comprenderá y la juzgara.

Tampoco hay clan que la obligue. 

-Veo que seguirás trayendo vergüenza a Hashirama-sensei-

-Esa es tu opinión, Danzo, no la de Hashi- señala con el mismo tono seco. 

-Eres decepcionante, que Hiruzen y Tsunade te mimen- niega al ponerse de pie fluidamente para un lisiado es revelador-esta reunión fue inútil- escupe altivamente. 

Un suspiro molesta, pero se pone de pie con su invitado -Fue tu decisión que fuera de esa manera, bien podíamos ponernos al corriente alegremente-

-Tales sentimentalismos- escupe Danzo al llegar a la puerta que abre fácilmente, los arboles se agitan e indican cuanto insistieron las sombras en intentar pasar -Espero que corrijas esa actitud, porque somos conscientes que adonde vayas... El Uchiha ira- 

Aprieta los labios en disgusto, habla de Yoriichi como si fuera una cosa y saber que debajo de esas vendas hay tanto de su linaje robado... pero suspira, no iba a tentar su suerte -Podemos ser banderas para presumir, pero no piezas para disponer... Danzo... ya tuve suficiente de eso- tararea infeliz al cruzarse de brazos bajo el marco de su enorme puerta -No fue agradable, pero fue bueno saber que sigues pateando-

Shimura chasquea los dientes, pero no dice nada a su despedida.

Un suspiro frustrado al negar para si misma, cerrar la puerta y girarse para ver a su clon con una bandeja de té caliente -Lo siento, el hombre solo vino y se fue- lamenta a su copia con una sonrisa de disculpas. 

-Maldito amargado- espeta al poner el té en la mesa y desaparecer entre humo. 

Su otro clon esta inspeccionando los alrededores, por lo que Retsu se sienta huraña en la mesa para tomarse lo negado... fue extraña su visita, aunque con un objetivo en mente ¿De verdad Danzo solo vino para eso? no lo sabe, puede que nunca sepa como funciona realmente alguien que nunca entendió. 

Era mejor visitar a Yoriichi. 

Y esto, de mala manera fue una buena distracción para su día de encierro. 

XXXXX

Tuvo que caminar entre el pueblo, con solo una yukata sencilla con el símbolo del clan en el cuello... vaga sin prisa bajo el sol de la tarde, con su cabello suelto agitándose a la suave brisa... aun reflexiona sobre su larga mañana... leyendo cosas que sinceramente hubiera preferido no saber... y su visita no deseada, de un anciano que seguro ha planeado tanto en su contra o en la de Yoriichi.

(Y es aterrador pensar que quizás quiera robar ojos, pero como líder de clan (uno que Yoriichi jura que es provisional, hasta que Sasuke decida conversar al respecto), tampoco puede disponer de él para enviarlo a misiones donde pueda intentar algo divertido en su contra). 

Tenia bastante tiempo de no caminar como un civil normal en la aldea. 

Trata de pensar cuando lo hizo la ultima vez, pero no lo logra, normalmente anda en los tejados o con Yoriichi y el equipo siete... siempre con un objetivo... nunca sola a esta velocidad. 

Cuanto pesan las miradas a su espalda. 

-Senju-hime ¿No cree que esta llamando mucho la atención?- la voz casual de Hatake llega a su costado, caminando como si hubiera sido planeado y estuviera desde el principio, su libro en mano en exhibicion descarada. 

Cruzando los brazos, escondiendo sus manos entre los pliegues, Retsu se encoge de hombros indiferente a tal acusacion. 

Sakura viene a unos pasos, con un gesto apretado y cansada, obviamente la han arrastrado hasta ese punto y abandonado a su estela sin preguntarle.

-¿Como va el entrenamiento?- Retsu inicia una conversación cordial. 

-Mah, fácil-

Sakura parece enojada detrás ante tal mentira, murmurando groserías que ambos shinobis prefieren ignorar. 

-Va al Uchiha ¿Verdad?-

-Si- acepta de buena gana Retsu.

Hatake tararea.

La rencarnada mira alrededor curiosa, nunca se cansa ver el cambio en los mercados e ignora fácilmente las interrogantes en todas las caras desconocidas.

-Se esta tomando su tiempo ¿no?-

-Supongo que sabes el motivo ¿no?- Retsu replica sin perder el ritmo. 

-Un medico no miente, puede no sentirse mal y su chakra es rebosante, pero Tsunade-sama sabe lo que hace... dio un buen susto, de nuevo- Kakashi levanta su ojo para mirarla divertido ante la mención casual del otro incidente-De hecho, creo que no debería estar caminando fuera de su cama ¿no?-

Se encoge de hombros nada comprometida -Recibí una mala visita- admite llamando el interés del peliblanco de nuevo asomándose de su libro -Necesito hablar con Yoriichi- suspira cansada -Por cierto, te falta el naranja-cambia el tema. 

Un bufido, Hatake sabe que fue desviado y lo permite -Oh, fui robado-exclama desinteresado pasando pagina de su libro. 

-No es robo si lo permites-

El peliblanco se encoge de hombros indiferente caminando en la calle principal.

-Me aconsejaron ser social-

-No veo cual es el problema-

-No soy social-

-¿De verdad? parece difícil creerlo- el sarcasmo en el tono del peliblanco era notable, aun cuando no levanto la mirada de su libro. 

-En serio pensé que superaste el incidente- 

-Secaste hectáreas de arboles, uno nunca olvida eso-

Gira los ojos de nuevo, Retsu exhala ruidosamente -¿Que necesitas?-

-No puede uno simplemente caminar con un conocido-

-No cuando obviamente quieres algo-

-Aguda- un ojo sonriente, Hatake baja el libro por completo -Escuche interesantes rumores-

-¿Porque no me sorprende?-

Otra sonrisa de ojo, con una postura encorvada -Sugirió cosas interesantes en ese viaje ¿no?-

Retsu arquea la ceja, supone que Tenzo es el centro de su información... sinceramente, se tardo en avisarle -¿Y?- 

Parpadea, deteniéndose por completo para darle un gesto sospechoso -¿No cree que es muy aventurada su propuesta?-

-Mas aventurada que una niña de doce años en el puesto- replica ácidamente al voltearse de perfil para mirarlo directamente a su único ojo, Sakura parece tan perdida de su discusión y cuantos shinobis no pasan convenientemente alrededor, seguro bastante conscientes de su conversación.

Supone que debe hablar con Tenzo sobre distribuir discusiones privadas.

O quizás hasta es una apuesta de Danzo para enfrentarlos. 

-Me parece bastante capacitada- Kakashi le sonríe, una falsa y arrugada risa de ojo porque obviamente esta infeliz de ser propuesto como candidato de un puesto que nunca tuvo ambición. 

-Te subestimas, muchacho- Retsu inclina la cabeza con aburrimiento -Pero yo no soy quien decido, es Tsuna-chan-

-Podrías, si quisieras-

-Si quisiera, pero meterme en eso seria aceptar la política que va después, así que no, gracias, ya vendrá todo de golpe no quiero apurarlo- acepta de buena gana con una sonrisa descarada -No pienses mucho, a menos que ya te hayan convocado-

Hatake le da una mirada sucia por el fácil despido de lo que promete ser un problema -Eres bastante despreocupada-

-¿Porque preocuparse por cosas que solo son rumores?- le arquea la ceja con diversión. 

Si mas de uno de los transeúntes bufa o le dan un gesto burlón al apático Hatake, ninguno de los dos dice nada. 

Retsu le da otra sonrisa brillante, antes de enfocarse en Sakura que aun sigue perdida entre lo que se dijeron -Oye, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo-

Ojos verdes parpadean, inquieta porque su sensei sigue mirando a la Senju como un maldito cachorro rabioso, se aclara la garganta -Yo, eh.... si-

Retsu aun no se ha perforado sus propios oídos, ahora que recuerda, supone que lo hará mas tarde.

-Yo...- Sakura llama su atención, parece envalentonarse al verle directamente a la cara -¿Porque me trajo un regalo?-

-Y porque no lo haría-

-Creo que mi pequeña kunoichi tenia la sensación que no le agradaba a usted, Retsu-hime- Kakashi dice con voz perezosa, como si no hubiera estado fulminándola con la mirada y hosco con sus pensamientos.

Parpadeando un tanto confundida, golpea su puño en realización -Mah, yo no me tomo asuntos personales... Sakura-chan, debes aprender a dejar ir sobre todo si no es nada importante-

-Figuras-

Retsu le lanza un gesto sucio al Hatake por tal comentario perezoso, sobre todo cuando se beneficio de su postura de no tocar emociones si no son necesario. 

Sakura ha dado un paso atrás, con la boca abierta -¡Era importante y duro, uno no le dice a una compañera kunoichi que puede ser...!- es callada por una mano escandalizada del Hatake.

-Creo que es mejor continuar con nuestro entrenamiento- asegura el copy nin al desaparecer rápidamente. 

La Senju inclina su cabeza divertida por tal salida dramática, con esto se gira para continuar su camino.

Ninguno tiene el valor de abordarla, parece dispuestos a solo mirar como siempre lo hacen cuando se detiene a comprar algo para comer con los Uchiha... tararea una canción inexistente, con bolsas de dango entre sus manos.

No tarda en llegar al complejo abandonado, Yoriichi no le ha pedido ayuda para disponer del terreno y asume se hará después de los exámenes... distraídamente piensa que todo se desbordara cuando acabe esa saga... suspira penosamente, ya lo había pensado de esa manera.

Están en una pausa.

Solo trabajo futuro y dramas igualmente interesantes alrededor de su estela.

Oh diversión. 

-Yoriichi~- canturrea al salir al claro.

Su buen amigo le da una mirada cálida aunque su gesto en blanco, Sasuke esta en el suelo esforzándose por respirar y aturdido. 

-Oh, paso algo interesante-

-Jiraya-san-

-Que bien, apenas se lo pedí en la mañana- Retsu murmura al pasarle la bolsa de dango a Yoriichi, recordando la petición que le hizo a Tsunade para que acosara a su compañero de equipo y ayudara al Uchiha. 

El Uchiha se encoge de hombros con gracia, la boca llena y sus aretes agitándose en sus orejas... Retsu estira su mano para tocarlos, halagada de que sean usados tan pronto -No me pediste ayuda- le reclama en broma.

Yoriichi parpadea, solo arruga ligeramente en una sonrisa. 

-Igual me perforare mas tarde-

-Oto-san los había escogido- dice conversacional, al sentarse fluidamente sin que le estorbe la espada, muy cercas del todavía debilitado e irritado Sasuke. 

-Si, me estaba acordando de él en la mañana- murmura, el peso de lo que leyó vuelve en su pecho -Le hubiera agradecido tanto, aunque seguro hubiera intentado que lo hiciera en la plaza principal-

Yoriichi sonríe suavemente, solo una sombra de la calidez que en verdad siente -Pensé que estabas en cama- murmura.

-Te dijeron-

Afirmando, el Uchiha toma otro bocado de dango. 

-Recibí una visita, una mala visita- suspira mirando al cielo, consciente del interés del que todavía no se puede mover -Danzo se ha amargado tal como sabia- dice en voz tan baja para ser escuchada por el genin. 

Yoriichi frunce el ceño al mirarla, deteniéndose de comer. 

-No le basta con que seamos bandera, quiere piezas y temo que busque oportunidades para acceder ya sea a ti... o a mi en las supuestas misiones para enaltecer al pueblo- suspira irritada -uno no descarta que quiera tener algo de mi genética para jugar- añade arrugando la nariz ante sus teorías de conspiración -Podemos no tener clan, pero no nos puede obligar a tomar misiones en solitario... hay leyes que nos protegen, pueden sugerirlo pero nunca obligarnos a estar constantemente fuera del pueblo- 

El Uchiha suspira, como heredero, era consciente de los reglamentos... con un líder de clan, es mas cerrado que un hijo, porque el hijo es mas una prueba sus misiones para saber si es capaz de liderar. 

-Al menos Tsunade de Saru-kun no lo respaldan- 

-¿Los demás?-

-No lo sé, uno pensaría que Utatane-chan ya hubiera visitado- 

Yoriichi deja la bolsa de dango en su regazo -Todo se esta acumulando- murmura. 

-Lo hace-

Ambos se miran en comprensión, sintiendo el peso de las presiones. 

-Pueden dejar de noviar ¿Por favor?- Sasuke interrumpe su silencio, con jadeos se sienta dándoles un gesto oscuro (uno menos malicioso, se nota que el sello ha dejado de afectarlo por lo que sea hizo el sannin).

-¿Celoso? no te preocupes, te amamos, Sasuke-kun- canturrea Retsu con alegría desbordante.

El Uchiha parece cerrar la boca, enrojecer profundamente ya sea de ira o vergüenza -El dobe esta avanzando ¡No puedo permitir esto!- gruñe, demostrando que lo dejo afectado ver a Naruto al lado de una leyenda viva. 

Un suspiro -Mal anfitrión- acusa Retsu al ponerse de pie, Yoriichi apenas reacciona al mal genio de su pariente al seguir comiendo -Pero tienes razón, ya perdiste tiempo recuperándote- echa en cara con una sonrisa de mierda -Nos vemos, Yoriichi, si Tsunade no me amarra, vendré a visitarte-

-No es necesario- escupe Sasuke rápidamente. 

Retsu le da una mirada, ahora no puede culpar a la maldición de tal mal humor, no le importa mucho -Lo bueno que dije Yoriichi- canturrea.

-Kakashi-san ha pedido algunos días para ti, Sasuke- Yoriichi empieza al ponerse de pie -Mañana es uno de esos- añade.

El Uchiha aprieta los puños, pero afirma obediente.

Retsu sonríe orgullosa, Yoriichi ha hecho su magia con el niño ¿Como? no lo sabe, pero es algo bueno que rinda sus frutos y quizás eviten su destino como traidor -Bien, nos vemos- da un ondeo al despedirse descaradamente. 

Fue un largo día. 

Retsu suspira al ahora hacer su camino largo de regreso.

Y piensa, solo falta una semana para que el mes al fin acabe.

Ya siente que ha vivido demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

Aun llora la ausencia de Hashirama. 


	17. Agitación

Esta de regreso al hospital. 

Vestida con su ropa normal solo que kimono en verde, un pergamino mediano en su espalda a la altura de su cadera (uno que le dieron en su cumpleaños antes del desastre) y cabello firme en una trenza apretada... engalanando sus aretes por primera vez... Retsu ahora aprecia bien el edificio con un silbido, la arquitectura era simple pero considerando que tiene un recuerdo que comparar, el cambio es apreciable. 

-Mejoraron a tus tiempos- Tsunade le da una sonrisa presumida. 

-Mucho- acepta de buena gana la ahora niña, mirando a su pariente con un guiño. 

-Bien, espero que me demuestres todo lo que puedas del ninjutsu medico, no estaré al pendiente de ti... obviamente tengo que inspeccionar los procesos del hospital antes de tomar mi mandato... pero Shizune te acompañara en todo momento ¿Esta claro?-

-Si- se endereza dándole una burla de saludo militar. 

Tsunade le da una mirada impaciente -No quiero que te metas en problemas ¡Y haz amigos!- le insiste porque las presiones en la torre son intolerables, además de que esta bastante infeliz por la visita del concejal el día anterior y la falta de absoluto reposo como recomendó. 

Retsu sabe del mal humor de su pariente, pero no le pica mucho sobre los temas que la aquejan, solo sigue mirando la puerta del hospital un largo momento de silencio... sabiendo que muchos le lanzan miradas inciertas al grupo de tres kunoichis, antes de suspirar y mirar a la rubia de nuevo -¿Tu estarás bien?- le pregunta directamente. 

La fobia no ha sido superada, puesto que su regreso a la aldea no fue como la historia pasada dictaba, para la bastarda le inquieta mucho como vivirá sus horas en un lugar donde la sangre es siempre presente... puede ser difícil para la sannin, pero ahí esta, dispuesta a empezar un sondeo al hospital antes de tomar el sombrero. 

La eterna perdedora le da una sonrisa apretada al cruzarse fuertemente de brazos, obviamente esta pensando en la misma línea y aunque pálida no parece dispuesta a dar un paso atrás, quizás alguien insulto su voluntad de fuego -Estaré bien-

Retsu frunce el ceño un tanto preocupada, puede ser muy pronto para encariñarse, pero vivir juntas varios días esta haciendo su efecto y además, eran familia, lo único que quedaba de lo que fue un clan prospero (el recuerdo de Hashirama) -Sabes que podemos simplemente hacer todo juntas ¿no?- ofrece.

Un suspiro, Tsunade pone sus manos en los hombros de su ultimo pariente vivo -Podríamos- acepta de buena gana -pero quiero hacer esto sola, además no hay suficientes Senju para apoyar en el hospital-

Retsu exhala, pero se encoge de hombros -Como quieras- sonríe porque le recuerda un poco a su discusión inicial, pero niega -Solo si me necesitas, enciende el chakra, ¿quieres?- 

-Soy la adulta en la relación, Mocosa-

-Eres mi sobrina, bien puedo empezar a cuidarte ¿no?-

Tsunade se ve sorprendida, decir el tipo de relación que tienen en voz alta parece hacerla dudar pero su rostro se suaviza -Por supuesto, pero sigo siendo la adulta- le da un golpe en la cabeza antes de mirar a su protegida silenciosa -Shizune-

-Estaré al pendiente, Tsunade-sama- afirma la sobrina de Dan resuelta. 

-Si alguien te molesta, sobre todo cierto concejal, avísame- amenaza la rubia al agitar su cabello hacia atrás, da una ultima sonrisa mordaz a quienes siguen casualmente mirando, antes de entrar a pisotones por la puerta del hospital. 

-De todas maneras estoy preocupada- Retsu admite en voz alta mirando a través del vidrio de la puerta como la sannin acaba de asustar al personal de recepción.

-Ella estará bien- Shizune suspira insegura, pero tomando la misión de monitorear al pariente de su tutor. 

Retsu suspira, dudosa da un paso delante para entrar al hospital... nunca le gusto la idea de ejercer, tener vidas en tus manos no era divertido y solo se capacito porque era herencia, la obligaron... para entender su propias habilidades... para ser la sombra de Hashirama… también para no dejar morir a ninguno de su equipo en las misiones, fue útil no lo negara.

Pero ser medico de cabecera, no era apetecible. 

Su olfato se arruga ante lo que flota en el aire, antiséptico y algo de sangre... hay tanto ruido enfrascado... hileras de asientos ocupados o vacíos rodean el pasillo principal … ruido insistente de gente preocupada, heridos corriendo de un lado a otro... una recepción normal de hospital.

Una que apenas aprecia sin la sombra del hokage como recuerda cuando la dieron de alta.

Parada en medio para mirar la gran sala, Retsu al barrer todo de manera casual... una costumbre shinobi que ya hace de pura inercia... esta segura los que están aquí son los menos graves, civiles se arriesgaría a sospechar... los shinobis deberían tener otra entrada, pero también identifica a algunos entre los que esperan.

Es grande, un tanto desordenado, Tsunade seguro tendrá un buen de trabajo para enderezarlo a los estándares Senju (Pudo no haber sido considerada como uno, pero Tobirama siempre fue firme en enseñarle las expectativas de clan y su legado medico). 

-Retsu-hime- una doctora la llama repentinamente.

Retsu dirige su vista a la recepción donde todas susurran mirándola abiertamente seguro asustadas todavía por el azote que Tsunade les acaba de proporcionar, la kunoichi (asume que es una por su andar silencioso a su dirección), es un Yamanaka que se detiene mirándola desde su altura.

-Esperaba a alguien mayor- admite con una voz educada, pero su chakra esta lleno de ira no adulterada e incredibilidad... seguro piensa que esto es nepotismo, además de que Tsunade ha causado revuelo al imponerse en la estructura del hospital después de años de abandono. 

Seguro fue un golpe para los médicos que ganaron su posición en ese tiempo, pero la rivalidad o competencia no le interesa... solo inclina la cabeza nada insultada por su actitud.

Shizune se eriza pero mantiene su postura a sus espaldas altiva y silenciosa -Le aseguro que es capaz, Tsunade-sama no la hubiera recomendado si no fuera de esa manera-

-Por lo que sé, solo viene a ser examinada ¿no?- placida, el medico le da una sonrisa venenosa, el resto de la sala solo mira el intercambio y agudizan el chisme que esto generaría -Soy Yamanaka Midori, seré su guía en los procesos del hospital así como asignarle un área de trabajo provisional- acepta de mala gana. 

-Senju Retsu, Kato Shizune, estaremos encantadas de su guía- Retsu dice de buena gana, una grata sonrisa y excelente actitud de servicio. 

-Entonces, un Senju, pensé que eran rumores-

-Bueno, para todos los que escuchan, no, no lo son... ya me han visto en el pueblo muchos días para seguir dudando- se encoge de hombros, los que escuchan se remueven incomodos -Soy un Senju- le recuerda mirando alrededor, su procedencia no les importa hasta que den la orden de soltar la noticia.

-Tienes la edad de un genin-

-Lo tengo- acepta Retsu volviendo a enfocarse en la rubia que parece dispuesta a seguir esta discusión tan abierta para ser vista por todos, quizás un plan para esparcir rumores nuevos.

-No es por dudar de Tsunade-sama, pero un niño sin historial de aprendizaje es difícil de aceptar fácilmente- insiste el medico.

Arqueando la ceja impresionada por su audacia, detiene a Shizune de entrar en una guerra innecesaria -Comprendo, tratamos con vidas aquí como para dejar a un desconocido tratarlos- alaga fácilmente una sonrisa siempre en su rostro aun cuando esta nerviosa y molesta -Mis credenciales aun no pueden ser probadas, pero son avaladas por el Sandaime, igual puede enviar a un mensajero, estoy segura estará encantado de que interrumpan su trabajo... en medio de un examen chunnin... para venir a interceder por mi, ya que Tsunade no parece ser suficiente- explica alegremente. 

Midori parece tragar un limón, el resto susurra febrilmente descarados de estar al pendiente de la discusión -No es necesario- admite después de un incomodo silencio.

-Excelente- aplaude Retsu con diversión -Entonces ¿Empezamos?- pregunta aburrida. 

La Yamanaka parece desarrollar un tic molesto, pero se gira para darles entrada por los corredores. 

Shizune siempre detrás, pero parece inflarse pomposamente ante la manera en que manejo la situación, aun cuando a la reencarnada esto le pareció infantil... tal vez fue una prueba para medir su disposición o cualquier cosa psicológica Yamanaka. 

Suspira frustradamente, le abren una sala diferente con camas alineadas de niños peleando.

-Hoy hubo una incursión en la academia, bien puede empezar por aquí- la Yamakana dice dulcemente. 

Shizune la fulmina con la mirada, pero Retsu solo da un paso dentro interesada -SILENCIO- llama con las manos en la cadera, llamando la atención de los niños que giran para mirarlas paradas en la puerta -Buen día, chicos, hoy seré su medico...-

-¡Que pero si es un niño!- un grita señalándola.

Arquea la ceja divertida, estos son menores que ella no solo en aspecto sino en estatura.

-Si, debe estar mintiendo- otro apoya con sonrisas maliciosas.

La Yamanaka ha huido dejándolo a merced de niños.

-Un genin no puede ser medico- un mocoso espeta con aburrimiento. 

Reuniendo toda su paciencia, Retsu suelta un sonoro suspiro ante los ruidos incesantes de los menos heridos por lo que sea paso en esa incursión -SILENCIO- vuelve a gritar ahora poniendo una pizca de presencia, no intención asesina, eso seria desastroso en mocosos de la academia -Soy su medico, no pueden hacer nada contra eso... empecemos rápido y rápido se irán a jugar fuera- aplaude al entrar mas al centro de la sala -¡Así que no me distraigan! puedo romper cosas- canturrea alegremente.

Shizune se golpea con dureza la frente. 

Los niños ahora si se callan. 

Empieza de manera ordenada, revisando quien en su chakra tiene mas dolor, Shizune fácilmente la sigue unos pasos detrás y obedece su orden de ayudarla a tratar con ese lote en especial... ejercer el control de chakra con grandes piscinas siempre es difícil, pero Retsu llama la cantidad necesaria para trabajar constantemente. 

Desinfectar, tejer heridas, alivianar hinchazones o dolores... son trabajos sencillos, fáciles para alguien que ejerció la mayoría del tiempo en el campo, con cosas peores que tratar... no le ofende, esta gente no sabe y obviamente no solo la lanzaran a lo mas fácil, sino a lo que nadie quiere hacer... como tratar con una horda de niños.

-Se ve fácil- desestima su actual paciente con prepotencia, el primero que se anima a hablarle. 

Ella sonríe sin distraerse -Se ve, pero no lo es- explica al alejarse para ver su trabajo hecho.

-Meh cualquiera pueda hacerlo-

-No lo creo, tampoco lo digas en voz alta, los médicos no les gusta ser menospreciados- 

-Bueno, pues no me interesa ¡seré un gran shinobi!- altivo dice su paciente con la barbilla en alto. 

-Entonces necesitaras médicos, no hagas que te odien... porque en el campo, uno siempre debe estar en buenos términos con los médicos o ¿Quieres que te traten una herida sin anestesia? o ¿Qué te dejen al final por grosero? muchos somos profesionales, no nos importa, pero hay otros que harán incomodo todo el tratamiento-

Abre la boca, la cierra -¿Usted cree?-

-Por supuesto, en el campo todo se necesita... no hay shinobi menos que otro- Se levanta con un largo suspiro, dándole una palmada al mocoso -Y los médicos, siempre es prioridad... ya sea que el enemigo quiera matarlos primero... o porque al final de una batalla, el medico es el que hace la diferencia de la vida o la muerte- explica fácilmente. 

-¿De verdad?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Como lo sabe? eres un genin- acusa de nuevo asomándose mientras trabaja en el siguiente niño a su lado. 

-Bueno, no soy un genin, soy chunnin- dice fácilmente ante la oleada de "oooh" que suenan en el fondo de quienes escuchan -Y aprendí todo esto en el campo ¿Dónde más?-

-Pero eres un niño-

-Ya no gradúan niños- acusa otro.

-Es un secreto, por supuesto-Retsu canturrea. 

-Mah, le preguntare al abuelo ¡el me dirá!- levanta el puño el mocoso.

Retsu se detiene, arquea la ceja en cuestión.

Cruzándose de brazos orgullos, el niño que empezó este lio sonríe -Soy el nieto del Sandaime- le informa como si fuera la novedad. 

Supone que debería saberlo por la manera de actuar como líder de las revueltas, Konohamaru y el destino dispuesto a llevarlo en su camino -Ah, ya veo- murmura concentrándose en trabajar. 

-¿Solo dirá eso?- se desinfla el mocoso. 

-Bueno, estoy trabajando- murmura en defensa, sonriéndole al sonrojado niño en turno para ponerse de pie y seguir con el siguiente, Shizune parece tranquila y es mas suave con sus pacientes -Además, soy un Senju, mis parientes fueron el Shodaime y Nidaime respectivamente- explica escuetamente en general. 

-¿Ese clan no estaba extinto?- un Inuzuka murmura dese algún lado, con el ladrido de un perro. 

-Estamos casi extintos- concuerda fácilmente Retsu al darle un vistazo a la sala, su trabajo se nota, los mas graves están despiertos y los menos, solo esperan su turno con emoción de verla con avidez.

-Entiendo ahora ¡Su clan era sanador!- alguien grita como si todo se revelara ante sus ojos.

-Espera ¿que?-

-Por eso deben poner atención a la historia, niños, ahí dicen mucho de mi clan- Retsu se sienta para seguir curando mocosos. 

-Si ¡Usted es pariente de Tsunade-sama!- una niña suspira con añoranza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tiene es ese pergamino en su cadera?-

-Seguro cosas aburridas de medico- 

Los niños curiosos preguntan constantemente de cualquier cosa, los que se mueven se acercan y rodean... puede escuchar a Shizune hablando, por lo que ella igualmente le sigue el juego... era mejor distraer a los niños, contestar sinceramente y explicar los términos difíciles para que entiendan. 

La Yamanaka por supuesto que regresa cuando todo esta listo.

El que se presenta como profesor Umino no es tan desdeñoso ante ella, al contrario le agradece de antemano y se disculpa por cualquier molestia que les hayan provocado sus alumnos. 

-Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal- Shizune dice alentadora, caminando por el corredor a la siguiente actividad que les tenga destinada su guía. 

-No me gustan los niños-

-Pero actuaste muy bien con ellos-

-Eso no significa que los tolere mucho tiempo, acepto que igualmente se portaron muy bien-

-Si, tienen un buen profesor ¿no?-

Retsu le da una sonrisa burlona a la repentina sonrojada Shizune, pero se desvía al notar a alguien conocido en el pasillo -YORIICHI- canta abriéndose paso a gran velocidad para abrazar a su buen amigo -Lo siento, me han secuestrado ¡quería pasar tiempo contigo!- lloriquea, aun cuando ya envió un mensaje con su clon, no deja de sentirse culpable de abandonar a su buen amigo ahora que Sasuke esta al cuidado del Hatake. 

Yoriichi le da una mirada divertida acariciando sus orejas donde viste el regalo de Madara y él con orgullo -Te queda bien- le dice suavemente antes de inclinar en saludo su cabeza a las otras dos Kunoichi que les dan alcance.

-Bien, Yamanaka-san, este es Uchiha Yoriichi... mi mejor amigo del mundo- presenta con orgullo, sonriendo como idiota y aferrada del brazo del siempre sereno. 

La rubia arquea la ceja, pero no comenta nada al respecto de otro objetivo de rumores actuales, solo suspira -Tenemos trabajo por hacer, Retsu-hime-

Un puchero a su amigo.

Yoriichi solo arruga sus ojos divertido -Puedo acompañarte- acepta de buena gana.

-No creo-

-El también tiene nociones de ninjutsu medico, fue mi compañero de equipo mucho tiempo- Retsu entrecierra sus ojos aferrado al brazo del samurái -No será una molestia, ni entorpecerá mi rendimiento- 

Midori esta incrédula, seguro el peso del Uchiha como sanador era nulo actualmente, en su tiempo también era imposible... o será por la experiencia que dice tener cuando su edad no es mayor a genin.

Cualquier razón que tenga para dudar no le interesa, Retsu se comprometió a enseñarles lo básico a todos sus compañeros, incluido a Shiro y su sensei ... Yoriichi puede seguirle el ritmo a donde quiera que lo lancen juntos.

Shizune da un paso valiente -Esta bien, estoy segura Tsunade-sama puede respaldarlo- ofrece con seguridad a pesar de apenas conocer al Uchiha. 

Yamanaka suspira frustrada, pero los guía en silencio. 

-No hubiera deseado involucrarte-

-Es lo mejor, me estaba aburriendo- murmura Yoriichi sin pestañear.

Ella le sonríe divertida, apretando el agarre y Shizune camina detrás mirando con interés este desarrollo que reportara a Tsunade (Un Uchiha medico, era una novedad a cualquier era). 

XXXXX

La cafetería del hospital no era muy buena en cualquier tiempo o mundo, por lo que dejando a Shizune para hacer lo que sea haga lejos de ellos (quizás ir a buscar a Tsunade para reportar los datos obtenido de ambos hasta ahora)… ambos se marchan a la calle principal para buscar algo de comer. 

Caminando uno al lado del otro, Retsu se aferra al brazo del samurái con un alivio y aunque no lo esperaba, un cálido sentido de orgullo y satisfacción de haber sido de ayuda en el hospital y que todo lo que aprendió fuera aplicado en otro tipo de circunstancias (sin guerra a sus espaldas)… una profesión que nunca esperaba ejercer en su vida en el pueblo.

-Te divertiste- acusa Yoriichi tranquilamente.

-La verdad, si-

-Te puedo ver como medico-

Se encoge de hombros insegura, apretando el agarre del brazo de su amigo -Ciertamente hubiera sido feliz lejos del hospital, pero, acepto que es gratificante aplicar todo conocimiento sin presiones- murmura con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que siempre hay cierto nivel de caos en el hospital... pero no el peso del campo de batalla. 

Debe ser sincera, le agrada el trabajo y si se imagina ejerciendo ahora. 

Palmea su mano en consuelo silencioso.

-También fuiste asombroso, te imagino ejerciendo mas adelante- cambia el tema mirándolo con calidez, demostró ser tan apto que callo a la Yamanaka rápidamente… pueden tener el aspecto como niños, pero no lo son y aunque no lo saben, han evidenciado que merecen la posición que Tsunade les confió -Me siento tan orgullosa de ti- halaga con un guiño. 

Yoriichi parpadea perezoso, con el agitar de sus aretes con el viento y una sombra de sonrisa lo ilumina -Me gustaría-

-¿De verdad?- abre los ojos, deteniéndose en medio de la transitada calle -Porque puedo ayudarte a expandir tu ninjutsu, igual necesitaremos actualizarnos junto con Tsunade o Shizune... pero ¿Estas seguro?-

Pero el antes hashira no parece dudar, al contrario, sus ojos muestran un brillo curioso como decidido, quizás aprendió mucho de esta experiencia dada por casualidad en el hospital... ayudar de esta manera además de matar era gratificante para los pacifistas-Oto-san seguro se hubiera escandalizado-

-Mah, me hubiera culpado por "contagiarte" de tonterías Senju, pero lo superaría, te amaba demasiado para despreciarte sea cual sea tu especialidad- murmura con un suspiro nostálgico -Aun espero que nos aborde repentinamente-

El samurái no dice nada, pero aprieta el brazo en comprensión. 

-Hablare con Tsuna-chan, si no es que Shizune te haya propuesto antes, la encantaste- se burla Retsu al llegar a uno de los puestos al que Yoriichi la ha arrastrado, parpadea ante el olor y se dejan caer fácilmente en la barra, ahora sin su enorme pergamino arruinando el piso, solo sonríe al comerciante. 

XXXXX

Yamanaka ya no los guio.

Shizune no parecía sorprendida de que Yoriichi estuviera dispuesto a aprender. 

Apartándolos a una sala privada, la estudiante mas antigua de la sannnin les dio una mirada alegre -Tsunade-sama me encargo su actualización, cuando Yoriichi-kun este al nivel de usted... Retsu-hime... comenzaremos el curso- le informa fácilmente.

-Es un aprendiz rápido, lo estará-

La kunoichi sonríe divertida -A usted Retsu-hime, le darán su credencial y plaza después del nombramiento de Tsunade-sama- le confía fácilmente, Retsu parpadea porque estaba segura no se lo darían mientras estuviera en proceso de actualización -Y cuando Yoriichi-kun este listo, igualmente se le dará un lugar en el hospital- 

-El consejo será infeliz- canturrea Retsu, su amigo parpadea.

Shizune sonríe divertida, pero se encoge de hombros -Tsunade-sama esta en este momento en una operación delicada, pero me informo que ustedes se pueden marchar por ahora, su examen ya termino-

Tal anuncio la sorprendió -¿De verdad?- pide inquieta mirando alrededor. 

-Ella esta bien, me consta-

-Pero...-

-No entendí muy bien las circunstancias, pero Tsunade-sama parece ha superado su fobia-

Frunce el ceño dudosa por no ser necesaria, pero se encoge de hombros, en el canon igualmente supero rápido su fobia con la magia del protagonista... ahora ¿Cómo le hizo? no lo sabe, quizás le pregunte mas tarde. 

-Nos vemos mas tarde, ahora tengo que encontrar una oficina para Tsunade-sama- admite Shizune fácilmente, mas amistosa al abrirle la puerta para salir.

Yoriichi y ella en el corredor se miran unos segundos, antes de caminar en un cómodo silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos sobre este desarrollo... seguro será más trabajo... quizás sea el peso que necesitan para que el consejo deje de acecharlos para tomar misiones si tienen un lugar en el hospital... están en medio de eso cuando lo sienten.

El contenedor del Kyubi acaba de llegar en uno de los pisos superiores. 

-¿Quieres ir a verle?-

Yoriichi inclina la cabeza, pero niega -sigue inconsciente-

-Bueno- Retsu acepta al continuar por su fácil camino.

-¿Tu fuinjutsu?- pregunta al salir a la calle nuevamente. 

-Estará en pausa, aunque ya puedo hacer mis sellos de almacenamiento- responde Retsu con un largo suspiro. 

-No hagas nada sola-

-Lo sé, no hare nada mas peligroso que eso- murmura divertida, pero enfocada en el camino -¿Como te va con el complejo Uchiha?-

-Bien, Sasuke aprende rápido su administración-

Tararea ante tal comentario, era de suponer, ella estuvo bastante tiempo ausente y el niño... a pesar de ser un mocoso, era rápido aprendiendo -¿Que harán con el terreno?-

-Quizás venderlo-

-¿Esta de acuerdo con eso?-

Yoriichi se encoge de hombros -parecía- 

-Hatake te entregara al niño mas tarde o se quedara con él-

-Se quedara con él-

-Puedes dormir en mi casa, si quieres- ofrece Retsu, no importándole si a Tsunade le incomodaría dormir mas apretada. 

-Por supuesto- 

Fue su primera tarde solos en mucho tiempo, entrenaron y cenaron... la mañana siguiente, los citaron a ambos a la torre, el proceso de pausa estaba por concluir. 


	18. Asignación

Saru-kun era un hombre tan distinto al animado chico competitivo que alguna vez conoció.

Era obvio, cuando despertó… todo en Hiruzen, desde sus modos han cambiado, ha madurado, sus ojos perdieron brillo de tantas batallas que ha presenciado... pero aun se esfuerza por sonreír aunque lo hace con el peso de un abuelo... no un igual. 

Y esta bien, Retsu como Yoriichi son niños a sus ojos, no importa lo capaces que han demostrado ser... tampoco sabe de sus vidas pasadas... puede que sea el corazón de su rival comprendiendo el peso de ser un prodigio además de lo que han perdido en menos de dos meses, dándoles algún tipo de respiro en su actitud paternal y lo permiten.

Ahora los han convocado, era una bella mañana reflejada en el gran ventanal de la oficina de los hokages, no hay nadie extra para presenciar el evento... siempre fueron privados... no parecían dispuestos a cambiar eso aun para ellos. 

Vestidos de la manera casual que ellos usan (tan antigua que no encaja con shinobis modernos), ambos reencarnados se paran firmes delante del escritorio esperando una apertura para lo que seria el final de su pausa. 

-Creo que ha sido suficientes vacaciones ¿No?- el ahora Sandaime dice en media broma.

Yoriichi parpadea, concentrado pero apenas interesado en responder.

Retsu arquea la ceja de mal humor -Si a esto le dices vacaciones- 

El descarado no estaba nada arrepentido, además de poco culpable... para Sarutobi... fue la iniciativa de ambos comenzar a retomar deberes de clan, integrarse como un método de distracción quizás para los cambios bruscos y perdidas que sufrieron, un tipo de enfrentamiento muy sano a comparación de otros que ha conocido... ahora entrelazando sus viejos dedos, lo único que quizás fue su culpa es el "favor" que le hizo a Retsu-hime, pero de eso no esta hablando. 

-Muchos en el consejo, han querido ponerlos a prueba... pero Tsunade tiene razón, el tipo de experiencia que tienen detrás de ustedes, no necesita ser probado para darles el lugar que les corresponde- comienza el hokage fácilmente. 

Retsu parpadea, afirmando con un largo suspiro por su parte Yoriichi no se mueve.

-También soy consciente que sus habilidades siempre fueron superiores a un chunnin promedio y como Hashirama-sensei y Madara, detuvieron sus avance para tal reconocimiento-

-No fue su culpa-

-Entiendo que fueron asuntos del clan, no empujare a eso- Hiruzen afirma abandonando el tema de la actitud de uno de sus antecesores, solo suspirando y dándole un gesto suave de comprensión -Por tus acciones Yoriichi-kun...- llama al Uchiha que parpadea concentrándose -Así como la alta de misiones de rango superior y especialidad de Kenjutsu, se te dará los permisos de un Tokubetsu jounin- sonríe sacando de su cajón un chaleco y banda de la hoja que empuja al niño.

El antes hashira inclina la cabeza, un tintinear de aretes pero da un paso silencioso para tomar el símbolo de su nuevo nivel... no es que lo vaya a usar... son solo formalidades. 

-Para ti, Retsu-hime, tienes tantas disciplinas detrás de tu experiencia... kenjutsu, bukijutsu, iryo-ninjtusu, convocatorias, mokuton y empiezas Fuinjutsu... además de tu tiempo estacionado en las fronteras… tu enfrentamiento con lo que ahora se conocen como los Nidaime de Iwa y kumo, se te autorizo Jounin completo-

Retsu hace una mueca porque su hoja de vida en verdad es extensa si lo ponen de esa manera, pensar que esos logros fueron hechos de la mano de Hashirama y Tobirama respectivamente, se siente avergonzada al respecto -No tenias que enumerar todo, tampoco deseaba tener ese rango-

-Pero lo tienes, sabes que el consejo no te daría menos como su hija ¿verdad?-

Chasquea los dientes infeliz ante el recordatorio del legado que persigue desde siempre, mirando a Yoriichi que le da la sombra de una sonrisa nada afectado por la obvia diferencia del trato cuando ambos vivieron la mayoría de las cosas juntas... la única diferencia era su enfoque de entrenamiento y su lapso en las fronteras. 

Pero nunca se amargara, tampoco ambiciona nada, solo quería existir para dormir y comer. 

No todo se puede en la vida. 

Saru-kun empuja el mismo chaleco y el símbolo de Konoha bastante divertido por su postura depresiva, dando un paso, tomando lo dado no deja de notar que no hay diferencia al de su amigo ni al chunnin que tenia en su tiempo (no hubo cambio, quizás mas bolsas) y era un método para estandarizar a todas las categorías y no ser diferenciados en la hora de luchar en batalla.

-Se programo el consejo de clan para esta tarde, se espera que esa posición también este siendo dada oficialmente-

-Todo de golpe ¿No es eso suerte?- chasquea los dientes Retsu, apretando el chaleco en su pecho y con un puchero infantil. 

-Solo son formalidades, ya estabas llevando todo desde antes, Retsu-hime- Saru-kun niega divertido, dándoles de nuevo esa mirada cálida de orgullo.

Yoriichi tiene una atmosfera divertida debajo de su gesto indiferente, Retsu por su parte se encoge de hombros sin complicarse en explicar que de hecho, solo son formalidades y que esto ya lo debió de haber superado desde que supo que seria líder de clan por trampas del viejo. 

-Bueno, están despedidos y felicidades... serán buenos médicos-

-¿No dirás algo como vergüenza a nuestra casa?-

Sarutobi bufa de manera poco digna, negando para si mismo -No soy como Danzo, aunque comprendo su postura... no apruebo su actitud, ustedes no importa que rumbo elijan no romperá su posición en Konoha- 

Porque sea dentro o afuera... activos o en el hospital... el mundo sabe de que son capaces los hijos de sus dos importantes fundadores y si llegan a olvidarlo, siempre pueden ir a misiones de vez en cuando para recordárselos.

Son banderas para presumir, no son mimados, son cosas que no necesitan insistir a las demás aldeas. 

Y eso saben los dos reencarnados.

Algo que Sarutobi no se molesta en explicarles. 

XXXXX

Tsunade la esta matando en un abrazo de oso tan pronto llegan a su pequeña casa en el complejo Senju. 

Pero no era nada peor que los que repartía Hashirama, por lo que solo lo acepto con una sonrisa alegre.

-Estoy tan contenta por ustedes- dice con un gesto cansado, agarrando a Yoriichi con el mismo trato fraternal asfixiante que recibe sin mover su actitud distante -Me gustaría festejarlos, pero...- suspira penosamente al dar un paso mirando a ambos con ojos alegres -El hospital necesita tanto trabajo, tengo el tiempo limitado- murmura.

Retsu niega nada triste por la perdida de una buena cena pagada, solo se encoge de hombros -Comprendemos, no necesitamos festejar hoy... siempre puede ser en conjunto con tu nombramiento-

-Y tu plaza, no lo olvides- Shizune agrega desde algún lado de la cocina. 

-Si, también con eso, aunque pensé que no me lo darías hasta que me actualizara- le arquea una ceja a Tsunade. 

-Actualizarte no es complicado, además mucho de tus conocimientos son buenos para la labor... aunque no te prometo cirugías o procesos complicados hasta que estés al corriente... eres bastante capaz de manejar daños generales de manera optima- la señala con un dedo puntiagudo la rubia -Y uno nunca tiene suficientes médicos hoy en día, han descuidado las candidaturas- gruñe de mal humor. 

Hace una mueca, supone que es verdad.

-Pero ahora es tiempo de partir- Tsunade pasa su mano por su cabello, dándole palmadas a los dos niños se dirige a la puerta -No te metas en problemas y de verdad, sal a hacer amigos-

-Si, Tsuna-chan-

-Escuche tu tono, Yoriichi, te encargo a la mocosa-

-Por supuesto, Tsunade-san- 

Tsunade le da una sonrisa alegre al Uchiha apático, pueden apenas conocerse, pero es evidente que de los dos, Yoriichi era el ser responsable y social altamente confiable… además de que esta en su lado bueno al considerar convertirse en medico yendo en contra de toda costumbre de su clan. 

-Traeré otro futon- Shizune promete en un susurro de despedida, un tanto enojada porque los tres dormían en el mismo lugar sin apenas inmutarse por incomodidades... considerando que es la que rechazo venir a vivir en el complejo para no ser una molestia, esta muy decidida a que se respeten las líneas sociales mínimas. 

Retsu les da un ultimo ondeo de despedida, cruzándose de brazos con un largo suspiro -Creo que debo abrir el complejo principal ¿no?- 

Yoriichi afirma fácilmente no incomodo, siempre le gusto la idea de vivir en una pequeña casa con todos juntos, pero acepta que hay algunas personas que quizás gusten de privacidad... sobre todo como shinobis -Pero, tenemos una cita con el consejo-

-Maldición, es verdad- 

XXXXX

El consejo de clanes fue propuesto tan pronto se unieron mas clanes a la alianza Senju/Uchiha.

Retsu nunca intento modificar su peso en el pueblo, aunque si propuso algunas cosas al respecto cuando la dejaron involucrarse en algunos procesos durante su tiempo con Hashi y Tobirama… no estaba dispuesta a revisar si siguen cumpliéndose esas normas en la actualidad, ya hizo suficiente con recordar algunas cosas de administración a Saru-kun como para seguir involucrándose.

No vayan a pensar que de verdad quiere el sombrero. 

Sin embargo era la primera vez que venia a esa parte de la torre del hokage orientada para la reunión de los lideres de clanes, antes ni siquiera puso un pie en este edificio... ahora solo iba a la oficina de Saru-kun o el área del banco shinobi en el sótano… por lo que no dejo de apreciar el gran salón. 

Era circular, con bancas en diferentes niveles con el símbolo del clan al que pertenecen y el centro, un sencillo escenario tan pequeño como visible para todos los que se alzan como estradas.

Estaba nerviosa agarrando el dobladillo de su kimono, mientras con Yoriichi esperaban parados en ese lugar.

No sabe el tipo de cosa que se vendrá sobre ellos o si solo serán exhibidos para que el resto de los lideres se memoricen sus rostros y comprendan que de nuevo... aunque con pocos miembros... están de regreso a la política de la aldea. 

-Creo que vomitare-

Yoriichi a su lado parpadea nada sorprendido de su repentino comentario.

-Nunca me gusto estar en una posición de exhibición-

Un suspiro del hashira, dándole palmaditas ligeras de consuelo -Solo no pienses en eso, además, has estado en peores posiciones-

-Supongo, pero una cosa es estar en batalla y otra parada como un tonto adorno-

Una sombra de sonrisa sintiendo como una presencia se acerca, alguien bufa en la entrada del gran salón llamando la atención de ambos ante el descarado sonido de haber estado escuchando. 

Un Nara por su aspecto, Shikaku por recuerdos de una vida pasada les regresa la mirada interesado pero se desliza al lugar que corresponde a su familia.

El primero en llegar. 

Retsu comienza a pesar sobre su posición, frunciendo el ceño viendo como cada recién llegado les da una mirada pero sin decir nada se sientan... y miran, tan altivos como curiosos que les ponen los cabellos de punta… ¿Tiene que ser de esta manera? ¿No se puede ir a casa ya? ¿Qué cenara mas tarde? sus divagaciones tomaron rumbos extraños con tal de ignorar el peso de los que han llegado.

Un peso diferente al de los aldeanos o shinobis que siempre curiosean cuando pasean por el pueblo. 

-Asustaras a alguien Retsu-hime- Sarutobi se acerca desde algún lado del estrado principal donde rige el hokage, con su vestimenta formal y una sonrisa en su rostro. 

Parpadea de su ensoñación -¿Yo?-

-Tienes el gesto asesino de Hashirama-sensei- le explica el anciano con paciencia -Uno que ningún aliado debería de ver- 

Gira los ojos pero sonríe divertida porque cree que esta exagerando -Es sin querer ademas no marchite nada, solo no me gusta estar aquí parada en medio de todos como una exhibición de criaturas en peligro de extinción-

Negando el anciano le da una mirada extrañada, pero poco dispuesto a cuestionar tal comparativa. 

-Son menos clanes- Yoriichi contempla, siempre sereno y dispuesto a mirar alrededor de todos los ya presentes pero notando tantos lugares vacíos.

-Lo son- tristemente acepta el hokage. 

-Espera ¿Son todos?- Retsu murmura escandalizada, el gran salón se ve vacío pero si era de ese tamaño, asume que hubo una vez que se necesito de esa manera para acomodar a los que representaban a Konoha. 

-Si-

-La tuvieron difícil ¿no?- Yoriichi suspira descontento, sobre todo al lugar donde el abanico se esta completamente solitario. 

-Mucho, algunos clanes se dispersaron y otros abandonaron su nombre, pero el poder de la aldea no ha disminuido- Sarutobi dice mas para convencerse, aun cuando su propio clan apenas tiene miembros sentados en su lugar. 

Shimura no hay mas de cinco, incluyendo a Danzo. 

Hatake esta por completo solo como lo es el Senju, Uchiha y Kurama junto con otros símbolos de los que desconoce su nombre 

Los que mantienen sus números superiores es el Nara, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Inuzuka.

-Hatake ¿no vendrá?- Retsu se cruza de brazos en consideración, seria bueno que llegara junto con Sasuke. 

-Dejo de trabajar como un clan hace unos años- dice Hiruzen con desaprobación. 

Frunce el ceño ante tal información de importancia, era de suponer sobre todo con la actitud del copy nin cada vez que mencionan su herencia. 

Golpeando el bastón en la superficie del suelo, todos los que llegaron miran en completo silencio -Les doy la bienvenida además de agradecer su tiempo- empieza el Sandaime al lado de ellos mirando alrededor con seriedad -Esto será algo difícil de explicar, pero espero que sus preguntas sean dichas al final-

Los diferentes lideres afirman no sin un atisbo de anticipación para que al fin se resuelva la identidad de esas dos variables que han venido a reclamar lugares de clanes extintos sin resistencia por parte del consejo y su hokage. 

Fue aburrido. 

Retsu dejo de prestar atención durante toda la explicación de su procedencia... de su parentesco... y su posición como hijos directo de dos de sus fundadores así como su postura en el consejo de ahora en adelante reactivando sus obligaciones y responsabilidades con el pueblo como lideres; era de esperarse que muchos dudaron tales palabras.

Todo parecía sacado de un cuento impropio para los shinobis.

Un fuinjutsu que los trajo del pasado... niños entrenados por las propias leyendas apenas descritos en cuentos de guerras con una buena fama… para los adultos, que aunque estuvieron atentos de manera sutil a cada movimientos de estas repentinas variables, no esperaba que fueran estas sus identidades. 

Ojos curiosos pesan en ellos, analizándolos con cuidado como si fuera fácil de ver su sangre y la cercanía con dos leyendas de la aldea... sobre todo en ella, que se iluminan al reconocer tanto de la piedra como de las pocas fotos que hay de Hashirama en circulación. 

Espera que ya se acabe todo, quiere avanzar en su trabajo de clan y planear si tomara una misión fuera solo por el bien de descansar de tanta atención (aunque con cuidado, mantenerse lejos de trabajos sospechosos trampas de cierto concejal). 

-Hiruzen, te dije que era mejor ponerlos a prueba- Danzo agrega plácidamente desde su lugar, rompiendo el silencio contemplativo e incrédulo de la sala. 

Retsu no evita arquear la ceja, confíen en Danzo para hacer de toda esta situación… de su insistencia de probarlos para ganarse su posición en las líneas… como algo lógico y obvio para que tranquilicen la inquietud de los clanes. 

El Sandaime no se mueve de su posición -Ellos ya se probaron en el pasado, contaban con una fama y uno de ellos estuvo estacionado mucho tiempo en las fronteras... además ¿No vieron lo que hizo Retsu-hime? al menos ha cambiado hectáreas de arboles en un buen día-

Bueno, auch, decir tales accidentes tan casualmente era un tanto vergonzoso, pero no lo demostró. 

-¿Y el Uchiha?- Shimura intenta de nuevo con tranquilidad. 

Para Retsu fue una mala manera de llamar a su amigo. 

-Danzo, no veo la necesidad de ponerlos a prueba, ellos son capaces de estar a la altura de sus posiciones- corta el Sandaime casualmente para el mal genio del concejal.

Retsu no evita contentarse en su lugar.

Ninguno de los otros lideres están por hacer palanca, parecen acostumbrados al estira y afloja de ambos viejos durante este tipo de reuniones. 

-Además, no quiero alargar innecesariamente este consejo...- continuo el viejo mirando alrededor -no solo fue para anunciarles la activación de clanes como Senju y Uchiha, sino para avisarles que estoy preparando a mi sustituto... Tsunade será el Godaime Hokage- 

Despedidos a sus respectivos lugares en la sala, Yoriichi como Retsu son testigos silenciosos de como el consejo se va lejos de ellos... y esta bien... era lo mejor. 


	19. Sutilezas

Los cambios no llegaron rápidamente. 

No es que ambos estuvieran buscándolos cuando no salen de sus territorios.

Retsu suspira mirando el cielo por encima, recostada en el campo de entrenamiento con la adrenalina bajando de velocidad después de un buen entrenamiento matutino... se pregunta si este es el respiro antes de los dramas por venir; una pausa en la que los clanes o shinobis están aclimatándose a la idea de que existen no solo como un Uchiha y Senju al azar, sino como hijos de sus fundadores con capacidades que pueden llegar a ser como sus padres. 

Para la reencarnada es cansado tener que cargar con tales aspiraciones distintas pero tan similares a tener a todo un clan juzgándola; aunque no conoce a toda esa gente mas allá de papeles de un programa de televisión para asumir que los miraran como figuras a seguir. 

Todos son shinobis experimentados en guerras, ellos son niños con una fama demasiado grande para sus pequeñas figuras. 

Espera de todo corazón que ninguno espere demasiado de ellos, que Tsunade estaba equivocada y estas personas de clanes orgullosos no les darán peso político mas firme que el consejo completo. 

-¿Retsu?- Yoriichi se asoma por encima de ella, cubriendo el cielo despejado y dándole esa mirada en blanco que puede ser malinterpretado como la nada. 

-Estoy repensando en lo que significa estar en el pozo que caímos-

Un parpadeo perezoso, el enfundar de su hermosa espada "Madara" e inclina la cabeza considerando sus palabras antes de dar la sombra de una sonrisa. 

-También en las nulas ganas que tengo de hacer amigos como todos quieren-

Yoriichi solo arruga un poco sus ojos, antes de ofrecerle la mano para ponerla de pie en un estirón sin esfuerzo -No estas sola en esto, Retsu- le recuerda con la gentileza de siempre. 

-No, pero sabemos que eres el social-

-Ellos no-

Hace una mueca, de nuevo tratar con personas que no conocen a ella pero si a Hashirama, muchos esperaran que se comporte como él y no como su propia persona -Quiero solo comer y dormir ¿es mucho pedir?-

Yoriichi hace un sonido suave, pero es la risa mas fuerte que puede dar, mirándola con absoluta calidez a las tonterías que dice bastante familiarizado. 

Un bufido, ambos se ajustan sus ropas algo arrugadas por la actividad extenuante… guardando a Mae en su pergamino, recogiendo las armas usadas y acomodando los arboles que no deberían estar ahí con facilidad practicada... salir del claro con pasos pausados, serenos al viento de la mañana y disfrutando como en los viejos tiempos estar solo ellos. 

Tsunade apenas tiene tiempo para recordarle cada que puede su obligación para salir de la comodidad de su hogar e ir a conocer gente... la mujer esta tan ocupada con la reestructuración del hospital y la capacitación para el sombrero que casi no llega a dormir, pero si a regañarla. 

Un poco encorvada, Retsu se contenta con andar en silencio... ya familiarizada con el solitario complejo, sus pocas casas y sus clones corriendo de un lado a otro en cualquier actividad del día, oficialmente su pequeño hogar esta adaptado para los servicios básicos y esta pensando ir a buscar electrodomésticos que lo complementen.

También esta dispuesta a ignorar la bitácora de Tobirama, su misión de clasificar los sellos agregados después de que desapareció y sobre todo, abrir el complejo principal para limpiar y ocupar. 

-Parece que hemos pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo- murmura de repente, entrando a su humilde casita. 

Yoriichi parpadea de nuevo, relajándose y afirmando que comprende, siente lo mismo. 

-Toma un baño primero, hare el desayuno- ofrece como siempre Retsu, dándole un empujón al Uchiha para que tome la iniciativa. 

Cuando prepara los vegetales, tiene el pensamiento callejero que ya no recuerda la comida de antes de ser Retsu... una punzada de pena de saber que su actual vida, hace que olvide poco a poco la anterior... apenas se aferra a los cálidos recuerdos de tener una familia grande y amorosa, pero tristemente ha olvidado ya sus rostros... también como era su aspecto antes de estar atrapada en ser un Hashirama versión dos femenino. 

Cierra sus ojos cortándose el dedo distraídamente, pero rápidamente su herida se teje sin apenas pensarlo... sonríe, para no haber querido ser kunoichi esta haciendo un excelente trabajo... su hermana estaría orgullosa de sus logros aunque seguro se uniría con Tsunade por ser antisocial de nuevo. 

Imagina a su otro hermano negando su inmadurez, su padre regañándola por tomarse todo tan a la ligera y su madre arrullándola porque ha hecho suficiente... todos les hubiera encantado Hashirama, Tobirama se ajustaría... se detiene de seguir ese camino de divagaciones; mira sin ver los vegetales que cortaba y sonríe con tristeza, solo le queda imaginar tal escenario. 

Esta nostálgica.

Para cuando Yoriichi sale vestido con ropa limpia, su cabello un desastre húmedo rebelde y la mira como si supiera lo que pensaba... se acerca sin vacilar, le da una palmada, un ligero y apretado abrazo para dejarla ir a que se lavara mientras se ocupa de cuidar la comida en la lumbre. 

XXXXX

Konoha era como siempre.

Los rumores ya han finalizado de extenderse, los clanes obviamente han ayudado en cimentar la información y ahora no hay nadie que no sepa su identidad con profundidad... típico de una aldea shinobi, tan chismosos que eran de temer.

Notaron la diferencia desde el primer día, pero lo ignoraron por completo, antes eran miradas de sorpresa con curiosidad apenas sutil ahora son de asombro con susurros febriles que pueden o no estar escuchando a su estela... siempre los comparan, sobre todo a ella con lo que es el rostro en la montaña. 

Por lo que ha dejado por completo andar con cabello suelto, prefiere apretarlo en una trenza o una coleta baja, no es que le ofenda... pero le trae recuerdos, le hace recordar el poco tiempo que tiene desde que lo vio por ultima vez en medio de un campo de batalla antes de saltar tan lejos de ellos. 

Le recuerdan.

No le gusta que la comparen porque ella no es tan genial como él. 

También se ha percatado que algunos tienen la audacia de mirar mal Yoriichi.

Pero Retsu les regresa el gesto para asegurarles que ese tipo de comportamientos no será perdonados por ella… lo ultimo que desea es que intenten aislarlo o insultarlo solo por ser hijo de Madara, el gran desertor según la historia (una injusta que no puede cambiar) y no lo permitirá, pueden haberlo hecho con Sakumo o el clan Uchiha o cualquier shinobi a lo largo de la historia, pero no se lo harán a su amigo. 

Si debe de usar su posición ventajosa como hija del Shodaime, lo hará. 

-Retsu- Yoriichi advierte suavemente al tomarle la mano, atrayendo su atención lejos de unas mujeres descaradas que susurraban en voz alta sobre el Uchiha -Estaré bien-

-Sabes lo que pasa cuando los dejamos ser-

Una sonrisa, apretando su mano, su buen amigo sabe a lo que se refiere... puede no acordarse bien, pero le conto sobre lo que Konoha puede hacer en contra de sus shinobis si les dejan la libertad de hablar pestes de sus protectores. 

-Es mejor que aprendan que hay un Senju a tu espalda- añade protectora, sin apartar la mano cálida de su amigo y lanzando la ultima mirada sucia a los civiles. 

Yoriichi era una persona tan paciente y gentil que las palabras de estos civiles no eran nada para dañarlo, era demasiado sabio y viejo para pelear con los jóvenes por tonterías… pero no evita sentirse agradecido y divertido de la actitud de su casi hermana.

Retsu por su parte trata de controlarse, de nuevo recordándose que dejarse envenenar era una perdida de tiempo... por lo que continua caminando tranquilamente ante un pueblo al pendiente de sus acciones, casi criticando la unidad que aunque siempre han demostrado ahora creen tener el derecho de juzgar... solo porque para ellos, Senju y Uchiha han sido rivales.

Hashirama y Madara siempre fueron amigos en esta historia. 

Hashirama murió mucho antes de que Madara desertara y lo hizo sin atacar la aldea ni una lucha en el valle del fin... un lugar que seguramente no existe hoy en día al carecer de la batalla histórica que formaría tales fronteras. 

Parpadea cuando llegan a la tienda donde venden electrodomésticos, única en su especie en el pueblo shinobi y sonríe al tener un buen distractor, entrar al lugar fue fácil… un espacio algo apretado con exhibiciones variadas, Retsu no deja de admirar tantos cosas y sus ojos se iluminan ante la idea de no lavar a mano.

-Buenas tardes shinobi-san, ¿Necesita alguna ayuda?- el vendedor se acerca, viejo e inseguro, seguro sabiendo muy bien el tipo de escudos de clanes que tienen bordados ambos en sus ropas tan visibles para cualquiera.

Ella le da una sonrisa amable, puede no ser social, pero hubo una vez que se dedico a atención al cliente y esas maneras nunca las corrigió en esta vida -Hola, Buenas tardes, vengo a ver algunas cosas si necesito ayuda no dudare en acercarme- dice fluidamente. 

Fue fácil dejarse atrapar en solo mirar unos segundos, emocionarse ante la idea de modernidad y arrastro a Yoriichi por todos lados... tuvo que detenerse para pensar con detenimiento, Tsunade le dijo que la casa principal tampoco contaba con electrodomésticos, habiendo sido vendidos antes de ser sellado el lugar, por lo que quizás deba comprar doble... no le gustaría dejar su pequeña morada, pero era lo que probablemente tenia que hacer si Tenzo decidía aparecer y aceptar pertenecer al clan.

Con una sonrisa se acerco al vendedor, pidiendo al menos dos cosas de todo... lavadora, cafetera, microondas, refrigerador y algunas lamparas... fue casual al inicio pero pronto el propio civil fue soltándose para permitir bromas entre ellos (Si Retsu fuera consciente que es esto en lo que se hace tan parecida a Hashirama). 

Yoriichi se mantuvo para si mismo, pero estaba cómodo con solo observar el intercambio. 

Salen de la tienda con un pedido para entregar en el transcurso de los próximos dos días -Eso fue bastante cansado- Retsu suspira mirando a su amigo ya caminando en la calle principal. 

Su buen amigo parpadea en respuesta. 

El entorno es un poco movido, los shinobis saltan en los tejados y puede sentir a los jinchuriki como una lampara incandescente, ambos reencarnados saben que están juntos... quizás la escena del hospital... y lo dejan ser, para ir a buscar algo de comer. 

Entonces sucede algo que esperaron desde que se libero su procedencia y restableció su posición en el consejo, podían verlos desde el otro lado de la calle con fingida casualidad acercándose... los civiles por supuesto no prestaron atención, pero shinobis que pasaban se detuvieron solo segundos sutiles para agudizar tal encuentro "accidental" como algo digno de estudio.

Los clanes han empezado al fin moverse. 

Retsu se callo de sus divagaciones en voz alta, Yoriichi no reacciono de ninguna manera cuando el trio Ino-shika-Cho llegaron a la altura de su camino con sus respectivos hijos a sus espaldas... a excepción del inteligente niño Nara... los otros parecían ajenos al siguiente movimiento político a punto de suceder. 

-Buenas tardes, Senju-hime, Uchiha-sama- Shikaku se detuvo a saludar marcando la diferencia en los honoríficos (y demostrando como ha viajado su titulo tan descuidadamente, ahora se siente mal corregirlos)… puede ser algo tan inocente y natural pero cuya intención era solo visibles para aquellos conscientes de la política de clanes.

Para alguien que juro nunca involucrarse en esas cosas, era muy consciente de esto por lo que inclino la cabeza un poco y sonrió alegremente -Buenas tardes, Nara-san, Yamanaka-san y Akimichi-san junto con sus respectivos hijos- su corazón martilleaba nervioso, pero no se dejo abrumar.

Tobirama nunca le perdonaría demostrar cuanto le afecta el encuentro. 

Tales hijos le regresaron la mirada… solo el Nara sabia lo suficiente para no parpadear, pero la rubia como el castaño trataron de ocultar lo confundidos que estaban de que sus padres hablaran con tanta educación a una niña aparentemente de la edad (y que esa niña respondiera con la misma altura de alguien maduro).

Yoriichi solo inclino la cabeza.

Retsu trato de no ver la manera en que la niña Ino se sonrojaba, quizás viendo tanto de Sasuke en su amigo y provocando esa parte enamoradiza de ella bastante rápido (las kunoichis y sus prioridades nunca dejan de sorprenderla)… igualmente no se perdió el desplante envidioso que le lanzo. 

-¿Ajustándose al pueblo?- Inoichi dice con una sonrisa, como si no supiera que ya llevan bastante tiempo para tal pregunta. 

Se encoge de hombros, tomando la conversación fácilmente -Bastante- confía alegremente -Aunque mucho más grande de lo que solía ser- 

-Torifu-sama solía contar bastantes historias sobre ustedes- El gran Chouza inserta con inocencia, como si no insinuara una conexión con ellos ante tantos oídos indiscretos. 

-Seguro mi falta de orientación y como nunca llegamos a conocer toda la aldea ¿no?- regresa fácilmente con diversión, aunque atrapando el tiempo pasado en el que se refirió a uno de sus pocos amigos fuera de su equipo. 

El Akimichi ríe jovialmente en respuesta sin desmentirla. 

-Nuestros hijos son de la edad, Senju-sama y Uchiha-san- Shikaku dice aparentemente aburrido -Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru- señala a cada uno.

-Genin, ¿Cómo el equipo siete?-

-Si, como ellos, la misma generación y todo- Inoichi agrega fácilmente -Quizás pueda ayudarles alguna vez en el futuro, como he escuchado hace con el equipo siete- sonríe fácilmente, como si no estuviera lanzando una trampa. 

Sonríe sin perder el ritmo, se encoge de hombros -Es más Yoriichi, yo no soy tan paciente con los niños-

-Es de nuestra edad- grita escandalizada Ino, siendo callada fácilmente por su padre. 

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Shikaku mirando al Uchiha con la ceja arqueada -Me han dicho que ambos andan con ellos- agrega. 

-Si, pero no trato con los niños... Hatake y Yoriichi suelen ser los tutores- Retsu suspira contenta, aunque un poco culpable de lanzar a su amigo... pero tal amigo parece cómodo con ver el cielo o distraerse con el polvo en el aire -Soy bastante ruda- añade con una mueca. 

El trio de adultos la contemplan, pero sus rostros no pasan de ser consecuentes mientras los niños esperan incomodos -Es una lastima- el Nara comienza con un suspiro -Pero bien podemos programar algo en el futuro, estoy seguro Asuma-san estará encantado de la ayuda... a nuestros hijos les vendría bien un poco de motivación ¿no?- insiste. 

-Problemático- Shikamaru suspira pero solo se encoge bajo la mirada de su padre. 

Retsu esta por volver a rechazar cualquier intento, porque estos hombres apuntan a ella y no a Yoriichi, cuando se detiene girándose para mirar a alguien que sale de uno de los restaurantes cercanos... su chakra es familiar, cuando ojos blancos coinciden con ella... no evita soltar un suspiro, porque viene otro clan a su punto con aparente abandono. 

Shinobis vigilan tal anomalia. 

El trio Ino-shika-Cho también miran en silencio, sus hijos están curiosos cuando un Hyuga anciano se detiene ante ellos en una inclinación de saludo escueta... para enfocarse en los que no corresponden a esta generación, familiaridad, astucia y una oleada de alegría sin adulterar. 

-¿Jushiro?- se aventura a preguntar Yoriichi, siempre el que recuerda rostros de los dos. 

Retsu abre la boca, la cierra fácilmente. 

Solemnidad, su frente marcada y todo lo que caracteriza al Hyuga -Cuando escuche de ustedes no lo creía, hasta ahora... no han cambiado nada-

Ella sonríe, divertida y alegre -Bueno, para mi solo ha sido una larga misión desde que nos vimos la ultima vez- señala, porque es verdad... su misión antes de ser establecida en las fronteras... pero el anciano delante de ella apenas es su conocido al que apenas trataron después de su misteriosa fiesta de cumpleaños hace tanto tiempo. 

Yoriichi esta curioso, mirando a los que ahora los rodean en medio de una calle transitada. 

-Me alegra que estén con bien-

-Aunque mucho tiempo de diferencia ¿no?-

-Lo es- acepta el viejo al mirar detrás, invitando a otros a acercarse -Esta son nuestras hime, Hanabi-sama y Hinata-sama- empuja a ambas niñas delante de tantos ojos, la primera se endereza inclinándose perfectamente mientras la segunda enrojece copiando el acto de la menor -Estos son Senju-hime y Uchiha-sama, lideres de su clan-

-Un placer, chicas- regresa Retsu con Yoriichi no tan lejos de la cortesía. 

-Nuestro líder de clan estaría encantado si alguna vez vienen a visitar- Jushiro arruga su rostro sin perder la educación.

Suspira pero se obliga a sonreír -Sin perder el tiempo ¿no?-

El Hyuga mayor no se ve insultado, el trio de Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi parpadean pero parecen divertidos mientras todos los niños se remueven ya sea cansados o sin comprender a lo que se refiere. 

-Tobirama me advirtió de nunca rechazarlos-

-Hizo bien, fue un buen hombre-

-Madara casi muere de un infarto cuando llego esa carta- agrega casualmente Yoriichi. 

Jushiro tose educadamente, cubriendo su diversión ante tantos ojos un tanto ajenos a su referencia. 

-Sin embargo, si te acepto a ti... el resto es libre de hacerlo- canturrea alegremente la Senju.

-Entonces no me molestaría enviar tal invitación- Shikaku sonríe al inclinar la cabeza. 

-Nunca me gusto la política-

-Somos dos- murmura Shikamaru con un chasquido, siendo golpeado discretamente por Ino en su costado. 

-De todas maneras, me gustaría que considerara pasar algo de tiempo con nuestros hijos... su sensei seguro no estará en contra- el Nara recuerda con un largo bostezo, encorvándose para mirar alrededor -Siempre podemos enviar tal solicitud junto con la invitación- sonríe casualmente -Ahora si nos disculpan-

El trio junto con sus hijos se despiden unos mas seguros que otros. 

-¿Asesorías?- el Hyuga lanza interesado.

-No creo que sea eso, no soy buen tutor, Jushiro-san y dudo que sea de utilidad en tal solicitud- murmura la Senju frustrada, no es que deseara tal atención pero de nuevo... esta gente esta mas interesada en lo que ella tiene que decir.

El cargo del legado empieza a ser evidente y se siente insultada en nombre de su amigo. 

-¿De verdad? siempre fueron buenos con Uzumaki-san- el Hyuga aun finge que no esta apartando al Uchiha de la conversación. 

-Pero el niño estaba acostumbrado, dicen que soy dura y Yoriichi tiene su plato lleno educando a su propio miembro del clan- recuerda amablemente. 

Arruga sus ojos alegremente, el Hyuga niega para si mismo -Siempre puedo pedir un sondeo, un alumno del Shodaime y el Nidaime siempre tendrá algo bueno que aconsejar- le dice con firmeza. 

Las niñas Hyuga abren sus ojos sorprendidas, pero no dicen nada.

Al parecer la generación joven apenas se enteraran de su peso entre los clanes. 

-No te puedo rechazar sino rechazo al trio Ino-shika-cho-

-Hiashi-sama estará encantado de escuchar que no solo nos visitara para cenar sino que considerara ver a sus hijas practicar- Jushiro fácilmente dice sus planes tan descarado como puede ser un Hyuga.

Retsu gira los ojos impaciente, pero el anciano solo se burla... un gesto que las niñas del byakugan miran con asombro... se despiden y se marchan sin mirar atrás con la gracia de su clan noble. 

-Solo falta el Inuzuka, Shimura, Sarutobi y Aburame- mastica amargada al comenzar de nuevo su camino a casa, deseaba tomar los tejados y no dar oportunidad de ser abordados de nuevo... pero no lo hacen, porque era mejor terminar con estas presentaciones y movimientos de golpe.

Lastimosamente nadie mas se acerco.

Retsu y Yoriichi informaron a Tsunade al respecto.

Fue un día inesperadamente productivo, pero también, uno de los últimos antes de la cumbre de la saga del examen chunnin. 

Los cambios estaban por verse. 


	20. Esperado

Hubo una vez que pensó se perdería todos estos dramas del canon. 

Estaba a salvo de la historia del protagonista, pero estaba a punto de presenciar uno de los clímax de las primeras sagas de Naruto. 

Retsu suspira descontenta de seguir pensando algo que ya no puede cambiar, ajustándose su larga trenza fuera del camino... palmeando su kimono rojo encima de todo lo negro... ha seleccionado su pergamino de tamaño medio para este día a la altura de su cadera en la espalda, junto con uno pequeño donde Mae espera será usada próximamente… se supone que esta fuera de servicio, solo por eso guarda su placa fuera de la vista aun cuando esta mayormente armada. 

Ha decidido dejar el enorme pergamino en su hogar, como lo ha hecho últimamente. 

-Estoy algo nerviosa- admite al girarse mirando a su amigo ajustando su espada fácilmente en la cadera.

Yoriichi es el centro de paz, dándole un gesto consecuente oculto bien entre sus nulas emociones.

El nerviosismo la hace insoportable, lo sabe, pero Retsu no puede evitarlo al caminar de un lado a otro con su mente pasando tantos escenarios que pueden ir mal con su intervención… estarán los tres sannin aquí… un Hokage ya seleccionado pero ¿Orochimaru actuara? ¿Sunna los traicionara? ¿Qué otro cambio pueden hacer con el simple hecho de existir? -No es que dude de nuestras capacidades, pero...-

-Solo deja que fluya, actuaremos de ser necesario y estaremos bien- el antes hashira se endereza con sus rasgos planos, pero son sus ojos siempre ajenos llenos de certeza -Esta ahora es nuestra vida, cualquier cambio no es nuestra culpa... nada esta escrito no importa lo que sepas- le recuerda. 

Chasquea los dientes, pero se queda en silencio con una intranquilidad creciente que amenaza en consumirla... controla su respiración, cierra sus ojos porque su amigo tiene razón... han perdido suficiente como para no ver esta vida como suya, parece que los nervios hacen que olvide su voluntad ante todo esto... su decisión ya fue tomada en todo lo que vendrá. 

-Lo siento- murmura avergonzada, bajando los ojos a sus pies en castigo por su retroceso. 

-Esta bien- su amigo no la castiga, le da un apretón en sus hombros en comprensión y fortaleza... siempre la base estable emocional del Senju. 

-Es mejor si nos vamos, quizás pasar a comprar algo para comer en las gradas- canturrea algo compuesta, la comida siempre parece ser una manera bastante agradable para enfrentar sus inseguridades. 

Yoriichi solo arruga sus ojos en respuesta, contento de seguirla fuera de su pequeño hogar y despidiéndose de los clones que se quedan a trabajar... ha decidido levantar el sello de la casa principal... que mejor día que uno en el que no este, Tsunade no parecía molesta en que lo hiciera sin ella... por lo que mientras Konoha sufre una invasión, sus clones estarán limpiando. 

Era mejor tener todo listo cuando lleguen los electrodomésticos.

Ahora cuando cierra la puerta se detiene ante tal pensamiento callejero, frunce el ceño reflexiva, espera que su pedido no sea dañado por shinobis extranjeros entusiastas en la destrucción pero despide tal cosa... mientras no este en su puerta, es problema de la tienda, si es dañado durante este tiempo son ellos los que deben remplazarlos... sonríe satisfecha, continuando por el camino polvoriento. 

Konoha era un hervidero de entusiasmo. 

Por un momento los han dejado de mirar a favor de moverse para aprovechar las visitas de los nobles dispuestos a ver el examen chunnin, las tiendas se ven limpias... sus fachadas mejoradas... vendedores gritando y civiles paseándose alegremente. 

Da el aspecto de algo rutinario, pero ambos reencarnados pueden percatarse de los shinobis en guardia. 

-Me pregunto porque no fuimos solicitados- dice conversacional mirando la calle con poca atención.

Yoriichi se gira para darle una mirada en blanco.

-Somos shinobis, se supone que estamos al servicio, pero en ningún momento nos solicitaron para apoyar en la seguridad de la aldea- explica fácilmente encogiéndose de hombros. 

El antes samurái inclina su cabeza, el tintinear de sus aretes sobresalientes entre su melena negra -¿Conspiración?- dice en un susurro.

Y ese es un pensamiento interesante, también demuestra cuanto ha infectado al tranquilo chico con sus manías de ver todo pensando lo peor -Puede- acepta de buena gana, era mejor pensar en eso que en la idea de no ser de utilidad... que esta aldea no sabe que hacer con ellos, tan jóvenes y de larga experiencia. 

Eran observados. 

Ambos fueron conscientes al detenerse en la tienda de dango para comprar el aperitivo, el chakra no era familiar... tampoco tenia buenas intenciones... y decidieron actuar con naturalidad al respecto al menos que decidiera actuar, algo que no hizo su seguidor... no fue durante mucho tiempo antes de alejarse casualmente de ellos.

-Ubicándonos- Retsu dice masticando ajenamente -Si son inteligentes, no nos tomaran a la ligera- murmura extrañamente compuesta a pesar de su crisis matutina, esto es resultado de su adoctrinamiento... la idea de pelea era un motivo suficiente para despejarla y le causa algo de gracia. 

Sus diversos profesores estarían orgullosos. 

El antes aliento solar afirma con los brazos cruzados al haber rechazado comer antes de llegar a las gradas -Seria prudente- murmura en respuesta tardía. 

Retsu le da una sonrisa descarada. 

-Uchiha-sama... Senju-hime- alguien grita a sus espaldas tensándolos.

Ambos reencarnados se giran para mirar a unos genin corriendo para alcanzarlos, Retsu interiormente suspira y maldice a los padres de estos... buena estrategia... lanzar a sus hijos como una tentativa e inocente apertura para una alianza... pero molesta, sobre todo porque odia a los niños (no importa que sea uno). 

-Buenos días, Senju-hime, Uchiha-sama- un revoloteo de pestañas de la rubia, Ino tiene su mirada fija en su amigo y es tan descaradamente obvio -Espero no les moleste si los acompañamos- intenta alargar la mano, pero Retsu se entromete con una ceja arqueada ante la insolencia -Oh, no sabia que eran algo-

-Por supuesto que no lo somos, pero ir lanzándose a los niños no es muy educado menos si somos lideres de clan además como Kunoichi, fue bastante vergonzoso tu actitud... niña- lanza inclinando la cabeza no enojada, solo cansada de la falta de prioridades de estas niñas. 

Ino abre la boca con furia, pero Chouji se lanza cubriéndola para que no dijera nada imprudente que puede condenar su misión y lanzando un gesto de disculpas en general (porque obviamente hay gente mirando). 

-Lo lamento, fui obligado-Shikamaru da un paso valiente adelante.

-No hay problema- murmura Retsu divertida de la sinceridad del pequeño Nara (a pesar que son de casi de la misma altura), Yoriichi parpadea pero se mantiene ajeno a los dramas prefiriendo ver pasar a la gente.

-Me tengo que ir, participare- el chico continua encorvado y amargado de estar participando en todo esto.

Retsu se toma la libertad de darle una palmada consecuente -Es mejor esto, que una promoción como la que tuvimos nosotros... chico... así que mejor ahora que después ¿no?- le aconseja fácilmente, siempre sonriente -Así que mucha suerte- palmea de nuevo.

El Nara se sonroja murmurando un "problemático" arrastrado, pero acepta de buena gana... dando una ultima mirada filosa a la rubia, una inclinación a su amigo -Uchiha-sama, Senju-hime- final antes de partir rumbo a otro lado del estadio.

Choji aun sosteniendo a una Ino frustrada se quedan parados torpemente. 

La Senju los mira con una sonrisa alegre, antes de aceptar que esta atrapada en estos sutiles juegos, no puede rechazarlos -Vamos, perderemos los mejores lugares- señala el camino.

Ambos niños parpadean como si fuera una alucinación.

Gira los ojos fastidiada, Retsu se cruza de brazos -¿Vamos a sentarnos juntos?- pregunta a lo que ambos, aun la enojada rubia, afirman -¿Entonces?, solo mantén tus manos para ti, niña- señala sin sutileza. 

XXXXX

Terminaron sentados en las gradas rodeados de niños. 

Retsu exhala con moderación, a su derecha esta Ino junto con Choji compartiendo alguna discusión sobre cualquier cosa mientras a su izquierda esta Yoriichi, pero junto a él.. Hinata y Kiba (este ultimo apenas siendo presentado, grito sobre lo imposible de ser líder de clan a su edad pero fue callado por el resto); Todos parecen concentrados en la arena donde la primera pelea esta finalizando. 

Recuerda que el Naruto vs Neji fue emocionante de ver en otra vida.

Pero ahora, solo le hace suspirar aburrida. 

Después de haber vivido durante misiones complicadas con mucha sangre de por medio y una temporada en las fronteras que termino en un asedio y el inicio de la primera gran guerra … la lucha de genin carece de algo entretenido para ellos.

No hay nada motivante en ver niños pelear.

Alrededor es activo, con comentarios diferentes del ultimo muerto vuelan constantemente, muchos se han sorprendido... otros repudian al jinchuriki... pocos se burlan de que un prodigio sea superado... los Hyuga no se ven por ninguna parte, pero Hinata parece más nerviosa de lo normal (porque al parecer ellos causan que ese sentido de inferioridad en la que fue heredera del clan resalte dolorosamente).

Sakura es anunciada contra Kankuro. 

Un cambio significativo en el canon, también una lucha tan unilateral... puede que la rosada haya entrenado un poco mas desde que paso su incidente y Yoriichi tomando de vez en cuando la iniciativa de aconsejarlos, pero no puede reponer el tiempo perdido... el suna-nin es mas duro, mejor preparado, derriba a la kunoichi después de un corto juego y finalizo con una pesada humillación. 

Ino se congela a su lado, su chakra en conflicto entre ferozmente enojada y protectora o presuntuosa … Retsu solo la mira de reojo, es muy expresiva, fácil de leer y se pregunta ¿Qué le están enseñando en su clan? un heredero no debe ser tan emocional ante tantas personas… pero supone que de nuevo sus estándares son diferentes, Tobirama fue muy duro en sus consejos.

Eran otros tiempos. 

Ambos reencarnados sintonizan alrededor cuando los chakras se movilizan cargándose en su área de las gradas, apenas percatándose de otro cambio ante el anuncio del Aburame contra Temari… intercambian una mirada, estirando sus manos para entrelazarse en un significativa señal de que deben prepararse. 

Los niños alrededor miran, lo malinterpretan y esta bien, no les piden explicaciones a los jóvenes lideres de clan no importa cuanto la Yamanaka quiera explotar de envidia o ganas de interrogar... pueden estar sentados juntos, pero hay una línea, una que fue firme en remarcar Retsu en parar en seco los coqueteos de la rubia. 

El Aburame apenas gana, bichos contra viento fue difícil.

-TU PUEDES SHIKAMARU- Ino se levanta tan pronto anuncian el siguiente encuentro.

Retsu no evita hacer una mueca ya sea por el grito o por el contrincante del Nara que no debió ser, Gaara ya esta en la arena con toda su aura asesina y pesado chakra cargado con el bijuu… el shinobi de Konoha no pone ningún pie, anunciando que renuncia desde la seguridad del balcón.

-¡Que!- la Yamanaka se ahoga indignada dejándose caer llena de horror, casi mirando a Retsu como si pudiera pensar menos de ellos por la renuncia de su compañero de equipo en esa rivalidad unilateral que parece ha formalizado en su mente -Como puede ponernos en vergüenza ¡Cuando lo vea me oirá!-

-Ino, no puedes ser duro ¡Ese chico pelirrojo es peligroso!- Choji suspira tratando de controlar a su kunoichi, susurrándose febrilmente sobre lo inteligente de su amigo de retirarse antes de siquiera morir.

Pero la Senju apenas pone atención a su discusión, atenta a la arena y como Gaara se mantiene tercamente en medio, negándose a abandonar sin pelear por mas que el supervisor trata de desalojarlo… Sasuke y Hatake llegan en medio de ese pequeño caos silenciando al publico exigiendo una lucha emocionante. 

El canon se encarrila de esa manera. 

Gaara vs Sasuke, este ultimo es demasiado orgulloso para retirarse. 

Retsu parpadea con un nudo en su estomago, pero se enfoca en el balcón de los hokages... Tsunade no esta en ese lugar, sabe esta al pendiente del área medica durante las finales... Jiraya tampoco esta entre las gradas, haciendo sabrá el sabio que fuera del estadio… Hatake se instala fácilmente entre los demás jounin al borde, apenas visible a sus ojos pero igual de tenso que todos los shinobis observadores que han notado anomalías pequeñas.

-¿Tienes el rosario?- pregunta casualmente a su amigo, ajenos a la lucha en la arena cada vez mas intensa.

Yoriichi le da una afirmación silenciosa, una convocatoria que ha logrado mantener desde que se marcho por Tsunade... no consume mucho chakra, pero es importante saber si lo trae consigo. 

-Si me necesitas-

-Si te necesito- 

Entonces el genjutsu cae como una sensación fría sobre ellos, los genin que los acompañan fácilmente caen presas y son los primeros en intentar atacarlos. 

Siempre han sido perfectos para trabajar juntos, se mueven fluidamente saltando de sus asientos y repeliendo los ataques en el arco perfecto de espada y un kunai bien colocado... aterrizan a la defensiva con sangre salpicando alrededor de cuerpos que caen pesadamente entre la multitud, pero el Uchiha le da una ultima mirada antes de ir a donde su pariente se esta marchando detrás de Gaara. 

Un cambio deliberado porque Yoriichi nunca dejara a un familiar suyo solo no importa si el destino apunta a que todo saldrá bien. 

Y ella no duda en respaldarlo al detener que cualquiera lo siga con el mokuton naciendo de lugares inesperados... rompiendo el cemento... para empalar a los hostiles sin un pestañeo o señales de mano, inclina la cabeza curiosa al caminar fuera de su asiento, colocándose en el corredor mirando el caos desatado alrededor... puede ver todo.

También como el balcón del hokage es un desastre y una barrera se rige en su techo insinuando otra de las icónicas escenas de este arco argumental. 

Le preocupa, es su amigo y rival... pero ahora, debe concentrarse en lo que tiene enfrente... seria tonto permitir un descuido... al menos esta gente se la toma en serio, la han rodeado y no le molesta en lo absoluto... prefiere que se concentren en ella que en su amigo. 

Pero extrañamente toda la situación se siente irreal y bastante lento. 

Cae en cuenta que es su primera lucha en mucho tiempo. 

Y cuando antes estaba nerviosa, una mañana llena de inseguridades... ahora con la primera sangre derramada, no deja abrumarse... se recuerda que una batalla no es para emociones... le hace darse cuenta el tipo de vida que ha vivido si mantiene la entereza como le enseño Tobirama. 

Hashirama alguna vez le dijo "solo los fuertes pueden ser libres de mostrar emociones" y se lo tomo muy a pecho al calcular a los inquietos enemigos que parecen dudar en dar el primer paso... Suna y Oto no parecen ponerse de acuerdo, mirándola como si fuera a explotar.

Entre todo el caos solo el tiempo se ha detenido en el área de las gradas donde se encuentra parada, Retsu se percata de sus aliados expectantes... analíticos… defendiendo a los inconscientes pero tomándose el tiempo suficiente para criticar el tipo de actitud que los enemigos se están tomando a su alrededor. 

Y de ella. 

Konoha tiene la oportunidad para medir al fin el tipo de variable que representa Senju Retsu. 

Tararea al sacar a Mae de su pergamino resguardado, una espada enorme y antigua que la empequeñece, moviéndola en un arco perfecto para ser instalada en su hombro… un peso familiar... Nadie la había visto con esto fuera del complejo por lo que es tan atrayente, abren sus ojos en asombro o miedo... una niña cargando tal arma seria una imagen ridícula pero ahora... en medio de una guerra... se ve aterradora. 

No sabe que rumores hay fuera de la aldea, que imagen tienen los extranjeros y aliados sobre ella... pero casi se regodea de verlos tan cuidadosos como esperaba... se siente un poco contenta de esto, su lado kunoichi... uno que de mala gana fomento, esta satisfecho. 

-Es solo una niña no puede ser tan fuerte como los rumores dicen, es un engaño de Konoha ¡no se queden parados!- alguien al fin se mueve, señalando groseramente lo obvio. 

Pero Retsu les sonríe alegremente en respuesta ante la subestimación, uno pensando bien de esta gente y terminan decepcionándola al pensar que por ser pequeña pueden siquiera adivinar su potencial, desestimar los rumores y envalentonarse tontamente… pero bien pueden conocerla de mala manera.

Paso tanto tiempo antes de que dejara de vomitar después de una matanza. 

Pero ahora era tan fácil simplemente dejarse llevar, abrazar la sensación de familiar de Mae rompiendo cuerpos adultos... parte por parte... amortiguar los gritos a favor de solo concentrarse... kenjutsu del clan, de Hashirama y Tobirama fluyendo como una segunda naturaleza.

Los shinobis enemigos siguen viniendo. 

Su espada llama la madera, arremete al tonto que recuerda a los civiles dormidos y de pronto lo que eran gradas de cemento... es una pequeña jungla a su voluntad extendiéndose para cubrir a los inocentes… no todo es fácil, no es omnipresente y siempre hay un shinobi afortunado que logra acercarse.

Duele el corte, pero lo regresa el doble... el golpe la hace patinar en lo que fue el corredor ahora roto por raíces, pero se aferra y se impulsa para asesinar... el ninjutsu rompe su mokuton pero este se reestablece... la envenenan pero su sangre es resistente, les regala uno de sus mejores hongos cuyas espora contaminan su aire matándolos en segundos… y su espada, corta todo a su paso... sana, se tropieza y continua moviéndose, extendiendo su área.

Los cuerpos dejaron de ser contados. 

Suna y Oto... arena, veneno, viento... sonido, extraños ataques y una que otra sustancia desconocida... cada uno apenas registrado en la febril lucha, una distinta a las que estaba acostumbrada... teniendo que bailar entre los que debe proteger o el aliado de ocasión que se topa... necesita un respiro, cuando lo toma esta en la arena ¿Cuándo llego ahí? parpadea algo desorientada, mirando las gradas con su gruesa capa de madera acunando a sus protegidos.

El Chakra tararea, los shinobis continúan luchando alrededor pero parecen darle una pausa. 

Parecen sacarle la vuelta. 

-Senju-hime- la voz conocida del Hatake viene repentinamente a su espalda, Retsu resiste el impulso de presentarle su acero al girarse para darle una mirada severa -Buen espectáculo- le felicita con descaro.

La Senju sabe que su aspecto es algo sucio, pero aun esta erguida y puede continuar sin sudar... con Mae siempre a la mano, inclina su cabeza con suspicacia -¿Que necesitas?- pregunta seriamente.

Un ojo se arruga, nota que esta con su sharingan expuesto algo que trata de ignorar porque ya sabia que ahí estaba... pero era difícil verlo -Es mas importante que vaya a cubrir al hokage-sama- le señala el techo.

Agitando a Mae para que la capa de sangre se limpie, la niña quiere preguntar si este hombre hizo su papel enviando a Naruto a cumplir con una parte del canon... pero se resiste al solo arquear la ceja -Yo no soy buena con barreras- murmura entre el caos. 

Un kunai viene volando, ella lo regresa sin parpadear y Hatake da una patada giratoria a otro que pensó tomarlos por sorpresa... respiran, volviendo a mirarse como si no hubieran interrumpido su negocio.

-Su especialidad seria útil, no necesita estar del otro lado para apoyar al hokage ¿verdad?- le replica el astuto jounin. 

Parpadea unos largos segundos, pero acepta que de hecho puede intentarlo -Tienes un buen punto, aunque me estaba divirtiendo-

-Mah, siempre vendrán mas luchas-

Y cuanta razón tiene, por lo que suspira sacando su pergamino fácilmente para guardar su hermosa herencia bajo los ojos atentos del mayor.... ambos retroceden un paso cuando un shinobi extranjero pasa entre ellos clavándose en el piso, no era necesario ver quien fue el que saco a este hostil de manera tan violenta... tiene no solo toda la firma de Tsunade, es Tsunade vibrante de algún lado a su izquierda. 

-Bonita arma-

-Una herencia- explica fácilmente al ajustarse el cinturón donde esconde el pergamino. 

Estaba por despedirse del tranquilo copy nin cuando se gira ante el chakra vibrante de Hashirama y Tobirama... otra escena que sabia vendría, pero no la preparo para el tipo de caos que desataría en su interior considerando cuando fue la ultima vez que los vio... cuanto los extraña… desesperada se marcha aterrizando prontamente en el tejado entre anbus agitados. 

Puede verlos, a través de la barrera encorvados como muñecos... cuarteados como si estuvieran hechos de cerámica … ojos muertos, pero vibrando de su chakra... son débiles, no se comparan a lo que fueron... a los que alguna vez convivieron con ella, representando una técnica sin perfeccionar y esta bien... nadie podría contra ellos si fuera de otra manera. 

Duele. 

Es consciente del sermón villanesco que esta haciendo el pálido hombre que sabe como Orochimaru en el fondo de todo drama, puede sentir todo a su alrededor en constante lucha... pero sobre todo a ellos... sus ojos se arrugan en pesar amargo, pero llorar esta de más.

-¿Retsu?- la voz monótona de Tobirama interrumpe -¿Retsu donde estas?- reconoce como el sensor que alguna vez fue. 

Todo se queda en silencio, el dolor aumenta en su pecho.

-¿Retsu?- Hashirama se anima, pero no puede girarse para buscarla, solo llama y sigue llamando con emociones que no se reflejan en su rostro vacío. 

-Aquí estoy, Hashi... Tobirama- levanta la voz poniendo su mano en la barrera, extendiendo su chakra para acariciar el de ellos y cuanta familiaridad puede sentir... alegría… tristeza... comodidad... que la abruman largos segundos -Los extrañe- 

-¿Como es esto posible?- Tobirama se queja quedamente, conflicto brilla en su chakra y desesperación … burla satírica en emociones que sinceramente no entiende, recordándole de nuevo que hay una historia que paso después de que ellos lo dejaron solo al frente de una aldea. 

-Entonces Konoha no mintió, en su poder tienen dos reliquias- Orochimaru interrumpe con la rudeza de un kunai envenenado, mirando con avidez el intercambio y sonriéndole aun cuando los hokages revividos se inquietan -Aunque esperaba una presentación mas personal, Retsu-hime- canturrea. 

Y Retsu lo sabe, porque ese sannin los busco en el examen chunnin... solo le regresa la mirada sin impresionar, altiva y digna del Nidaime en sus malos momentos. 

-Suficiente Orochimaru- advierte el Sandaime. 

Retsu no estaba por permitir que continuaran insultando la memoria de sus parientes ni que los utilizaran para dañar lo que construyeron, dejando que los del otro lado se perdieran en la trama... en discusiones innecesarias... hace los sellos pertinentes, reúne la cantidad de chakra deseado y se enfoca en los pies de las marionetas. 

Su garganta se cierra a la imagen de la madera devorando las siluetas familiares, su árbol aferrándose al tejado para alimentarse del chakra del ambiente… crecer y engrosar... raíces saliendo y rompiendo... el grito indignado de Orochimaru, la felicitación de Saru-kun... al final, dentro de la barreara, apenas hay espacio para los dos contendientes. 

Y ella lo sostiene para que no se debilite resistiendo los intentos del Sannin de alcanzar sus marionetas para finalizar lo que debió hacer desde el principio... el sello de control que tontamente dejo para después de su discurso de villano. 

Los ojos dorados de la serpiente son furiosos al verla a través de la barrera ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué permitiría tal insulto a su clan de esa manera? ¿Qué se quedaría como adorno del otro lado? Bueno, seguro asumió mucho sobre ella o quizás le contaron mal. 

-Anbu, protejan a Retsu-hime- la orden del sandaime es definitiva y a tiempo, una firma de chakra intento aprovechar la incertidumbre para derribarla ahora que no es mas que un adorno que sostiene el árbol del otro lado de la barrera. 

Aboliendo toda la emoción, no evita suspirar descontenta.

Serán largas momentos de espera piensa fingiendo que no escucha las peleas a su alrededor, solo espera que este Kabuto no supere a los anbu... no es que pueda matarla, pero será doloroso... así que se distrae en otros pensamientos ¿Qué estará haciendo Yoriichi? rastreando su chakra, esta bastante lejos... no esta solo, un furioso Sasuke cercas... las lamparas incandescente de los jinchuriki igual son llamativas, al menos la respuesta de que si Hatake hizo lo suyo se ha respondido ¿Tsunade? esta en algún lado de la parte inferior, bastante infeliz ¿Shizune? estacionada en la enfermería… ¿Jiraya? ese esta en el lado extraño de la aldea... ¿Hatake? brilla en el estadio.

Sus reservas de chakra están apenas afectadas, sus arboles en las gradas aguantan los embates... es consciente del momento justo en que los jounin se despliegan alrededor de la aldea, jefes de clanes y otros retirados... los bijuu golpean duro sus sentidos, casi pierde el agarre de su árbol pero se aguanta... se preocupa. 

Están en la cumbre del final. 

Saru-kun esta en un punto muerto con Orochimaru, sin hokages muertos a su merced no avanzaran nada... pero siguen gritándose, hablando de cosas del pasado y es aburrido para sintonizar, se distrae en su árbol sano que sigue firme a pesar de los impresionantes ninjutsus o cortes que sufre del choque de titanes en sus raíces. 

Siente a sus familiares en el centro, seguro es una horrible experiencia. 

-Es mejor que lo suelte, Retsu-hime- la voz sedosa de Kabuto llega a su oído tan educada, muy amistosa fingiendo que eran amigos cuando son lo contrario. 

Pero ella no se mueve, solo chasquea los dientes infeliz de que los anbu hayan sido derrotados por un aficionado ¿Han caído los estándares? ¿O todos son root que están dispuestos a dejarlo que la mate? hay tantas opciones divagando en su mente mientras siente el filo del kunai en su espalda. 

-No queremos lastimarla, pero lo hare si no suelta el jutsu, Retsu-hime- tarareando el espía insiste, invadiendo su espacio y tan amable como falso. 

Frunce el ceño, el idiota se esta tomando muchas libertades... no solo tiene su kunai comenzando a hacer presión en su espalda sino su mano ha pasado a acariciar su cabeza como un niño, rompe la conexión en un parpadeo dando un giro para patear el torso de su enemigo que lo recibe de lleno... se posiciona firmemente retomando su árbol fácilmente. 

Kabuto por supuesto que vuelve unos minutos después, con oleadas de diversión. 

-MATALA, KABUTO- Orochimaru gruñe en reprimenda. 

Lo único que piensa es que va a doler, lo hace, el kunai se aloja en su costado fácilmente pero ella no se mueve aun cuando la hace tragar con dureza el sabor de su sangre... el joven parece impresionado, pero alegre de empujar mas el arma y restregar en profundidad... gritar no esta permitido, se lo recuerda de tantas experiencias.

-Sanando como profundizo la herida, un verdadero monstruo- canturrea Kabuto feliz de sacar el kunai para volver a apuñalar ahora en su espalda.

Cierra sus ojos, escucha a Saru-kun gritar pero aguanta... no titubea y agarra su árbol para no liberar a sus parientes a merced de su desesperado invocador.

Duele.

Duele pero sana.

Sigue sanando.

Su chakra se desgasta conforme Kabuto se vuelve imaginativo, pero sigue sanando constantemente sin perder su firmeza.

No debe llorar. 

El sonido de un ladrido, un perro gruñendo y el atacante retrocediendo con una maldición -Hime- llama la voz dura del Hatake, una sombra cae sobre ella protectora y bastante furiosa.

Retsu suspira de alivio tejiendo sus heridas rápidamente, sosteniendo su chakra y siendo consciente que sus clones han salido del complejo... se distrae de la lucha a sus espaldas, del drama en la barrera y la luz incandescente que son los jinchuriki.

-Mocosa- Tsunade es la siguiente en llegar pero su palma mística no es necesaria, ha sanado todo... pero de todas maneras la diagnostica... su ira es mas palpable en todo momento y Kabuto no parece tan seguro a como estaba delante del jounin de pelo blanco -Maldita sea, fue ese chico que te hizo esto- pregunta con cuidado.

Retsu le da una mirada de reojo, afirmando con saña. 

-Me encargare de esto y luego...- se truena los dedos, prometiendo dolor a su compañero de equipo.

Se vuelve a esconder en su mente, dispersándose en analizar la batalla que se va apagando tenuemente... Yoriichi ha terminado, puede sentir viniendo y le alegra el corazón… un peso menos en su mente, cuando la barrera se retira fue repentino... su árbol se derramo violentamente haciéndola tropezar, siendo sostenida por el Hatake. 

Parpadea perezosa, manos fuertes la mantienen erguida y hace una mueca al soltar su jutsu.

-¿Hime?- pregunta el maltratado jounin. 

-Estoy bien- murmura al mirar alrededor por primera vez, los cuerpos de anbu regados, rastros de sangre al montón que reconoce como Kabuto y destrucción en lo que fue un tejado -¿Tsunade?-

-Detrás de Orochimaru-

Espera de todo corazón que lo alcance, aleja el apoyo y tropieza rumbo al árbol… ve a Saru-kun tocando la superficie de madera, la mira con una sonrisa triste y cansada.

Se contenta con pararse a su lado, Retsu igual siente lo que hay dentro de su creacion -Todavía están ahí- informa suavemente. 

-No hay manera de liberarlos de ese estado, Retsu-hime- Sandaime informa suavemente.

Hatake se mantiene al margen, pero escucha con atención. 

-No podemos condenarlos a estar ahí para siempre- amonesta airadamente la rencarnada -Ellos ya hicieron mucho en vida como para castigarlos con esto- señala un tanto enojada y angustiada, son su familia, no puede dejarlos encerrados en un árbol ¿Qué estaba pensando Tobirama al realizar un jutsu como ese? 

-Solo el convocador puede romperlo- 

-Entonces, espero que Tsunade lo traiga consigo- gruñe con finalidad, aferrada a esa idea porque su familia no puede estar atada a un muñeco y aunque desea hablar con ellos... que se queden... también sabe que no es justo, merecen su descanso.

-Ve a descansar, Retsu-hime, ya hiciste suficiente-

Ella entrecierra sus ojos, pero se relaja con su mirada bordeándose de oscuridad... pero solo bosteza, de hecho es verdad, hizo suficiente, recibió demasiado daño y aunque no gasto mucho luchando... resistió sosteniendo su árbol, sus clones y una pequeña convocatoria... por lo que quiere descansar y se retirara porque ha sido un día tan largo -Solo, no hagas nada tonto Saru-kun-

Una risa del anciano, negando para si mismo con cariño -¿Y como lo haría?-

-Solo, no lo hagas- murmura al girarse para tropezar, negando la ayuda del Hatake, dispuesta a derrumbarse lejos de ojos indiscretos, tenia una imagen que mantener después de todo -Llegare bien-

-Hime-

-Tienes que ir a monitorear estudiantes, estaré bien- le recuerda amablemente ignorando el pulular de anbus o Shikaku Nara para recibir ordenes del hokage. 

El Hatake duda, pero afirma eligiendo sus prioridades. 

Muchos les dan miradas a su paso, pero Retsu solo tiene un objetivo... se lanza a un largo y tortuoso camino a su amigo (no se da cuenta que el copy nin la sigue)... llegar a las paredes fue un infierno, pero cuando lo hizo, miro a Yoriichi regresándole la mirada en paz... un desastre como ella... tan cansado como ella pero firmes -¿Heridas?-

-Apenas- Su haori no esta por ninguna parte, su chakra ha bajado y su espada esta en su mano... hay sangre suya como de otros... Yoriichi le da una mirada, sus ojos se oscurecen.

-Estoy bien- promete. 

Una sombra enojada se disipa rápidamente, un suspiro para controlarse y le da un apretón en su mano descontento de saber que fue herida tantas veces en su ausencia. 

-Sera mejor que vayan al hospital- Hatake les dan palmadas a ambos, pero no se queda a monitorearlos, prefiere seguir a su equipo genin... donde su trio es llevado en camilla lejos para ser atendidos después de una larga pelea. 

Se sonríen mutuamente, Yoriichi como Retsu podrían estar peor, no creen merecer un viaje innecesario al medico, hay personas que lo necesitan. 

-Hay mucho que contar ¿no?-

-Lo hay- 

Se acabo la saga ¿verdad?


	21. Restaurar

Hay días como estos en las que levantarse es difícil, adormilada Retsu solo suspira contenta de abrazar a Yoriichi para cerrar los ojos unos segundos... escucha la risa de quien ya esta de pie flotando alrededor.

-Mocosa, debes levantarte-

-No quiero- murmura apretando al quieto Uchiha.

Otra oleada de risas, una mano acaricia su cabeza con suavidad -No seas difícil, tenemos un día ajetreado- promete. 

Han sido de esa manera, Tsunade en un inicio no quería cargarle la mano considerando cuanto daño recibió de Kabuto y aunque sano sin dejar rastro, se movió con sus propios pies hasta el complejo donde se ha encerrado durante toda la tarde de ese nefasto día... Retsu le recordó que fue formada para ser resistente, era un monstruo y como tonta se ofreció a ayudarle con los heridos de la invasión. 

Reducir la carga de trabajo tomando adelantado la plaza que le prometieron. 

Cúlpenla, era buena persona pero con sus lapsos de pereza. 

-Y deja de hacer clones, el complejo estará bien solo-

Extendiéndose boca arriba como una estrella, mirando el gran pecho de Tsunade cubriendo gran parte de su visión, la ahora niña hace un puchero -Me siento cómoda no dejando la casa sola, además, sirve de entrenamiento para mis piscinas de chakra-

-Unas que te recuerdo son muy grandes y prometen crecer mas con el ritmo de vida que llevas, mocosa, no necesitas demostrarle a nadie nada ¿Lo sabes? ¿verdad?- la rubia se levanta en toda su altura, mirándola con exasperación.

Su espectáculo durante la invasión ha sido un chisme caliente entre los shinobis, no es que le interese informarse al respecto... pero cualquier duda que tuvieran, fue apagada rápidamente... era satisfactorio pero también una carga abrumadora la manera en que esperan tanto de ellos. 

-No lo hago para demostrar nada- Retsu se sienta estirándose plácidamente, Yoriichi ya se ha puesto de pie deslizándose tan silencioso como siempre -además, la casa principal ha sido abierta, necesito que este limpia si pienso tomarle gusto al lugar- 

Los tacones se escuchan de la kunoichi mayor, tarareando contemplativa -No creo que sea tan urgente, el mocoso Tenzo sigue escondido ¿no?-

-Mejor adelantar el trabajo-

-No es necesario ser tan eficiente, deja algo de trabajo para los demás, Mocosa-

-Tienes suficiente, además, se que te molesta tratar con el pasado-

-¿Y a ti no?-

Se encoge de hombros -Mejor yo que tu ¿no? soy tu tía, debo cuidarte-

Gira los ojos pacientemente, Tsunade le da una sonrisa suave -Solo, no trates de hacer tanto por ti misma… tomate tu tiempo, aun sigues siendo una niña-

-Una con un legado y clan que cargar ¿no?-

-No seas inteligente conmigo- golpea duramente su frente, Tsunade solo sonríe -Considera llevarlo mas lento- le vuelve a aconsejar como siempre -Y haz espacio, cuando todo se asiente, quiero que entrenes conmigo-

Retsu mira sospechosa, pero se encoge de hombros apenas aceptando la idea de solo tener días ocupados por delante ¿Cómo se metió en esto? Cierto, no tenia opción siendo hija directa de una eminencia. 

Tsunade agita su cabello con diversión, antes de enderezarse para señalar la mesa ya servida -No seas perezosa, levántate y no arrastres al chico a tus desordenes ¿quieres?-

-En mi defensa, soy bastante convincente-

Yoriichi bufa desde algún lugar del futon. .

La sannin gira los ojos al apartarse, caminando a la puerta -Los veré en el hospital ¿si?-

Bosteza de nuevo, pasando su mano por su lacio cabello para mirar la habitación solitaria en medio del futon cada vez mas frio … Yoriichi seguro se esta lavando, por lo que se levanta a desayunar... sus rutinas han cambiado y por el momento sus entrenamientos matutinos han sido cancelados para solo hacer el nocturno. 

Era un consejo impuesto violentamente por la próxima hokage, ya que no deseaba médicos cansados en sus turnos. 

Acompaña a su amigo durante su desayuno, discutiendo sobre la actitud acida de Sasuke… uno que fue dado de alta con solo advertencias de cuidarse, aun lo entrena después del turno del hospital y aun rechaza discutir a profundidad su posición en el clan... esta aun mas amargado además de celoso. 

Ser opacado por Yoriichi, sentir su sombra como lo hizo con Itachi seguro fue un descubrimiento duro, algo que sucedió durante el enfrentamiento con Gaara a las afueras de la aldea... aunque el drama se resolvió de la misma manera que el canon... la presencia de su amigo fue difícil de ignorar para los protagonistas. 

Retsu no lo ha tratado directamente desde entonces, pero sabe que esto es un problema para el equipo siete en general añadido su buen amigo -Sabes que si ocupas algo, puedes llamarme ¿verdad?- ofrece como siempre, no puede insertarse porque es asunto del clan Uchiha. 

El antes aliento solar sonríe consecuente. 

-Siempre podemos aventarlo de cabeza al rio... colgarlo de una de mis invocaciones mas altas... quizás pedirle al Hatake que saque a sus perros para que lo muerdan-

El Uchiha niega divertido, palmeando su mano cálidamente -Tienes mejores cosas que hacer ¿no?- le recuerda amablemente.

Chasquea los dientes, Retsu sabe que no solo son las responsabilidades constantes del clan... su turno en el hospital... sino Danzo que ha estado moviendo los clanes en su contra, insertando rumores de como rechaza liberar al Shodaime y el Nidaime para que sean de ayuda al pueblo ahora que los han regresado a la vida.

Instalar a los muertos como piezas exhibidas para cualquier aldea que piense de esta invasión como que Konoha se ha hecho débil, quiere usarlos y ella no se los permitirá, si necesita verter mas chakra a su hermoso árbol y hacerlo tan grande para que se vea fuera de las paredes... lo hará, con el fin que el imbécil no alcance a los ya fallecidos. 

-Quizás Danzo seria el objetivo mas obvio para todo eso ¿no?- murmura de mal genio. 

Otra palmada de apoyo absoluto, Yoriichi aprieta su mano sin dejarla ir durante lo que queda del desayuno... Shizune viene para llevárselo a sus clases de ninjutsu medico, Retsu ya no necesita actualizaciones puede aprender todo en el momento por lo que se queda completamente sola. 

XXXXX

Si, su vocación no era ser medica. 

Sobre todo cuando usan su disposición a ser amable en su contra. 

No solo ha tratado a varias personas que aprovechan la oportunidad para admirarla, presentarse de tales clanes, socializar y hablar de historias que desean desmentir... la tratan de una manera que la hacen sentir importante, que desean ser amistosos, ella no era de amigos... odia ese tipo de amigos, pero es educada, su enorme maldición en esa vida.

¿Por qué no es mas como Tobirama? el hombre era una piedra cortante sin culpas. 

Al menos Tsunade esta contenta con su actitud, que sea tan abierta y se burla de no estar atrapada en ese tipo de políticas … pero será el Godaime Hokage, tratara con otro nivel de política mas delicada y desvergonzada…. cuando suceda, Retsu se asegurara de burlarse también. 

-Lo siento, fui obligado- sentado dócilmente en una de las tantas camas de urgencias, Shikamaru vuelve a decir con un largo suspiro frustrado.

Retsu no evita arquear la ceja, pero sospechar de todos es un tanto injusto, sobre todo porque nadie se dañaría para eso ¿verdad? Menos un Nara... solo inclina la cabeza ante la mano sangrante apenas cubierta por un trapo. 

-Lo fue, Senju-hime, pero fue solo porque el chico no quería venir, prefería seguir sangrando que molestarla cuando supimos que estaba a cargo- Asuma dice con un suspiro a su lado además de diversión obvia. 

Agitando su mano, toma el banco para sentarse delante del genin sangrante -No hay problema, Asuma-san- murmura tomando el brazo, limpiándolo antes de verter su chakra en la herida -Y chico, en serio, no es molestia, será contraproducente dejar que algo así se infecte... es mi deber- 

Shikamaru no alega nada. 

-Entonces ¿Cómo ha ido su día?- empieza el Sarutobi conversacional. 

-Perfecto, fluido y sanando- contesta escuetamente, atenta a su trabajo pero consciente de la mirada del adulto como del niño -¿Tus otros hijos?-

Una risa grave ante su facilidad de conversación -Están afuera además, parece que Ino tiene una rivalidad con usted-

-Una unilateral cabe resaltar, que se una a Sakura del equipo siete quizás y hagan un club...- responde fácilmente al retirarse, para vendar la zona sensible -en verdad, las niñas son un desastre para entender antes como ahora-

-¿De verdad? Usted también es una niña- Shikamaru dice secamente. 

-Y no por eso es obligatorio entender a la misma especie-

Una risa de ambos hombres. 

Se pone de pie con una sonrisa alegre al joven Nara -Sentirás sensibilidad, pero eso pasara, la próxima vez que quieran practicar algo nuevo... asegúrense de hacerlo bajo la mirada de su sensei- no es acusadora, pero ha visto suficientes heridas genin últimamente que ya sabe reconocer el patrón. 

-Fui obligado- el heredero de las sombras se defiende, su sensei parece sumamente divertido y poco dispuesto a agregar algo en su honor. 

-Como sea, es un consejo, pudo haber sido feo, chico- añade al girarse para continuar su larga lista de atención, los médicos especialistas estaban ocupados y no le molesta el área... estará ahí hasta que Shizune venga a cubrirla para el almuerzo. 

-La carga de trabajo ha disminuido ¿no?- Asuma parece dispuesto a seguirla, pero mientras no interfiera no será grosera de correrlo. 

-Para haber sido una invasión, el numero de heridos fue mínimo… asombroso tiempo de reacción- afirma contenta, si, fueron horas extras remendar a los afectados donde pocos fueron civiles, pero nada con los números y el desastre de las redadas en las fronteras. 

Tal vez tener ese estándar era erróneo para tomar como punto de comparación. 

-Ha recibido invitaciones- pregunta Asuma casualmente. 

Ella se detiene de girar los ojos, solo sonríe al chunnin nervioso de haber sido observado por el jounin y un genin durante todo el proceso de curación tonta -Todo hecho, excelente día- despide fácilmente antes de girarse y arquear una ceja.

El hijo de Saru-kun nunca había mostrado tanto de su padre como ahora, imprudente y directo al encorvarse ahí con las manos en los bolsillos -Es solo una pregunta honesta, es bueno saberlo para avisarle a padre si debe seguir el juego-

Un bufido, mira al joven Nara que se encoge de hombros susurrando "también quiero saber" después de que sus ojos persisten en picarlo... suspira, Retsu se pone de pie antes de negar -Saru-kun lo sabe- señala sin sutileza, sospecha que es mas por el usuario de sombras que el hijo de Saru-kun -La política de clanes se ha detenido por el momento, seguro Jushiro quiere moverse... igual Shikaku y cualquier líder de clan honesto... pero creo que Danzo ha disuadido a todos de que la disposición de mi Padre y tío es mas importante que cualquier cosa-

Asuma hace una mueca por el crudo tema que ronda entre los jounin, Shikamaru parpadea pero no parece tan ajeno al respecto aunque ambos están incomodos -Lo lamento por preguntar-

Despide fácilmente -aunque he conocido bastante gente, pueden detenerlo oficialmente, pero he visto muchos clanes últimamente promocionándose- acepta con una sonrisa. 

XXXXX

Comer con el equipo siete fue una novedad. 

Retsu fue recibida por el cuarteto, liderado por Hatake, a las afueras del transitado hospital con una mano casual levantada en un saludo perezoso... Naruto brinca alegre aunque su desconfianza en ella no ha disminuido, hasta parece que lo insulto de alguna forma... Sakura aun es su postura hosca aunque no deja de suspirar cuando su amigo se les une... Sasuke esta cruzado de brazos con una figurativa nube de mal humor, obviamente no quería esto. 

-Espero no le moleste que nos unamos a ustedes ¿ne?- 

Arquea la ceja sospechosa, pero sonríe de buena gana -No hay problema- confía fácilmente -Aunque íbamos a comer en el clan- 

-No nos molestara el viaje- el Hatake obviamente no le importa imponerse. 

Aun cuando Sakura palidece al igual que Naruto, seguro los recuerdos no son gratos... Sasuke por su parte suspira hastiado, negándose a reconocer su presencia aun de su amable amigo. 

Bufa al comenzar a caminar como un enorme grupo, donde Yorichi, Hatake y ella lideran -Lo bueno que siempre hago comida extra- murmura. 

Un sonido desvergonzado, Kakashi le da una sonrisa de ojo -¿Hacer?-

-Si, los clones lo hacen, pero igual es como si yo lo hiciera- 

Tarareando, el ultimo hijo de Hatake mira el camino -Siempre deja clones ¿verdad?- pregunta a lo que ella acepta silencioso, es ahora una costumbre y sinceramente le facilita la vida, no mintió a Tsunade, se siente cómoda dejando a alguien en el clan -Mah, escuche que sus clones igual ayudaron mucho en la invasión- dice en voz alta. 

La oleada de molestia de los tres genin es obvia, mira encima de su hombro confundida... pero niega al lanzarle un gesto duro al inocente Hatake, suspira -Si, no les gusto quedarse al margen cuando la lucha se acerco tanto al complejo- acepta con un suspiro.

Sospechosamente cercas del complejo, quizás sea ella armando conspiraciones donde fuera, pero sintió como si su objetivo fue no solo destruir sus defensas... sino tratar de robarle aprovechando la invasión. 

-Es usted muy capaz ¿verdad? a su edad, haciendo tanto a pesar de estar ocupada defendiendo a nuestro Hokage... y ahora, sanando a tantas personas a pesar de haber sido atacada con saña repetidas veces... es una vara muy alta para alcanzar, Retsu-hime- canturrea el peliblanco.

Ella tiene el impulso de entrecerrar sus ojos ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué sus chicos la odien a otro nivel? ¿Alimentar esa rivalidad unilateral? 

-Fui entrenada con un propósito, Hatake, no se que estas planeando, pero compararme con la generación de ahora es un error ¿No lo dijiste antes? ahora son tiempos de paz y mis estándares son muy duros- señala en voz baja y ojos acusadores al divertido "adulto"

Yoriichi igualmente apunta con un gesto de advertencia al sensei, este al verse arrinconado por un dúo de oscuras miradas levanta las manos en símbolo de paz universal... pero el daño ya estaba hecho... los niños a su espalda obviamente han desarrollado un complejo. 

Llegaron al complejo de clan. 

Su clon los recibió animadamente.

-La casa principal ya esta funcional aunque hay una pila de pergaminos que revisar- anuncia otra de sus copias al darle alcance al grupo, Retsu solo suspira por el trabajo acumulado... otro mas a la lista, aunque esta si la discutirá con Tsunade -los electrodomésticos ya fueron distribuidos entre las dos viviendas...- recuerda amablemente que no perdió su compra con la invasión -Y tiene un visitante-

Parpadea ya rastreando el chakra familiar que vaga en algún punto donde el laboratorio de Tobirama se encuentra, sonríe divertida y le da una mirada a Yoriichi.

-Me hare cargo- ofrece como anfitrión de un complejo de clan que no le pertenece, pero son tan unidos que eso no es nada fuera de lo normal... aunque el resto de sus invitados veían el intercambio con interés (Sasuke, seguro se incendiara con el lio de emociones que carga consigo de verlos inseparables). 

Retsu se despide antes de que cualquiera pregunte, aunque seguro Hatake sabe lo que sucede por ese ojo agudo en alegría sin adulterar... camina un poco, le desconcierta lo distante pero a la vez directo que el taller del Nidaime estaba de su pequeño hogar, entonces puede ver su espalda mirando la antigua fachada de un lugar que no se ha animado a liberar de su sello de conservación -No me animo a abrirlo hasta que este segura puedo tratar lo que haya dejado dentro- explica fácilmente.

El hombre no salta, ni se tensa, obviamente la sintió de antemano solo exhala tristemente, antes de mirarla de reojo... parados uno al lado del otro por un momento en completo silencio delante de la reliquia histórica -Yo, aun no creo que pueda relacionarme con alguno de ellos-

-No es necesario ponerse tanta presión, Tenzo- llama con un encogimiento de hombros -Eres a tu propia manera, tampoco quieras compararte- 

El experimento se remueve incomodo -Yo, no soy algo natural, no soy un Senju natural ¿De verdad merezco siquiera la invitación?-

-Como dije, como fuera tu concepción o situación, no quita el hecho que brillas como un Senju... tienes sangre Senju- _Eres_ _como Hashirama_ , pero no lo dice se lo guarda en su corazón -Mereces ser reconocido, ser parte de este pequeño clan-

El hombre duda, parece contemplativo y quizás ha sido lo mas serio a pensar, tal vez este lio es lo que lo hizo tardarse tanto en venir -Yo... quiero ser parte de su clan, Retsu-hime- murmura suavemente, antes de levantar su vista -Quiero ser parte de su familia- 

Abre los ojos, pero sonríe gentilmente antes de estirar su mano para tomar la del hombre... disfrutar por un momento la calidez tan similar a Hashi -Y lo serás, no te diré que será fácil… el nombre Senju tiene peso... todos esperaran algo de ti ¿Estas seguro?- lo mira directamente a los ojos.

Una risa amarga, pero su voluntad firme en sus ojos apretando el agarre de su mano -Si, no voy a dejar que este sola en ese frente, Retsu-hime-

-Entonces, bienvenido, Senju Tenzo, esta será tu casa... tendré un lugar listo para que te mudes tan pronto los documentos sean firmados y sellados-

El hombre se sonroja -Yo, no quiero molestar-

-Eres parte del Senju, además, Tsunade se mudara tan pronto tenga el sombrero... no digo que compartiremos, te heredare mi casita una reliquia que puede ser ampliada a tu gusto- señala no sin un atisbo de dolor, porque fue su hogar desde siempre, paso tanto ahí y tiene recuerdos... pero prometió avanzar, tomar su lugar en el complejo y lo hará -Si quieres, puedes tomarte tu tiempo para pensarlo ¿no?-

-Yo, lo tomare, pero solo hasta que Tsunade-sama se instale como Hokage-

-Bien- aun con su mano apresada, Retsu estira a su nuevo pariente rumbo a su hogar -ahora ¿Qué te parece comer? tengo que presentarte a mi amigo, uno que será una constante en el complejo de vez en cuando- empieza a divagar. 

El equipo siete los recibe, Retsu no deja de presentar a Tenzo como un Senju... Yoriichi como Hatake parecen contentos del desarrollo, tampoco esta por explicarle a los niños a que se debe el repentino brote de su clan. 

XXXXX

-Yoriichi ya volvió al complejo Uchiha, le dije que se esperara a que Sasuke se le bajaran los humos... pero mi amigo es demasiado amable para dejarlo solo en ese lugar, en serio, es bastante injusto, Tsunade no es tan cálida durante la noche- explica extendido su situación actualmente, sabiendo que el núcleo de ese enorme árbol escucha sus palabras con claridad. 

Su mano en la firme superficie de madera... bajo la luna de esa noche cálida, le gusta venir a conversarles de su día a día desde que supo que Orochimaru se escapo.

Es una manera para aligerar su existencia condenada.

Trata de no mortificarse, entristecer ante la situación.

Solo cuenta, habla, hasta muy entrada la noche.

Tal vez por eso le es difícil levantarse. 

Hoy no fue diferente, después de un entrenamiento arduo... Yoriichi la dejo por primera vez en varios días, volviendo a su lugar en su complejo de clan, dejándola sola… el árbol es ahora tan grueso como alto, se ha tragado el edificio donde alguna vez creció en su techo... sobresale entre la demás vegetación que se ha extendido desde la invasión alimentados por el chakra.

Alimentados por el enorme árbol que encierra a sus dos hokages. 

-Entonces, durante mi turno en el hospital, un niño no mucho mayor que yo me invita a salir ¿Ustedes creen? soy muy joven para esos dramas-miente, seguro los dos en el núcleo saben muy bien su posición y comprenderán el verdadero motivo del rechazo que no puede decir en voz alta, nadie a excepción de Yoriichi, saben sobre su otra vida -Y creo que debería enfocarse en entrenar, terminar en urgencias por un kunai de su propia mano... no fue muy bueno para su imagen- 

Puede sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, tan molesta como recuerda y la ignora a favor de contar su anécdota durante el almuerzo con el equipo siete... sobre Tenzo… antes de escuchar como los pasos son audibles intencionalmente. 

-No creo que ellos estén interesados en escuchar tus tontearías, Retsu-hime- 

-Y de nuevo te repito que ese es tu pensar, no el de ellos- regresa sin girarse a enfrentar al nefasto anciano, manteniendo su agarre en el tronco y sintiendo el chakra molesto de sus parientes en el centro, obviamente no les gusta la manera en que Danzo le habla. 

Y ama su manera protectora, una que en Tobirama es bastante extraño pero acepta de buena gana.

-No entiendo porque eres tan terca, nos han dado esta oportunidad... un regalo para establecer nuestra posición ante las demás aldeas y prefieres desperdiciarlo...- Danzo esta tan cercas, posicionándose fácilmente entre las raíces gruesas del enorme árbol -ellos preferirían ser de utilidad que el alimento de un bosque innecesario- 

-Aunque te explique no entenderás, Danzo... -

-Te repito que te dirijas a mi con educación- amonesta severamente el viejo.

Pero ella no se inmuta, solo suspira descontenta al girarse para enfrentar al anciano, como predijo en la cima de una de sus raíces como si intentara dejar en claro su posición en el asunto -Ellos ya dieron lo que tenían que dar en vida, resolvieron lo que pudieron... lucharon toda su existencia... merecen un descanso y no ser usados como una bandera útil de supremacía de Konoha ¿No les basta con nosotros?- escupe al cruzarse de brazos. 

Shimura la mira largamente como si fuera una idiota, apretando su bastón con ambas manos -¿Que han hecho por la aldea? no han hecho nada, apenas tienen un lugar en las líneas… desperdician su tiempo en un hospital cuando son una fuerza de temer... son solo jóvenes lideres de clanes que no existen- recuerda sin amabilidad.

-Y como tu clan es tan grande- escupe de vuelta.

La intensión asesina flota, pero el viejo se controla como una persona que demuestra su paciencia ante un joven, una fachada convincente -Konoha tiene una manera de afirmar su posición, tenemos a dos de nuestros fundadores a nuestra disposición… y la desperdicias con sentimentalismos-

-No voy a traer a los muertos para arreglar un asunto de los vivos, Danzo- 

Un parpadeo, el viejo acorta la distancia llenando su olfato de tabaco y hierbas... una esencia pesada, un calor asfixiante... pero Retsu no baja la mirada ante tal desaire, solo entrecierra sus ojos en reto a que intente hacer cualquier movimiento en su contra. 

-Siempre fuiste una molestia- admira el viejo levantando su arrugada mano para dejarla en su mejilla, con sombras en sus ojos que desmienten su admiración o la suavidad de su acto -No extrañaba en nada tu existencia-

Bufa pero no se retira, aun cuando el chakra de sus parientes amortiguado por el árbol se inquietan, quizás demasiado conectados con la vegetación circundante para ser testigos de lo que sucede en la aldea -Tendrás que superarlo, Danzo y deja de intentar utilizar a mi clan a tu conveniencia ¿quieres?-

Un resoplido impropio de alguien tan viejo, Shimura da una ultima caricia con su pulgar en la mejilla antes de dar un paso atrás como si nada -Seguiré intentando- advierte al girarse para caminar lentamente entre la noche.

-Y seguiré rehusándome, Danzo- suspira aunque sabe no fue escuchada, mira el enorme árbol con pesar -Deseo liberarlos de esta existencia, si, puede que tenga razón y sus deseos es aprovechar este momento... pero... entonces ¿Qué marcaria el limite si traemos a los muertos para resolver todo? Hashirama, Tobirama, el ciclo existe para algo... por experiencia digo, es suficiente con el tiempo de vida... lo demás es tan cansado- murmura al recargar su frente en la corteza. 

Cansado, es lo que a veces siente cuando despierta por las mañanas.

Se esta consumiendo con la carga de dos vidas, pero trata de sobrellevarlo pero en ocasiones es difícil tratar con normalidad. 

Además, fue alguien que respeto la transición … que respeto a la muerte... y hacerlos trabajar como juguetes para los vivos, no esta en su ética … una que puede haberse transformado ante la moral dudosa como shinobi… pero hay cosas en las que se aferra. 

-No entiendo porque creaste este jutsu, Tobirama- dice finalmente al despedirse. 


	22. Disponer

Ha concluido que tiene un gran almacén de pergaminos altamente educativos.

Retsu se recarga en la silla con un resoplido impropio, algo cansada de haber pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde revisando lo encontrado en la casa principal... pergaminos ya sean de técnicas de clan, desarrollos médicos, contratos de invocación y finanzas carentes de seguimiento… cada uno importante alguna vez, olvidados y almacenados.

Quizás pueda abrir una biblioteca del clan, mantener un registro y buscar un sello que pueda evitar que salgan del complejo en un futuro en el que no este. 

Ha decidido separar lo que va a la torre de nuevo, agitando su cabello fuera del camino invoca un clon de madera que se para al lado del enorme escritorio expectante -Eso es para Saru-kun, coméntale que fue encontrado en la casa principal- murmura escuetamente.

Suspira cansada, recostándose en la madera llena de chakra de Hashirama, contenta de solo cerrar los ojos unos minutos... olvidar sus problemas y relajarse... ha decidido andar con ropa cómoda por completo, no tiene planeado salir por el día.

Tsunade esta ocupada con el hospital ahora a un ritmo normal y su nombramiento oficial como para obligarla a socializar, Yoriichi es la sombra de Sasuke que puede estar por completo sellada la maldición (gracias a Jiraya) pero sigue siendo una amenaza durmiente, sobre todo si próximamente Itachi se infiltrara... Tenzo es todavía inseguro de pasar por el complejo, pero suele al menos pasar a cenar... y el Equipo siete, sigue funcionando. 

Su vida es ajetreada, todavía hay un árbol con sus parientes en lo que fue alguna vez un estadio y el consejo... Danzo... aun intentan disponer de ellos a su placer, algo que no esta funcionando, como advirtió Tsunade, el peso de ellos en el consejo de clanes esta opacando a los ancianos... nadie apoya la idea de usar muertos como piezas para presumir. 

Retsu sabe que si no fuera tan útil, quizás Root ya hubiera visitado. 

¿Por qué Danzo no los ha matado? 

Se endereza un tanto adormilada. 

Mira alrededor tratando de familiarizarse, de no sentirse un invasor en un espacio que nunca en su vida pensó pisar, era un bastardo, uno que hizo demasiado daño con solo su existencia pero que no ha tenido otra opción que ocupar su lugar a falta de miembros de clan... era triste, si es sincera, los muchos Senju seguro se retuercen en sus tumbas. 

Y no quiere pensar en Mito-sama. 

La oficina era enorme, un espacio bien conservado y amueblado sobriamente, hay macetas en las esquinas vacías… algo que llenara con el tiempo... una gran ventana que ilumina todo el lugar... el olor a tinta es perpetuo y se pregunta ¿Quién fue el ultimo en ocupar tal espacio? 

Aun no se aventura al resto de la casa, aunque debe hacerlo porque Tenzo se mudara y no quiere sentirse incomoda... bien puede imponerse, compartir casa, pero... no, decidió enfrentar esto y Tsunade merece que tome su lugar en el clan de todas las maneras que pueda. 

Parpadea cuando siente a alguien entrar al territorio del clan, inclina su cabeza curiosa y guarda los pergaminos mas delicados fluidamente, no quiere que sean vistos, no porque desconfié de Saru y Tsunade... pero Danzo se enteraría, lo ultimo que desea es que presione mas sobre su clan por ambicioso. 

Sacar los libros contables, unos que tuvo la previsión de traer, empezando a revisar los números y el flujo de su economía … los comercios ya se han puesto en contacto, un acuerdo para olvidar los años perdidos pero empezar a pagar el porcentaje al clan fue firmado... las rentas igualmente arregladas... perdieron mucha de su posición económica, pero prometen crecer para recuperar ese lugar. 

-Sabes que puedes convocarme ¿Verdad?- dice cuando la puerta se abre mostrando a su clon dándole paso al anciano líder todavía de la aldea. 

Sarutobi arruga sus ojos en diversión, agradeciendo a la copia que se marcha seguramente a traer algo de beber, antes de entrar al recinto con admiración alrededor -No quería perderme la oportunidad de ver con mis propios ojos como trabajas en _su_ oficina- 

Inclinando su cabeza ante el deliberado comentario, pero sonríe divertida de ver al anciano simplemente mirar alrededor con una aura de nostalgia -Y el pretexto perfecto para salir del alcance del consejo ¿no?-

-No puedo alegar nada- comenta finalmente sentándose en la pequeña silla -Sabes, Tobirama-sensei nunca trabajo en esta oficina... y Mito-sama como los siguientes herederos apenas se mantuvieron en el lugar, nadie resistió la carga de la memoria de Hashirama-sensei- ojos viejos se arrugan -Y te pareces tanto a él-

Inclina la cabeza, no se ofende pero le incomoda las comparaciones, su clon deja una bandeja de té que reparte sin mirarlo -¿Que sucede?- prefiere preguntar. 

Hiruzen sonríe sabiendo que ha desviado el tema delicado, para cambiar sus rasgos a algo mas profesional bebiendo sin dudar su taza -El pequeño bosque de los hokages sigue ganando terreno, Retsu-hime, necesito que controles su territorio-

Suspira, inclinando su cabeza pero viendo la lógica de la petición -Lo revisare mas tarde ¿Si?-

-Por supuesto, también aprovecho para advertirte, Danzo sigue firme en su plan de quitarte derechos sobre ellos... alega que son Hokages antes que miembros de tu clan, que le pertenece al pueblo decidir su destino-

-Bueno, ay- agrega divertida aun cuando su corazón se estruja ante la idea que dispongan de sus parientes de esa manera -¿Han sabido de Orochimaru?- pregunta seriamente. 

-No-

Tuerce la boca, no le dan opciones para liberarlos y el pergamino prohibido convenientemente se ha perdido del expediente de la torre -Creo que tendré que revisar lo que Tobirama dejo en casa y quizás abrir su laboratorio-

-¿Crees encontrar una solución antes de que Danzo gane peso en su denuncia?- Saru arquea la ceja. 

-Espero- 

Un suspiro, el anciano la mira cansado -En estos momentos tendrás algo de tiempo, con la transición de poder, pero después, Danzo insistirá-

-Por supuesto, trabajar bajo presión siempre fue lo mío-

Sarutobi se ríe divertido -Por cierto, los papeles de Tenzo-kun ya casi están liberados-

-Eso es bueno, el chico aun sigue incomodo y temo que pueda arrepentirse-

El todavía hokage parece divertido, pero suspira contento de vaciar su bebida -le agradaste mucho a Asuma- cambia a temas mas suaves -Lamento no presentarlos formalmente, me agradaría haber visto el intercambio desde el principio- 

Retsu tararea, igualmente le hubiera gustado conocer a los hijos de su rival fuera del hospital -El hombre no deja de venir con su equipo... parecen tener una conveniente racha de accidentes-

-Son jóvenes-

-Y astutos, aunque pensé que un Nara no se prestaría para eso- murmura para si misma, llegar a tal conclusión fue difícil pero correcta. 

-Shikaku es un hombre duro, pero creo que es la voluntad del propio niño- Sarutobi le guiñe un ojo con picardía.

Ella gira los ojos impaciente de insinuaciones de ese tipo, solo suspira -Tu nieto también es un revoltoso-

-El niño te respeta, ha generado un buen respeto por los médicos desde que te conoció- ofrece dulcemente el anciano. 

Gira los ojos impaciente, pero sonríe divertida de las estrategia de los clanes para presentarse, pueden detener oficialmente la política pero no las "coincidencias" -Al menos trato con mas gente y casi la totalidad de los jounin-sensei actualmente activos-

-Aunque tiene todavía una inclinación por el equipo siete-

Se encoge de hombros, es mas Yoriichi que ella, pero la imagen que proyectan ante todos es otra -Uno pensaría que con los rumores, Hatake tomaría su espacio para no frecuentarnos... ya sabes, no darle mas peso político con nosotros siendo amigos, pero sigue viniendo a ser una molestia en general- 

El anciano tararea, no desmintiendo lo de los rumores -Ve mas el beneficio que tienen en sus genin-

-Si beneficio es hacerles desarrollar un complejo de inferioridad al compararnos con nosotros, bueno, tiene un extraño significado esa palabra para el hombre-

Hiruzen ríe divertido.

XXXXX

Hace una mueca cuando la vegetación de aspecto salvaje esta superando el área abierta del estadio, ha comenzado a escalar paredes de las casas aledañas y eso es un problema... sonriendo nerviosamente a los civiles afectados por el bosque en crecimiento, camina plácidamente saltando raíces, hojas y plantas que no deberían de existir. 

Hubo una vez que estas plantas las veía en documentales, creadas a partir de su mokuton... casi puede decir que la selva algún día superara los prístinos arboles de Hashirama si los deja seguir creciendo libremente con un núcleo tan rico como el chakra de los dos primeros hokages. 

Era una fortuna que el edo-tensei que uso Orochimaru era imperfecto, porque solo kami sabrá cual seria el daño si las marionetas accedieran a todo el potencial de sus parientes... seguro Konoha se hubiera convertido totalmente en un área salvaje a estas alturas. 

El estadio ya tiene una fachada de una zona arqueológica. 

Siente a un grupo en el centro de lo que fue la arena, ahora un lio de ramas y vegetación húmeda… parpadea curiosa al pararse en lo que fue una de las entradas a las gradas con una buena vista de lo que fue un gran estadio.

-Bien hecho Lee... Tenten, mas fuerza en tu aterrizaje... Neji, no pierdas ese paso- una voz alta y clara grita fácilmente en algún lado de su izquierda. 

Suspira un tanto descontenta, pero se deja guiar por el chakra vibrante de lo que asume es uno de los sensei protagónicos que no ha tenido el gusto de conocer, lo puede escuchar mientras genin superan los obstáculos generales de la arena -No han autorizado esta zona como un área de entrenamiento, jounin-san- dice al aterrizar limpiamente en una de las raíces. 

Era el lado de las gradas que protegió al inicio de la invasión, aun tienen la fachada de arco, de haber sido usadas alguna vez para proteger civiles, muy vivas y creciendo en lo que fue un área desprovista de nutrientes al ser hechas de cemento. 

El hombre es alto, su apariencia es absurda fuera del 2D y le sonríe enorme a pesar de los tintes de vergüenza de ser atrapado en un lugar aunque no restringido oficialmente, si limitado para las visitas -Lo siento, Senju-hime, simplemente no podía desaprovechar una zona tan rica de obstáculos que nos ha proporcionado con toda su juventud- reclama con el puño en el aire. 

Arquea la ceja ante la sinceridad de su tono, parece bastante agradecido de crear todo esto a pesar que es solo un error de cálculos… también por conocerla, pero supone que a estas alturas todos saben su nombre -¿De nada?- murmura al cruzarse de brazos.

-Debo decir que ha mostrado su posición en regalarnos no solo un área rica en obstáculos, Senju-hime sino también ha traído de regreso a uno de los sannin que ha sacado a uno de mis genin de su miseria- olfatea -¡Estoy mas que agradecido con su existencia!- continua el entusiasmado jounin con lagrimas gordas en sus ojos, tomando sus manos para agitarlas fuertemente. 

Retsu duda, pero sonríe con fuerza agradecida de su resistencia... porque ese apretar de manos se podría considerar un ataque sorpresa -Gracias, supongo...- deja la palabra en el aire. 

-Oh, soy Maito Gai- parpadeando las lagrimas sonríe señalándose con un brillo antinatural en sus dientes -Y esos genin asombrosos que ve por allá son Lee..- señala al que se agita fuera de una enredadera -Neji- ahora el chico entre las raíces bastante sucio -Y Tenten- la niña en la cima de uno de los arboles mas altos de esa zona. 

-Supongo que no puedo estar enojada, la zona no esta autorizada pero bien puede ser usada ¿no?- cede con una sonrisa enorme a juego -Sin embargo ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?- idea fácilmente, había deseado hacer todo sola pero si Tsunade la atrapa débil fuera del complejo, será sermoneada. 

Sabe puede confiar en el hombre. 

-Por supuesto Senju-hime ¡Le debo tanto como para no cumplirle un favor!- Gai promete inflando su pecho con seguridad. 

Ríe divertida del drama -Tengo que arreglar el limite de esta selva, esta comenzando a invadir las zonas residenciales...- empieza a explicar con un suspiro -tendré que entrar en una meditación profunda... pero no se como me dejara afectada después ¿Podrías apoyarme?- pide de nuevo. 

No necesariamente sucederá lo mismo cuando activo las salas de sangre en el complejo, pero era mejor prevenir... además, quedar expuesta con Danzo merodeando tampoco le sienta bien. 

-POR SUPUESTO- grita el hombre al apretar sus manos de nuevo con fuerza, antes de girarse para mirar el área -MI AMADO EQUIPO, VENGAN UN MINUTO- llama fácilmente con las manos en la cadera, los genin parpadean en sus diferentes posiciones... la miran... pero obedecen rápidamente -Aquí nuestra joven hime nos ha pedido un favor... uno que no puedo negarme a cumplir ¡La protegeremos con nuestra vida!- 

Estaba por rechazar ese tipo de seriedad pero la copia de Gai da un paso enorme enfrente, igualmente tomando la orden con toda la seguridad del mundo y mirándola como si perderla de vista fuera un error que no cometerá. 

No hay necesidad de presentaciones, todos ellos saben quien es. 

-Por supuesto Gai-sensei ¡Cumpliremos este favor! ¡Le debo demasiado!-

-Por supuesto ¡Nosotros siempre estaremos en deuda!-

-Gai-sensei-

-Sotavento-

Y de pronto son solo ellos mirándose a los ojos dejando al resto excluidos de su extraño mundo, Retsu no evita sonreír bulliciosa de ser testigo de primera mano de esta enigmática escena llena de juventud por todos lados. 

Un suspiro ruidoso, la kunoichi la mira con vergüenza ajena -Lo siento, siempre son de esa manera-

Despide fácilmente, nada acobardada por esto -Esta bien, aunque creo que no quiero un compromiso de vida... solo es durante mi meditación-

-¿Meditación?- pregunta Tenten. 

-Si, mi creación se esta saliendo de control... necesito limitarlos- dice escuetamente señalando los alrededores. 

Neji no se inserta en la conversación, pero parece muy enfocado en lo que dice (o en ella, quizás su clan ya lo puso al corriente de sus aspiraciones y como es importante las alianzas a pesar de no participar activamente en el juego). 

Antes de que Tenten continúe su conversación, Gai-sensei da un paso -Senju-hime ¡muéstrenos el camino!- 

Retsu les regresa la sonrisa jovial, antes de saltar entre los arboles torcidos con facilidad... todo rebosante de chakra... hasta llegar a la zona mas alta, con uno de los arboles mas gruesos, se ve igual a como lo dejo... quizás un poco mas alto, suspira contenta del abrazo fantasma familiar de sus parientes -Hola- canturrea al acercarse a las raíces -Saru-kun me ha dicho que debo controlar el nuevo bosque, estamos molestando a los civiles del entorno ¡Traje compañía!- explica en voz alta. 

El dúo de verde no parece inquieto de verla hablar con la aparente nada al contrario saludan a las raíces tan altas como ellos, pero Tenten y Neji se remueven incomodos... aunque el segundo activando su byakugan palidece al percatarse de la naturaleza del bosque. 

¿Cuánto sabe la aldea del bosque? El Jounin parece tener un gesto contemplativo por lo que no es tan ajeno a las circunstancias del "pequeño" jardín. 

-Estos son el Shodaime y el Nidaime, alimentan el bosque- explica Retsu al mirar al equipo.

-Oh, entonces es verdad- Gai dice seriamente mirando alrededor.

-Si- murmura mirando las altas ramas, sintiendo la jovialidad de Hashirama y la amargura de Tobirama en el centro. 

-Porque no los libera- Tenten pregunta escandalizada de que dos leyendas estén ahí funcionando como abono, girándose para ver con otros ojos el bosque que han estado utilizando como campo de entrenamiento.

Parpadea inclinando la cabeza nada ofendida de esa mirada acusadora que esta recibiendo, Lee parece solo solemne -Porque liberarlos significaría ser usados, pero los muertos no deben ser molestados- explica al cruzarse de brazos -¿Donde marcaria la línea si no respeto a los muertos? El mundo pertenece a los vivos, ellos merecen descansar- 

-Su postura es encomendable- Gai alega con una sonrisa de comprensión. 

-Hay ancianos que no lo ven de esa manera-

-¿Porque?- Neji repentinamente pregunta llamando la atención de todos a su persona, se ve pálido y enfermo -Tiene la oportunidad de ver a sus parientes vivos ¿Por qué no lo aprovecha?-

Se encoge de hombros -No los voy a condenar solo por darme gusto- murmura escuetamente.

Neji esta por replicar, seguro tomándose personal el asunto, pero Gai le aprieta el hombro -Tomaremos nuestras posiciones, Senju-hime haga lo que tenga que hacer- 

XXXXX

Despierta con un dolor de cabeza. 

Parpadea perezosa entre las sombras del gran arbol, el cielo ya se ha oscurecido -¿Que horas son?-

-Pasa de la medianoche, Senju-hime- la voz suave de Gai llega a sus espaldas -¿Puede levantarse?-

Aprieta los labios, se siente temblorosa y algo confundida, pero suspira -No creo, es como tener una resaca- murmura.

No es falta de chakra, sin embargo como esperaba... hubo una variable que no considero... el bosque ha llegado a otras raíces dentro de la aldea, el bosque no solo comenzaría a invadir los alrededores del estadio sino que potenciaría las áreas verdes próximas… por lo que desconectarlas para mejor redirigirlas afuera de la aldea... a los arboles de Hashirama, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para que no molestaran dentro de las paredes, pero la tensiono... limitarse a no entrar a modo sabio fue difícil.

No quiere convertirse en piedra sin supervisión. 

-Siempre un espectáculo para ver- la voz de Hatake llega jovialmente.

Jiraya también se siente a la redonda junto con otros tantos, ya no hay genin alrededor. 

-¿Porque hay tanta gente?- pregunta al ser movida suavemente, algo adormilada es cargada por ¿Yoriichi? no lo había identificado, al parecer su percepción igualmente esta estresada. 

-Hubo una ligera invasión- canturrea Asuma desde algún lado de su periférica. 

-¿Eh?-

-Fueron tras de usted como de Uchiha-sama, pequeña hime- Jiraya sale en su visión fácilmente. 

-Podemos hablarlo cuando despiertes, Retsu- regaña fácilmente su amigo. 

Murmura un acuerdo, duerme plácidamente. 


	23. Noticia

_Itachi vino no solo buscando al jinchuriki, sino a ellos también._

Retsu no deja de pensar sobre esta noticia, analizarla de varios ángulos hasta cansarse.

Era lógico que fueran contra ellos, personas que probablemente saben como arruinar los planes de Akatsuki con los bijuu (algo que es mentira, Hashirama nunca le enseño mas allá de la teoría del control de las bestias con cola, pero puede intentarlo si la obligan)… todavía es una sorpresa enterarse oficialmente del gran objetivo que se han convertido. 

No era novedad, sinceramente su miedo esta adormecido, era una consecuencia de crecer siempre temiendo por su vida... algo que Tsunade como Jiraya, quienes fueron los que la recibieron al despertar, no parecían contentos con su actitud despreocupada pero ¿Qué esperaban? Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Al menos hubo cambios, puede que Sasuke aun sea un lio enojado que Yoriichi con su amabilidad tratara de suavizar actualmente... pero el Hatake no termino en coma, su buen amigo resolvió la situación y solo dejo en claro que Itachi puede ser mantenido a raya. 

Que no serán fáciles de matar si no los toman en serio. 

Bostezando con pereza, la Senju se resigna a empezar su día, no puede hacer nada extenuante de nuevo... Tsunade la perseguirá si lo intenta, porque es tan imprudente en exponerse a ese tipo de situaciones delicadas con el chakra natural... por lo que pasara, como dijo que haría anteriormente, su tiempo dentro del terreno del clan.

Era la oportunidad para buscar alguna pista del edo-tensei. 

Vestida con solo su kimono, con su cabello en una coleta baja y con sandalias a juego, con un ligero desayuno... Retsu abre los cajones del escritorio con anticipación… suspira, ignorando la bitácora por el momento, empieza a presionar con chakra los sellos pintados después de su ausencia.

De nuevo se topa con pergaminos ricos en información que serán valiosos en la biblioteca que levantara del clan para futuras generaciones, Tobirama tuvo ideas innovadoras que probablemente paso a experimentar en su laboratorio... pergaminos escritos con su letra en teorías del chakra, en jutsus prototipos... filosofías dignas de algún sabio, se leía cansado, el Nidaime ya estaba cansado cuando marcho a la misión que lo mataría. 

Retsu termina con muchos pergaminos regados en todas partes, pero infelizmente no encuentra nada sobre el edo-tensei tampoco pistas de hipótesis que dieron a luz a tan infame jutsu... solo nada... quizás todo esto fue llevado a otro lado ya que al parecer, este lugar era mas para reflexionar que para probar cosas ya firmes en su cabeza. 

-Deberé abrir el laboratorio- murmura con una negativa, pero primero se levanta para ir por uno de sus pergaminos de almacenamiento, comenzando a limpiar todo el escritorio para trasladarlo a la casa principal donde los reunirá con lo encontrado ahí. 

También toda su propia biblioteca personal, esa que acumulo de las diferentes disciplinas que la obligaron aprenderse en el trascurso de su crecimiento... y al final, en un tercer pergamino, vacío la bitácora sin mirar en nada su interior, solo viendo fechas, solo viendo a algunos muy maltratados o húmedos… quizás hasta manchas de sangre, pero no estaba lista para leer de nuevo, si puede evitarlo, no los leerá. 

Las que usa para Fuinjutsu los dejara a la mano, pero igual estarán en la oficina de la casa principal cuando retome su estudio (solo sigue la practica de caligrafía, afinar cuantos golpes puede dar sin salpicar)… contenta ahora encima del escritorio hay tres de sus pergaminos de almacenamiento ahora llenos de tanto material de lectura… suspira contenta, mira por la ventana y calcula que al menos es media tarde. 

Mucho tiempo.

Aunque no tanto como esperaba.

También se siente un poco fracasada de no encontrar nada que le ayude con el problema de sus parientes atrapados en el árbol.

Se queda un momento solo mirando su casa, tan solitaria, el complejo carente de chakra (porque le prohibieron usar clones)… darse cuenta del silencio, de la falta de personas... no le gusta el tipo de emociones que provoca.

Niega para si misma, recoge los tres pergaminos y se lanza al exterior. 

Camina rumbo a la casa principal con facilidad, Retsu tararea para si misma con el viaje tranquilizando sus pensamientos y alejándola de sus problemas... por el momento, solo ella, divagando en comida que hará mas tarde, en pensar si puede viajar al gran árbol para platicar su día a sus parientes antes de que Tsunade la atrape. 

Pensar muy lejos de su realidad. 

La casa principal siempre le hace sentir que no es bienvenida, Retsu no evita detenerse en el genkan... en verdad tomarse el tiempo de quitarse los zapatos para poner su pie descalzo en el tatami... se siente obligada a respetar la costumbre, le hace sentir incomoda, pero será su próximo hogar cuando Tsunade la deje. 

La casa principal fue movida por ordenes de Mito cuando el clan bajo de numero, Tsunade le conto que su abuela nunca explico el motivo de tal cambio... tampoco el aprecio que tuvo al conservar los edificios que frecuentaban su abuelo o cuñado... solo obedecieron, no pregunto y ahora solo flota como un misterio sin resolver.

Las razones de Mito no son las mismas que probablemente Tobirama escribió en su diario. 

Sigue sin aventurarse tan lejos de la oficina principal, solo entra para colocar los tres pergaminos llenos de información junto con otros acumulados en los estantes... se detiene a ver lo saturado... en verdad necesita Fuinjutsu para abrir la biblioteca e idear algo que mantenga el pergamino lejos del desgaste del tiempo, tal vez debe apoyarse con Saru-kun sobre la propia biblioteca en la torre del hokage y como esta planeada o conservada. 

Ahora que recuerda, nunca encontró el pergamino de invocación que Hashirama le hizo firmar.

El único para los usuarios del mokuton. 

Tal vez deba preguntarle a Tenzo, el hombre quizás sepa sobre esas invocaciones ¿no? no recuerda mucho sus habilidades, pero estaría bien involucrarlo. 

Se detiene a suspirar, solo otro mas de sus pendientes ¿no? 

XXXXX

Jiraya la invito a comer. 

Algo que atraso por distraerse en acomodar el estante de pergaminos en la casa principal, por lo que estaba feliz de salir del lugar... si Tsunade la intenta regañar... culparía al pervertido. 

-Entonces ¿Por qué el naranja esta de malas?- pregunta distraídamente, esperando en una de las mesas de ese restaurante donde venden carne. 

Naruto la fulmina con la mirada, pero antes de gritar algo a todo pulmón, Jiraya lo golpea en la cabeza para que se callara... Retsu no evita arquear la ceja ante tal rudeza, se esta perdiendo un buen drama detrás de esos dos -Fue castigado a un mes en misiones rango D-

-Oh ¿Qué hizo?-

-Levantarle la voz a Hime- Jiraya suspira descontento.

-¡Fue injusto! Ella no puede tratarme de esa manera ¡Jiji es mas compresivo!- escupe Naruto indignado.

Retsu inclina su cabeza confundida.

-Es la futura Hokage, te comportaste de una manera incorrecta y eres solo un genin ¡no puedes imponer tu voluntad en la oficina del hokage!- Jiraya castiga con un largo suspiro -Kami, ¿Por qué ese mocoso Hatake o sensei no corrigieron tu comportamiento?- niega frustrado por cualquier escena que haya presenciado -Tsunade no es tolerante, niño, corrígete o estarás condenado a misiones de bajo rango-

Naruto parece enojado, enfurruñándose en su rincón. 

Retsu tardíamente recuerda que la relación entre Tsunade y Naruto no esta operando como en el canon, en esta línea no existió la historia que los haría unidos hasta el punto de ser tolerable con sus groserías… de hacer favoritismos con el genin... pobre chico, tendrá que madurar y aprender si quiere estar en el lado paciente de su pariente. 

Y ver a Jiraya regañándolo, recordándole su posición como shinobi también es una revelación. 

-Entonces ¿Cómo va el fuinjutsu?- se inserta en la conversación, no la invitaron a comer solo para ver el vergonzoso castigo al naranja ¿verdad?

-Mah, es muy fácil- desestima Naruto con la barbilla enaltecida, una fachada y una mentira obvia.

-¿de verdad?- Retsu inclina la cabeza. 

-Por supuesto- el rubio esta firme en su fachada. 

-Es mentira, Pequeña hime, este niño tiene una fea letra y apenas conoce kanji... no se porque lo aprobaron-

-¡Gane mi banda!- Naruto esta indignado. 

-Si, bueno, los pergaminos que te di eran lo básico ¡Ni siquiera has leído uno!- acusa Jiraya. 

-No lo necesitare ¡Cuando sea hokage no necesitare nada de eso!-

-Kami, espero que no llegues a Hokage con esa actitud-

-Usted que se mete- Naruto salta, pero es golpeado por Jiraya con dureza para ser sentado. 

-Chico, te dije que es mas que ser fuerte ¡Un Hokage ignorante es el peor líder que la aldea pueda tener! ¿Crees que Hashirama era un tonto? ¿Qué Tobirama era imprudente o grosero? eran lo mejor de lo mejor entre los shinobis… física como mentalmente, Naruto, me estas decepcionando-

El rubio parece frustrado, enojado de ser criticado de esa manera... de que le digan de nuevo que como Hokage esta muy corto... por lo que salta de su lugar, saliendo corriendo del silencioso restaurante... el resto de las personas reanudan sus conversaciones. 

-Bueno, auch, pequeña hime, eso fue un duro comentario- Jiraya suspira poco dispuesto a ponerse de pie para correr detrás de su aprendiz. 

-Supongo, pero insultar la posición del hokage de esa manera... pensar que siendo uno podrá imponer sus costumbres perezosas, me molesto Jiraya... vi a Hashirama trabajar tanto durante horas, le ayude bastante a manejar la administración… ese niño no ganara nada con esa actitud- sabe Retsu que al final de todo, ese tonto protagonista se hizo del sombrero.

No vio Boruto, pero por lo que se entero, el hombre logro madurar ¿verdad?

Pero sus palabras molestaron, su descuido y la creencia que fue algo fácil de lograr le enervo -Supongo que si me pase ¿no?-

-No, tiene razón, ese niño no llegara a nada si subestima el sombrero- el sannin niega para si mismo, se queda en silencio solo mirándola, como si recordara a alguien antes de ponerse de pie colocando dinero en la mesa -eso cubrirá todo, Pequeña hime, creo que puede llevarlo a su casa... estoy segura ese chico Yoriichi le gustara lo que escogimos- 

Retsu suspira descontenta, pero espera la comida no sin antes decir que pusieran para llevar lo que Naruto y Jiraya habían escogido. 

-¿Senju-hime?- una voz femenina interrumpe.

Parpadea, levantando sus ojos a la kunoichi líder del equipo 8 -Buenas tardes- saluda.

-Esta muy sola, Senju-hime ¿Le molestaría si nos unimos?-

Se encoge de hombros, pero acepta que la jounin junto con sus hijos se distribuyan en la mesa. 

-Supongo que esta libre del hospital ¿no?-

-Si, Tsunade me dio libre porque termine exhausta de ayer-

-Oh, si, escuche, me alegra que no pasara a mayores-

Sonríe, supone que no solo habla de la situación del bosque sino de la pequeña invasión que han logrado ocultar -¿Terminaron sus asuntos?-

Kurenai le sonríe -Por supuesto, venimos de cumplir una misión rango C-

-¿De verdad? Escolta supongo-

-Si-

-Algo muy fácil- Kiba escupe de mal humor.

Ríe divertida, enrojeciendo a los chicos callados ¿están enfermos? también son mas dóciles que las veces que se han topado en el hospital... entiende de Shino, es casi una sombra y ascendido a chunnin mayor es la carga de comportarse... pero ¿Kiba? ¿Hinata? ellos hasta ahora parecen cómodos con solo apartarse -Es mejor fácil mientras están aprendiendo, ¿Tienen a algún medico en el equipo?- pregunta enfocándose de nuevo en la kunoichi. 

La de ojos rojos le sonríe -No, pero estoy pensando capacitar a uno-

-seria lo ideal, tener a un medico en el equipo hace la diferencia- acepta Retsu de buena gana -¿Como te va como chunnin, aburame-san?- cuestiona después de tragar algo de carne, su comida para llevar lista. 

-Me estoy ajustando ¿Porque? Porque mi sensei ha sido capaz de enseñarme bien-

XXXXX

El árbol canta a su llegada. 

Retsu se coloca entre las raíces fácilmente, sintonizando su chakra para la cálida bienvenida de sus parientes -Me estoy quedando sin tiempo, chicos- empieza recargándose en la raíz, cerrando los ojos y suspirando -No encuentro nada que me aclare lo que debo hacer y Tobirama, no creo tener el valor de leer tu bitácora… aunque estoy pensando abrir el laboratorio para buscar-

Tal noticia hace reaccionar el chakra del nidaime... entre escandalizado, angustiado y avergonzado... supone que no desea que este leyendo cosas personales... ella se disculpa, pero sin opciones, tendrá que leer su diario (no le dice que ya leyó algo, que le dolió leerlo).

-Se supone que estoy en reposo, al parecer de nuevo tenemos enemigos detrás de nuestra cabeza- cuenta fácilmente, el chakra de Hashirama se agita protector mientras el Nidaime esta frustrado, obviamente quieren hacer algo pero no pueden en sus condiciones.

No les corresponde hacer algo. 

-Creo que debo comenzar a ver el junto del control de bestias con cola- murmura en voz queda, sabiendo que tiene la teoría, que podrá experimentar en sus tiempos libres pero es su deber... es lo que le teme el Akatsuki y bien puede darles motivos ¿no? -Tsunade dijo que me entrenaría, tengo el Fuinjutsu detenido y creo que empezare a intentar el senjutsu... no se preocupen, no hare nada sola- promete divertida. 

Yoriichi llega justo a su lado, sentándose fatigado.

-¿Dia difícil?- pregunta al girarse para mirarlo.

-Sasuke- es su única respuesta.


	24. Difícil

Como líder de clan con tantos deberes como responsabilidades y asentado mucho del trabajo en el hospital ya sea por la baja de las consecuencias de la invasión o las manos capaces de Tsuna-chan que enderezan las jornadas... Retsu no se siente tan responsable de pasar tanto tiempo en el lugar, puede encontrarle gusto a la labor, pero ciertamente no se ve perdiéndose en esto. 

Saliendo por los corredores poco transitados de ese blanco edificio, la Senju camina tranquilamente saludando a algunos pacientes como colegas con su actitud de servicio... puede no gustarle socializar, pero no es grosera, le gusta ser amable y ofrecer sonrisas a quienes se topa. 

Un error como líder de clan, pero ¿Quién se fija? Hashirama hizo lo mismo alguna vez (y se da cuenta cuanto de similares son)

Ayuda mucho que ya nadie dude de su experiencia, con su identidad revelada, la oficialmente aprendiz de personas como el Shodaime y Nidaime ya no carga con dudas en su profesión… que se haya actualizado con Shizune igual ha despejado las pocas que aun persistían.

La vida era tan simple algunas ocasiones. 

Su elección de vestimenta es similar al de siempre con un pergamino de sellado en sus bolsillos (con Mae y su enorme rollo), solo que ahora ha añadido un haori blanco que Tsuna-chan le regalo una de estas ultimas noches con un bordado del símbolo de clan en la espalda... ocultando sus manos entre las anchas mangas, Retsu sonríe con tristeza del recuerdo.

Este presente fue regalado pensando en otro, Tsunade pudo fingir cualquier cosa... pero aun la ve como la sombra de su abuelo y en ocasiones, como la culpable de sus complejos... han remendado mucho de su relación, ahora cada una se apoya como sobrina y tía… como parientes, pero hay tanta historia que no pueden simplemente borrar. 

Cosas que no se han discutido por cuestión del exceso de trabajo y que quizás, no lo toquen de no ser necesario. 

-Hasta mañana, Kuro-chan- se despide de la recepcionista que le regresa el gesto amable. 

Parpadeando al presente, su gesto solo aumenta al ver quien la esperaba en la salida para el viaje al complejo como una escolta autoimpuesta ya sea por deber o por orden, aun no lo sabe.

-Buenas tardes, Senju-hime- Tenzo saluda con una inclinación, vestido con el traje estándar shinobi y con el happuri pulido con el símbolo de la hoja, nunca lo ha visto con su ropa casual... tampoco le ha exigido bordar el sello del clan, algo poco recomendable al seguir en misiones fuera de la aldea.

Por lo que sabe, sigue como anbu solo le dan un poco mas de tiempo libre por su petición para ajustarlo a la vida de un clan (algo difícil). 

Ella se detiene, agitando su trenza fuera del camino para palmear al hombre -Deja de ser formal, Tenzo- le recuerda como siempre desde que empezó a aventurarse mas allá de las cenas incomodas que acudía al complejo.

El anbu se remueve bajo sus ojos, pero se encoge de hombros descartando la idea de reducir las formalidades... al parecer tiene la idea que como su jefa de clan, su mayor en jerarquía… debe marcar una amplia línea de respeto ¿Aprendió viendo a los Hyuga? ¿Alguien le recomendó actuar de esa manera? ¿Es por voluntad propia? no sabe, tampoco tiene el valor de cuestionarlo.

Un suspiro, la ahora niña niega para si misma pero lo deja por ahora... el chico tendrá que aprender tarde o temprano a bajar la rigidez, con todo firmado, sellado y archivado en la torre... ya era oficialmente parte del Clan Senju, puede ser su líder, pero no quiere un muro tan alto considerando cuantos miembros son. 

-¿Que quieres comer?- pregunta comenzando a caminar por las transitadas calles. 

Tenzo parpadea, pero se mantiene callado unos segundos -No tengo preferencias, Senju-hime-

-Tenzo, seguiremos comiendo lo que yo quiera- gira los ojos impaciente.

-Tiene un buen paladar, nada ha sido malo hasta ahora- el otro usuario de madera alienta con una pequeña sombra de sonrisa un poco menos rígida. 

Un bufido -Bueno, parece que Ramen esta a la orden del día- levanta su dedo al cielo con entusiasmo -Sirve que veo si Yoriichi anda por ahí- se desinfla con tristeza ante la idea de que su amigo siga tan ocupado como para verse como anteriormente lo hacían. 

En ocasiones se topan en el árbol durante el final del día, pero el resto se la pasa demasiado ocupado con Shizune, desarrollándose como un medico... tratando con el siempre difícil Sasuke, cuya maldición no parece ser su problema de personalidad… y obligaciones del clan Uchiha diversas, como por ejemplo la disposición de los terrenos.

Mirando el cielo con un suspiro, Retsu se siente como una mala amiga... pero Yoriichi nunca le pide ayuda, imponerse no seria correcto porque seria insultante, como dudar de que no puede solo y solo por esa razón se detiene de aparecer cuando este ocupado.

Pueden ver al final de la calle el puesto de ramen con varios chakras conocidos así como pies asomándose entre las protecciones, pero no apuro su paso, una tranquilidad que siempre acompaña al dúo de Senju.

Conforme mas se acercan pueden escuchar con claridad que hay un drama corriendo en ese momento.

Retsu no evita fruncir el ceño en descontento. 

-Como puedes estará por completo tranquilo ¡No puedes ni siquiera intentar entenderme! ¡Estuvo aquí, en el pueblo! ¡Itac...-

-Sasuke, deja de ser un crio...- lo interrumpen antes de que el genin revele el nombre del traidor ante oídos indiscretos -Yoriichi-san tiene suficiente como para lidiar con tu mal humor- Hatake compensa con su voz aburrida pero la advertencia resaltada para los buenos oídos. 

Un gruñido frustrado, saliendo del puesto y topándose directamente con los Senju de frente... ojos oscuros sorprendidos, pero se entrecierran mirándola con mordacidad y ¿celos? mal dirigidos... Tenzo se aclara la garganta, sacando de ese extraño duelo unilateral al genin que se gira sin decir una palabra a otra dirección. 

-Espera ¡Sasuke-kun!-Sakura sale al poco tiempo, tropezando con ellos también y enrojeciendo, disculpándose quedamente se va persiguiendo tontamente a su enamorado. 

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto continua gimiendo, asomándose con tristeza para verlos también -¡Que! Porque estas aquí- apunta groseramente, obviamente sigue enojado de su ultima discusión. 

-A comer, obviamente- murmura Retsu al entrar al puesto, hay dos espacios vacios, Naruto salta a su lugar retándolos a que se acerquen a sentarse... pero no le importa, va directo al solitario Yoriichi, instalándose adecuadamente -¿Estas bien?- pregunta quedamente tomando su mano para un apretón cálido.

Tenzo se une, sentándose al lado de un hosco Hatake, Naruto se encorva de mal humor pero ahorrándose sus palabras... Jiraya no esta en ninguna parte. 

-Es difícil, no logro comprenderlo- Yoriichi sigue mirando la barra con un gesto plano, carente de emociones pero no para ella. 

-Sasuke tiene grandes complejos, Yoriichi, no creo que este destinado a ser comprendido si no quiere-

-Una subestimación- Hatake espeta desde su lugar a dos asientos, Tenzo parece dispuesto a no involucrarse. 

-Es un idiota, Yoriichi-senpai, solo ignórelo- Naruto aconseja sencillamente mirando al Uchiha como si fuera obvio -GRACIAS- canturrea cuando los platos son colocados, pero el comerciante parpadea cuando hay otros dos en el lugar de Sakura y Sasuke.

-Esta bien, tomaremos esas ordenes- se encoge de hombros Retsu, aunque se asegura que el que tiene mas tomate sea para Tenzo... no le gusta mucho los tomates como al Uchiha grosero en abandonar su pedido sin avisar. 

-Me preocupa- Yoriichi murmura picoteando su plato. 

Agitada, sabe a lo que se refiere, parece que no será fácil cortar la tentación de Orochimaru con el comportamiento cada vez mas difícil del autoproclamado vengador... con la aparición de Itachi, una que de alguna manera se ha enterado, solo acrecienta esa gran distancia entre los últimos vestigios del clan Uchiha. 

-No se preocupe, Uchiha-san, tratare con él- Hatake se inserta con un saludo desvergonzado, desapareciendo entre humo. 

Tenzo suspira patéticamente, viendo el lugar vacío -No pago su cuenta- murmura con el ceño fruncido.

Retsu ríe a carcajadas, negando divertida ante el gesto pellizcado de Naruto y Tenzo al lugar vacío del astuto Kakashi obviamente pensando en quien le tocara cubrirlo y cuan cansados están de ser sus victimas regulares -Esta bien, pago su parte- desestima sin preocuparse, Yoriichi aun esta distante pero ahora esta comiendo su propio plato. 

XXXXX

Tsunade se sienta infelizmente a su lado.

Sentadas entre las raíces del enorme árbol esa noche en particular, es la primera vez que la sannin viene por su propio pie... que enfrenta el resultado de esa pelea en particular... que se ha desocupado lo suficiente para tomarse un respiro eligiendo pasarlo ahí de todos los lugares.

Retsu solo le sonríe en bienvenida, pero no se dicen nada unos largos minutos en los que Tsuna-chan se pierde solo observando el gran tronco, las grandes piezas destruidas de los que fue un edificio ahora consumido por la vegetación… disfrutando el aire fresco que provoca el pequeño bosque... solo en silencio una al lado del otro. 

-¿Ellos están bien?- finalmente cuestiona su sobrina. 

Tarareando, con sus pies cruzados y carente de gracia, la ahora niña afirma fácilmente -Para ellos, es como estar entre la oscuridad-

-¿Estas segura de dejarlos ahí todo este tiempo?-

Su corazón se aprieta, puede notar la queja en el tono bien disimulado de la sannin -¿Que quieres preguntar? no me ofenderé, Tsuna-chan, puedo tratarlo- 

Tsunade se gira para mirarla, suspirando descontenta para desabrochar una copa de licor que toma en un largo trago -No puedo evitar pensar en esto- señala alrededor tan rico de vida -Y en lo que el consejo quiere, sensei puede parecer que te apoya... mocosa... pero lo conozco, se que de manera disimulada estará con Danzo... nos lo quitaran, mocosa y no evito pensar que quizás, también quiera eso- 

El dolor de la traición todavía pica, pero no lo muestra al solo canturrear un poco en consideración de las palabras dichas... de la sinceridad de su sobrina... enciende su chakra, acariciando a los que están dentro del árbol cuyo apoyo es constante y a pesar de escuchar lo dicho por la nieta, no parecen dispuestos a revelar sus emociones al respecto. 

Tsunade se queda en silencio a su lado, el tema doloroso flotando entre ellas pero poco dispuestas a tratarlos -Solo apúrate en encontrar otra manera, Mocosa- le advierte al ponerse de pie fluidamente, darle unas palmadas torpes y desaparecer entre las sombras sin despedidas extras al árbol. 

Retsu se desinfla tan pronto sabe que esta sola en ese lugar, dejando caer su cuerpo a la raíz mas cercana, siente que esta perdiendo de antemano... que tiene todo en su contra -¿Que puedo hacer?- murmura en voz alta cerrando sus ojos unos momentos. 

XXXXX

La idea de terapia para el Hatake, es ir a una misión rango A en conjunto al equipo 10 y Yoriichi como tokubetsu-jounin... le hubiera encantado pegarse a tal viaje, pero tenia trabajo dentro de la aldea como para abandonarlo por la añoranza de su buen amigo. 

Sin embargo se han marchado dejando a un Naruto frustrado atrás, Jiraya le confió que el chico estaba insufrible y creía que era injusto que lo desperdiciaran de esa manera... parece terco de no haber hecho nada malo, bastante ciego a las circunstancias que hicieron que lo castigaran. 

No entiende como se convirtió en la visita diaria, pero el sannin de los sapos paso a venir cada tarde antes de viajar al gran árbol para solo quejarse o pasar el tiempo… a consecuencia, Tenzo alargo su estancia no confiando en el pervertido para que se comportara en su presencia.

Por lo que el complejo no estuvo silencioso como siempre. 

-Naruto es una gran cabezota ¡Tuve que noquearlo para que no le gritara a hime tan pronto la vio en la torre!- niega Jiraya encaramado en la mesa de la casa principal, una estancia que ha comenzado a abrir para el uso personal.

-Al menos estas tratando de corregirlo- Retsu suspira descontenta al servir un vaso de limonada, algo poco visto y tan difícil de acceder, el limón no es un fruto frecuente y bastante caro en el mercado... pero té no era muy antojable en tiempos de calor intenso como actualmente. 

-A veces seria mas fácil entrenar a un gato, como esos que tiene el complejo Uchiha-

-Tenia, en mis visitas no he visto ninguno-

El sannin se encoje de hombros, tomando la bebida ya acostumbrado al sabor, por su parte Tenzo merodea en los alrededores feliz de ser ignorado (pero acechando para interrumpir de ser necesario) -Naruto no se parece en nada a su padre-

Parpadea, inclinando la cabeza curiosa pero no vocalizando su pregunta algo que al viejo parece gustarle -Bueno, uno a veces tiende a distanciarse de sus padres ¿no?-

Se encoge de hombros Jiraya -Soy huérfano, pequeña hime, tampoco he visto mucho para confiar en eso- acepta de mala gana.

Retsu frunce el ceño, pero se encoge de hombros ante la amargura bien disimulada -Quizás se parezca a la madre ¿no?- murmura con falsa inseguridad.

Ojos alegres la miran, levantando su copa de limonada concediendo tal respuesta.

-Además, es algo Uzumaki, esas personas eran imposibles de lidiar en sus malos días- Retsu confía con un largo suspiro, recordando a su buen compañero de equipo, no es que no supieran como encausarlo, pero había días en donde no lo toleraban (Yoriichi y su infinita paciencia). 

Una sonrisa irónica del cabello blanco, antes de negar unos largos momentos de silencio antes de mirarla seriamente -Escuche que estas intentando llegar a algo con el edo-tensei ¿Alguna suerte?- comienza casualmente. 

Arquea la ceja, suspirando descontenta ante los recordatorios constantes de que el tiempo se acaba -El laboratorio esta tan limpio, pensé que encontraría igual de pergaminos como hice en mi casa o en la oficina principal... pero no hay nada, Tobirama no había trabajado en el lugar seguramente desde que la guerra se encrudeció- murmura con pena. 

Jiraya exhala ruidosamente -Lamento escucharlo, pequeña hime-

Se encoge de hombros impotente, mirando su vaso cuyo contenido sabe amargo por el recordatorio de su posible fracaso -Quizás busque en la bitácora de Tobirama-

Los ojos del viejo se iluminan, obviamente la idea de algo tan rico en historia es invaluable para el que aprecia la información... pero sabiendo que como su enorme rollo, también rechazaría dejarle ver -Oh ¿Crees tener alguna posibilidad?- se aclara la garganta. 

-Si-

-No pareces muy convencida-

-Puede no decir nada al final, Jiraya- murmura patéticamente, Tenzo se rinde de rondar para sentarse a su lado (de nuevo vestido como shinobi, quizás deba convencerlo de buscar ropa para andar en casa en el futuro cuando se mude).

-No pierda la esperanza, Senju-hime- murmura el otro usuario de madera.

El sannin se queda contemplativo -¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunta sincero.

Ella niega amargamente, no se siente cómoda con leer pero menos considerar que alguien externo lo haga... ni siquiera pide ayuda a Tsunade o Tenzo que tienen mas derecho a aprender -Estaré bien- 

El sannin la mira pero se queda callado, su agudeza en sus viejos ojos al comprender que esto era personal y uno de los tantos misterios que flotan alrededor de Retsu-hime -Siempre puedes saltarte todo lo difícil ¿no?- se anima a sacar conjeturas. 

La niña frunce el ceño.

-Hime no me ha dicho nada- Jiraya dice rápidamente, enderezándose para echarse atrás ante la dureza de su gesto... no es mentira, puede ver que su compañera de equipo es mas consciente de su pariente, de su pasado, pero es una tumba al respecto -Pero tu renuencia es bastante reveladora, pequeña hime-

Un bufido, bajando la mirada para suspirar descontenta -Lo lamento- murmura por su pequeño arranque homicida.

-Muchos gustarían de saber ¿no?- Jiraya abre conversacional, ignorando la advertencia en el todavía anbu a medio tiempo -Motivos, razones y todo eso... las respuestas de preguntas importantes, pequeña hime- 

-Yo no soy esos muchos, el pasado esta bien ahí, Jiraya, como deberían ser los muertos- 

XXXXX

_"No han vuelto, he estado esperando noticias de las fronteras, pero es otro día mas sin saber de ellos"_

Es la entrada que la hace suspirar de alivio de no tener que sumergirse mas en leer extrañas redacciones sobre el clan, planes que no se detiene a leer por completo porque obviamente todavía estaba presente... todavía estaba en las fronteras... único signo de que se acercaba a lo que quería leer y lo encontró.

Un punto en el cual partir. 

Se pasa los siguientes pergaminos, apenas viendo fechas... dando una mirada general sin encontrar la palabra que buscaba, sin leer en verdad el contenido. 

No tuvo el valor de ver el dolor escrito peligrosamente.

La soledad puesta en tinta temblorosa, en pergaminos arrugados y que alguna vez estuvieron mojados por pequeñas gotas sospechosamente a lagrimas. 

Paso apresuradamente, escaneando... buscando... hasta que lo encontró. 

Tres años después, un invierno de hace tantos años, la letra prístina de Tobirama iniciando emocionado algo que seria una novedad... un bien necesario para girar la guerra a su favor... para apagar este vacío solitario que le dejo la ausencia de su hermano... de ella. 

_"Este jutsu los traerá de regreso._

_No se lo he comentado a Mito, ella no entendería, no me ayudaría en nada, pero si supiera que el fuinjutsu me inspiro... esos pergaminos que guardo celosamente en la oficina de mi hermano... que creyó que no leería, los he tomado, no los extrañara"_

Retsu pasa las siguientes horas revisando, apretando los labios en disgusto porque no redacta nada de sus experimentos... solo dice sobre su fracaso, sobre lo que probablemente fallo... pero nada tan profundo, ni clínico que fuera útil, al final, pasan años apenas mencionando su avance del Edo-tensei.

Entonces se detiene sin querer en algo que no tiene que ver con su búsqueda pero que la congela unos largos segundos, lee... sus ojos se llenan de picazon ... su corazón se aprieta en angustia e incredibilidad. 

_"El clan quiere que tome una esposa, que deje mi semilla para las siguientes generaciones, tontos._

_He rechazado de nuevo, no deseo a nadie cuando me han asignado una desde hace años... ellos no comprenden mi compromiso, mis pocas ganas de enlazarme con alguien que no me interesa._

_Me tomo muy en serio sus compromisos, sus promesas hechas sin importar que fueron impuestas._

_Hubo una vez que pensó en eso como un castigo._

_Hubo una vez que tampoco le intereso ese acuerdo._

_Era vulgar, inmoral, estaban tan unidos por sangre para siquiera verla con esos ojos... puede ser una reencarnación, pero era una niña... era su sobrina... se parece tanto a Hashirama._

_Estaba tan pequeña, tan animada y con aspiraciones a ser una copia de mi hermano._

_No la merecía._

_Intentaron discutir mi postura al respecto, que era demasiado tiempo para siquiera respetar el acuerdo de compromiso con un muerto._

_Pero era el Nidaime ¿Cómo se atrevían a ir en contra de sus deseos?_

_Mito seguro escucho tal discusión de boca de mi sobrino, el único presente durante este altercado con el consejo y ha dejado de hablarme... nunca supero la sombra de ella... el recuerdo de su fracaso como mujer... y esta bien, ambos saben que no pueden cambiar el pasado._

_Que pueden estar muertos, pero ambos han dejado una huella profunda en cada uno de ellos._

_Pero hubiera preferido llevarse aquel secreto, aquel matrimonio arreglado con un niño, su inclinación y posible obsesión a la tumba... ahora expuesto, no se siente correcto, sigue sintiendo que no merecía que esa niña estuviera amarrada a un asesino como él._

_Son tontos arrogantes._

_Recuerdo ese momento, en ese entonces consejo nunca tuvieron el valor de decirle a mi hermano tales planes; Yo no tenia el valor de informarle como planeaban quitarle a su niña... encerrarla como un pájaro en jaula de oro... encerrarla para solo dar prosperidad al kekkei genkai codiciado._

_Al clan no le importaba haberla tratado como menos que humano, ignorarla tantos años... entrenarla sin opciones y aspiraciones tan altas... solo querían el linaje de mi hermano seguro y quien mejor que él._

_Aun recuerdo que cada día que la miraba, era una pesadilla._

_Creo que Madara sospechaba._

_Pero ahora, solo siento su falta._

_Ellos fueron los culpables, ellos fueron lo que la impusieron a mi, entonces cuando no regreso ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué la olvidara? No, ellos no pueden pedirle eso, hicieron suficiente daño... hizo suficiente daño... pero no importa, ya no esta, no pensé que dolería tanto... los perdí a ambos, el dolor no mengua con los años y mi jutsu parece lejos de traerlos como quiero._

_No deseo marionetas._

_Pero no puedo concentrarme en mejorar la formula para en verdad revivirlos._

_He encontrado algunas teorías, pero solo puedo almacenarlas junto con el resto de mi proyecto_

_Espero encontrar la respuesta pronto"_

Retsu cierra todo eso como si quemara, traga saliva poniéndose de pie de golpe con un nudo estomacal... quizás hasta ganas de vomitar... ¿Desde cuando planearon todo eso? ¿Desde cuando la prometieron? ríe abiertamente... seca, ajena... su vida no era suya, al menos el clan esta muerto y nadie puede obligarla a cumplir tal tontería.

Mira los pergaminos abiertos, dispersos alrededor del escritorio de esa oficina principal, sabe que la respuesta del momento exacto en que la ofrecieron a Tobirama viene ahí … en algún lado... pero, no quiere leer mas, ya hizo daño, ya no hay vuelta atrás y cierra sus ojos con un llanto ahogado. 

¿Qué hizo en su anterior vida para merecer tanto drama?

XXXXX

Llegar al árbol mas noche de lo normal no era raro.

Pero no es cobarde, bueno, algo, pero ahora no deberá serlo.

El sombrero será entregado en dos días, con eso, el inicio de políticas … de la lucha por la custodia de los muertos hokages.

Por lo que seria prudente fingir que no leyó algo tan personal, que no esta enterada de lo que el clan planeo con ella... no será difícil ¿verdad? es aferrarse a su mascara ajena, ignorar su dolor de tanto llorar... solo mira el gran árbol, saluda la corteza y suspira. 

Sin pistas para liberar el edo tensei, lo único que tiene para intentar es liberar a sus parientes... dejarles libres del gran árbol para que traten de tomar tal poder y romperlo… es un riesgo porque no esta tan segura que funcionara, pero también, algo que recuerda levemente de la cuarta guerra, Hashirama se libero solo ¿no? y sin el talismán de control borrando su personalidad, puede darle la oportunidad.

Confiar en que el talento natural y la prodigiosa mente de ambos ayuden en su problema. 

Suspira, levanta la vista con el corazón agitado... rastreando cualquier persona alrededor, puede sentir al equipo de Gai como siempre, pero sumergidos en sus propios asuntos... vuelve a exhalar al realizar sellos manuales de manera rápida, casi sin pensar y sentir su chakra enfocándose en el árbol.

En hacer que la madera se doble a su voluntad. 

El sonido de romperse, la corteza cuarteándose ruidosamente mientras Retsu resiste... es tan profundo, tantos ciclos obligados por su chakra, tantas estaciones cuando apenas ha pasado menos de un mes desde que esta ahí … su árbol, no, su bosque que creció rompiendo el orden natural. 

Entonces puede verlos, tan arriba de haber sido levantados del suelo, polvorientos y llenos de aroma de madera fresca... ojos la enfocan pero caen pesadamente apenas aterrizando de pie, tan tiesos, tan ajenos al enderezarse en su altura. 

Siente un temblor de anticipación.

Frio pánico de verlos ahí cuando paso tanto tiempo superando su muerte.

Ese jubilo que siente, ganas de querer llorar son sometidas ante una sonrisa alegre de Retsu a sus muertos -Hola- inclina su cabeza.

Con un rostro ajeno, pero parpadeando insistentemente, Hashirama se enciende como un fuego artificial que no puede expresarte -Has crecido tanto ¡Retsu-chan! te ves tan linda con tu haori- canturrea burbujeante, pero no se mueve para repartir abrazos. 

Un suspiro, Tobirama (uno que se obliga ver de manera casual, como si no hubiera leído sus mas profundos temores) igualmente la enfocan -Este edo-tensei es bastante incorrecto, incompleto y erróneo… ¡No debería evitar que nos movamos con facilidad!- se queja. 

-Bueno, este Orochimaru deseaba ponernos un talismán ¡Si nos daba libertad seguro no lo dejaríamos!- canturrea Hashi descaradamente ganándose un bufido cariñoso del peliblanco.

Su corazón duele al caminar, al colocarse enfrente de ellos que le dan toda su atención … amorosos, atentos y ahora comprendiendo todo lo que cambio en el albino -Los llevare al complejo, ahí podemos intentar buscar una manera de liberarlos- promete, sobre todo antes de que alguien se de cuenta (y no descarta que root ya este informando). 

Y quizás esto debió de hacerlo desde el principio. 


	25. Uchiha Yoriichi II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un extra pequeño.

Yoriichi no es bueno comprendiendo a las personas fuera de Retsu.

Expresarse sigue siendo difícil. 

Hubo una vez que cometió el error de no cuidar a Michikatsu, odio y se arrepintió de no prevenirlo, de no evitar que fuera por ese camino lejos de la iluminación … por lo que, tomando lo que Retsu le ha dado de información esta haciendo lo que puede para acercarse, evitar que Sasuke haga lo mismo de abandonarlo y malinterpretar siempre su presencia. 

Pero no lo esta logrando.

Deseaba que Retsu estuviera ahí para ayudarle, era mejor comprendiéndolo, quizás debió apoyarse en ella desde el principio (pero ella tiene sus problemas, sus responsabilidades y deberes... lucha contra Danzo, contra todos que esperan algo de ella... seria impropio de Yoriichi cargarle mas peso). 

Este viaje debió de resolver sus diferencias, pero solo las esta empeorando. 

Parado en medio de una masacre, el samurái levanta la vista para solo ver el odio de Sasuke reflejado al borde de ese claro… su mandíbula tan tensa... su postura a la defensiva... sus ojos negros rastreando el lugar, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que ha provocado con su espada... codiciando sus habilidades cuando para Yoriichi es lamentable ser el motivo de tal escenario. 

Aprecio tanto la vida en su otra existencia, que es triste que ahora no sea mas que un asesino. 

-¿Sasuke?- llama dando un paso tentativo pegajoso (la sangre siempre se coagula, es molesto su aroma pero ahora es tan natural). 

Pero el niño solo da un paso atrás con su rostro torcido en algo feo -Me mentiste- le escupe.

Parpadea, inclina su cabeza con el peso de sus aretes... de su tupido cabello agitándose por el viento de esa tarde de verano en ese lugar tan lejano de Konoha.

-Nunca tuve oportunidad de alcanzarte, nunca me enseñaste para que mejorara... para que te superara- gruñe su pariente con un tono tenso, con puños fuertemente cerrados y ojos oscuros carente de amor al samurái.

-Lo hice- amonesta con suavidad, Yoriichi no puede explicar como se ha esforzado demasiado en entrenarlo... pero nadie puede entender su disciplina... el aliento solar de nuevo no puede ser heredado, puede no tener la habilidad de ver el mundo transparente y el chakra es una ventaja, pero su arte de nuevo no puede ser enseñada y trato... ha tratado tanto, pero ni Retsu... ni Oto-san han sido capaces de replicar su kenjutsu. 

Pero Sasuke parece no creerle, solo el encender de su chakra... emociones que a un Uchiha consumirían vibrando en oleadas antes de girarse para desaparecer entre la maleza. 

Duele que lo abandone, que lo deje parado solitario entre los muertos. 

¿Qué puede hacer? Yoriichi se queda congelado en el lugar... para cualquiera, es como una estatua ajena a los cuerpos rotos a sus pies... un monstruo sin emociones... pero no ven su sufrimiento, sus dudas de ir a buscarlo para solo empeorarlo.

-El vendrá- la voz de Hatake llega a sus oídos, habiendo sido testigo de todo pero silencioso, permitiendo que el drama entre los Uchiha se desarrollara. 

-Dejaron que su odio echara raíces- susurra en el viento agitando su espada para quitar el exceso de sangre, pero mira el reflejo manchado... Yoriichi no evita la sensación fría del camino que ha elegido para esta segunda oportunidad, pero se lo debe a Oto-san -Temo que llegara un momento en que no pueda alcanzarlo- admite en voz alta. 

El ultimo heredero del clan de su sensei se queda inquieto, silencioso solo mirando unos largos momentos con su único ojo expuesto -No pierdas la fe, Uchiha-san-

Ojos ajenos se giran para enfrentarlo, pero no regala nada de lo que siente al peliblanco antes de bajar la vista al suelo manchado de sangre ya seca y niega para levantar una plegaria a cualquier deidad que escuche por las vidas que ha arrebatado. 

XXXXX

Yoriichi ha caminado al final de la formación con paso silencioso, postura digna. 

Mirando alrededor con aire ajeno, los cielos son los mismos que recuerda, la única constante en sus dos existencias... cierra la apretada formación, es consciente de las miradas de los diversos genin ya sean de admiración de las niñas (extrañas) y la contemplación de los varones... pero sobre todo, de los celos constantes de Sasuke.

El sensei del equipo 10 se coloca a su lado casualmente, su postura es tan similar a Saru-kun pero su personalidad es tan distinta... una sombra de sonrisa del mero recuerdo, comparaciones y no deja de ver tanto en su hijo. 

-Fue un interesante kenjutsu, Uchiha-san- Asuma inicia con ese tinte de curiosidad, una que no ha abordado desde que empezaron esa misión... desde que lo vieron desenfundar a "Madara" y arrasar con los hostiles como si fueran nada (y lo era, para alguien que aprecio tanto la vida, era tan fácil quitarla). 

Inclina la cabeza, mirando directamente al alto hombre en silencio.

-No es necesario responder, comprendo si es un secreto de clan-

Solo parpadea, ajeno y distante, recordando los pasos para tomar la espada, sus fallidos intentos de pasarlo a otras personas... el consejo de Oto-san de tratar esto como eso, un secreto de clan que será exclusivo a su descendencia (si es que pueden aprenderlo, se pregunta si esa familia... los Kamado... lo pudieron replicar, quizás, le pregunte a Retsu cuando regrese (pero sabe que no lo hará, el pasado es eso y a excepción de datos inocentes, nunca hablan de sus vidas como fueron abiertamente)). 

-Uchiha-san fue tan encantador- Ino-chan canturrea soñadora, mirándolo de manera extraña y suspirando entre Sasuke/Él. 

Frunce el ceño ligeramente -Matar, nunca es encantador, Yamanaka-san- castiga casualmente, sin emoción pero dejando en claro que no le agrada tal subestimación. 

Hatake no gira para mirarlos, pero siente su contemplación… los genin cierran la boca, incomodos y solo Sasuke es el único valiente en bufar desdeñoso. 

-Sabes chico, ciertamente eres algo, un niño como tu haciendo todo eso... de verdad los estándares en esa época eran aterradores- Asuma resopla con una calada de su cigarro, las manos en los bolsillos y guiando la conversación a lugares mas cómodos.

Yoriichi mira fijamente al hombre -No es necesario, cualquiera puede llegar a mi nivel- susurra humilde, nunca le gusto que lo pusieran tan alto.

Antes y ahora, todos pueden superarlo si se lo proponen.

Aun cuando Sasuke gruñe con saña. 

Sarutobi le da una sonrisa divertida, exhalando humo largo y tendido antes de volver a enfocarlo -Me gustaría que alguno de mis hijos tuviera dicha motivación-

-Son jóvenes, pueden hacerlo- el antes hashira susurra suavemente, no importa como su comentario fuera tomado de un niño de la misma edad.

Tarareando, el fumador contempla el cielo -Dime, Uchiha-san, Senju-hime es igual de aterradora, escuche como funciono durante la invasión… Kakashi ha sido vocal al respecto, pero creo que son exageraciones- 

Mirando el camino, el samurái no tiene dudas al respecto -Es- susurra, nunca se han comparado, no le gustaría hacerlo, pero esta seguro que a pesar de su vida pacifica antes de ser Senju...su amiga ha tenido un entrenamiento eficaz, mas feroz y exigente.

Retsu fue obligada a crecer a pasos agigantados para llenar el espacio de su padre.

Oto-san como él nunca lo aprobaron, pero no podían meterse en asuntos Senju aunque quisiera... ya habían hecho suficiente con que la reconocieran y le dieran un lugar en el clan. 

-Wow, no dudaste-

-¿Porque lo haría?-

-Bueno, es una pregunta seria para responderla tan rápido-

Yoriichi inclina la cabeza ante el sensei, no comprendiendo que quiere obtener de esta conversación -Es _su_ hija, nada menor a eso es permitido- repite como alguna vez lo escucho de Oto-san, una verdad amarga del que fue testigo.

El chakra de Hatake resplandece en pena, en culpa y vergüenza… Nara esta irritado, silencioso y hosco... Yamanaka y Haruno son envidiosas pero sobre todo, tristes e inferiores... Akimichi solo siente pesar... Sarutobi es cansancio, frustración y culpa... Sasuke es celos, ira y fracaso... cada uno callado, por un momento Yoriichi pensó que hizo mal. 

Pero, era mejor que supieran que decirlo en voz alta es peor que guardarlo.

Eran parte de esos juegos, no pueden fingir que no lo saben. 

-Esa niña tiene mucho que cargar, es lamentable que cualquiera quiera tener algo de ella ¿no?- Asuma apaga el cigarro. 

No demuestra cuanto las palabras le confunden, solo mantiene su postura serena ante tal muestra abierta de tristeza, como si ellos no estuvieran involucrados en dicho juego... Retsu es asediada constantemente, desde antes de este salto en el tiempo... Oto-san se lo advirtió, uno no puede involucrarse sin afectar su propia posición y mientras no pida ayuda, estará solo firme a su lado -Es la política- 

Una sonrisa amarga, Asuma lo ve como si fuera un lamentable niño, agitando su cabeza como lo haría Oto-san en buenos días -Son niños, no deberían estar en medio de esto no importa quienes sean sus padres- lo dice como si comprendiera su situación pero a la vez ve la diferencia. 

El samurái mantiene la calma, pero se distrae cuando siente venir algo a su periférica.

-¿Algo viene?- Sarutobi pregunta llamando la atención del resto.

El Uchiha entrecierra sus ojos , puede reconocer al menos una firma y eso era malo, solo mira ligeramente a Sasuke con un atisbo de preocupación -Oto-nin, Orochimaru entre ellos- informa suavemente colocando su mano en descanso en la espada. 


	26. Senju

Traer a dos adultos tan altos con su complexión de doce años, no fue tan difícil considerando el tipo de monstruo en el que la convirtieron... moverlos sin que nadie los notara fue una misión tomada muy en serio, sabe que es ambicioso pensar que nadie tardara en percatarse del gran árbol quebrado (sobre todo Danzo)… pero espera tener el tiempo suficiente para llegar al complejo.

-Wow la aldea ha crecido- escucha el silbido de Hashirama -Oh Retsu ¡gira para aquel lugar, quiero ver!- canturrea sin poder moverse, solo un quejido cuando fue ignorado de nuevo para desviarse del camino urgente a sus terrenos de clan. 

Tobirama en su otro hombro solo bufa pero solo susurra sobre la falta de prioridades de su hermano o el estúpido niño que no hizo bien el trabajo de su técnica, como tantas veces, ha estado de mal humor desde que se dieron cuenta que tendrían que apoyarse en ella para moverse con mayor flexibilidad y velocidad... sus cuerpos eran rígidos, lentos como muñecos y carentes de un talismán, los hacían torpes como un recién nacido. 

Escucharlos discutir fue nostálgico y agotador, también un buen distractor del conocimiento que no necesitaba aprender de la bitácora de Tobirama. 

Repentinamente, ambos Hokage se silencian, Retsu no se molesta en cuestionarlos, adivina que a pesar de la poca movilidad se están dando cuenta que el complejo se ha reducido... hectáreas como antes... ahora solo eran un parche de territorio.

Llegar a la gran puerta fue en completo mutismo y los tres solo se detienen a admirar la enorme puerta con el símbolo Senju grabada, custodiada por dos arboles y de aspecto antiguo. 

-Esta tan silencioso- susurra Hashirama repentinamente. 

Retsu solo da un paso abriendo la puerta fácilmente, las sombras del complejo eran obvias, el jadeo audible de su padre... los sonidos de un llanto ahogado que no se expresa en su gesto de piedra es algo doloroso... Tobirama ha preferido la nada ante la obvia falta de vida del clan... tomando las manos frías de ambos, empieza a caminar al interior. 

Esta como lo dejo.

Como ella cuando abrió el complejo, sus dos parientes seguro beben de la imagen reducida... de las pocas casas... de todas las sombras de un clan muerto... se regresa solo a cerrar la puerta, sintiendo el agitar de alguien próximo a llegar pero lo ignora a favor de volver a instalarse entre ambos resucitados. 

Sus clones seguramente están en la parte mas profunda, dándole la oportunidad de estar solos. 

-Al parecer, nos reducimos a un clan extinto- explica secamente, cruzando los brazos a la defensiva -Me costo mucho ajustarme, no es el lugar que deje atrás, tampoco hay nadie... perdimos a todos durante las tres grandes guerras-

El sonido de asfixia del mas emocional, el shodaime tartamudea sin lograr decir nada... Tobirama por puro esfuerzo se cruza de brazos, solo mirando y guardándose sus sentimientos al respecto de tan cruda información.

-Actualmente, somos tres miembros... aunque cuando llegue, no había nadie, Tsunade estaba fuera de la aldea y Tenzo, bueno, ya saben sus circunstancias- Retsu suspira incómodamente, les había contado grandes cosas pero nunca se enfoco en decirles el estado en el que encontró su valioso clan, nunca tuvo el valor y sinceramente esperaba que no lo vieran, pero el tiempo es corto. 

-Porque no nos informaste del estado del clan- El Nidaime esta disgustado, si pudiera expresarse, la estaría arrinconando. 

-No era nada para contar, Tobirama- no era mentira, para ella aun es difícil hacerse a la idea que de cientos de miembros... solo sean tres actualmente, reunidos solo por sus intentos... por razones que no comprende, le dolió mas de lo que nunca admitirá. 

El peliblanco no dice nada por un largo tiempo, pero aun en su rígido cuerpo se toma la molestia para solo mirarla en contemplación -No nos debías nada y aquí estas- susurra tan quedamente, incrédulo y amargo.

Retsu finge que no le afectan sus palabras, que no recuerda lo que leyó para solo marchitarse unos largos segundos sin saber que replicar al respecto... es mala expresando sus emociones... por lo que solo se encoge de hombros impotente, porque si, no le debía nada a este clan pero... ellos fueron importantes sin importar sus inicios. 

Un olfateo ruidoso llama su atención, el shodaime mantiene su gesto ausente de emociones pero solo las oleadas de pena son notables en los ruidos que hace y su chakra, saben lo que viene... ambos están acostumbrados a las explosiones.

Retsu en verdad lo extrañaba tanto, no evita que sus propias lagrimas se derramen al escucharlo llorar... parado tan rígido como una estatua... Hashirama llora como un niño, dolido de ver su clan tan roto y que ella, haya cargado con tanto. 

La ahora niña solo da unos pasos valientes para abrazar a su padre, frio sin esencia, pero se aferra a su torso con fuerza moderada como lo hacia antes… lo siente temblar... el esfuerzo de solo abrazarla, pero la desesperación de no poder poner mas emoción a sus gestos de consuelo.

-Ow Retsu, lamento que hayas pasado por tanto- 

Suspira incomoda, lo anormal de no sentir su calor y cuanta falta le hace -Yo al igual que ustedes me salte todo eso, Tsunade es la que lo vivió-

Si fuera posible, Hashirama solo llora mas fuerte... algo que no se nota en su postura erguida. 

La puerta suena abierta, no era necesario mirar para saber quien al fin decidió entrar, pasos firmes pero llenos de duda con el portazo en un eco ruidoso, silencio mientras son observados con incomodidad... nadie parece dispuesto a romper el ambiente. 

-Porque hiciste esto, Retsu- su voz es estable.

Aun en el abrazo carente de calidez, Retsu sigue escondida en el pecho de Hashi antes de soltar un suspiro por el reclamo y el silencio de los atados -Los necesito para encontrar una manera de liberarlos-murmura. 

La nieta, única superviviente antes de ella solo se desinfla, masajeándose el puente de la nariz y evitando mirar a las marionetas cuya presencia le incomoda a pesar del hecho que pensó estar dispuesta a mantenerlos (ahora puede ver lo antinatural de eso)-Sabes los problemas que has hecho, Danzo esta vuelto loco-

-Ese niño- Tobirama irrumpe con su voz dura ante la mención de su estudiante mas indisciplinado, sin olvidar cuantas veces merodeo su provisional prisión en ese árbol y como le hablo a Retsu con descaro. 

-Enseñaste mal a ese chico, Tobi- se queja Hashirama con voz mas compuesta. 

Tsunade bufa algo divertida por tal interrupción, solo niega para cruzarse de brazos aun un paso educado lejos de ese trio de fantasmas (porque Retsu puede estar viva, pero extrañamente encaja con los resucitados) -En estos momentos no puede hacer nada, Sensei lo mantuvo a raya y nos dejaran en paz- explica.

Retsu no evita sonreír ante tal cosa, seguro el viejo será insoportable, pero por el momento en la seguridad de su complejo nadie los molestara. 

-Te has vuelto muy encantadora Tsuna- Hashirama igualmente señala, si pudiera, sonreiría tan cálido a la imagen de su nieta -Y como esperaba ¡Son amigas! ¿Por qué no nos fuiste a visitar? me hubiera encantado escuchar sobre tu vida- canturrea sin soltar a su hijo en ningún momento. 

-Lo siento abuelo, estaba ocupada- la sannin miente, también incomoda porque seguro su pariente piensa que fue amiga desde el inicio de su hija cuando fue mentira... empezaron mal.

-Oh es verdad ¡Serás el Godaime! nunca pensé que mi aldea llegara a tanto- suspira contento sin siquiera sospechar de la mentira el Shodaime. 

Un bufido, Tobirama la ve con un aire critico nada visible pero se queda callado al respecto del comportamiento de su sobrina nieta -Tenemos mucho que hablar, Tsunade- castiga severamente.

Retsu hace una mueca ante el gesto de acusación de Tsunade, pero no puede ayudarle. 

Antes de tratar de resolver el problema, los hokages tienen mucho que expresar, discutir y asentar al respecto del clan con los miembros restantes como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde que ellos mismos fueron lideres… terminaron en la sala principal de la casa mayor, nadie comento al respecto de la elección considerando como fue tratada en el pasado por dicha familia y era lo mejor, Retsu aun cree que es complicado tratar de resolver viejos traumas cuando tienen mas problemas actualmente. 

-No puedes hablar en serio- Tsunade se puso de pie hirviendo.

Hashirama la hizo sentarse en su regazo, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Retsu medio adormilada (puede no ser cálido, pero el gesto, su chakra la tranquiliza) -Tobi, no puedes obligarla a hacer nada-

-No seas consecuente Hermano ¡Ella ve el estado del clan y lo dejara morir!-

-Y traer niños resolverá el problema ¿no?- escupe la sannin incrédula, cualquier emoción de ver a sus parientes ha muerto con los temas a tratar en privado -No, es un no, mi postura ha sido la misma y no me convencerá ninguno de ustedes... sobre todo tú, Tobi-ojisan- señala venenosa -Alguien que nunca se caso-

Retsu se tensa ante este comentario, parpadea y se hunde en el abrazo de su padre quien solo se agita en su chakra, pero no pregunta su comportamiento. 

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, en ese entonces éramos al menos cientos... no solo tres miembros, donde dos bien pueden empezar a aumentar los números- 

Bueno, auch, Retsu hace una mueca ante el comentario despectivo y lógico del Nidaime que a pesar de no ser expresivo su posición es firme ante la furia de Tsunade ahora de pie amenazante ante el circulo medio creado en la sala principal. 

-Tobirama, no es necesario imponerle a Tsunade tal encomienda- interviene con un largo bostezo. 

-No puedes...-

-Soy el líder del clan actualmente, Tobirama, aprecio tus consejos... tus observaciones... pero no impondré nada a Tsunade, si ella quiere, puede ayudar pero sino... es libre de no hacerlo...- sale de su asiento mirando al callado nidaime -antes era solo ella, ahora somos otros dos, aunque Tenzo no se que postura tiene al respecto de tener hijos... al menos yo estoy dispuesta a tener familia, así que déjalo ¿quieres?- 

Hay un aire incomodo flotando entre todos ellos, Tsunade parpadea asombrada de que la discusión no explote al conocer el temperamento de su tío abuelo.

-Como quieras- Cede Tobirama negándose a mirarla. 

-Excelente, es mejor ver la manera de liberarlos-

-Creo que deberían dormir- canturrea Hashirama con cariño, rígidos movimientos para sumergirla de nuevo en un abrazo en su regazo -Haz hecho suficiente, Retsu, todavía estas creciendo ¡hay que descansar!- arrulla. 

-Saben que puedo continuar- amonesta Retsu por tal tontería dicha, fue entrenada hasta el cansancio, el sueño no es un obstáculo.

-Lo sabemos, pero creo que te mereces un descanso- El shodaime la pone de pie fácilmente, lento y rígido, pero lo logra para empujarla rumbo a la puerta aun sentado. 

-No hablaran de mi a mis espaldas ¿verdad?-

-Probablemente- Tobirama dice oscuramente ignorando la protesta de su hermano y el girar de ojos de su sobrina nieta. 

Un bufido al ponerse de pie rendida -Bueno, obviamente no me quieren aquí... a pesar de que soy el líder del clan actual- señala acusadora.

-Solo vete a dormir, Mocosa- Tsunade sonríe de manera apretada.

Un bufido, negando para si misma con un suspiro -Esta bien, solo no obliguen a hacer nada a Tsunade ¿estamos de acuerdo?- amenaza pero Hashirama solo ríe contento mientras Tobirama... si pudiera... giraría los ojos impaciente, pero la empujan fuera de la habitación. 

XXXXX

Tenzo esta en su casa la mañana siguiente.

Incomodo preparando el desayuno, bajo la voz suave de Hashirama dándole instrucciones, Retsu se queda unos momentos solo observando desde el futon solitario... apreciando la imagen de ambos chakra similares congeniando, los recuerdos abrumándola y haciéndola sonreír con cariño, si no fuera por la obvia marca del edo-tensei, seria perfecto. 

-Deja de reír como tonta, es mejor que no estés descuidando tu entrenamiento- la voz grave de Tobirama viene a su costado, sentado en el escritorio como si perteneciera, parecía vigilar los libros contables que seguro trajo de la oficina principal.

-Oh, se mueven mejor- no deja de observar, la mano firme del nidaime apuntando algo en los libros, debería quitarlo, porque es su responsabilidad... pero confía en que el hombre comprende y se adapta a los actuales números para afectarlos de esa manera. 

-Tsuna-chan nos ayudo- Hashirama es el que contesta, sabiendo que su hermano se ha perdido en trabajo administrativo, una costumbre extraña para todos los que odian la papelería. 

Tararea al ponerse de pie con un bostezo, durmió poco pero de nuevo el chakra es milagroso para que no afecte su rendimiento -¿Y acosas a Tenzo?- pregunta con una sonrisa al shinobi rígido aun trabajando en la estufa. 

-Bueno, me pareció divertido, Tenzo-kun es bastante serio ¡un trabajo por hacer que no pude rechazar!- canturrea descarado Hashirama poniéndose de pie de un brinco, sus ojos se arrugan al abrazarla... un gesto sin calor, pero mas fácil de hacer que anoche.

El shinobi le envía un gesto de "auxilio" que hace bufar a Tobirama.

Ella susurra un "lo siento" que hace gemir a su leal miembro mas nuevo del clan.

Hashirama ajeno a la platica a sus espaldas se aleja un solo paso -¿Quieres entrenar?- pregunta en un susurro -Se que no es necesario, Tobirama es un tonto, pero no hay necesidad de que te esfuerces tanto ahora ¿lo sabes?- 

Parpadea, supone que la platica sin ella fue a un rumbo que no quiere preguntar -Esta bien, estoy bastante acostumbrada al ritmo... no sabría como bajarlo- añade con una sonrisa. 

Ojos llorosos pero sin lagrimas, otro abrazo apretado antes de soltarla -Bueno- cede sin complicar mas la situación -Tsuna-chan tuvo que marcharse, dijo que no tenias que ir al hospital y que probablemente venga para la tarde- dice esquivo, antes de aclararse la garganta, algo innecesario considerando que esta muerto -Entonces ¡Vamos! quiero ver como has crecido desde la ultima vez-

-Bien podemos agregar a Tenzo-

-No lo creo, el chico tiene que terminar el desayuno-

-Hashi- advierte.

-Moh es que cuando me vaya te quedaras sola ¿Quién te hará de comer?-

-Yo, siempre lo hago cuando no estabas- le recuerda con un suspiro, enviando un gesto de disculpas a su colega de madera por los comentarios rudos a su persona.

-Pero seria mas cómodo si supiera tus gustos, además, el chico no sabia hacer nada, ni siquiera arroz ¿tu crees? ¿de que vivía?-

-Comida comprada- arquea la ceja Retsu. 

-Eso no es muy saludable- añade Tobirama con voz distante, Tenzo solo parece avergonzado aun luchando por cuidar lo que hace en la estufa. 

-Vez, no es saludable- canturrea Hashirama al girarla para empujarla a la puerta con un saludo descarado a los que deja detrás.

-No puedo entrenar sin cambiarme ni mis armas- grita escandalizada. 

-No hay tiempo que perder- Shodaime la empuja sin importar su estado, parece dispuesto a aprovechar todo esto a lo máximo y Retsu no deja de preguntarse ¿de que se perdió?

XXXXX

Cuando regresan a su pequeña casa mas satisfecha que nunca, Tenzo no esta por ningún lado pero si hay un desayuno semi-presentable en la mesa... Tobirama ya esta sentado mirando igualmente los platos con un aire critico, antes de levantar su vista para inclinar su cabeza.

Es mas fácil verlo, ahora ha olvidado que ha leído y era lo mejor para quien se derrumba en su silla con un suspiro contento.

-Esperaba ponerte a prueba de tu fuinjutsu básico- le recuerda el albino, una promesa que no pudieron cumplir por el desenlace de esa misión.

Parpadea insegura.

-Pero si te escuche, retomaras esto cuando tu maestro de fuinjutsu haya entrenado a ese Uzumaki, me parece correcto que no lo dejaras- murmura con un suspiro que tampoco es necesario en su estado resucitado, Tobirama solo intercambia una mirada con Hashirama antes de poner toda su atención -desayuna, después veremos como romper esto- 

Se siente la fatalidad, pero Retsu no lo menciona, solo disfruta sus alimentos aunque algo salados, comestibles que no desperdiciara... Hashirama y Tobirama platican tranquilamente, temas diversos pero inocentes, como en los viejos tiempos... solo faltaba Madara y Yoriichi interrumpiendo, el eco distante de un clan vivo. 

Pero no hay nada. 

El mundo no es como lo dejaron, no tenían tanto tiempo como ella para superarlo, pero Hashirama y Tobirama eran tan capaces para ignorar esto... ajustarse y seguir adelante... digno de personas que vivieron en una época aun mas oscura de la que vivió, sabiamente no tocan temas como la ultima vez que se vieron... su misión en las fronteras... el mandato del Nidaime, solo contaduría… jardinería y bromas de Tenzo.

Retsu de nuevo esta evitando temas de importancia, como el motivo de que su casa fuera conservada... que fuera usada por Tobirama... el porque la enviaron a las fronteras... pero no era tan valiente, se reserva tales cosas y acepta que es una cobarde, pero no se complicara la existencia con eso. 

-El edo-tensei es un jutsu difícil de crear- empieza Tobirama tan pronto sale de lavarse, sentado en el escritorio con Hashirama en el marco de la ventana mirando el exterior -Constaba de tantas piezas, pergaminos Uzumaki como observaciones mías o hipótesis, supongo que todo eso fue llevado a la torre cuando morí y por lo que Tsunade y tu informaron, robado posteriormente- 

Ella se seca el cabello, deteniéndose para mirar al hombre albino cansado... vestida con solo kimono de uso casual, se deja caer en el futon enteramente concentrada. 

-Saru-kun seguro fue descuidado, perder ese tipo de información, delante de sus propias narices ¿Como dejo que sucediera?- el Nidaime esta enojado, cansado y frustrado -ser usado en contra de la aldea que creamos, eso... eso no debió de ser posible- escupe. 

-No debiste crear algo como eso, Tobirama- Hashirama dice en voz seria con su falta de entusiasmo natural, algo que Retsu igualmente ha repetido durante el encierro en ese árbol. 

Pero el Nidaime se calla sus motivos personales para tal creación, Retsu tampoco esta por defenderlo porque eso evidenciaría cuanto ha leído de su bitácora… una que jura no ha hecho. 

-Afortunadamente, este Orochimaru nos invoco de manera incompleta... -el albino desvía el tema, aclarándose la garganta incomodo -sin ataduras al invocador y sin un objetivo declarado de antemano, será sencillo revertirlo-

-¿De verdad?- no puede detener incrédula.

Un gesto presumido, Tobirama le da una sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro partido -Por supuesto, es fácil de entender cuando se tiene mucho tiempo para pensar... analizar teorías en ese árbol, Retsu- señala fácilmente.

Le sonríe con sinceridad, emocionada.

Tobirama solo parpadea, pero se suaviza considerablemente antes de negar con exasperación cariñosa poco propia de alguien tan rígido -Si nos hubieras liberado antes, te hubieras ahorrado tanta presión, Retsu- castiga de todas maneras. 

Retsu hace una mueca -En mi defensa, Danzo se convirtió en un ser espeluznante-

El nidaime ahora si puede girar sus ojos impacientes, Hashirama se ríe divertido de su comentario.

-Antes de cualquier intento, quisiera saber donde has puesto todo lo que tenia sellado en los cajones-

-¿Lo mío o tuyo?-

-Lo mío, niña-

Sonríe descarada, Retsu tararea -Están en la oficina principal, en un pergamino de almacenamiento-

-Vi que moviste todo- Hashirama se inserta al alejarse de la ventana para recargarse ahora en el escritorio viéndola con calidez, pero sin preguntar sobre si se mudaría -¿Dejamos mucho aquí?-

-Bueno, yo hice algunas cosas, agregue y teorice- Tobirama se encoge de hombros al ponerse de pie -prefiero que me des mi bitácora, Retsu- 

Ella no evita parpadear antes de ponerse de pie en un brinco, colocarse las sandalias e ignorando el susurro escandalizado de "aun no respetas las buenas costumbres, quítate los zapatos en los interiores" del albino. 

El trio camina rumbo a la casa principal, Retsu no pregunta que discutieron con Tsunade ni que piensan o hablaron con Tenzo durante su ausencia... solo una compañía necesaria, casi como los viejos tiempos y sinceramente, no quiere dejarlos ir. 

Pero debe. 

Ellos no necesitan ver en lo que en verdad se ha convertido Konoha, de como el Uchiha como el Senju ya casi no existe... de lo que la historia dice de ellos y Madara... de lo que Hiruzen ha permitido crecer en las sombras a manos de Danzo.

La casa principal es tan silenciosa, Hashirama se apaga considerablemente y como antes, viajan directo a la oficina... va al estante donde todo parece sospechosamente movido, quizás Tobirama busco antes pero no tan a profundidad para revisar los de almacenamiento, elige el que contiene el diario y se lo extiende fácilmente. 

-Retsu, espero de verdad que no hayas leído nada de su contenido-

Parpadea en una excelente actuación -No leí nada- miente fácilmente. 

Entrecierra los ojos, pero afirma casualmente escondiéndolo entre sus pliegues de su armadura de batalla... Hashirama inclina la cabeza curioso, pero no cuestiona -Bien, hay cosas que merecen morir con nosotros- 

XXXXX

Han estado trabajando en la oficina de la casa mayor. 

Se siente tonta de no haber permitido que esto sucediera antes.

Solo bastaron horas, después que Tobirama incendio todo su diario de manera discreta muy lejos de ellos, para que el inteligente hombre ya tuviera diferentes formas de revertir el incompleto estado del edo-tensei, obviamente había estado pensando solo en eso durante su estancia como abono de un bosque. 

Retsu de verdad esta avergonzada, mirando la eficacia que ha demostrado el albino sin pestañear. 

-Fue bastante fácil ¿verdad?- Hashirama se aventura a mirar el lio de pergaminos donde no solo ha plasmado los requisitos... efectos, maneras de control y riesgos para el convocador todo de memoria, cosas que deberían venir en los pergaminos robados... sino formas de revertir el infame jutsu.

-No finja que entiendes, hermano- castiga Tobirama al levantarse de donde ha finalizado su trabajo. 

Retsu silbo sinceramente impresionada, sonriendole al regio hombre -Excelente, podemos intentar cualquiera de estos ¿verdad?-

-Eh, pero alguno solo es romperlo nosotros mismos- Hashirama inclina la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos para abrirlos de golpe con ojos iluminados -Oh, ya lo entendí- sonríe de manera victoriosa, sencillo y sin esfuerzo... de nuevo el talento natural mostrado tan fácilmente. 

Bufa, Tobirama gira los ojos impaciente pero no dice nada.

Retsu esta por señalar algo pero se detiene de golpe, enderezándose con urgencia.

-¿Que sucede?- pide Tobirama, pues Hashirama esta igual de tenso mirando por la ventana previamente abierta. 

-Mi rosario ha sido roto- explica tan pronto una de sus copias... que han trabajado sin su supervisión tanto tiempo (algo que miran los dos hokages con asombro)… se presenta ante ella -Sabes que hacer- 

XXXXX

No era tan rápido como la técnica del dios trueno volador de Tobirama, solo fue un proyecto... una teoría que asentó con Hashirama al ver que no había explorado todas las opciones de invocación, que necesitaría manera de moverse a cualquiera de sus pocos conocidos en momento de necesidad... un sencillo rosario de solo 10 cuentas. 

Uno que planeo para ayudar a Hashirama o Tobirama, que nunca utilizo y que dio a Yoriichi hace tanto tiempo (cuando se fue a buscar a Tsunade). 

Una técnica incompleta y peligrosa, Retsu no podía viajar por si misma pero si puede enviar a un clon de madera que fácilmente se sumerge en la madera como liquido... no le tranquiliza del todo, una copia no es tan poderosa como el original pero deberá resistir. 

-Yo me encargare de esto- dice a sus dos parientes serios -Pueden quedarse aquí, finalizar con el edo-tensei, en unos momentos regreso- pide antes de marcharse por encima de uno de los muros mas próximos, sin tiempo de ir a la puerta y viajando a la torre, el respaldo debe moverse porque si su amigo la solicita debe ser algo serio. 

XXXXX

La falsa Retsu se abre paso a la superficie, brotando del árbol que ha crecido de las cuentas rotas del rosario de emergencia... tiene el impulso de atacar, repeler al hostil tan cercano a sus ramas... parpadea al inclinar su cabeza en reconocimiento a quien yace en las raíces, aprieta los labios en disgusto, levanta la vista y fulmina al enemigo.

-Oh, eso es una técnica interesante- su voz se arrastra, fingiendo entereza cuando su apariencia es un desastre de quemaduras y cortes ya sean hechos hace unos segundos o consecuencia de tomar a un Uchiha como su amigo de frente, Orochimaru es un tonto. 

Brotando del tronco, aterrizando de manera silenciosa, se inclina al cuerpo inconsciente de Yoriichi sin prestarle atención al sannin.

-No hay saludos, no hay amenazas-

-¿De que serviría?-

-Que fría, ni siquiera preguntas por los demás-

-Porque lo haría, quien me importa esta aquí conmigo- espeta al asegurarse que sea estable su preciado amigo, se nota que el mismo se ha remendado, que ha logrado mantenerse con vida esperándola.

Orochimaru se ríe en voz alta ya sea incrédulo o agraciado -Tu tienes mas carácter que ese Uchiha-

Recibir halagos de la serpiente no le siente bien, pero tampoco reacciona al mirarlo con seriedad, puede ser una copia pero es perfecta a la personalidad de Retsu -Entonces ¿Cuál fue tu ventaja?-

El sannin parpadea desconcertado. 

-Para dañarlo tanto y que todavía estés en pie, significa que tuviste que hacer algo para lograrlo ¿Qué hiciste?- insiste al ponerse de pie, dejando que el árbol cuide a su amigo... sin Mae, ni su enorme rollo, porque solo es una copia, solo esta aquí para aguantar mientras el apoyo que seguramente su original pidió llegue. 

Una sonrisa astuta -Bueno, que desconsiderada, soy un sannin, ¿Crees que un niño, no importa quien fuera su padre, tendría ventaja sobre mi?-

La falsa Retsu sonríe con la misma fuerza, agitando los arboles bajo su temperamento -Bueno, tu dime, eres quien lo enfrento- 

Orochimaru frunce el ceño. 

-Y seguro pensabas marcarlo, pude sentirlo, para maldecirlo con tu veneno... debe ser alguien de tu agrado, Orochimaru-kun- canturrea. 

-Crees que un clon puede ser tan arrogante ¿Qué puedes proteger a ese Uchiha de mi?-la serpiente ronronea al cruzarse de brazos -Puedes ser una molestia, pero no eres la original, sacarte no será un problema-

Se encoge de hombros la copia, el hombre tiene razón, digno de alguien que ha estudiado posiblemente la técnica junto con sus puntos débiles -pero elimíname tantas veces, seguiré viniendo y ¿Tienes tiempo para perder?- pregunta fácilmente. 

Una risa divertida, Orochimaru da un paso deliberadamente atrás.

Un maltratado Kakashi y Asuma caen delante de ella, maltratados y apenas dándole una mirada de sorpresa a su presencia... antes de mirar con dureza al sannin, quien levanta las manos rendido pero bastante capaz de llevarlos si es necesario.

Pero ninguno intenta nada.

-Donde esta Sasuke- pregunta el Hatake amenazante.

Retsu se tensa incrédula, porque era imposible ¿verdad? 

-Vamos Hatake-kun, no puedes estar enojado, fue su eleccion-

Y su garganta se cierra ante lo dicho con una sonrisa por el pálido viejo. 

-Obviamente ustedes no pueden ofrecerle nada a Sasuke, ni siquiera su pariente- tararea filoso, sonriente, como si sus heridas no fueran nada... como si ninguno de los presentes fueran un peligro, quizás ya ha ideado una manera de escapar. 

Si no esta Sasuke ahí, si no lo siente, es una probable razón. 

Y ahora suspira enojada, los arboles se agitan, puede ser un clon, pero esta furiosa en nombre de su original -Usaste eso en tu ventaja, tomaste su amor por Sasuke en su contra- gruñe.

Solo recibe una sonrisa complacida e insultada -Mah, le estas dando mucho crédito a Uchiha-kun, solo dije algunas palabras... fue su debilidad, un corazón tan sangrante, indigno del hijo de Madara-

Un parpadeo, la furia agitada en sus falsas venas para levantar al Orochimaru de su cuello fácilmente -Entonces dile al original, que, se ha ganado un enemigo... y dile a ese niño, ese traidor que espero aproveche esto que le ofreces, porque tan pronto lo vea... lo aplasto- 

-ESPERA SENJU-HIME-

Es sorda a los jounin apenas reaccionando, romper el cuello de una serpiente es poco satisfactoria, tampoco le importa ser mordida porque el veneno se pierde en ella... es un clon fuerte... resiste y chasquea los dientes infeliz.

-Porque hiciste eso- Hatake estaba furioso. 

-No nos iba a decir nada, el hombre era falso, Sasuke ni siquiera esta por aquí- Retsu se gira para mirar a ambos maltratados hombres, nada acobardada ni afectada por sus ojos llenos de acusación ya sean por sus palabras o su actitud distante -Mi yo original vendrá pronto, otro clon me suplirá, manténganse a la sombra del árbol- se despide, subestimo el veneno... explota en astillas. 

Ha cambiado las circunstancias, pero el canon de la traición ha llegado sin importar que. 


	27. Adios

No la dejaron viajar. 

Evitaron que saliera del pueblo por cualquier razón que desconoce.

Si no estuviera tan angustiada, enojada hubiera analizado tal detalle, porque era un shinobi sano encerrado en su complejo cuando hay falta de personal para cumplir misiones... Yoriichi fue solicitado por Hatake, solo por esa razón le permitieron ir a la misión.

Es un líder de clan que no ha sido solicitado, puede ser que haya dicho cosas a Danzo... no la pueden obligar... pero eso no significa que no deba tener solicitudes.

Con angustia, no razona.

Otro cambio significativo en el canon, debe dejar de comparar pero no puede, Retsu ahora pasea de un lado al otro en la sala de la casa mayor, pensando tantas teorías… maldiciendo a Sasuke y su estupidez ¡No hay maldición para culpar alguna influencia externa ahora!... esperando que Hashirama y sus clones sean suficientes para traerlos a salvo en caso que otra cosa pase en el camino. 

Porque si, Hashirama hizo lo que quería, era un muerto y el shodaime que no estaba sujeto a reglas, vio su angustia cuando regreso al complejo, solo le prometió que los traería a salvo antes de sumergirse en el árbol que sirve de conexión al otro surgido de su convocatoria. 

Estar muerto quita los riesgos de esta técnica, al parecer llego con bien al otro lado. 

La parte racional se alerto, debió evitarlo ¡era asunto de los vivos! ¿Qué evitara que esto de pie a que esta de acuerdo con Danzo? pero sinceramente, estaría mas preocupada si no fuera por que él esta con ellos en estos momentos. 

Pasa su mano constantemente por su cabello, que la trenza es pasado, ahora su cabello largo se agita bajo sus dedos sin dejar de caminar... hasta que unos fuertes brazos la levantan de golpe causándole un grito de sorpresa, ser sentada en el regazo de Tobirama la mantuvo callada largos segundos por lo extraño de la situación.

El hombre nunca hizo eso, era algo único de Hashirama y casi la hizo pensar en lo que leyó, casi porque solo hizo un puchero inquieta. 

-Me estabas cansando-

-Estas muerto, no puedes cansarte- señala con un puchero.

-Bueno, pues lo lograste- Tobirama dice encima de su cabeza, manos firmes en su torso y carente de calidez de la vida -ahora cállate, tranquilízate y veamos tus trazos de fuinjutsu-

Ella falla en mirar el rostro del pálido nidaime, frunce el ceño acusador -Pensé que lo dejarías para...-

-Es obvio que necesitas distraerte, así que cállate y muéstrame- señala las herramientas expuestas en la mesa baja de la sala ¿Cuándo los trajo? -Para hoy de preferencia-

Un suspiro, descontenta toma el pincel fácilmente en sus dedos... una cosa que tardo tantos años en afinar... sumergiéndolo rápido en la tinta... comienza a trazar fácilmente lo básico de fuinjutsu explosivo... luego uno de almacenamiento básico… Tobirama hacia ruidos descontentos o aprobatorios conforme fueron pasando por la larga lista de tipos de estas dos especialidades.

Ama la rutina.

Los extrañara de nuevo. 

-El Uchiha también fue eliminado ¿verdad?- repentinamente dice el nidaime.

Llena de tinta, con pilas ordenadas del fuinjutsu fabricado y otros desechados por ser imperfectos se detiene, tensándose. 

-Puede funcionar en mi hermano... Pero tapar las señales solo funciona una vez conmigo-tararea el pálido hombre al sacarla de su regazo como un cachorro, colocándola suavemente a su lado para mirarla desde su altura -Secretos no ayudan en nada, Retsu- castiga. 

-No quiero preocuparlos- Retsu baja la mirada -No quiero que tengan una razón para quedarse, los extraño pero es injusto atarlos a eso- 

Un suspiro innecesario, ojos serios la observan cuidadosamente -¿Estas cansada?-

-Mucho-

Una mano helada pasa por su mejilla, Tobirama se ve descontento de no poder sentir, cierra sus ojos unos segundos y se retira -Tener que tomar una posición que no querías, ocupar una casa que te rechazo, representar un clan que te desprecio... no hay día que no me arrepienta de haber sido uno de ellos mucho tiempo- susurra bajo, mirándola en todo momento -No le debes nada al Senju, Retsu- 

Un bufido, Retsu niega para si misma -Dejar algo inconcluso, no es propio de mi- murmura, puede estar cansada pero ¿Qué haría sin algo al que aferrarse? no es como si el pueblo la dejara en paz y Tobirama lo sabe, esa es la razón por la que no insiste.

Es como un faro atrayente para ambos sensores naturales que se interrumpen de seguir conversando cosas serias -Llegaron-

-Lo hicieron-

XXXXX

-No pude detenerlo- Yoriichi le confía con voz suave, dolida y ojos tristes. 

Retsu, sentada en la silla, tomando su mano con cuidado y consuelo bajo las memorias de sus clones, sabe lo que sucede... lo que duele, se siente tan mala amiga de nuevo -No puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado, Yoriichi, lo lamento tanto- 

Su buen amigo baja su mirada apretando su agarre en completo silencio.

-No te mereces nada de esto, Yoriichi- susurra triste la ahora niña, conociendo su pasado, su compromiso y buen alma, el antes hashira se merecía una vida mas fácil… mas feliz... pero termino como un Uchiha, no era el problema, Madara fue un buen padre, pero lanzado a un futuro donde su clan fue condenado, no era justo.

Estaban mejor lejos del canon. 

Su amigo solo se quedo en silencio, en sus pensamientos y estaba bien, Retsu solo se contento con ser una presencia estable a su alrededor... apoyarlo si se lo pedía. 

Hashirama como Tobirama la han dejado sola; de nuevo no pudo evitar que se involucraran en asuntos que no les corresponden... pero ambos estaban descontentos con la administración de su heredero, ambos se percataron de la ausencia del Uchiha y están pidiendo razones validas; debería sentir pena por Saru-kun, pero no lo hace, fue su mas grande error, permitir la erradicación de un clan tan leal como los usuarios del sharingan.

No saber manejar a los Uchiha. 

-Yo, abandonare la aldea-

Retsu abre sus ojos ante sus palabras, su corazón se detiene unos largos segundos ante la seguridad de su amigo -¿Que?-

-Viajare, como antes...- sus ojos profundos, carentes de malicia le confían, apretando su mano entre las suyas, insinuando tanto sobre antes de nacer Uchiha -Yo, necesito alejarme, buscar y entender... como antes- repite. 

Duele escuchar sus palabras, pero Tsugikuni Yoriichi murió como un errante, necesitaba esto, era quizás una parte de si mismo que resistió seguir... pero ahora, con lo hecho por Sasuke… con un complejo de clan completamente solo... y una aldea que no lo aprecia, seguro lo necesita.

Deseaba decirle que no la dejara.

Que era peligroso, sus ojos como su sangre son codiciados afuera.

Pero ella solo le sonríe, porque ser sus cadenas no era propio de una buena amiga, ha fallado tanto, no será la responsable de detenerlo de encontrar su paz que tanto necesita.

Era un hombre gentil, amable que amaba la vida.

-Entonces viaja, busca tu tranquilidad... solo no olvides, que esta será siempre tu casa- 

Esa noche, llora en el regazo de Hashirama ante los ojos atentos de Tobirama sin pedir explicación alguna, con susurros tranquilizadores, con palabras de aliento y tanto amor... carecen de calidez, de vida... pero era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos y la dejaron. 

XXXXX

El equipo 7 y 10 no fueron tan dañados. 

Solo un susto, solo una lección… Retsu no los monitoreo durante su estancia en el hospital, solo tiene la información de sus clones cuando los trato... pero en uno de sus rondines, de las pocas horas que esta ejerciendo, pudo tener un contacto directo por primera vez desde que regresaron. 

Hatake y Asuma no estaban a la vista. 

Pero todos los niños en la misma habitación, se giraron para mirarla justo en el momento en que entro... por la mirada hambreada y febril de las kunoichi, prometía ser un proceso lento y doloroso. 

-Buenos días, chicos- de todas maneras saludo. 

-Senju ¿Qué le paso a Sasuke-kun? ¿Dónde esta Yoriichi-kun?- Haruno como Ino exigieron groseramente, sin pretensiones de respeto, como si fueran iguales... pero se abstuvo de regañarlas, seguro su amigo dio el permiso de tan descarado llamado.

Pero fácilmente las ignoro a favor de empezar su trabajo con Akimichi, el mas afectado al estar bajo de peso por usar su técnica de clan.

-¡Te estamos hablando!-

-Y yo las estoy ignorando, obviamente- suspira sufridamente, anotando algunos números y recomendaciones para que las enfermeras sigan la dieta justa para que el chico se recupere. 

-Como te atreves-

-Dejen hacer mi trabajo, chicas- 

-Ino, Haruno, es suficiente- Nara es el que las silencia con dureza. 

-Gracias- murmura cuando llega a su lugar.

El usuario de sombras, vendado pero saludable solo se encoge de hombros -¿Como esta?- pregunta mirando a su amigo dormido. 

-Bien, bajo de peso, pero seguro mucha comida puede resolverlo-

Un suspiro tembloroso, Shikamaru se deja caer en la almohada dejándose revisar -No preguntaras-

-No, ya tengo la información que necesito, no tienen la necesidad de recordarles el desastre de misión- Retsu contesto sin cuidado, en todo momento mirando su tabla y programando su dada de alta para la tarde. 

Un bufido, pero obviamente el usuario de sombras estaba agradecido por esto. 

-¿Ahora contestaras?- Haruno escupe. 

Un suspiro sufrido -Sus prioridades siguen sorprendiéndome- dice muerta, negando con decepción a la furiosa rosada -Yoriichi esta sano, recuperándose y todo... Sasuke fue declarado como traidor-

-¡QUE!- Ino grita escandalizada.

-¿Que esperaban?- Shikamaru arrastra las palabras enojado -Que después de lo que hizo, fuera tratado como un simple resbalón- escupe acido.

No lo culpa, de todos los genin presentes, el Nara fue el que presencio la deserción de Sasuke… que lo haya hecho, sin preocuparse por ninguno de ellos, seguro lo ha hecho merecedor de su desprecio infinito. 

-No es para tanto, Sasuke seguro recapacitara y volverá- Sakura dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿De verdad crees que funciona de esa manera?- Retsu no evita burlarse, negando divertida ante el gesto indignado de la rosada -Creo que tu sensei fácilmente puede explicarlo- desestima con un suspiro porque podía sentirlos.

Apareciendo en un parpadeo, Asuma como Kakashi ahora estaban de pie en medio de la habitación. 

-Senju-hime tiene razón, creo que es momento de platicar con ustedes- su tono puede escucharse jovial, pero es su postura, su ojo ensombrecido que desmiente su actitud... hay seriedad, es importante pero sobre todo, esta enojado ¿Con quien? no lo preguntara. 

-Asuma, deje las indicaciones... a excepción de Akimichi, el resto puede irse por la tarde-

-Gracias, Senju-hime-

Ella les sonríe, el hijo de Saru-kun le regresa el gesto con cansancio pero es Hatake quien se niega a verla directamente... bufa ante su actitud, pero tiene mejores cosas que hacer que entender al hombre... no puede culparla, el clon hizo lo que tenia que hacer y si piensa que el falso Orochimaru les hubiera dicho algo, lo ha sobrestimado, es un tonto. 

Era divertido como vivir esta vida, le ha hecho ver tantas perspectivas de sus personajes favoritos.

Es como quitarse una venda, pero ya no le importa, no son importantes para ella... con eso en mente, sale de la habitación dispuesta a apartarse de los dramas de los protagonistas. 

Puede ser un Senju, puede no guardar rencor a pesar de prometer aplastar a Sasuke, pero no era una persona bondadosa... no era como Yoriichi cuyo apego y amor era tan fácil de dar.

XXXXX

Tsunade ya ocupa el lugar del Hokage. 

Una pequeña transición sin festividades como lo habían esperado antes.

Ni siquiera han podido ir a celebrar de tantas cosas sucediendo. 

-Estas seguro de esto, Yoriichi-san- pregunta la sannin con seriedad, entrelazando sus dedos y contemplando la petición hecha tan pronto fue dado de alta del hospital.

-Si- su amigo contesta sin dudas. 

-Es una locura que lo permitas, Tsunade, su obligación con el pueblo debe ser mas importante que cualquier cosa- la voz grave de Danzo castiga.

Mitokado y Utatane, viejos amigos que apenas ve en esta reunión de emergencia se mantienen callados justo a la izquierda del Godaime. 

La rubia ignora la molesta voz del viejo consejero, solo tiene ojos para ellos y muchos pensamientos golpeando su mente, reconoce las señas... ella ve mucho de su situación en su amigo -Asumo que eres consciente de los peligros-

-Lo hago-

-Y de todas maneras quieres hacer el viaje solo-

-Si- 

Tsunade pasa sus dedos en el puente de la nariz, como si el dolor de cabeza fuera a golpear pronto, le lanza un gesto apretado y suspira cansadamente -No debería permitirlo, pero has demostrado ser capaz de sobrevivir ante Orochimaru- da una pequeña sonrisa ante el gesto escandalizado de los viejos testigos -Solo resuelve lo que tengas que hacer, discúlpate con Shizune por interrumpir tu aprendizaje y avísame cuando te vayas-

Retsu esperaba mas resistencia, pero sonríe agradecida a su sobrina. 

-¡Que! no puedes estar hablando en serio, Tsunade- Danzo golpea el bastón en el suelo. 

-No voy a tener un shinobi en funciones si no quiere estar aquí-

-Eres una imprudente, permitir que nuestro ultimo Uchiha se vaya de esa manera ¡en estos momentos de necesidad!-

-No es una cosa, Danzo, es una persona y yo misma hice eso... -Tsunade golpea el escritorio, dándole un gesto de advertencia a Shimura -te recuerdo eres solo un consejero, YO soy el hokage y digo que le doy permiso de viajar- gruñe con severidad -ahora, son libres de irse- despide a ellos dos fácilmente.

Retsu no envidia lo que será una discusión a puerta cerrada. 

Ver el corredor de la torre con el eco amortiguado de una discusión a sus espaldas, hay un revoloteo de anbus alrededor... el sentimiento de que la torre esta llena de gente... ambos amigos se toman de las manos fácilmente, andando en completo silencio.

-Quizás deba tomar algunas misiones para amortiguar tu ausencia-

Yoriichi frunce el ceño.

-No es una queja, tampoco para que te sientas culpable... solo te estoy diciendo lo que hare en tu ausencia- Retsu golpea el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo -Fuiste una persona sin ataduras, libre y gentil, Yoriichi, nunca te culpare por tomar esta decisión-

-Lo lamento tanto-

-No hay nada que lamentar, solo asegúrate de volver ¿quieres?- 

Salir al exterior de ese hermoso día la hace sentir un peso enorme en su pecho, pero no llorara, tampoco expresara cuanto le afecta ser abandonada... solo sonríe, manteniendo la conversación en temas fáciles hasta toparse de frente con Hashirama y Tobirama, dos hombres que resaltan como pulgares adoloridos en medio de la calle principal.

Eran tan altos, mas que la altura promedio, vestidos para una guerra antigua, con una estela para admirar. 

No hay persona que no deje de mirarlos.

Hay varios tipos de emociones vibrando de los civiles o shinobis que se desvían solo para ver a sus dos primeros Hokages andando alrededor como personas normales... abordándolos como una familia, abrazando al Uchiha con la misma intensidad.

Sonríe para si misma, deseando que la gente que aun tenia el valor de mirar feo a su amigo... de dudar de su amistad legendaria erosionada con el tiempo entre el Senju y el Uchiha alguna vez existio... se sintieran avergonzados de sus pensamientos y prejuicios. 

Hashirama no dudo en tomar la mano de ambos niños, añorando el toque, desesperado por sentir algo que no puede... se marchita, cada día de su existencia sin en verdad poder vivir lo estaba rompiendo y el tiempo para decir adiós se acercaba.

Al menos Shimura ha desistido de querer usar a los hokages, se dio cuenta del inconveniente que seria tener a alguien percatándose de anomalías… de quizás descubrir sus errores... de darse cuenta que no solo es culpa de Saru-kun todas las cosas malas que han sucedido en Konoha. 

-Quiero que me ayuden- Yoriichi pide repentinamente, mirando la entrada al complejo solitario Uchiha -Quiero vender todo, desmantelar este terreno-

Ella esperaba esto desde tiempo atrás, afirma sin dudar a la petición.

-Por supuesto, chico- Tobirama es el vocal, con los brazos cruzados y mirando las mismas paredes con desagrado, quizás comparando lo que era antes el territorio Uchiha a lo que ahora se ha reducido... tan lejos de sus aliados... tan obviamente apartados de la aldea. 

-¿Podrías guardar cualquier reliquia y pergamino?-

-No tienes que preguntar, igualmente seré quien mantenga a raya la contaduría-

-Lo siento-

-Deja de disculparte, Yoriichi, soy tu amiga, al menos debo mantener todo en orden para que puedas viajar cómodamente- Retsu lo dice sin dudar, aunque sabe serán mas horas de escritorio, cree que puede al menos intentar llevar lo suyo y lo del Senju fácilmente.

Clones, arreglan la vida de cualquiera.

Un bufido enojado, obviamente Tobirama esta en contra de la carga de trabajo que esto significa para su sobrina, pero no dice nada en voz alta ante la mirada dura de Hashirama. 

Los tres Senju (dos muertos, uno vivo) y el Uchiha pasan los siguientes días revisando el terreno, vaciando casas de cosas importantes, limpiando de información y pergaminos como parte de su rutina, también funcionando perfectamente juntos.

Retsu no tardo en notar que su buen amigo nunca hizo una acción verdadera para que Sasuke se involucrara en tratar de enfrentar el pasado, no lo juzgo ni castigo... Yoriichi era un alma amable que seguro no tuvo el corazón para hacer sufrir a su pariente (y como pago tal consideración)

Con Tsunade en el sombrero, Tenzo misteriosamente apartado... Nadie los interrumpió durante el largo proceso de inspección de cada casa, oficina y edificio... podían sentir de vez en cuando al equipo siete, Jiraya o alguno que otro shinobi de paso, pero ninguno se animaba a abordarlos... fue como un muro levantado de nuevo entre ellos y el resto del pueblo. 

Un día Hashirama encontró el santuario Nakano a los bordes del terreno, en la cima de un sendero. 

Retsu vio el gesto de Hashi a todo lo encontrado en ese lugar, era agudo, no era tonto a pesar de la apariencia jovial que expresaba... esos ojos muertos se agudizaron cuando todo pergamino fue pasado sin leer a manos de su buen amigo, no necesitaba saber lo que había en ese lugar... y aunque hubiera sido prudente aconsejar a que asignaran un monje para abrir al publico uno de los pocos templos religiosos de la aldea, no lo hizo. 

Era el lugar donde el Uchiha planeo alguna vez su golpe de estado y el shodaime se dio cuenta. 

-No lo vendas- Tobirama le ordeno a Yoriichi. 

El antiguo Hashira afirmo tal cosa, seria lo único que mantendría de su herencia. 

Con cada pergamino dado a su poder, armas o invocaciones, Retsu ha comenzado a tomar una de las habitaciones del sótano de la casa principal para el archivo Uchiha, Tobirama aprovecho para que practicara su fuinjutsu tallado para la conservación del papel y otras cosas de importancia que pudieran desgastarse con el tiempo que llegaran a pasar en ese lugar oscuro. 

Finalmente el terreno Uchiha fue cotizado y desmantelado. 

XXXXX

Naruto no era feliz con la idea que el hogar de Sasuke no existiera.

Y estaba bien, era un amigo leal, comprendía la necesidad de que hubiera un lugar al que llegara su amigo... pero era tonto... parecía no comprender que fue Sasuke quien los traiciono y abandono... que lo hizo de buena gana, con el enemigo de la aldea.

Al parecer, el protagonista se le hacia fácil culpar que enfrentar la realidad. 

-Es suficiente- Tobirama rompió con voz grave, haciendo que el lugar donde tranquilamente almorzaban los únicos vivos de ese cuarteto cayera en un feo silencio de muerte.

Cada ojo miraba.

Cada ojo especulaba ante la descarada falta de respeto del niño indeseado a las figuras de autoridad como eran los dos primeros hokages con dos de los jóvenes lideres de clan. 

-¡Que! No es suficiente ¡pensé que eras genial senpai! ¡Pero no has hecho nada para traer a Sasuke de regreso!¡Solo has destruido su casa! ¡Solo lo has ignorado!-

Retsu tomo su taza de té con la esperanza de detener su veneno, mirando un punto en la mesa y dejando que Tobirama tratara con el inquieto jinchuriki, Yoriichi es una tumba callada pero Hashirama ya esta consolándolo como un cachorro. 

-Para tener tales consideraciones con un traidor, chico, ¿Eres idiota?- dice con dureza el nidaime.

Pero Naruto tiene valor, solo se endereza y fulmina con la mirada al adulto. 

-Mah Naruto-kun, no es momento de hacer un espectáculo-

-Kakashi-sensei ¡no puede hablar en serio!- 

Un suspiro sufrido, un gesto de disculpa a la mesa aun ocupada para agarrar al anaranjado genin en un grito frustrado y desaparecer. 

-A los genin de ahora les falta mucha disciplina-

-Saru no era el mejor, Tobirama-

Un bufido -Cosas que la edad pudo arreglar- 

Ella sonríe, el mundo alrededor sale de su silencio desvergonzado.

XXXXX

Era el ultimo día de Yoriichi en la aldea. 

Han entrenado con normalidad, desayunado y lavado... con el eco de Hashirama ha arrastrado Tobirama en un paseo por el pueblo... casi podía sentirse de nuevo en el tiempo correcto, pero no fue de esa manera. 

Sumergidos en la habitación aclimatada para el almacenamiento de toda pertenencia Uchiha, están preparando todo lo que pudiera ser de utilidad para su largo viaje... no dejaría de aprender... Yoriichi a pesar de su estado como ermitaño, sabe la importancia de seguir educándose, fortaleciéndose y como hijo de Madara, tiene un estándar que alcanzar. 

Los enemigos seguirán buscándolos, es un hecho. 

-Eres libre de aprender alguno de nuestros jutsus- Yoriichi se detiene para darle una mirada humilde. 

Ella sonríe, Retsu no tiene aspiraciones y lo que sabe es lo que le han impuesto -Sabes que no tengo iniciativa, tampoco soy ambiciosa para aprender mas de lo que ya tengo- desestima fácilmente. 

Su buen amigo le sonríe, fácil y sincero al continuar empacando al menos otros dos pergaminos. 

-Danzo puede hacer su movimiento, Obito y Zetsu... solo ten cuidado ¿quieres?- pide al finalizar. 

Yoriichi la abraza con fuerza, largo y dolido pero confiado además de agradecido de no ser detenido -Lo tendré- 

Hubo una vez un hombre, cuyo sueño era vivir una vida tranquila con su familia, una casa pequeña donde dormiría sobre sus futones uno al lado del otro... a una distancia en la que pudiera ver el rostro de sus seres queridos... a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca como para que extendiera su mano y agarrar las suyas... eso, hubiera sido suficiente para él. 

Con la cubierta de sombras de esa noche.

Retsu se despidió de Yoriichi.

Con la luz del alba de la siguiente mañana.

Hashirama y Tobirama dejaron este mundo. 

El sentimiento de estar sola fue aun mas abrumador que el día en que despertó en el hospital. 

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo derechos sobre nada de Naruto menos el único Hashira solar de Kimetsu, solo de la historia y como encajarlos.


End file.
